muted fate
by ZeroSoul
Summary: When Katara is the only one left alive, Aang must go through Heaven and Hell to help the next Avatar be born. [final chapter is up]
1. Prologue

_This is my first try at drama and strange plots! (Isn't that fun?) Enjoy the fic, review please…and don't kill me with flames. TT This is also a test to sharpen my writing skills. NOTE: This story is a drama-mystery, but it also has some Stephen King-ish horror in it at times. Okay then…I will this fic into being! - ZeroSoul_

* * *

Prologue:

'_So she's gone? So what?' _Saka thought as he watched Kitara storm off into the woods nearby.

They were brother and sister (boy and girl) so fighting was normal for the two. It wasn't like they were twins and had interests in the same things. A few disagreements here and there would be very normal. The pattern usual went something like this – get along, get along, argue, argue, make peace, get along, get along…and so on.

However, this situation was something different.

'_Stupid girl,' _Saka thought as he grumbled. He really should do the adult thing and go after her and apologize, but he honestly didn't feel like it. He honestly felt like letting her get lost and letting her find her own way back. _'She can manage,' _Saka thought, practically convincing himself. He decided to stop hanging around the woods edge where Kitara had disappeared and walked back to camp.

"You should apologize," was the first thing Aang said to him.

"Apologize for what?" Saka asked, playing innocent.

"You know," Aang said. Saka made no gesture that he understood. Aang tried not to sigh, "Argument. Kitara. About me,"

"It wasn't about you," Saka said as he went to stir the already going fire.

"Yes it was," Aang said, "I could hear you from over here,"

Saka made a face and chose this time to change the subject, "Where's Momo?"

"Off getting food," Aang answered. He then chose to practice his Waterbending skills nearby the lake since it was obvious Saka wouldn't bring up the argument and there was nothing else to talk about between the two boys.

Of course, it was obvious Saka was the one at fault in this argument – Kitara was sure of it. She stepped through the woods, crunching dead leaves under her shoe as she stopped to rest under a tree. She observed the healthy, thick, trees all around her and wondered where they had arrived by Apa now (Earth Kingdom? She wished she had a map). She sighed.

'_Maybe I should do the grown up thing and go back. The others will be worried,' _Kitara thought. Another part of her mind argued another view, _'And go crawling back to that jerk Saka? No way!' _

So she chose to sit there.

Sit there and wait.

And wait.

…and wait…

"Oh, forget it!" Kitara said to herself as she got up, "It's my sole duty as the most mature in this group to make sure Aang fulfills his duties as The Avatar! I'll have to go back to them sometime soon!"

She heard a squeaking noise from behind her. She turned around to see Momo in the tree. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the little creature and she reached out her hands to it, "Momo! I was wondering where you were!"

Momo jumped down the tree and didn't seem to notice her. Kitara ran over to the creature and picked it up, hugging it lovingly. Momo obviously didn't share the same affections and began to claw at her clothes wildly.

"Momo? What's wrong?" Kitara asked it, "You're scared? Of wh–_OW!_"

Momo savagely bit down on Kitara's hand, drawing blood. Kitara screeched and let go of the lemur. The lemur growled and hissed at her as he watched her try and stop the bleeding. Kitara looked at Momo – it's eyes were dark and feral looking. Momo hissed even more, bearing it's teeth at Kitara. Kitara slowly backed away from it.

"Momo…? What's wrong…?" Kitara gasped.

Momo let out an angry growl and charged at Kitara's face.

Aang suddenly stopped water bending. He turned to Saka, "Do you feel that?"

Saka looked up from the fire, "Feel _what_?"

Aang's eyes narrowed in concentration, "The wind…it just turned in the opposite way it was blowing before,"

Saka had a blank look on his face, "…so?"

Aang looked like he was on the verge of panic, "…something's wrong…"

Saka shrugged it off, "You're probably bending too much. Why don't you just sit still for a moment? You've been up and around all day?"

Aang shook his head, "I'm an Airbender, Saka. I can tell when something's wrong…and…" He broke off in mid sentence.

"What is it?" Saka asked.

"_Sssh_," Aang said, his voice barely above a whisper, "…it's coming…"

Saka felt his heart skip a beat, "…_it?_"

Kitara pushed Momo away from her as it scratched her arm, ripping the cloth and leaving red scratches in it's skin. Momo wasn't through yet and it came for another attack, but Kitara kicked it away with her shoe. She then turned tail and ran back towards camp.

"Aang! Saka!" Kitara yelled as she ran through the trees.

The leaves whirled up around her as she continued running.

"Aang! Something's wrong with Momo!" Kitara yelled again.

The amount of trees she passed seemed to be endless. She kept on running.

"_Aang! Saka!_"

The woods seemed far too deep to be real. Had she really ran that far away?

"_AANG! SAKA!_"

She stopped running, skidding in the dead leaves at she ceased and looked around her. She looked at a tree – a familiar tree…._She had passed that tree. She knew it. _Where had she been going? Was she running around in circles? _Was the woods really bigger than they seemed? No, they weren't. She had seen how small they were on Apa when they flew over the area. _Then why was she lost? Then why was she–

A scream. A scream ripped through the air and shattered her thoughts.

Kitara turned towards the direction of the scream. It was no woman, it was a young man.

_Saka. _

She ran. She ran like there was a demon on her trail.

Somehow, the woods ended and she came to a complete halt.

She was at the camp they had set up.

Everyone was gone and ruined by fire.

Kitara's eyes were locked into place as she looked at the destruction and fell to her knees, just staring at the site.

Then she screamed when she looked out and saw a body lying nearby her – covered in blood.

_Saka. _

_Saka's body. _

_Saka was…was…he was…_

Kitara couldn't bring herself to say it. She just cried, as the smoke from the destruction choked her.

* * *

_What did I tell you about the horror? Don't worry, the next part will be up soon. – ZeroSoul_


	2. I: Lost and Found

_I realized that some of my spellings of the character's names are wrong, so I fixed them. Sorry about that. I was sure that was how they were spelled…(stupid me) And so this is where the actual story begins… - ZeroSoul_

* * *

"Katara!" 

Katara didn't bother to turn around, but someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her around. It was Aang. He had scratches and burns on his face, along with smoke marks, but he was still up and running.

Not like Sokka.

"…Aang…" Katara gasped as she looked at him. Tears were still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Sokka, Katara," Aang said as he gave her a hug, "It got to him before I could,"

"…it…?" Katara gasped. Her voice was raspy and she could only whisper.

Aang grabbed Katara's hand and led her away from the camp, "We have to leave. _Now_. It's too dangerous and it might be coming back for you and me,"

"But…" Katara choked. She let go of Aang and ran to Sokka's limp and bloody body. "…I can't…I can't leave…Sokka…"

Aang pulled at her arm, "Katara, we can't stay here. We'll come back for him but it's too dangerous right now,"

"NO!" Katara yelled, holding onto her brother's body.

"Kita–" Aang began. He then yelled, "KATARA! DUCK!"

Katara only shot her head up to see Aang use his Airbending to fly over her and Sokka. Aang pulled out his staff and Katara blinked.

She felt something splatter onto her face and body.

Katara touched her cheek and looked at what was on her.

Blood. Warm red blood.

She looked up to see Aang choking and gasping as something sharp had harpooned him in the stomach. Aang gasped for air and collapsed onto the ground. Katara couldn't say anything, but clutch Aang as she looked to see what had done this to him. But she could see nothing but the small fires burning around her and the smoke.

"Aang! Aang, can you hear me…?" Katara whispered to him.

Aang coughed up some blood and choked out some words, "…The…Sha…"

"Aang, don't speak!" Katara whispered to him.

Aang gripped her clothes and pushed himself up. One hand was placed on Katara's shoulder and the other on his bleeding wound, "…The…Sha…dow…The…Shadow is…coming…Kit…ara…run…" He gave her a rough pushed. "…RUN!"

Katara clung to Aang's side, "No, Aang! You're hurt! I won't leave you here!"

Aang forced a bitter smile, "Kit…ara…I'm the…Avatar…I'll be…reborn…"

Katara held onto Aang, "No, Aang. I don't care. You maybe the Avatar, but there'll be only one Aang and…and…" She was on the verge of crying again.

Aang put his finger to her lips and smiled even more. His teeth were flecked with dark blood, "…no worries…Katara…I'll…always be…with you…"

And he kissed her gently. There was a faint glow as he kissed her and then he laid back and finally closed his eyes and became cold and still in Katara's arms.

* * *

It was sometimes considered to be a normal habit of the exiled Fire Nation Prince Zuko to sit on the outside of his boat and watch the waves whip by and some of the scenery as well. Most of the crew would stare at him for a few minuets, then go on their merry way when he felt their eyes drilling in the back of his neck and turn around and glare at them. Watching the waves was just another form of taking a break from searching for The Avatar. 

'_The Avatar,' _- he clenched his fist bitterly as he remembered that stupid little monk boy. That bright smiling face. Those blue arrows on his body and the power he had…the power to defeat him in battle. Damn him. Curse him. May fire reign down and consume his soul – now _there_ was a different thought. One of these days, he was going to have to write all of this down.

"Prince Zuko," said his Uncle, "You're brooding again,"

Prince Zuko turned a little to see that his Uncle right behind him. The old man was sipping a cup of tea with polite slurping noises as he looked at his nephew. Zuko acknowledged his presence, then turned his head back around to face the waves.

"You know," continued his Uncle as he walked next to the prince, "you should smile more often,"

"I'll smile when I capture The Avatar," answered Zuko.

"You should also be less obsessive," answered his Uncle, "You should take some time to relax and smell the peonies once in a while,"

Zuko paused, "…I have allergies,"

"Have it your way, Prince Zuko," retorted his Uncle as he walked away, "But you really should take a break,"

"I'll have plenty of time to relax after I capture the Avatar,"

'…_or when you're **dead**,' _thought his Uncle, but did not speak it. He then blinked as he saw smoke rising from a coastline, "Prince Zuko…look, smoke," He pointed towards it.

Zuko now turned completely around. He could see what looked like a tent and the remains of a camp burned to the ground. He could also make out two people nearby it, but couldn't see their faces. He could tell how the camp had been expertly burnt so that anything that was vital to a person's survival was destroyed.

"Firebenders…" Zuko murmured. He then walked away from the side of the boat and got ready to go down below. He spoke to his Uncle before leaving, "Alert everyone above! We're going to stop there and explore! I want to see what's going on there!"

His Uncle shrugged, "Your wish is my command, Prince Zuko,"

* * *

Katara sat their cradling Aang for a little while until she finally let go of him. She stood up, but fell back down…the world felt dizzy and confusing to her as she crawled around on the ground. She felt like the sky was getting ready to crack and fall and the earth would rupture. 

What was happening? _Was she going insane? _

But Aang…(she couldn't bare to look at Aang's cold body now)…he was The Avatar _(Avatar's don't die! They live! They live and they save everyone!)_…and now he was_…(He was supposed to save them all!)_…and Sokka…(_He was her brother! He was supposed to be there for her when her mother and father couldn't!)_…he was…he was…

Katara felt herself suddenly become hallow, as if a hole had opened up inside of her. She could feel so many different emotions – loneliness, sorrow, depression – but couldn't express them. All she could do was sit there, tucked into a little ball, and remain silent.

* * *

"Give me your report on what you found," Zuko demanded from one of his soldiers. 

"We found several things, prince," answered the soldier. They had been on the land for a few minuets now and Zuko had sent several of his soldiers to go around and explore.

"…_well_?" Zuko growled.

The soldier paled and coughed. He looked nauseated, "We…found…a dead…lemur,"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "A dead lemur?"

"It had been…mutilated…and we also found…a…bison…also…in the same…condition…" The soldier choked and then vomited onto the ground at suddenly remembering what he had seen. Zuko made a disgusted face and backed away from the soldier as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Prince Zuko, I strongly suggest we leave this place, now," said his Uncle, "This place has an eerie feeling to it,"

"I feel it too," Zuko answered, "but now I'm curious about it," He turned away from the group and got on his armored rhino. "Uncle, you come with me to that burning camp. The rest of you watch the boat and go clean that lemur and bison,"

The soldiers nodded and went on their way to perform their duties. Zuko kicked the sides of the rhino and it went on its way. They entered some small woods nearby. The woods suddenly seemed thicker once they entered them. There was dead leaves everywhere and the trees were so tall they seemed to cover the sky. It seemed that they went travelling through it for hours.

"…Prince Zuko…we passed this…tree…" his Uncle said, looking weary.

"That's impossible! The woods can't be that big!" Zuko answered, but he was feeling a little strange himself. It felt like they were going in huge circle and going no where. The woods seemed to be so huge to him all of a sudden and his heart thumped in his chest. What was happening? What was going on? Were they trapped here? Would they be here for all eternity? What if…

The rhino passed through some trees and they were back out in the open. Zuko drew several deep breaths at seeing that they were out of the woods. He then gazed upon the ruined camp. It was defiantly Firebenders' work – he could tell now. He then gasped as he saw two corpses lying nearby them.

"Prince Zuko! Are you…alright?" his Uncle asked.

Prince Zuko nodded and swallowed. It was only a dead body. Only a dead body. Even though he managed to convince himself of this, it felt like he had swallowed an ice cream cone whole. He was shaking as he got off his rhino and identified the body. The first body was a young man, not far from his own age. His eyes were open and glazed over and his throat had been sliced open. He was wearing Water Tribe clothes as well…

'_Water Tribe…wait, this is…!' _Zuko thought as he gasped. This was the boy that was always with the Avatar along with the girl. The boy…what was his name again? Sokka? Was that it? (Probably not, but he was going to go with it) Then there was the girl…Katara? But did that mean that the Avatar…

Zuko whirled around to the second corpse.

It the Avatar.

But he was cold and stiff and bloody.

But it was the Avatar!

But he was...was…

"Oh…oh _shit_…" Zuko said as he fell to his knees.

The exiled Fire Prince Zuko had finally found what would redeem him in the eyes of his father. He had found what he had been searching for. He had found The Avatar.

…but the Avatar was dead and gone.

What would he do now? All that effort, all that hope of returning home, all of that…gone. Wasted. Frozen in time. Evaporated like water. Up in flames.

He felt like crying.

His Uncle got down the rhino and observed the bodies with silence. He then gave a quiet bow and murmured a prayer so that their dead souls would go to heaven. He walked over to comfort his nephew, but saw something more interesting out of the corner of his eye.

A girl.

A young woman to be more precise.

She was sitting and staring off into space, oblivious to the carnage around her.

She had blood on her.

"Young lady," said Uncle, walking over to her, "what are you doing in such a place?"

The young woman said nothing to him. She continued staring into space. Uncle walked in front of her and waved his hand in front of her face. Nothing. She didn't react. She was blinking and she was breathing, but she was mentally dead.

"Prince Zuko," said Uncle, "I think…this young woman…I think she is the only survivor,"

Zuko turned his head to the girl. She was sitting there, staring off into nothing. He got up from the ground and walked over to her. The girl was still alive, but she was silent as the death that had happened at this place.

"Do you know her, Prince Zuko?" asked his Uncle.

"In a way," Zuko sighed. He didn't feel too sad that The Avatar and all his dreams of returning home were gone yet. Depression would probably sink in later that day, "She was with the Avatar and she's from the Water Tribe. Those corpses were probably her friends,"

"What do we do with her?" asked his Uncle.

Zuko shrugged and began to walk away, "Take her back to the boat and leave,"

"What about the bodies?" asked his Uncle.

Zuko got on the rhino, "Have the soldiers bury them or whatever. I don't care,"

As the soldiers went to bury the bodies and give them a proper funeral, Zuko, his Uncle, and the girl went back to the boat. The girl, who Zuko now identified as Katara, had said nothing. She had rode on the rhino, got on the boat, and followed them led by Uncle's hand.

"Where should we put her?" asked Uncle.

"In the prisoner's cell. Of course," Zuko answered.

"A _prisoner's_ cell? Prince Zuko, this young lady's been through a _horrible_ _tragedy_ and that would be so cold hearted of us just to throw her away like a prisoner. Surely she is no threat to you _now_?" said his Uncle.

Zuko glared at him, "Then where do you _suggest_ we put her, Uncle?"

Uncle smiled. Katara said nothing.

Katara was eventually placed in one of the guestrooms on the boat. It was a very nice room with a window, bed, and table and it was on the same level with Zuko and Uncle's room. Zuko had a royal fit about putting her there, but his Uncle overrode his anger, restating how the girl had been through a terrible experience and needed a nice place to lay her head. Katara calmly entered the room and sat on the bed, still staring into space.

"Fine, she can stay in the damn guest room," Zuko growled as they were outside of the room, leaving Katara in there alone.

His Uncle smiled, "Good then. I suppose I'll go and have some tea now. Care to join me?"

"No thank you," Zuko answered as he walked away and to his room, slamming the door.

For the next hours, Zuko found himself brooding as he sat on his bed about what would be his next plan of action. The Avatar was worm's food now, as so was his hope being redeemed. So now what? What would an exiled prince do now that he had no true purpose anymore? He sighed, as he felt true depression washing over him. He may as well welcome it with open arms. He had nothing better to do.

What he needed was something to express his grief with.

Maybe something on the alcoholic side.

Something alcoholic would be nice.

Zuko suddenly remembered his uncle having a closed liquor closet in his room. He got up from the bed and exited his room as silent as possible. He then walked over to his uncle's room and opened the door. No one was inside of it. He checked the area to make sure no one was hiding in the shadows and then stealthily went over to the liquor closet.

It didn't take him long to jimmy it open.

Inside was all types of wines, brandies, sherries, beers, and many more Zuko didn't recognize. Of course, he had never experienced having a little nip, but figured that he shouldn't drink too much, less he succumb to alcohol poisoning.

He decided on a bottle on wine.

"To The Avatar and me having the idea that I would ever go home," Zuko said as he opened the bottle.

He took a swig.

All of the sudden, the world seemed a little bit happier.

* * *

_Prince Zuko is my favorite character on the show. The next chapter should up soon. - ZeroSoul _


	3. II: A vessel is needed

_Yay! People reviewed! I'm not a loser at all! (does a dance) Also, I failed Social Studies, so I have no clue about longitude and latitude and stuff like that. Also, the show has only introduced some of the old Avatars, so I had to make some of them up and stuff. The mystery of Momo will be solved….eventually…(evil laughter) But that's part of the mystery isn't it! A little hint though: animals can sense the supernatural. – ZeroSoul_

* * *

**muted fate, chapter II: a vessel is needed**

"Sir," said Uncle to the captain of the ship, "can you show me the maps?"

"They're right over here, my lord," answered the captain as he gestured to a bookcase.

Uncle walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a specially selected scroll. He laid it over one of the nearby tables as he opened it and studied it. He turned to the captain, "Captain, what's our location?"

"Latitude 10, Longitude 75,"

'_Latitude 10, Longitude 75…Latitude 10, Longitude 75…' _Uncle said as he let the words roll over in his brain. He traced with finger over the map to the direction location of where the camp had been.

Nothing.

Uncle blinked – was his old eyes playing tricks on him again?

_Nothing._

There was nothing there in that area. There was no indication that there had ever been something there. No islands, no marked oceans or peninsulas…

_Nothing? _

But that was impossible. All these marks were up to date and marked by seafarers who had been around the waters over a million and one times. It was impossible…it was…

_Nothing! _

'_Some strange things are at work here,' _thought Uncle as he shut the map and placed it back on the rack. He then hurriedly left the room and went back to his own room to check something. If he was correct…by the gods he hoped he wasn't correct.

He forced open his door and almost fell backwards. On the ground (next to a half empty bottle of wine) was his drunken nephew.

"Prince Zuko…you didn't…" his Uncle said, on the verge of panic.

Zuko hiccuped and blinked confusingly, "…unc...le…"

"You _did_," his Uncle sighed.

Zuko stared at his fingers as his Uncle put back the bottle of wine and fixed back the liquor cabinet, "You know, I rarely do drink except out of celebration and even then it's a little," He observed the half-empty wine bottle for a moment. "This has a strong alcohol in it," He laughed to himself a little. "You'll have a hangover the size of this ship tomorrow!"

"What…do…I do…now?" murmured Zuko.

"What?" asked his Uncle.

"…what do I…do now that…I can never…go home…?" Zuko murmured.

"There's plenty for you to do," answered his Uncle as he picked the drunken prince from off the ground, supporting his weight as he led him from out of the room and back to his room, "You could always become a seafarer. You've been on this ship long enough to get used to the waters. We could see all of the world,"

Uncle pushed open the room. The room in itself was a little on the messy side, with cast aside papers and clothes everywhere. He laid Zuko on his silken red bed in the middle of the room. Zuko murmured something as he stretched out on the bed. His Uncle patted him on the end as he left the room.

"Sweet dreams prince," his Uncle said, "You'll need them,"

Zuko didn't hear – he was already dreaming.

* * *

The Avatars were not pleased – and having angered spirits of the once living is not a good thing. Spending the rest of your after life away from all the other spirits and crammed into one pocket of the spirit realm so that you could take on the heavy burdened duty of watching over the present Avatar was not something one wanted after dying.

Death was _supposed_ to be a comfort – something to relax you and let all the burdens of living fly off your shoulders freely.

This was not their fate.

'_What in all of the hells happened down there!' _was the first thing said, the voice belonging to the 52nd Avatar.

All of the spirits were crowded around in the darkness of the realm. Their only way of viewing was a flat disc that peered into the mortal realm and showed them what was going on with the latest Avatar.

Of course, the latest Avatar was now dead.

'_Something must be wrong,' _stated the 36th Avatar. A ghostly rendition of her former mortal beauty, a Earthbender, _'Something must have interfered,' _

'_All of us know the past, the present, and have glimpses of the future,' _said the 78th Avatar, a Firebender, _'and I sense that something strange has interfered here,' _

'_Forget what has happened now! We have other priorities!' _commanded the 97th Avatar, a Airbender, _'Who will be the next Avatar now that this one has left the mortal realm? Has a Vessel even been chosen as of yet?' _

'_He is correct,' _said the 10th Avatar, _'I doubt a Vessel has been chosen,' _

'_Then the great cosmic trail will fall out of order and into chaos is there is no avatar!' _wailed the 36th Avatar.

Suddenly, the viewing disc began to shine and sparkle. The spirits were frightened and backed away from it. Shining orbs of blue rose up from the disc one by one and came together to form a shape. They formed a shining new spirit – the spirit of the last Avatar that had just died and ascended to join his fellow Avatars.

Aang.

Aang's spirit laid floating above the disc. The other spirits slowly began to crowd around him, observing this new member to their fold. Aang opened his eyes slowly and looked around at his surroundings. Then he touched his body.

His hand went through himself.

He looked at his hand.

He could _see_ through himself.

'_Where…where am I…?' _Aang gasped. He clasped his hand over his mouth. His voice was echoing through the darkness.

'_Among your fellow Avatars,' _said the 78th Avatar.

'_But…I…I'm dead?' _Aang said, looking up at the other Avatar with wide eyes.

'_Indeed you are,' _said the 52nd Avatar, _'and have been dead for a day now,' _

'_How did I die?' _Aang demanded, _'What killed me?' _

The Avatars had frowns on their faces and looked at each other. Finally, the 10th Avatar spoke up, _'We know not what attacked you and your other companion. At that precise moment, our viewing disc disappeared. All we know is that it must be some supernatural force,' _

'_I have to go back!' _Aang pleaded.

'_YOU CANNOT GO BACK!' _yelled the 52nd Avatar so loudly that Aang's spirit shivered. He then relaxed and spoke more calmly to Aang as he laid a hand on his shoulder, _'An Avatar is born and then dies, then is reborn over and over again. Letting you go back would make the cosmic cycle fall to pieces, as so would all the realms. It would be in chaos and it is our duty to prevent that,' _

'_But I have to do something!' _Aang said. He fought back bitter tears, _'They need me!' _

'_No, they need a Avatar,' _answered the 52nd Avatar, _'and that is no longer your duty. A new one must be born,' _He then paused. _'You were in the mortal realm for a short time, Avatar Aang, but we must know…have you chosen a Vessel for the next Avatar to be born from?'_

Aang looked down at the disc. He floated in front of it so that he could see. The viewing disc changed from the island where his body was buried to somewhere else in the middle of the ocean. He let out a tiny sigh and turned to the other Avatars.

'_Yes…yes I have…' _

* * *

When Katara finally slept, she dreamed of being a spirit and floating alone in the misty darkness of death.

_She saw Sokka's spirit – looking just like his body did when he had died. _

'_Sokka!' _Katara called.

_Sokka's spirit looked at her. Katara floating over to him to embrace him in a tender hug, but he dissolved as soon as she touched him. _

_Katara saw Aang. _

'_Aang!' _

_He dissolved too. _

_Katara then saw many spirits – mother, father, Sokka, Aang, Momo, and Apa…all of their spirits swirling around in a torrent of darkness. _

_They were being sucked into the darkness. _

_Katara reached out her hand to them, but they were all sucked in. The darkness suddenly advanced on her as it grew three crimson eyes and stared down at her malevolently. _

_It was coming. _

_It was coming for **her**. _

_Katara screamed and the darkness plunged on her. _

_It was like she was swimming back at home in the waters. _

_Except this wasn't water, it was darkness and it was sticky and clung to her like mud. She gasped and gagged as she tried to swim, but it was impossible. The darkness began to crawl over her body and she struggled against it, but it was slowly sinking her in, like quicksand. _

_She was drowning. _

_She was sinking. _

_She was dying…_

…she woke up.

Her body was sweaty, her hair stringy and wet, her eyes stinging from too many past tears, and her clothes and skin bloody. She took a deep breath and tried to recollect herself – going over what had happened and trying to think about what was going on – trying to think of a way to shake off the dream.

Where was she? _Zuko's ship._ Why was she there? _They had found her there. _What did that dream mean?

…there was no true answer for that.

Katara got off the bed she had been laying on and walked nearby one of the windows. It was dark outside and the waves splashed up against the boat. They made her think of home, being home with Sokka and…

'_No. Stop it,' _Katara thought, scolding herself.

Sokka was…gone now. She had to stop thinking about him. She had to think of other things. She had to think of what she was going to do now.

Mainly, she now had to figure out a way off the ship without being noticed.

She had to be strong now. Strength would keep her from a mental breakdown. Bury the pain. Forget about it now. Mourn later. Like Mom. Like Dad. Like Sokka. Like Aang.

Forget.

Forget and move on.

'_But even if I do get off of here…where will I go? I have no way of getting anywhere anymore,' _Katara thought.

She turned away from the window. She didn't want to think about water right now. She sat on her bed and tried to think. She tried to think, but no ideas were popping into her head. She then decided to give up thinking and trying to escape. Helping her or not, they were members of the Fire Nation and they had spare little and killed and tormented many.

They were monsters.

She cracked open the door of the room slightly and took a look outside. There were guards on each entrance and exit. Damn. So much for that plan. Katara closed back the door and went back to the window.

Maybe…maybe if she jumped out the window and used her Waterbending to…no, that wouldn't work. She would have to master the art before attempting such a thing and then there was the matter of opening the window and somehow maneuvering out of it.

Damn. Another plan was gone.

'_My only option is just to sit here,' _Katara thought, feeling defeated, _'Even though this isn't a cell, I'm still a prisoner here. Damn,' _

* * *

Zuko _did_ have a hangover the size of the ship…perhaps even bigger.

Every creaking noise from outside was like the fierce pounding of drums to his ears. The sunlight shining was all too bright and he hid under his blanket groaning. His head was throbbing without consideration for his comfort and it was all too much to deal with for one morning.

The door of the bedroom creaked open and he groaned, "…not so _loud_…"

"Hung over, I see," said a familiar voice, which could only belong to his Uncle. He was carrying a tray with breakfast on it. He sat nearby to Zuko and put the tray on a nearby table, "I think this is fitting punishment for underaged drinking and opening my liquor closet,"

Zuko grumbled and put his hand over his ears, "…not…so…_LOUD_…"

"Well, I've experienced a few bad hangovers in my wild days," answered his Uncle, "Bread, fruit juice, and rest usually cures it,"

Zuko grumbled something and wrapped the blanket around him even tighter.

"And I also see that you're in no condition to go and talk to the Water Tribe girl," added his Uncle, "What was her name again?"

"..kata...ra…" Zuko whispered. It was the only noise level he could tolerate.

"Katara? Sounds like a very nice name," said his Uncle. Zuko groaned and put a pillow over his head, "I suppose I'll leave you to deal with your hangover,"

Zuko grumbled as his Uncle exited from the room and went to the guestroom nearby.

* * *

_I just saw "Unbreakable". God, that movie is strange. – ZeroSoul _


	4. III: A vessel is found

_More reviews more happiness for me! (does the happy dance) Also, I just saw the new Avatar episode where Zuko's past was revealed. More Zuko. (pats Zuko on head. Zuko glares but can't do anything because he has a hangover.) I just saw Napoleon Dynamite as well. Another note: these chapters should be updated very fast because school's out and I have no life. - ZeroSoul_

* * *

**muted fate, chapter III: a vessel is found**

"What do _you_ want?" Katara hissed as soon as soon as she saw Uncle enter the room.

"I mean no harm to you, young lady," answered Uncle, "as you can see, I've brought no guards with me,"

"I don't care!" Katara growled, "You're a Firebender!"

Uncle sighed, "Just listen to what I must say first," Katara grumbled and folded her arms. "We are all involved in some strange workings here. I know that those two bodies that were buried were your companions and I am sorry for that, but there is something strange about their deaths. Did you notice?"

Katara's face hardened, "…_no_,"

"The young man's body – who I suspect is your brother since you bear a resemblance to him in face and clothes – had no marks on it," continued Uncle, "to show that he was strangled or stabbed. It looked as if he had just, pardon the phrase, dropped dead al of a sudden,"

"_So_?"

"Some others also found a dead lemur and a dead bison – both mutilated in the same way with their hearts and eyes removed,"

"_Why tell me this!_" Katara yelled, standing up from the bed, "_Aren't I suffering enough? Isn't it terrible enough that both my brother and friend are dead now?" _

Uncle was not shaken. He then continued gently, "Your friends were not killed by normal means and if what I think is true…then we are all in danger, even as we are away from that place," He paused. "Did your friend, the Avatar, did he speak of anything _strange_ before he died?" He studied the girl's face to see if there was truth in her answer.

Katara paused and looked down at her feet.

_("…The…Sha…")_

Katara's brow wrinkled in concentration.

_("…The…Sha…dow…The…Shadow…") _

What was this feeling? Was she having a headache? Katara scrunched her face as a dull throb rang into her skull.

_("…The…Shadow is …coming…Kit…ara…run…") _

Katara let out a yell and she clutched her head with a groan.

_("RUN!")_

"Young lady, are you alright?" asked Uncle.

Katara had doubled over in pain. It felt like her skull was cracking. Blood dripped down from the middle of her head and she groaned in pain. It felt like something was trying to crush her from the inside. Uncle grabbed her and supported her wait like he did with Zuko.

"Come. I'll take you to the doctor on the ship," said Uncle.

"…_no!_" Katara said as she pushed away from Uncle. She stumbled and fell back onto the ground. She wouldn't go to a Firebender doctor. She wouldn't.

Uncle looked at the girl and the Katara looked at the Firebender.

"…the…Sha…dow…" Katara gasped.

"…the Shadow?" Uncle said.

She pushed the words out of her: "…the Shadow…is coming…"

Her vision of the Firebender suddenly turned fuzzy and she collapsed onto the floor. As she laid there, her ears still worked and she overheard some things:

"A DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR!"

* * *

Aang's spirit had been positioned nearby the disc for some time now (even though time could not be measured in the spirit realm). Eventually, the 52nd Avatar floated over to him and observed the young spirit. He himself did not feel true attachment to any of these other spirits, but this boy spirit was a curious thing. All of them had experienced many things before dying and many of them had left the mortal realm gloriously in battle or at a ripe old age. 

But this spirit had not. He was just a bud beginning to blossom in power.

He could have been something great had it not been for death.

'_It is dangerous to linger nearby the viewing disc for long, young Avatar,' _said the 52nd Avatar, _'It makes you linger for mortal life,' _

'_I figured that much,' _answered Aang. He floated away from the disc and to the 52nd Avatar, _'I'm just worried about my friend Katara, that's all,' _

'_You may as well forget her,' _answered the 52nd Avatar, _'This is your afterlife now. She is deaf and mute to you. She cannot hear or see you now. Our concerns must turn to The Vessel. Have you selected a good one?' _

Aang nodded, _'Yes…she will take the role well…' He paused. '…I hope,' _

The 52nd Avatar made a face, _'You did not alert her of the choice?' _

'_I died before I could,' _

'_That is a...unfortunate wrinkle in our plans, young Avatar. You must learn to think ahead. Many do not wish to become the vessel out of their own reasons. This is very dangerous,' _

'_I know…but I know that she would be the best for it. She fits all the qualities that are needed – warmth, maturity, understanding, and a hidden, everlasting, love yet to be awakened. She is,' _Aang clenched his ghostly fist. _'perfect in every way,' _

'_Good then. We need a perfect Vessel,' _

Aang nodded, _'Thank you…ummm…' _He looked up at the 52nd Avatar. _'…do you have a name?' _

The 52nd Avatar would have smiled if it had been in his nature at hearing this. It had been eons before he had used his name, _'Iwatansei,' _

Aang smiled, _'Thank you, Avatar Iwatansei,' _

'_Your welcome, young Avatar. Now, we must go meet the other Avatars in order to perform the ceremony of the Vessel,' _

* * *

"She's fine from what I can tell. There is no inflammation in the brain, nor is there any other bleeding except from the head and that has ceased now," 

"So she's okay them?"

"For now at least,"

Katara heard the voices of the doctor and Uncle, but did not see them. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in her room. Uncle and the doctor were standing nearby her bed. Katara looked around and said nothing, but the doctor saw that she was awake.

"Katara, can you hear me?" said the doctor.

Katara nodded.

"Can you speak to me?" said the doctor.

"Yes," Katara said.

The doctor showed four fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four,"

The doctor turned from Katara and back to Uncle, "She seems fine to me. All she needs is a little rest and I would advise staying away from stress,"

"Thank you for your help," said Uncle, bowing. The doctor bowed to him and then left the room.

Katara sat up in bed and began to pull at the bandage wrapped around her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Uncle.

"I'd rather die of a hemorrhage then have a Firebender doctor treat me," growled Katara as she pulled at the bandages.

"You know, we Firebenders are now as evil as you think. We are people just like the Waterbenders, Airbenders, and Earthbenders. We eat, we sleep, we love, we have children, we grow up, we grow old, and we die as well,"

"And you wage war and kill people without mercy!" Katara raged.

"That is the workings of our empire and our Fire Lord, not the people!" Uncle yelled back. Katara was silenced by the sudden outburst and Uncle sighed, "Try to understand – I must deal with the judgements of others each and every day and know that my brother is doing things that which to him are good but will taint the names of our people for eons. It is a burden we must bare," Uncle walked away from Katara and to the door and added in a whisper, "and more than you will ever know,"

Katara turned away from the old man and he left her alone in the room. She didn't care. They were Firebenders – with hearts of steel and murder on their minds.

They were monsters. She hated them. She hated them _all_. They had killed her mother, taken her father, and now…

"THE FIRES!" Katara gasped out loud. She clenched her teeth bitterly at the epiphany. How could she have been so blind? So naïve? So stupid?

The fires that had burned the tent.

The smoke stains on Aang and Sokka's bodies.

"…Firebenders…" Katara hissed through her teeth, "…first Mom, then Dad, now Sokka and Aang…those…bastards…"

* * *

All of the spirits of a thousand different Avatars were gathered into one corner of the realm. Aang and Iwatansei took their place in the center of all of the spirits. The spirits formed a sphere around the duo, all looking and speaking to them at the same time. Iwatansei called for silence and silence rung through the realm. 

'_The Young Avatar Aang has chosen a Vessel,' _stated Iwatansei, _'for the next Avatar to be born from. Since the Young Avatar Aang's duties had been left unperformed, this new Avatar must do his duties instead. Now is the time that we must chose The Summoner – the one spirit that will return to the mortal realm for a short length of time and do what must be done to summon the Avatar into it's beginning creation so that it can be reborn,' _

Thousands of spirits called out that they should be chosen to be The Summoner.

'_I should go!' _said the 89th Avatar, _'I am strong and I will do what must be done quickly and not linger on it like some have done in the past!' _

'_I should go!' _said the 5th Avatar, _'I have done it before and I can do it again!' _

'_You know the rules, old-timer! Only one spirit may be the Summoner and he or she may do it only once!' _said Iwatansei, _'I have been here long and I know that each and every one of us has been the Summoner except for the First Avatar!' _

Silence came from the spirits. The First Avatar was ancient now and her spirit had grow eccentric and often wandered away from the others and into the infinity of the realm. She was a frail and old spirit, the oldest of them all. Very little of the spirits had actually seen her.

A bright light came from above Aang and Iwatansei. All the spirits looked up and saw a lovely spirit float down from above and in front of Aang and Iwatansei. They all saw that it was The First Avatar and gasped at her sudden appearance. Her hair was long and silver, her face was wrinkled, and she wore long majestic robes the color of sunset. She had the markings of a Airbender as well. Although she was old, her beauty in her youth had not fully left her.

'_The First Avatar…' _Aang gasped. He bowed to her, _'I am honored,' _

'_As so am I, young Avatar,' _answered the First Avatar, _'I've seen you in the viewing disc and you are an amazing little thing. You remind me of my own descendants,' _

'_Thank you, ma'am,' _Aang said.

'_First Avatar,' _Iwatansei said, _'would you like the honor of being The Summoner?' _

The First Avatar paused. Then she shook her head, _'No, I'm far too old for that game now. I like it here in the spirit realm. It's peaceful and quiet. No, send someone else. Send…' _She pointed one gnarled finger to Aang. _'Send this Young Avatar,' _

Iwatansei bowed, _'Yes, First Avatar,' _

The First Avatar smiled at Aang and then kissed him on the forehead, _'You have a pure heart, young Avatar. May you keep it,' _

After she was done, she floated away.

The other spirits angrily protested against sending such a choice back to the mortal realm, but Iwatansei would hear none of it.

'_The decision of First Avatar stands!' _Iwatansei yelled and all the spirits silenced, _'Young Avatar Aang will be The Summoner! Let the ceremony be performed!' _

Grumbling and grousing, the spirits floated away from the sphere shape and formed a triangle around Iwatansei and Aang.

'_What's going on?' _Aang asked.

'_Just the beginning of the ritual,' _Iwatansei answered.

'_What do I do?' _Aang asked.

'Just stay in the center and when I ask for the Vessel's name, you yell it,' 

'_That's all?' _

_'That's all,'_

Iwatansei then floated away from Aang and left him alone in the center of the spirit triangle. Suddenly the spirits began to concentrate and chant together in a language that Aang couldn't understand. Iwatansei spoke out above the chanting.

_'Let it be known to The Great Creatrix that this one soul, this one spirit, has been chosen for the role of The Summoner in this cosmic cycle of ours and let it be known that he will be The Summoner for one mortal night and one mortal night only. The Vessel has been chosen by the last Avatar before he passed into your hand, Great Creatrix, and the Vessel named–'_

Aang sensed that this was his moment to speak, _'KATARA!'_

_'–will be the one to receive The Summoner! Let it begin!'_

A beam of light shot down from above Aang and hit him. Aang yelled back in both pain and shock. It felt as if thousands of volts of electricity were flooding his system all at once. He yelled out in pain and light shined out of his eyes and mouth. Finally, light poured out his skin and soon light filled the entire realm.

Then the light receded.

Aang's spirit was gone.

* * *

Zuko groaned as he laid on his side. This had been hour five of him being hungover. So far he had (1) drank some water, (2) eaten, (3), tried to sleep, (4) had a nightmare and woke up, (5) thrown up, (6) repeated steps 1-5 for the rest of the time. 

At least he had to be through the worst of it now.

The room was still spinning and he felt woozy, but he managed to crawl off of the bed, lean on the wall to gain some support, and clean himself up.

'Gods, I feel terrible,' Zuko thought as his mind slurred to make sense of what was going on. He had so far taken a shower and put on some new clothes, 'but I think it's almost over now and I think I'll never touch wine, or anything else with alcohol in it, after this little experience,'

Zuko stumbled out of the bathroom and fell down. The room was still dizzy and his legs were shaking.

"…this is not my day…" Zuko growled.

Maybe he should just lie there until he got his footing back. That would probably be the best idea.

So, the Fire Prince Zuko laid there on the floor of his bedroom and tried to do his best not to succumb back to the symptoms of his hangover.

* * *

Water. 

He could defiantly hear water.

He could _hear_ – that was a plus.

Aang's spirit opened his eyes and saw that he was floating above an ocean. He looked around and saw that it was almost sunset.

Time to go to work.

Aang found that he was still a spirit, even back on the mortal realm. He also felt that he wasn't like, like he was sharing his mind with something else, something foreign. The other presence guided him to a ship nearby that was streaming through the ocean. Aang floated down towards the ship and saw that it was Prince Zuko's boat.

_'Here?'_ Aang said aloud to himself, _'Katara is **here **of all places?'_

Aang walked on the top of the ship. None of the people on board took notice of the spirit boy and were going about their business. Aang even passed his hand through one of the men and all he did was shiver a little. He then shrugged and continued on looking for Katara.

The other presence guided him down to the bowels of the ship.

_'Are you sure she's here?'_ Aang said to the other presence, '_Katara wouldn't be caught dead on a Fire Nation ship,'_

The other presence assured Aang that Katara was on the ship and that she, thankfully, was not dead.

_'Who are you anyways?'_ asked Aang, _'And what are you doing in my head?'_

The other presence introduced itself as the actual spirit of The Summoner and a fraction of the Great Creatrix. It's purpose being as Aang's guide to the Vessel.

_'Okay then. Which room is Katara in?'_ Aang asked The Summoner.

The Summoner said the third door from the right on the fifth floor. But then The Summoner added that Aang needed a body to possess.

_'What? **Why**?'_

The Summoner smugly added that Aang wasn't flesh.

_'Fine. Any person will do right?'_

The Summoner said no. The person had to fit certain requirements – such as age and gender.

_'Okay…then who?'_

The Summoner said, for starters, it had to be a male.

_'**Obviously**,'_

The Summoner then added that it had to a male within the Vessel's age and wasn't sterile or diseased and had to be single. The Summoner then added how Aang only had one night to do this and nightfall had already begun. He had little time to choose.

Aang had to think a little about his choices, _'…young…male…not old…not sick…not sterile…'_

That eliminated all but one person.

_'I think I've figured out who I have to choose…but we're going to have to fool the Vessel,'_

The Summoner said that such things had to be necessary in order for the Avatar to be born.

_'Okay then. Let's go find our lucky bachelor…'_

Aang and The Summoner found the lucky bachelor lying on the floor in his room amongst the current chaos around him. Aang wrinkled his nose at the smell of bile from the room.

_'I think I'm having second thoughts…'_ Aang said.

The Summoner said too bad.

Aang groaned and he felt as though his insides were on fire. He fell to his knees as the intense pain continued.

_'Okay! Okay! You win!'_ Aang growled.

The Summoner said that they were pressed for time and this body will have to do.

_'Forgive me, Katara,'_ Aang said. He laid his spirit down over Zuko's body.

Zuko/Aang's spirit suddenly sat up and took a huge breath. Aang's spirit moved Zuko's fingers around a little – it was strange being in a body again. It made Aang long for his old body again. Aang forced Zuko to stand and found that he couldn't do it easily.

"What has this guy been doing?" Aang said with Zuko's mouth.

Aang's spirit/Zuko then crawled over to the Zuko's bed (avoiding the vomit nearby) and forced Zuko's body to stand. Aang's spirit/Zuko stumbled around the room, trying to walk normally, and made it to the door after some extreme effort.

"I can't wait until this is over," Aang/Zuko said. He opened the door to find that there were some guards. Aang/Zuko closed the door again, "Okay, in order to be Zuko, I have to think like Zuko," Aang then concentrated in thought. _'I'm a big Firebending teenager jerk who's filled with angst and I have a big stupid ponytail and I never smile and I walk funny,'_

Aang then nodded and stepped out of the room. Of course, it was a little strange navigated Zuko's body since he was both taller and more muscular than Aang's own body. The guards did stare at him for a second.

"What are you staring at?" Aang/Zuko yelled.

"N-Nothing!" stammered the guards.

Aang/Zuko then turned around with a grumble, trying not to smile at his great performance. He then scanned the hallway and searched for Katara's door.

_'Third door from the right…third door from the right…oh, here we are!'_ Aang's spirit thought.

Aang/Zuko opened the door. Katara was sleeping on the bed. He could hear her soft breathing from the door. Aang/Zuko closed the door behind Zuko's body and approached the bed. Katara was snuggled in the blanket. Aang felt himself flush at her beauty as light shined through the window nearby. Gently, he caressed her face.

The Summoner then chimed in, saying that this was no time for Aang to moon over her.

_'Alright, I know,' Aang's spirit said, 'How do we fool her?'_

The Summoner answered leave that to him. All Aang had to do was stay in the moonlight coming from the window.

_'Okay here goes,'_ Aang sighed. He looked at Katara, _'I'm really sorry for this, Katara. I really am,'_

Aang stood in the moonlight and spoke out:

_"Katara,"_

Katara sat up, startled. She turned around to see that Zuko was nearby her. She narrowed her eyes and growled, "What are you doing here?"

_"Katara, it's me,"_ Zuko said.

Katara's eyes widened as she looked at Zuko. It was Zuko moving his mouth, but another voice was coming out of his mouth.

"…it…it can't be…" Katara whispered. She reached out her hand to Zuko, "..Aang?"

_"In the flesh,"_ said Zuko, _"or so to speak. It's nice to see you again,"_

Katara felt tears well up in her eyes. She tackled Zuko with a loving hug and began to cry into his chest, "Oh, Aang! I thought you were gone forever! I'm the only one left and I have no place to go and I'm stuck here and…"

Zuko's finger pressed to her lips, _"I maybe gone now, Katara, but I'll always be watching you from afar. I'll always be with you," _He then smiled one of these cheery Aang smiles. _"I'm the Avatar remember? I'll always be reborn,"_

"But there's only going to be one Aang…" murmured Katara as she held him.

Aang's spirit paused, _"I know…"_ He paused again and took of the bandage around her forehead.

"Aang, what are you…?" Katara said.

Zuko touched the middle of her forehead where she had been bleeding from before, _"**Sleep**,"_

Katara's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell onto the bed. Aang was alarmed by her reaction.

"Is…is she…dead…?" Aang/Zuko said.

The Summoner said no. Katara was just in a dreaming state. She was still partially aware of what was going on.

Aang's spirit paused and on the outside Zuko's face-hardened.

The Summoner reminded Aang that they were pressed for time and as Aang's spirit being The Summoner, he had to what had to be done.

"I know," acknowledged Aang/Zuko, "but I'm not proud of it,"

Aang's spirit moved Zuko's body next to Katara's. He breathed in Katara's ear, "…I'm sorry, Katara…I'm so very sorry…"

* * *

_I know for a fact that most people would expect this little blurb right here to be filled with descriptive and erotic words telling of what happened next. Well…it's NOT. The reasons? Well, would ban me probably and unlike it in the days of yore, it no longer has the NC-17 rating (which makes me sad) and I don't plan on submitting it to or my deviantart site since my family goes there adn they're the religious type (let's leave it at that)._

_I'm just as disappointed as you are, believe me. Who knows? Maybe in the future when I get something like a livejournal, I'll post it there. - ZeroSoul_


	5. IV: The s word

_Sorry for the delay. I had writer's block and I'm working on my commission to Marvel/DC/anyone else comics (aka, trying to get my comic books published). Thanks for the reviews. Reviews make me happy. )_

_A little note: I noticed that in the show, no religion is actually mentioned, like, you always heard about "monks" and "priests" but you never see a church or cross or anything like that. Just something I noticed because I'm odd like that. - ZeroSoul_

**muted fate, chapter III: the "s" word **

Zuko yawned as he stretched out in bed. He felt his hangover had lifted and the sunlight coming from outside the window didn't hurt his eyes. He sat up in bed and stretched a little, feeling rejuvenated. All he needed was a long rest.

_'Wait…I was sleeping on the floor…and my window isn't this close to my bed,'_ Zuko said.

His next wrinkle came when he realized that he wasn't in his room and he was naked. The wrinkle after that was he couldn't recall what had happened after he fell on his bedroom floor. It was like there was a giant gap in his memory (and an obviously important one since much obviously happened).

Something rolled over in bed next to him.

Zuko jerked away from the lump in the bed next to him. The lump murmured something sleepily and continued on sleeping. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief, but then came the real trick: who the hell was it? (Did he even want to know who it was?)

Zuko gingerly touched the blanket and pulled it away. After looking away for a few moments, he turned to see who was lying in bed next to him.

_'Please don't be a man…please don't be a man…please don't be a man…I swear to the gods I will kill myself if it is a man…'_ Zuko thought.

It wasn't a man and Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

It was Katara and Zuko tried not to scream from panic.

_'Okay, okay, no big deal,'_ Zuko thought as he tried not to hyperventilate as he looked at the naked Katara lying next to him, _'I just slept with her probably…hopefully…all I have to do is slowly ease out of the room and let no one see me and I'll be fine and no one will know and when she says that I slept with her, everyone will think she's crazy. Okay. Alright then. Now I just have to get to the door,'_

Zuko didn't move. He was frozen looking at the girl.

_'Okay. One foot at a time. Any minuet now…'_

Zuko still didn't move.

_'**Damn**,'_

The door slammed open.

"KATARA! I FOUND OUT WHAT–" Uncle yelled.

Uncle then grew silent and wide-eyed as he saw his nephew and Katara in bed. Katara was startled awake and Zuko was startled himself.

"Huh? What happened? What's–" Katara began.

She then caught sight of Zuko lying in bed next to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katara demanded. She then looked down and realized she had no clothes on and yanked the blanket around herself, "You…you…bastard!"

"It's not my fault! I just woke up here!" Zuko protested. He pulled at the blanket, "Hey! I'm naked too!"

"You probably drugged me!" Katara said.

"Listen, I don't even remember how I got here!"

"First your Firebenders kill Aang and Sokka and now you go ahead and rape me!"

"If I raped you, I would at least remember it!"

"You're a monster!"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"You did something alright!"

"That's enough!" said Uncle, firmly.

Zuko and Katara were silenced at this.

"Prince Zuko, dress yourself and come with me," said Uncle, rubbing his temples in irritation.

Zuko was weary of getting out of bed naked, but Katara forcefully kicked him out of the bed. Growling, Zuko put his clothes back on that just happened to be lying around the bed along with Katara's clothes. Once fully dressed, Zuko followed his Uncle out of the room.

Uncle led Zuko back to his room and poured some hot tea. They sat on opposite sides of the table in the room.

"Now," His Uncle said," tell me what happened,"

"I…uh…" Zuko stammered. He looked away, "I don't have any recollection of what happened,"

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing. I just remember going to sleep in my room on the floor and then I woke up there next to her,"

His Uncle sighed, "And that's what happened?"

Zuko made a face. It obviously sounded like a lie, but it was the truth.

His Uncle took a sip of his tea, "You know, that whole experience with that servant girl–"

Zuko flushed, "I lost my balance and fell on top of her!"

His Uncle continued, "–and being the son of a Fire Lord has probably let you have plenty of experience in the sexual area. Though, you still – or once were, that is to say – a virgin,"

Zuko growled, "…what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say, Prince Zuko," said his Uncle, "if what you do say is true and that you have no recollection of bedding that girl, that still means you're obligated to her if something happens,"

Zuko wrinkled his brow, "…if…something…"

"You know what I speak of," Zuko blinked. "Pregnancy, Prince Zuko. What if you actually impregnated her at your age? At her age? Katara is a Waterbender and you are a Firebender. Your child may come out deformed…if it comes that way. And what if you did rape her and don't remember? Could you ever look at her in the face again?"

Zuko suddenly felt like a thousand-pound weights had come crashing down onto his body. He paled at the thought of an accidental pregnancy and came close to a panic.

His Uncle saw the look of panic on his face. He got from the table, "Well, Prince Zuko, time will tell from this little adventure," He then added quietly, "And unlike that time with your father, this may scar you as well,"

Zuko paused. Then he tried not to hyperventilate.

* * *

_'I see you're back from your long journey, Aang,'_ said Iwatansei, _'how was your trip?'_

Aang's spirit had just materialized over the disc. Aang sighed, _'It's done. Katara is the Vessel now,'_

_'Good then. Why such the sad face?'_ Iwatansei said.

_'It's just that…' _Aang sighed. He then shook his head, _'It's nothing,'_

_'Good,'_ said Iwatansei.

Iwatansei began to float away to talk to some other Avatar Spirit when Aang stopped him suddenly.

_'Wait! Iwatansei! I have to ask you something!'_ Aang said.

_'What is it?'_ Iwatansei said.

_'I've looked at all the Avatars through this realm, since I don't sleep or anything, and I've counted them all, but there…seems to be someone missing. Is that possible?'_ Aang asked.

Iwatansei's face hardened, '_Yes, it is very possible, Aang. One of us Avatar Spirits is not…with us,'_

_'Who? Why?'_

Iwatansei drew a deep breath, '_The 13th Avatar. The 13th Avatar is someone who…he was…evil,'_

_'Evil?'_

_'The 13th Avatar was wiped from the history books because of the many sins he committed,'_

_'But…but how can an Avatar be evil?'_

Iwatansei sighed, '_Being an Avatar is more than fun and games. Some cannot handle the pressure. Some break under it and some go mad. It had happened before in the olden days before a system a rules was set for who had to be chosen to be a Avatar,'_ He paused. _'The 13th Avatar was never a happy mortal. Born of wedlock, discarded and abused, left alone in the cold war, and with a given power that many feared at that time…he had been a long outcast. When he mastered all of the elements, he turned vicious and brutal towards all those he considered his enemies. He spared none – men, women, and children all died. After a century of his power, he was struck down…by his own child,'_

Aang swallowed hard at hearing of the evil of another Avatar. He prayed he could not remember that past life of his, _'What happened when he came here?'_

_'He was too evil. Even here, his spirit was still taint with the impurity of the mortal body. His soul could not survive and the spirits cast him out into Hell. But even at the gates of Hell, The Devil threw him back. Not even He wanted him. So, where was a lost soul to go?'_ He paused. '_The soul wandered around the mortal realm, his fellows deaf and blind to him. The isolation made him go even more mad. His soul twisted and warped itself to the point where it no longer bore his shape. He began a mere shade of his former self…only his evil was left, not his mortality. He had gone truly insane. He is now no longer regarded by his name, but is now called The Shadow,'_

_'The Shadow!'_ Aang gasped, _'Then that evil presence that killed me was…was…him…'_

Iwatansei raised an eyebrow at Aang, 'The Shadow, the 13th Avatar, is only a vengeful spirit searching for its eternal rest. It cannot harm anyone,'

_'With all respect, Avatar Iwatansei, I sensed an evil presence before I died. I know that The Shadow is what killed me and my friend, Sokka!'_ Aang was pleading now. _'The Shadow is walking the earth!'_

Iwatansei paused and then shook his head, '_No. Impossible. The only way for The Shadow to come among the mortal realm is for it to be raised up by a necromancer and the black arts have been abolished for many centuries now,'_

_'That was then, this is now! War is happening now and now…'_ Aang clenched his fist. _'…and now many would do anything to win. There is a lot of desperation about in this feud,'_

Iwatansei nodded, _'I see your concern, young Avatar, but facts are facts: The Shadow is not among the mortals,'_

Aang's face was filled with irritation, but he simply nodded his head to the elder spirit, _'As you say,'_

Iwatansei drifted away. Aang's spirit remained floating.

He had to go back. If what he thought was true, then Katara was in danger.

* * *

For the first couple of minuets after Zuko was gone, all Katara could really do was lie in bed and wonder about that night – going over what could have possibly caused her to end up in bed next to that damn Firebender. So far, she had gone over several reasons: (1) she had been feeling depressed and was susceptible to any sort of seduction, (2) she had been drugged, (3) he had been drugged, (4) they both had been drugged, (5)…(she was still thinking about this one).

_But how in hell did it happen?_

Katara could vaguely remembered what had happened that night. She remembered sleeping, that was for sure, and then she remembered waking up. Then she remembered seeing Aang. Sweet Aang, darling Aang…now deceased Aang, now gone Aang, long gone.

_But she saw his face!_

Yes, she was sure of it now, she had Aang's ghostly pale face – a sign that he had traveled from the spirit world just to see her again. It sounded like a fairytale.

A fairytale her mother would read her just before bed just before she died as well.

"This is too much…" Katara muttered. She felt dizzy and pulled the blanket over her head. The room was starting to spin again and it was making her nauseated.

She should have done the reasonable thing and confronted the fact she had lost her virginity to the second most undesirable person in the world (the first most undesirable she cared not to think about). But she didn't want to do that. She didn't want to face the grim reality of being furious and depressed all at once – she had enough emotional stress after…after what happened with Sokka and Aang.

For now, all she was going to do was lay in bed and think back to happier times before her world tumbled upside down and everything came spilling out.

* * *

_'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.'_

He was being a little hard on himself.

_'Gods, I'm such a fucking idiot.'_

But of course, the situation called for him being a little harsh.

Zuko sat down on the floor of his room and tried to unknot his confused mind, which was now on the verge another panic attack. He took several deep breaths and tried to think his way through what had happened. Thinking about it always helped…sometimes.

First question: how the hell did he get from his room to Katara's bed.

_'I was still hung over, and Katara's room isn't that far from mine. Maybe I went in there…'_

That, of course, was a very bad answer because it had so many holes in it. Why Katara's room? Why not Uncle's Why would a hangover cause him to walk around like a maniac? And if he went into Katara's room, why did he get into bed with her? These were some of the things popping into his mind that he couldn't answer. He sighed and tried to suppress the holes in his answer so that he could accept it and move on to the next problem.

Second question: how would he show his face to Katara after this?

_'If girls act anything like women – which they do – it'd be best if I not show my face around her,'_

Zuko had concluded this after seeing Katara's unhindered rage at him when she found him in bed next to her.

Third question: worst case scenario – what if Katara became with child?

_'…'_

Zuko felt his thoughts shrink like a raisin in the summer sun. It was very obvious that this situation he wasn't prepared for – no matter how much he could think through it. To be realistic, there was a high chance that she could become with child. He was young and she was young – meaning that they were both fertile and in the prime of their youth (but at Katara's age, a pregnancy could possibly kill her).

The fact of the matter was that Zuko had gaping holes the size of the Fire Nation in his knowledge about children (and toddlers, and most of all babies) – lacking brothers, sisters, and family in general and even less knowledge about how to deal with unwedded pregnant women and their moods, wants, and needs.

He would be lost at such matters.

All he could do was hang onto that glimmer of hope that he wasn't as young and virile as many though he was.

* * *

Aang's spirit was floating around in the endless abyss. The other Avatar spirits were busy socializing, but Aang wasn't in a talkative mood. He had to go back. He had to, but he couldn't think of a way how to remove himself from the spirit realm. There was no entrance or exit present in the endless mists. Aang let out a sigh and floated in front of the viewing disc to see Katara struggling in her sleep. She was sweating and moaning in pain.

_'What's happening?'_ Aang cried in panic, seeing Katara's discomfort.

_'The Gateway is opening itself,'_ said Iwatansei as he floated from above and next to Aang, '_In the time of 9 months, an entrance and exit to the spirits and mortals will open, allowing our spiritual essence to seep into the womb and form the next Avatar. At the end of 9 months, The Gateway will close and the Avatar will be reborn as so has happened since the dawn of this world.'_

_'So…The Gateway is **inside **Katara?'_ Aang said.

Iwatansei nodded, '_Yes…and it is opening itself as we speak…'_

* * *

_Yes, the pregnancy is going to last the normal nine months. Why? You'll see…(evil cliffhanger laughter). – ZeroSoul_


	6. V: Kissed by a rose

_It is believed in some cultures that women can become impregnated by eating roses. So:_

_"I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey, The more I get of you, Stranger it feels, yeah. And now that your rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grave. There is so much a man can tell you, So much he can say. You remain, My power, my pleasure, my pain,"_

_If you know who wrote did that song, you rule. - ZeroSoul_

* * *

**muted fate, chapter V: kissed by a rose **

The Waterbender girl had come down with a fever last night and it wasn't breaking. It had to be morning now and Zuko had been up all night with Uncle as the doctors on board of the ship tried to decipher what was wrong with the girl. Of all things, they were checking to see if it was anything contagious. Zuko spent his time in the area sitting on the sidelines of the medical action, avoiding the constant glares of his Uncle.

_'Zuko must know,'_ Uncle thought as he watched the Waterbender groan in pain and cry out under the pressure of the fever. He glanced at Zuko for a minute. The exiled prince was up against the wall of the room, looking a little uncomfortable, like the room had shrunk and the walls were closing in and threatening to squeeze him to death.

Uncle sighed and looked back to the Waterbender. The doctors had given her some herbs to relax her, but the fever was still running high._ 'Zuko's mother went through almost the same thing. Fever starting at night and not breaking until much later, coupled with illness in the morning,'_

He looked to his nephew. Zuko looked like he was close to fainting. Uncle walked over to him. "Come," Uncle said, "we'll go and get some fresh air,"

Zuko meekly nodded and followed him out the room. They walked down the hallway together and out onto the deck of the ship. There was no land in sight and the only thing around them was miles and miles of ocean.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Uncle.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"Don't play games, Prince Zuko," said Uncle, "You know as well as I do that the girl is carrying your child," Zuko didn't reply to this statement. "Prince Zuko, I know you and the girl are both very young and even frightened of what is going to happen, but you both have to overcome your fear and support each other,"

"…I'm afraid…" Zuko murmured.

"Fear is natural," Uncle answered. He put a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder, "and I suggest that you do the correct thing and go and talk to the girl,"

Zuko wallowed and shook his head, "She already hates me enough. She wouldn't want to see me,"

"Believe me when I say this, Prince Zuko: she's more scared than you. Pregnancy is a dangerous thing and it could take her life. She's in more mortal danger than you are. It's the role of a man to support and be caring in a situation like this,"

"But that's the problem!" Zuko growled, "I just…I just don't feel anything for her! I mean, I've looked deep down inside of me and I've unburied all my feelings towards her and put aside everything else and…and…just nothing! I just don't feel any sort of affection for her!"

His Uncle took away his hand and folded his arms, "Whether you love her or not, Prince Zuko, she is carrying your child and that means that you two are stuck together, unless either of you chose to run away from the problem,"

Zuko clenched his fist, "No, I won't run this but…" He sighed. "Okay, I'll go talk to her,"

Uncle smiled, "Good,"

Zuko walked from the deck and back down below. Things were going as normal on the outside – soldiers patrolling, navigators checking the maps and making sure they were on course, doctors always on high alert for scurvy or a plague that might kill them all.

Everything was normal on the outside.

But no on the inside.

The Avatar was dead as so was the other boy. A lemur and a bison had been mutilated. No one knew why or how this had all happened.

And worst of all: Katara was carrying his child.

Zuko faced the door of Katara's room. It was now or never – do or die. He swallowed a little, trying to push his fears away. Slowly, he moved his arm and opened the door.

"Kata– _OW_!"

At this exact moment, a teacup collided with Zuko's head. Zuko was knocked onto the ground. He winced as he touched the bruise on his head. He looked up to see Katara was awake and armed with a hairbrush and another teacup.

"You filthy Firebending _son of a bitch_!" Katara yelled at him as threw the hairbrush.

Zuko dodged and forced himself off the ground, "What the hell did I do!"

"You fucking know what you fucking did!" Katara yelled and threw the teacup.

The second teacup smashed against the wall. Zuko began to walk over to Katara, "What is your problem? I just came here to talk to you–"

_"Don't you come near me!"_ Katara screamed. Zuko froze in his tracks. Katara glared at him though angry eyes, "Do you know what one those fucking doctors told me? They told me that there was a 'very high chance that I might be pregnant'! Oh, and guess who's the father? _YOU_!"

A plate slammed into Zuko's chest. He stumbled back and flinched from the pain.

There were tears coming out of Katara's eyes now, "And you…you fucking Firebender…you monster…you caused all of this…_I hate you…I despise you…and I wish you burn in fucking hell_,"

_"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!"_ Zuko yelled. Katara was silenced by the sudden outburst. Zuko clenched his fist as he spoke, "Listen, Katara, you can hate me all you want but it doesn't change the fact that you're with child, and most of al – _my_ child. There's a rough road ahead for the both of us, but while we're on it, let's make a promise not to kill each other, okay?"

Katara swallowed hard and tears were sliding down her cheeks.

_'Gods, say something to her, you moron. She's crying,'_ Zuko thought. He scratched the back of his head and forced out some (hopefully) assuring words, "Don't…don't cry, Katara, everything should be…alright…"

"…I'm so scared…" Katara said, barely above a whisper, "…they said…the doctors said…I'm so young…I might die in childbirth…"

Zuko could see her face was upset. He walked over to her bed and took her hands into his, "I won't let you die, Katara. We'll get through this together,"

Katara looked him in the eyes and managed to say quietly, "…okay…"

A few seconds passed before the both of them let the reality of the fact that they were boy, girl, and holding hands. They immediately snatched their hands back, as if the other had been infected by leprosy.

"Don't touch me," Katara hissed at Zuko, "_ever again_,"

_'Now isn't THIS little venture going to be fun?'_ Zuko thought.

* * *

Aang's spirit was busy looking at the viewing disc. He saw Katara lying on her bed, looking dazed and confused, and then rushing off to vomit a few minuets later. A little grossed out, he turned away from the viewing disc and began to float around. The other Avatar spirits were doing the usual – floating around, talking, sleeping, or daydreaming. Aang approached one of the Avatar spirits.

_'Hey, we're dead right?'_ Aang asked.

_'Aren't **you** a clever little boy?'_ huffed the Avatar spirit.

_'I was wondering…is there a way for us to visit the other dead spirits? There's someone I'd like to see,'_ Aang said.

_'It's not that easy, boy,' _answered the spirit, _'We're in a realm separate to where the dead go and there's different levels of death – hell, heaven, the different levels of hell, and the middle–'_

_'The middle?'_

_'That's where those who haven't been bad or good, but more of in the middle, go. Now, if you want to go and see them, you have to go and talk to Thanatos,'_

'_Thanatos?'_

_'Don't you know anything? Thanatos is the guardian of these realms. He watches over Hell and these lower realms closer to hell. If you want to get out of here, you have to go and talk to him into letting you get the keys,'_

_'So…how do I find him?'_

The Avatar spirit shrugged, '_Find the door in here,'_

Aang sighed, _'Thanks anyways,'_

Aang's spirit floated around in the misty darkness. He was supposed to be looking for some sort of door, but the only thing he could see was other Avatar spirits and mist.

_'There's nothing around here for miles…how am I supposed to find a **door** in all of this?'_ Aang said, thinking out loud, _'I should probably go back…'_

Aang was about to turn back around when he saw something shine in the corner of his eye. He looked ahead of him to see a giant double door some feet away from where he was. It was a large stone door encrusted with jewels and engraved with symbols.

Aang floated towards the door, _'So this is the door? Then where's–'_

Something rushed from above and stepped in front of the door. It was a tall hooded figure wearing a black tattered cloak and carrying a scythe in one skeleton hand. It had two glowing red eyes and glared at Aang. Aang forced a smile towards the hooded spirit.

_'…uh…hi?'_ Aang said.

_'_**_What brings you here to The Gate of Realms?'_ **demanded the spirit.

_'You must be Thanatos. I'm Aang and I wanted to–'_ Aang began.

_'_**_NONE SHALL PASS!'_ **barked Thanatos. He attacked Aang, swinging his scythe at him.

_'You can't hurt me, I'm dead!'_ Aang protested.

A few seconds later, Thanatos sliced Aang's spiritual arm off.

_'…okay, maybe you can hurt me…'_ Aang said. He went after the floating arm as ectoplasm ooze from the severed stump, _'One of the spirits said I could bargain with you–'_

_'_**_None. Shall. Pass.'_ **answered Thanatos as he hovered nearby the doorway entrance.

Aang sighed, _'All I want to do is talk to a friend who's dead right now, is that too much to ask for? It's not all that serious,'_

Thanatos paused,**_'What do you have to give for passage?'_ **

Aang blinked,_ 'Give? Well…ummm…'_ He paused. He wasn't sure what he could give something like Thanatos. All his earthly possessions weren't with him at the moment since he was dead. _'What if I…do you a favor or something like that…?'_

_'**A favor? As in you were indebted to me?'**_

Aang shrugged, _'I guess so,'_

Thanatos paused, **_'It is done then. Which realm do you need access to?' _**

Aang shrugged again, _'All I want to go see is my friend. His name is Sokka. He's a little bit older than me and he died right about the same time I did,'_

Thanatos searched his memory. He then reached into his cloak and pulled out a key, **'_Your friend is in Heaven. Take this key. It will provide you safe passage through the realms,' _**

_'Thanks,'_ Aang said, taking the key. It felt heavy in his ghost hand.

Thanatos stepped aside and the doors creaked open loudly. Shining light came out of the doorway.

_'_**_You have an hour of mortal time before you return here,'_ **Thanatos said.

_'Good to know,'_ Aang said.

Aang went through the door.

* * *

"Uncle, it's late at night. What could you _possibly_ want?" Zuko growled.

Uncle was sitting at the table in his room. Zuko was at the door, half-awake. He had been sleeping until a servant came to his door and summoned him to go speak with his Uncle.

"I want to talk to you," said his Uncle.

"While I'm _sleeping_?" Zuko grumbled as he walked over and took a seat nearby the table.

"I wanted to talk to you at a time so that Katara – or anyone else – wouldn't be awake to hear us," Uncle answered.

"What about the guards?"

"That's why we're not talking right nearby the door or any of the walls. Believe me when I say this, Prince Zuko: servants go everything and they peep in keyholes and listen to the walls. You have to be careful when keeping a secret in such a closed space like this ship where everybody knows everything,"

Zuko blinked, "…_okay_…why are you telling me this?"

Uncle drummed his fingers for a little while and then sighed.

"Prince Zuko…we may have to go see your father…" Uncle breathed.

"_WHAT?_" Zuko yelled, standing up. Uncle sighed again and twiddled his thumbs. Zuko glared at him, "Uncle, what's this all about? You know I'm banished from the Fire Nation by Fire Lord Oza. I couldn't return if I wanted to,"

Uncle paused. They sat there in silence for a few minuets until Uncle spoke up again, "You know, Prince Zuko, nothing is more important to your father than his lineage,"

"What are you talking about?" Zuko yelled, "He banished me! If he cared so much about his lineage, he would have kept me around!"

Uncle continued quietly, "Listen to me, Prince Zuko, three things are of great important to my brother, your father, Fire Lord Oza: lineage, pride, and power in his empire. You have been banished, that ruins his lineage, you being the first born male heir. There is no one else left to inherit the empire after your father passes on. Right now, if Fire Lord Oza were to go down in battle, his empire would be up for grabs by anyone with even a drop of his blood or maybe even someone with the power and will for it."

Uncle paused and then continued on, "Fire Lord Oza has been in many battles and after a gruesome battle with the Earth Kingdom, he has been made sterile. You are the only living heir, but you're banished right now," He looked Zuko in the eye. "Tell me, Prince Zuko – if the prince is banished and the king is dead, who will inherit everything?"

Zuko's eyes widened in realization, "…my child would,"

"And that girl you have in there is with child, your child," Uncle said.

"But why tell me this?"

"Prince Zuko…you may have to give up the child to Fire Lord Oza,"

"...what?"

Uncle looked down, "If I know my brother well enough, he'd attack this very ship, kill both you and Katara, and take the child away. He'd hunt you down because that's his heir. His last hope if he dies, and right now in his mind, you're no longer the heir because you're in exile. That child would be his hope,"

Zuko clenched his teeth so hard that he thought they might break under pressure, "Gods damn it! I'll die by fire before I let that bastard take anything from me! It's his own damned fault that I'm here anyways! He only has himself to thank for it!"

Uncle shook his head, "We may not be able to help it, Prince Zuko. A ship is no place for a pregnant woman. We lack provisions and care for something like this. We may have to go and face him,"

Zuko growled and folded his arms. On one hand – he would be able to go back home. On the other hand – his father would just be using him for his own benefit. He touched his scar, a reflex he had built up after time whenever thinking about Fire Lord Oza – his father – and let out a sigh.

"How long will it take us to get back to the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked.

Uncle sighed, "Many weeks at this rate – maybe even longer. We'd have to change our course completely around,"

"So be it," Zuko sighed.

* * *

Bright sunlight greeted Aang. He groaned in pain – after being in the darkness of the other realm with the other Avatar spirits – and his eyes had to adjust to the brightness. He was in a forest, thick with trees and life. He saw some spirits drifting around through the area. They were all smiling and happy.

_'Excuse me…'_ Aang said, _'can you help me?'_

The other spirits didn't seem to understand, or pay any attention to him. Aang sighed and went on through the forest. He saw some more spirits doing Earthbending as they spun around in a circle – some sort of game.

_'This must be heaven for Earthbenders,'_ Aang said, thinking out loud.

He floated around, meeting more spirits and came to the edge of the forest. Down below were rocky cliffs with a shining ocean at the bottom. Spirits were frolicking in the water like dolphins normally would. Aang then looked from the water and saw a volcano, spewing fire and molten rock. More spirits were hovering around it as well. As if almost taken by instinct, Aang looked up to see spirits going through the clouds.

_'A forest for Earthbenders, an ocean for Waterbenders, a volcano for Firebenders, and the sky for Airbenders,'_ Aang murmured to himself.

Aang let himself drop into the water below him. It was warm and cool down below. He saw several spirits swimming around with fins and gills – a mermaid/merman parody of their former bodies. They had been reborn so that they could fully be with the water. Aang swam around and looked at the different schools of spirits to se if he could spot Sokka.

An aquatic soul swam in front of Aang and he recognized the fish as Sokka. He was swimming among some other spirits his own age.

_'Sokka!'_ Aang called to the spirit, following Sokka's spirit as it swam.

Sokka's spirit stopped swimming and turned around to looked at Aang. He squinted at Aang's face and then looked surprised, _'Aang? You're here! Shouldn't you be with the other Air Nomads?'_

_'I'm only visiting,'_ Aang answered, _'I'm in a separate realm with the other Avatar spirits,'_

_'How is it?'_ Sokka asked.

Aang grabbed Sokka, _'I'll tell you about it later, Sokka, but we have other problems right now,'_

Sokka stared,_'Other problems?'_

_'Sokka, Katara – your sister – is in danger right now,'_

Sokka blinked in understanding. His peaceful afterlife had robbed him of feeling pain or knowing of the dangers of the mortal realm, _'How can Katara be in trouble? Isn't she here?'_

Aang shook his head, '_Katara didn't die with us that day. She survived. And now she's the Vessel for the new Avatar to come through but there's a problem – there's an angry spirit called The Shadow that's going to try and kill her. Katara's our last hope. If she dies, all is going to be lost. Sokka, we have to go back to the mortal realm,'_

Sokka paused and then shook his head, _'No, I…I can't, Aang,'_

_'…what?'_

_'Aang, I'm just a spirit now. I couldn't help Katara even if I wanted to. Anyways, I like it here. There's no pain, no anger or hatred – everything's so much more peaceful and happy,'_

_'But Sokka, I can't do this alone. I–'_

Sokka turned to swim away, _'Come on, Aang. There's someone I want you to meet,'_

Aang sighed and followed him.

* * *

Katara groaned as she woke up from a muddled dream. She had a pounding headache and was still feeling a little feverish. She was bathed in sweat as she propped herself up in bed. What time was it? She didn't know and it was probably best if she didn't know too much at the moment – considering her headache. She looked up at the ceiling, propping her head against the pillow.

Something looked back at her.

Katara sat up in shock as she looked back at the creature. The creature looked like a tiny lizard with bat wings, but it semi-transparent and had eight red eyes. It blinked down at Katara and Katara stared at it.

"…a…spirit?" Katara murmured.

The creature floated down to Katara's bed. It stared at her for a while and then floated through the walls of the room. Katara could only blink.

_'That had to be a spirit of some sort,'_ Katara thought, _'But normal people can't see spirits…'_

This was getting more and more interesting.

* * *

_This fanfic hurts my brain sometimes. For my next fanfic, I think I'll move away from drama and do a romantic comedy instead- just to do something different.- ZeroSoul_


	7. VI: We can live like Jack and Sally

_On a less relative note: **what's** **up** with all the Zuko/Sokka fics? Also, I may or may try writing the lemony part of the fic and post it on my deviantart site. I'm sort of bad when it comes down to erotic fiction. – ZeroSoul_

* * *

**muted fate, chapter VI: we can live like jack and sally **_'Aang, I'd like you to meet my mother,'_

Aang gazed up at the woman. She looked exactly like Katara, except her expression was older and she looked wiser. Her hair was long, silky, and flowing. She smiled at Aang and waved a scaly hand to him.

'_Hello, Aang. Sokka told me a lot about you,' _said Sokka's mother, _'I was wondering if I would ever meet any of the Avatars,' _

Aang smiled and bowed, _'It's a pleasure to meet you, miss,' _

'_See, Aang? All I've ever wanted is to be with my mother. I can't go back now,' _Sokka said to Aang.

Sokka's mother looked at him, _'Go back where?' _

'_You'll understand, miss,' _Aang said, _'Katara's in trouble. A bad spirit called The Shadow is after her and is going to kill her unless I help her somehow but I need to figure out a way to go back and I can't do this alone,' _Aang sent a pleaded look to Sokka, but Sokka turned his head away.

'_I can't, Aang, I'm sorry,' _Sokka said, _'And anyways, there's no way to go back,' _

Sokka's mother paused, _'…yes, there is a way…' _

Sokka turned to his mother, _'Mother…? You know–'_

'_I have been in heaven for a long time and I hear things – many things,' _said Sokka's mother, _'You can go back to the mortal realm as an imp or goblin or ghost but you will have to bargain with the Devil in order to do so,' _

Aang gulped, _'…the Devil? As in…I have to go down to Hell?' _

Sokka's mother nodded, _'Yes,' _

Aang paused, _'How do I get there?' _

'_You'd have to bargain with Thanatos I suppose,' _

'_AGAIN? But I already owe him a favor!' _

Sokka's eyes widened, _'Aang! You didn't!' _

'Didn't what?' Aang asked. 

'_Having you owe Thanatos a favor is a dangerous thing, Aang! He could ask for anything from you!' _Sokka said.

Aang's eyes widened, _'I didn't know…' _

Sokka slapped his forehead, _'Aang! I can't believe you would be so reckless!' _

Aang was about to reply when something flashed in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see a doorway had appeared. The doors opened and Thanatos stepped out of them.

'**_It is time, Avatar Spirit,' _**Thanatos said.

Aang sighed, _'Alright, I'm coming,' _Aang waved good-bye to Sokka and his mother. _'It was nice to meet you,' _

'_It was a pleasure meeting you,' _said Sokka's mother.

Aang then followed Thanatos through the door.

* * *

Katara was lying in her bed…as usual. The doctors had stated that her body was in a very delicate condition (and she was filled to the brim with emotion tampering hormones as well) and that she should lie in bed for at least a few more days before going out. Katara had grumbled at the news at first but found staying in bed to be nice and easy. Her meals were brought to her (hot) and she had things to read and do.

There was a knock at the door. Katara was reading.

"Come in," Katara said pleasantly. She then saw Zuko and Uncle enter. She glared at Zuko and snapped her book shut, "Oh, it's _you_,"

"It wasn't _my_ idea to come here," Zuko answered, looking just as unfriendly to Katara.

"Cut it out the both of you and listen," Uncle said, "Katara, you're with child right now, so we're going to need to go into town and get provision for you. In the meantime, I would suggest that you two tell everyone else you're married,"

Zuko and Katara looked at each other with hostility.

"No way am I gonna pretend to marry this asshole," Katara said.

"I would rather pluck out my eyebrows, pull out my tongue, gouge my eyes, and chop off my arm with a dull knife," Zuko said.

"Like or not, it would pretty bad if the son of Fire Lord Oza – even _if_ exiled – knocked up a girl his own age," Uncle said.

"Wouldn't it look bad _in_ or _out_ of marriage?" Zuko said.

Uncle sighed and rubbed his temples, in irritation "You two make a _great_ couple,"

"WE'RE _NOT_ A COUPLE!" Zuko and Katara yelled.

"You're going to be a couple of parents in nine months," Uncle answered.

"Not exactly," Zuko said, "What if she miscarries?"

"_Prince_ _Zuko_!" Uncle said sharply.

Katara glared at Zuko, "You're a bastard,"

"All I'm saying is that you're young and I'm young as well," Zuko answered, "It's not uncommon for a woman to lose a child in their first pregnancy. For all we know _you_ could miscarry tomorrow," He directed the last comment to Katara.

Katara suddenly whapped Zuko across the face – right where his scar was. Zuko stumbled back – mainly from shock, partially because no one had ever dared to hit him across where the scar had been.

"You…you h_i_t me!" Zuko choked. He gingerly touched the bruise on his face.

Katara glared at Zuko, "Get out," She yelled. _"GET OUT NOW!" _

Zuko got up and left the room, not even taking a second glance at Katara or Uncle.

* * *

Aang had arrived back in the grim boring place of the Avatar spirits. As soon as he entered, the key he had held disintegrated. The other spirits didn't seem to have noticed he was gone. That was except Iwatansei. As soon as Aang entered, Iwatansei floated over to him._'Where have you been, young Avatar?'_ Iwatansei asked. 

Aang shrugged a little, _'I went to go see a friend of mine in Heaven,' _

'_A friend? Wait, how did you get past Thanatos?' _Iwatansei said.

_'I'm…sort of in debt to him. I owe him a favor,'_

'_That's a dangerous entity to be in debt to, Aang,' _

Aang nodded, _'Yeah, I know,' _

Iwatansei raised an eyebrow, _'You do realize who Thanatos is, right?' _

Aang nodded again, _'Yeah. He's in charge of all the realms and stuff and guards the door,'_

'_Thanatos does do that, but he has another occupation. I believe you call him "The Grim Reaper" or simply "Death". Thanatos gives death to those who need it and brings it to them on swift wings. He could ask you to kill someone for him and that person could be **anyone** – even someone in your family or one of your friends. He could ask you to go down to Hell for him and guide some souls that had just repented for their sins up to Heaven. Or he could send you to the Devil as a messenger and we all know how the Devil loves to kill messengers. **That** is why it is dangerous to ask a favor from him. Do you understand?' _

'_I see,' _

Aang suddenly felt something was watching him. He turned around and jumped back in shock since Thanatos had appeared right behind him.

'**_Young Avatar,' _**Thanatos said, **_'you are in debt to me and I therefore call upon that favor you owe me,' _**

Aang turned to Thanatos, _'What do you want then?' _

'**_Go down to Hell for me,' _**Thanatos said. He gave Aang a key that was dark red, as if it was made of crystallized blood, **_'and tell The Devil that she can send up a spirit named Ren to Heaven. He has repented enough,' _**

Aang gulped, _'I…have to go down to **Hell**?' _

Thanatos didn't reply. The door besides him opened wide and wind rushed out carrying fire and brimstone with it. Aang gulped and wondered how The Devil looked as he went through the doors and down to Hell.

* * *

"I figured I would find you here," said Uncle as he approached his nephew.

Zuko was on the deck of the ship, looking out at the waves crashing against the nearby shoreline of a village. _'They don't know how lucky they are. They don't have to deal with this hellish adventure,' _Zuko thought. He stroked his finger along the smooth surface of the railing he was leaning against.

"She can't hate you forever," said Uncle.

"She might not hate me forever but she hates me now," Zuko answered. He then gripped the railing, "What should I care how she feels about me? It's not like it was my fault we're in this mess. I don't even remember going to bed with her!"

Uncle sighed, "You're both young. You'll work it out eventually, but you're bot going to have to face the fact that the baby is going to bind you two together for the rest of your lives,"

Zuko snorted, "Who says I won't leave? Who says I won't drop her off on some remote island somewhere and leave her there and never see her again?"

Uncle smiled a little, "Because I know you won't do any of that – no matter how scared you are of what is going. You don't have it in you," He walked over to his nephew and patted him on the back. "Though I would suggest that you to be a little bit more…gentle…with her when you speak. She's just as scared as you are,"

Zuko grumbled, "I'm still not sharing a room or bed with her,"

"Have it your way," answered Uncle. He then walked away, "you two will come around to it eventually,"

'_Eventually…everything happens eventually…' _Zuko thought.

But what if nothing happened eventually? What if they were like this forever – even after the baby was born, even it grew from a baby and into a child…a youth…an adult…would Katara and him still bicker? Would they still hate each other despite the life they had created together? Maybe they would. Maybe there was no true way around the fact that they were too different. Too far apart to come together and act like they were in love. Too much hatred and bad blood between them to care for each other or even be in each other's presence.

Was that the truth? Was the cold truth?

'_I don't know what to think anymore,' _Zuko thought with a sigh. The sun was going down. It was getting dark. Dinner would be served soon.

Then he would go to sleep in his room and in his bed and Katara would go to sleep in her room and her bed. And they would be on the same ship but they would never come together to talk, to speak, or even to comfort when she was feeling ill with the child.

Icy. Cold. Alone. Together but separate. Here but apart. Bound by an unborn child, but separate in heart.

_'Maybe that's the way its supposed be,'_

* * *

Hell turned out what Aang had expected it to be. It was a fiery place with large spires sticking out of the ground and thousands of demons torturing souls with not only pitchforks but with other shark implements. He was at the top of a hill watching everything go on below him. Aang then chose to cautiously float down through Hell. Sulfur, smoke, and steam drifted up from the deepest pits and fires burned constantly.

It was Hell after all.

Aang continued drifting downwards along the rocky and fiery path in front of him, _'Now, how do I find The Devil?' _

He figured that The Devil would be at the bottom of Hell probably…or was it the top so that he could survey things? Aang let out a sigh – this was going to be harder than he thought originally. Suddenly, some winged crimson skinned demons grabbed him and pulled him aside.

'_Yummy. A tasty soul for us to pick apart,' _said one demon.

'_His aura is blue. That means he'll be extra tasty,' _said another demon.

'_Hey! Let go of me!' _Aang said as he tried to break free from the demons' grasp. The demons held tight onto Aang's spirit, _'I said LET GO!' _

Aang sent a gust of air towards the demons. The demons backed away shrieking. It was apparent they were unfamiliar with Bending. Aang hovered in mid air and stared at the demons as they flapped away from him.

_'What was that all about?'_ Aang said. 

'_**Don't you know? All Benders go to heaven,'** _said a voice behind him.

Aang turned around to see a woman was behind him. She had curly silver hair, skin the color of coal, two ram horns sticking out of her head, red eyes, pointed ears, hooves for feet, a devilish tail, and bat wings. She wore a necklace of human and animal teeth as well as a semi transparent dark red gown that billowed as she flew in the hair. Her body was covered in swirling tattoos of dragons, skulls, birds, roses, and other things. In one hand, she carried a pitchfork.

'_Hi. Uh…do you know where The Devil is?' _Aang asked.

The woman laughed – a very light laughter, like the tinkling of a bell. She then smiled at Aang, baring pearly white fangs.

'_**Little boy, I am The Devil,'** _the woman said.

Aang's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, _'**You're** The Devil? But…but you're…a…' _

'_**Girl?'** _the woman said, still smiling, **_'Technically, I'm a hermaphrodite, but I choose this delightful little form because it entertains me so. Now, seeing that you're a Bender and down in Hell – you probably have a message for me,' _**

Aang nodded meekly, _'About what you said before…is it true? About Benders all going to heaven?' _

The Devil smiled**, _'Yes, it's very true and it's been that way since the dawn of time – or at least in this universe,'_** The Devil then explained. **_'The ability to Bend comes from the Creatrix Himself and getting better at Bending brings you closer to the Creatrix. Therefore, when a Bender dies he is immediately purified and sent to Heaven,' _**

'So...Hell is for everyone else?' 

'_**Well, not truly. Hell is for the sinful and the wicked. Sometimes Benders come down here for a little while to repent. Now, what is your business here before I harm you?' **_

Aang forced a smile. He had originally been afraid of The Devil, but this woman seemed very polite, _'It's from Thanatos. He says–'_

'_**THANATOS?'** _The Devil exclaimed. She grabbed Aang happily, **_'Did he mention me? Did he say anything? Did he? Did he?'_**

The Devil bouncing up and down with excitement. Aang squeaked out a reply, _'He didn't say much. All he said was that a soul named Ren had repented and it was time for it to go up to Heaven,'_

'**_Oh. That's all?' _**The Devil said, looking disappointed.

'_..that's…all…' _Aang said quietly.

'**_Hmph!' _**The Devil said, letting go of Aang. She commanded some nearby demons and pointed to Aang, **_'Seize him,' _**

'_Hey! Wait!' _Aang yelled.

Demons fluttered all around Aang and shackled him with red-hot iron. Aang felt the iron sizzle on his spiritual essence and groaned in pain. The Devil, with an angry look on her face, began to flap away.

'_WAIT!' _Aang yelled at the top of his lungs. The Devil turned to him a little just to acknowledge that she was paying attention, _'Why is Thanatos so important?' _

The Devil snorted and flapped over to Aang so that she faced him. She was tall woman and glared down at Aang, **_'Your spiritual essence is going to be obliterated bit by bit by demons soon, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to know,' _**She snapped her fingers and a nail file materialized out of thin air. She then filed her nails and explained. **_'I've been after Thanatos since the day I got saddled with Hell and he was in charge of the Realms. Trouble is that Thanatos has been playing hard-to-get with me and keeps sending damn messengers down instead of coming here! And because of the rules, I can't leave Hell unless I'm invited somewhere else by someone!' _**

'_What if I help you?' _Aang suggested.

The Devil snorted again, **_'As if you could convince Thanatos to talk to me face to face,' _**

'_I bet he really likes you! He's probably just shy!' _Aang said, _'Listen, I'm one of the Avatars and Thanatos is always there at the door in that realm! I can invite you there!' _

The Devil paused in thought and glared at Aang, **_'According to the laws, I'd have to give you something in exchange though,' _**

Aang smiled. Here was his chance! _'I need to go back to the mortal realm as a goblin or ghost or anything you have! I was told you could do that for me!' _

The Devil smiled widely, **_'Is that all?' _**

'_That's all,' _Aang said.

The Devil smiled even more and made the motions for the demons to unchain Aang. She gripped Aang's hand and continued smiling.

'**_Mr. Avatar, you have a deal,' _**The Devil answered.

* * *

Zuko walked up on deck. He had been wandering around the ship – not saying too much and not looking at anybody – once in a while touching the bruise on his face. He then saw a figure standing right nearby the edge of the deck. He saw in the pale moonlight it was Katara. She was staring out into the endless ocean.

For a moment, Zuko stood – as if frozen in time – staring at her, wondering what he should do. _(Go speak to her.) _But she hated him. _(GO SPEAK TO HER) _She said it herself! She said she hated him! She would hate him during the pregnancy and she would hate him after the child was born and she would hate him until

_(forever ends)_

the end of time. Maybe longer. Maybe she would hate him until they both died or maybe until she died. Could hate last that long? Maybe...

"Oh. It's _you_," Katara said. Her voice was meant to sound neutral, but there was still a hue of hostility towards him.

Zuko chewed his upper lip and forced out a few words of conversation, "You shouldn't be out of bed,"

"I can still walk," Katara answered, huffing, "and I've in bed for almost a week,"

Zuko paused, "Katara, I…I'm so–"

No. Stop. Don't say it. There was no way to apologize. There was no way to say "sorry" unless you could turn back the clock and that was impossible.

"It's not fa–" Katara said.

She then stopped herself. Yes, it was his fault. It was him that was him in bed. It was his child. It was his fault. It was her fault. It was their fault.

The conversation had dissipated and there was silence going between them.

Eventually, Zuko turned away and left the deck.

Katara thought back for a moment about how when she was younger. She had imagined things. _(A wedding.) _Great things for her _(A beautiful wedding with flowers and sunshine and happiness.)_ and the man she would love _(and their child they would have after time and their happy little house and all the laughter the house would be filled with)_.

This was not her dream.

* * *

_On a unrelated note: A funny thing happened to me today. I was sleeping and then all of a sudden "Sex and Candy" by Marcy Playground came on the radio and I woke up and started singing along like half-awake, half-asleep and then when it was done I fell back asleep. Now, the song's been stuck in my head all day. - ZeroSoul_


	8. VII: Baptism by blood

_Sorry about the delay. My wrist on my right hand has swollen because of a mosquito bite (I'm allergic to insect bites/stings) and that's my dominate hand and it hurts to type with it, so I'm going to have to type with only one hand for a tiny while – ZeroSoul_

* * *

**muted fate, chapter VII: baptism by blood**

The Fire Nation ship finally pulled into the docks of a village under Fire Nation control. Zuko and Katara were on deck – silence going between them – as they stared out into the large marketplace facing them.

Katara wasn't very much in a talking mood. She was too angry. Angry with herself, her current circumstances, Zuko, Uncle, the Fire Nation, and probably the world and the gods included in her silent anger. First of all, her old Water Tribe clothes had been thrown away since they had been soiled by her latest bout of morning sickness. She had been forced to wear Fire Nation clothes, which she sourly accepted seeing how there was nothing else for her.

She suddenly twitched and she touched the moving and growing form inside of her. It twitched, as if it didn't want to kick but wanted just enough little movement to let Katara know that it was there with her.

"Now before we go into town," Uncle said to the both of them, "you two are going to have to pretend to be husband and white," Katara and Zuko glared at each other. "Oh come on. It's not as bad as you think," Katara and Zuko still glared at each other. Uncle then sighed. "Just think of it as a game. Like house,"

"Fine, I'll the Mommy," Katara said, in a falsely sweet tone, " and Zuko can be the dumb cousin locked in the attic,"

"Why do I have to the cousin?" Zuko said.

"Because it's a pat that requires no pretending on your part," Katara said.

"Okay, that insult counts as a hit below the belt,"

"Why would I hit you there? There's nothing down there to begin with,"

"HEY!"

Uncle sighed and rubbed his temples in irritation, "Just try not to look so hostile towards each other! You could at least try and hold hands for starters,"

Zuko and Katara looked at each other.

"There's no way in hell that's happening," Katara said.

"I'd rather have my eyes plucked out by hungry ravens," Zuko said.

Uncle grumbled, "Let's just go before you two start to argue again,"

The marketplace was crowded with people trying to buy and sell all sorts of things. Katara, grudgingly, decided to stay close to Zuko so that she wouldn't get lost. Zuko also chose the same option. Uncle was their guide through the marketplace. They stopped at the stand of a crone.

"What can I do for you today?" said the crone. She was old, far older than Uncle, with snow white hair and she wore a hood over her face and was wrapped up in a shawl. Her booth was small and dark, but if you were to look close enough you could see all sorts of charms and potions and spells.

Katara's stomach suddenly cramped. _'There's something wrong here,' _a thought popped into Katara's head.

"We're expecting a baby," said Uncle, "and we were looking for something to morning sickness and nausea,"

_'There's something not right about this place…this woman…'_ Katara thought. 

"I have just the thing," the crone said, crackling a little.

'_Why do I feel so sick?' _Katara thought, _'It's as if…' _The hand over her stomach tightened as the pain increased.

_(danger. get out. get away.)_

Katara swooned suddenly. Zuko instinctively caught her before she could fall onto the ground.

"Katara! Are you okay?" Uncle said. Katara murmured in reply. Uncle looked at Zuko, "Why don't you take her somewhere where she can get off her feet?"

"Why do_ I _have to it?" Zuko growled.

Uncle glared at him, "Because you're her _husband_,"

Zuko still had his face made up as he led Katara away from the booth. He found a bench that he could rest Katara on. Katara was still aware of her surroundings, but dazed and feeling confused as nausea spiked up from her stomach and the child inside of her nudged her sharply.

"Don't go fainting on me now," Zuko said to Katara. He shook her, "Katara. Katara – damn it – _wake up!_"

Katara's eyes sleepily opened. She then looked up at Zuko and murmured, "What…what happened?"

"Do you need to go back on the ship or something?" Zuko asked.

Katara huffed and got oft the bench, "I can take care of myself, thank you!"

Zuko snorted as he saw her walk off and away from him – carrying her head high, trying to maintain the remainder of her pride. Zuko grumbled as he followed, "No, you can't. You're just too fucking _stubborn_ to admit it,"

Katara was about to go to Uncle and talk to him when she was the crone and quivered. She decided it would possibly be best to stay away from that booth and go somewhere else (somewhere away from Zuko preferably). As she turned away from the crone's stall, and Uncle left it, she swore she could have seen both the booth and the crone disappear.

'…_my eyes are just playing tricks on me,' _Katara thought as she walked further away.

* * *

'_How do I invite you to the other realm?' _Aang asked The Devil. 

'**_Oh, it's very simple,' _**answered The Devil,**_ 'All you say is "Devil, get thee in front of me",'_** She then dreamily sighed. **_'It's been eons since I've last seen Thantos. I wonder how he's changed over the years!' _**

'_Probably not much,' _Aang thought.

A light flashed behind Aang and he turned around to see a doorway floating in mid air. It swung open and Thanatos drifted out of it, grim as ever.

'**_It is time, young Avatar,' _**Thantos said.

'**_THANATOS!' _**The Devil squealed, flying past Aang and getting ready to tackle Thanatos.

'**_Get BACK you!' _**Thanatos growled. He raised his scythe and lopped off The Devil's head. The Devil's body remained in mid air as the head tumbled below. **_'I have enough problems without you chasing me around like some sort of lost puppy!' _**

'**_Oh, sweet Thantos, you took my head! That's not a very nice thing to do!' _**said The Devil's head as a demon minion flew up from below and placed back on the body. The demon screwed the head back on as the body.

'**_You know very well that my scythe repels your immortal and magick field. I could kill you easily if you weren't in charge of this pit,' _**Thanatos answered.

'**_Think again, my dear Thanatos!' _**The Devil answered. She turned to Aang, **_'Aang, I'd like to go now,' _**

Thanatos' eyes widened. Aang let out a sigh. He knew this was the wrong thing to do and he knew deep down in his heart that he would be cursed and eternally damned for this – but by the gods he needed to help Katara and he was the only who could do it!

_**'DON'T–'**_ Thanatos yelled. 

It was too late.

'_Devil,' _Aang said to The Devil, _'get thee in front of me,' _

The Devil smiled widely. Iron chains suddenly became visible. They had bound her by the neck, arms, legs, tail, wings, and everything else. Slowly, the iron chains began to crack and soon they crumbled fell apart and scattered in the wind as dust.

'**_FREEDOM!' _**The Devil yelled, a large smile as relief on her face, **_'FREEDOM AT LAST!' _**She rushed over to Thanatos. **_'Come to me, Thanatos, my love!' _**

'**_Get back from me, Devil!' _**Thanatos growled.

The Devil seemed to glide in the air as she gripped Thanatos. Then she pulled away his hood to reveal a gray skinned, red eyed, pointed eared, and bald man, maybe some years younger than The Devil. Thanatos tried to untangle himself from The Devil's grip on him but she simply silenced his protest by kissing him on the lips. Thanatos shivered in The Devil's arm and then submitted to her power and soon they began kissing and caressing each other.

'_Um…excuse me…' _Aang said, _'…before this gets anymore…serious…can I have my end of the bargain done?' _

The Devil looked annoyed as she tore herself from the now aroused Thanatos and turned to the spirit boy, **_'What is it you wanted again? To be a demon?' _**

Aang nodded, _'Yes, so that I can go back to the mortal realm,'_

The Devil wickedly and thrust out a hand. Dark volts of energy shot from it and touched Aang. Aang shivered and groaned in pain as The Devil chanted: **_'May this spirit be bound by the Laws and only by the Laws and shalt obey the Laws if this spirit shall disobey he shall be thrown into Chaos,' _**

The energy stopped flowing and Aang felt his spiritual essence quiver suddenly. He felt cold and frightened and soon he was in pain, for it felt like his skin was on fire. The Devil grabbed Aang and flung him to some demons. The demons took Aang by the arm and led him some feet below into Hell. There was a large lake made of blood. Aang felt nauseated as he looked at all the blood.

The Devil continued chanting, **_'Let this spirit be baptized by the blood of the sinful!'_**

The demons flung Aang towards the lake.

**_'The Slothful!'_**

Aang was falling.

**_'The Gluttonous!'_**

Aang was falling fast.

**_'The Proud!'_**

He was scared. This was too much. He had to back out. _NOW_.

**_'The Greedy!'_**

Aang tried to float but for some reason, he couldn't. He was near the blood now.

**_'The Lustful and The Envious!'_**

The blood smacked Aang harshly. He was beneath it now, at least three feet. He could feel his spiritual essence pop, snap, crackle, twist, and mutilate itself at the blood of the sinful souls. Aang gagged and choked on the blood, swallowing some, as he struggled to get to the top. He had to get out. He was scared. He was frightened. He was in pain.

**_'This one shall rise up from the bloods of many! Be gone the form of man!'_**

Aang gasped as he rushed to the top of the blood lake and breathed in the air of Hell.

**_'And here the life of a demon began!'_**

Aang choked and sputtered as he swam from the lake and to the rocky shores. He gasped and spat out more blood. He felt strange and dizzy and soon everything got blurry. The last thing he saw The Devil caressing Thanatos and the world suddenly grew dark and he passed out.

* * *

Katara was heavily irritated at Zuko's presence nearby her, "Why the hell are you _following_ me? Don't I see _enough_ of you every day?" 

Zuko huffed, "I can't just let you run around, you know. What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen!" Katara answered, "I can take care of myself!"

"No, you can't,"

"What makes you think _that_?"

"The fact that not just some few minuets ago, I had to almost carry you to a bench so that you could sit down," Zuko then realized that Katara had left him while he was talking. Zuko groaned, "_Damn it_, Katara!"

Katara had ducked down an alleyway. All she needed was some minuets alone and then she would go back (Or maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she would just leave and never show up ever again?) She wandered down the alley – it was a little dark since the rooftops above blocked out most of the natural sunlight. It was riddled with trash and other things Katara would rather not think about.

She heard the distant sound of yelling as she walked down the alley. At the end of the alley was a gap – an opening back into the sunlight – and the yelling was coming from it. Katara picked up the pace as she went towards the yelling. She hugged the wall as she peeked from the alley and out towards the opening.

There were Fire Nation soldiers confronting a group of children. They were scraggly, hungry looking little things, wearing ripped clothing and had dirty faces. They were covered in bruises and cuts. The group were on the ground, looking up at the soldiers. The smallest child hugged a full burlap sack like it was a precious thing.

"Stealing from the general's fort is a terrible offense!" said one of the soldiers.

"What does it matter what we steal?" protested one of the children as he stood up to face the soldier. A boy with an angry look on his face and a black eyes, and the oldest in the group, "The general has plenty of food that he's bought off our backs with his damned taxes!"

"That sharp tongue of yours will soon cut your throat, boy!" answered the soldier. A fireball formed in his hand.

"_Stop it!_" Katara said as she rushed from her hiding place and between the soldiers and the children.

The soldiers noticed her Fire Nation clothes and glared at her, realizing they couldn't easily just knock her away when she was a member of the Fire Nation.

"This is nothing of your business, woman!" said the Fire Nation soldier, "These children have committed a terrible crime against the general,"

"And what crime would that be?" Katara demanded.

"They stole not only several golden plates from the general but food from his kitchen as well!" answered the soldier.

"We were hungry!" protested the black-eyed boy, "You don't know what it's like to be in the streets! Our parents were killed by your fire!"

"They're just kids," Katara said to the soldier. She felt her heart also be squeezed from the memory of her mother dying by Fire Nation flames, "and they're all alone in this world," She felt old feelings and her old venom of hatred seep slowly back into her heart. "They don't deserve to be hurt anymore than you already have done,"

"They must be an example of,"

"They're just children,"

"Woman, what position do you hold in the Fire Nation to interfere with the laws of the general?"

Katara paused in thought. She had to think of a lie and quick. She then thought of something and smiled brightly.

"I am," Katara said, speaking as if she was a lady of high birth, "the wife of Prince Zuko,"

* * *

The first thing Aang saw when he opened his eyes was a demon hovering over him and staring into his face. When the demon saw Aang was awake, it jumped back and away from him in shock. Aang sat up and stared at it. It was a young man, some years older than him, with one red eye and one yellow eye. He had two goat-like horns spiraling from his raven black hair with some streaks of dark red. It's skin was dark and it had wings. Along with horns, it had furry wolf ears, a wolf tail, and furry clawed arms and legs. It wore skintight black and dark red clothes – almost like a leotard. 

'**_So ya're the new kid ev'ryones talkin bout? De one dat got Devil tah leave?' _**said the demon to Aang. He walked over to Aang and observed him, **_'Ya doan seem like much. Doan seem none too bright either,' _**

Aang blinked, trying to decipher the demon's strange accent. Most the demons he had seen so far didn't speak like he did and this one demon lacked the other's low and hissy voice. Aang forced himself to stand. The demon was taller than him as well.

_'Who are you?'_ Aang asked. 

The demon smiled and shook his finger at Aang, **_'Nuh'uh, ya can't fool me into letting me tell ya my true name. Dat'd give ya power ov'r me and that wouldn't be none too bright o' me, now is it?' _**Aang blinked at hearing him and the demon folded his arms. **_'Well, I've been called plenty o' things in dese years 'n I've been in plenty o' reelms and stuff. Some like to call me The Devil's Lieutenant but I doan see why. This guy called me something' once…called me, what was it again?' _**The demon paused for a minuet in thought. **_'Think it was "Baal'zabub", which means "Lord of Flies" or "Lord of Souls" – don't see why he picked that – but I fancy to call myself Beelzebub instead of a true name,'_**

'_Beelzebub?' _Aang said, _'I don't think I've really heard about you…' _

_'**I shun publicity. Makes ya life all open, y'know? Anyways, just tah give ya the heads up and stuff, I'm sort of The Devil's little brother or somethin like that. The Creatrix never told me if we were related or not but I figure we are since we sort of look alike. Most mortals don't think I even exist, but whatever,' **_

Aang nodded. Beelzebub was obviously an entity like The Devil and Thanatos. Maybe he could help him get back to the Mortal realm? He could probably use his help as well since Sokka or Katara wouldn't be there to help him on this journey.

_'Beelzebub, is there any way I can get to the mortal realm?'_ Aang asked.

_'_**_Coarse there's a way! Now that Thanatos dun gone left his post, all the doorways to every realm are open now! All ya have to know is the way outta here! Hell's mostly empty now. Most of de demons gone up to Heaven or other places,'_ **

_'Then what are you still doing here?'_

Beelzebub shrugged, **_'Doan have anywhere else ta go,'_**

_'Beelzebub, do you know the way to the mortal realm? I need to get there?'_

_'**Why ya need to go dere? I've been there plenty o' times and it seems kinda boring to me,' **_

_'I have to go and help a friend of mine. There's this evil spirit called The Shadow that's after her and trying to kill her and if she does die we'll all be trouble,'_

_'**Figure we're all in trouble already since Thanatos and The Devil both left their posts. Think The Creatrix himself/herself will come down here to straighten this mess out. Doan see why I should show ya.' **_

Aang sighed. He felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Beelzebub saw the sadden look on his face and let out a small sigh. He rubbed the back of his head.

_'_**_Aw, doan look so sad, kid,'_ **Beelzebub said. He then paused, **'_Well…I could help ya a little, seeing how Hell is almost empty and doan need me now. May as well leave considerin' how a big fuss is gonna start up soon,'_**

Aang's face brightened up, '_Thanks, Beelzebub. If there's anything you need–'_

_'**No, I got all de things I need now. I'm pretty content. Let's just go, 'fore traffic gets heavy,' **_

Aang nodded, _'Okay!'_

Aang then felt woozy all of a sudden. He fell back on the ground and groaned. He felt nauseated all of a sudden.

_'What's…happening?'_ Aang groaned.

Beelzebub tilted his head at Aang, **_'Doan ya know anythin', kid? Ya essence is runnin' low and ya need to feed on somethin' or ya'll fizzle out,'_**

_'How do I do that?'_ Aang said, feeling dizzier and dizzier by the minuet.

_'**All ya need is blood or flesh of the guilty or sinful or animal blood or flesh, but the animal flesh has to be raw. But ya have tah be careful who ya chose cus the blood of the innocent and pure make ya sicker dan ya already are,'**_ Beelzebub then saw Aang looking dizzy and sick and sighed. **_'Lemme help ya, kid,'_**

Aang shrunk the idea of drinking blood and was about to ask if there was an alternative but Beelzebub simply picked him up (with not that much difficulty) and carried him over to the blood lake where Aang had just been reborn. Beelzebub cupped the blood in his hand and held it up to Aang's mouth so that he could drink it. Aang drank the blood in tiny reluctant sips but he found that the blood was sweet and tangy, like peach or mango juice. Aang gulped it down and felt rejuvenated.

_'Thank you,'_ Aang said to Beelzebub.

_'**Doan think too much 'bout it. Ya just remind me o' Belial, that's all,' **_

_'Belial?'_

Beelzebub gave a bashful smile, **_'My lover,' _**

_'I look like a **girl**?'_

Aang looked over in the blood lake to see his reflection. He saw that he was no longer a translucent ghost outline of his form self, but now he had flesh and bone. His skin had grayed a little and his clothes, the same Airbender Monk clothes he had been wearing when he died long ago, were ragged and mostly tattered. His ears had pointed and he now had claws instead of hands. The only thing that remained the same as before were his Airbender tattoos.

Beelzebub then added after a pause, **'_I didn't say dat 'n anyways, Belial's a male,'_**

Aang paused as his eyes widened. He turned around and looked at Beelzebub, _'..did…did you say…**male**?'_

Beelzebub nodded, **_'Coarse I did,'_ **He looked at Aang. **_'What's wrong?' _**

Aang shook his head, _'Nothing! Nothing at all!'_

Nothing except the fact that Aang had never met a man that preferred the company of men up until this point. Oh sure, he had heard about them having their little secret parties and clubs in different places, but he had never met them and never seen them. Not in his life. Not in his afterlife (or until now).

_'**Ya lookin' at me funny,'**_ Beelzebub said.

_'Oh! Sorry! Let's just get out of here,'_ Aang said.

Beelzebub shrugged and then flapped into the air and grabbed Aang's hand.

_'Hey!'_ Aang said. He wiggled his hand in Beelzebub's claw nervously, _'Can't I fly?'_

Beelzebub looked at Aang, **_'Doan ya know anythin? Ya won't be able to get wings for a while. Ya were just made some hours go! You still smell like the blood lake,'_ **Aang made a disappointed face._ **'Aww, doan look so glum, kid. Ya'll grow fast as a demon,'**_

* * *

"You…_WHAT_?" 

Zuko sighed and repeated what he just had stated before, "I lost, Katara,"

Uncle sighed in irritation. All he did was leave the two of them alone for a few minuets, that was all. Maybe they needed some time alone? he thought. Maybe they would talk to each other, but no…nothing ever works out so simplistically. Now Katara was gone and Zuko didn't know where she was and Uncle was left to help pick up the pieces. He sighed again – knowing that this wasn't going to be the only headache he would suffer at the hands of Zuko and Katara's antics.

"Where did you last see her?" Uncle asked.

"Over there," Zuko said, pointing to some stalls and a few buildings.

"In her condition, she couldn't have gotten very far," Uncle said, "You go that way and I'll go this way and if you find her, let me know,"

Zuko nodded, "Okay,"

Zuko and Uncle separated in their search for Katara.

'Being married must mean wanting to strangle your spouse every few minuets,' Zuko thought as he looked through the market for Katara (he wouldn't bring himself to the level of shouting her name, lest anyone get the wrong ideas about the girl and him).

He heard a commotion coming from nearby a building. Zuko rushed over, internally hoping that the girl wasn't the cause of it. When hen arrived, there was a crowd of people around. Zuko pushed through the crowd to see what was going on and paled. Not only was Katara in the middle of it, but there were Fire Nation soldiers there as well. Katara was facing the Fire Nation soldiers and seemed to be blocking a group of dirty children.

"You lie woman!" a Fire Nation soldier said to Katara.

"All I say is true!" Katara said, "So you better not harm me or these boys!"

"Katara! You idiot, what are you doing?" Zuko hissed at her, walking over.

"Zuko!" gasped one of the soldiers.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "That's Prince Zuko to you. I maybe exiled but I still have my title," He saw that the soldier was too shocked to reply and Zuko gave Katara a ' what the hell did you do?' look and Katara gave him a 'play along and I'll explain later' smile.

"Is it true what this woman claims?" demanded one of the soldiers, "Is she your wife?"

Zuko paused. Katara and him looked at each other. Zuko then smiled convincingly, "Oh, yes, of course she's my…wife. We were just married…on…"

"Yoshiro Island!" Katara said instantly.

"Yeah, it was…a private…ceremony…thing," Zuko said. He then grabbed Katara, "Come on, Katara. Let's leave. NOW,"

"But what about these children?" Katara said, gesturing to the frightened, and now confused, children behind her.

"What about them?" Zuko asked.

"We can't just leave them here," Katara whispered.

"Why not?" Zuko whispered back.

"They're orphans!"

"So?"

"Fire Nation orphans,"

"Oh. So what do you want me to do?"

"Let them come with us!"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"It's bad enough I have you on the ship!"

"They come or I don't,"

"It's my ship,"

"It's my decision,"

"I can make you come back with me anyways! Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I can tell everyone the truth – marriage and child included,"

Zuko paused and soon realized he had lost the argument. He hissed to Katara, "Damn you!" and then turned to the soldiers and spoke through clenched teeth, "My, uh, wife has requested that I take these children with me,"

"Very well. As long as we don't see the brats ever again," answered the soldiers as they left.

Most of the townspeople were still crowded around Zuko and Katara – amazed that the exiled prince of the Fire Nation would take a wife (and what normal girl would want to be married to him?)

"Let's get out of here," Zuko growled, walking off. He was already miffed that people thought he was married to the girl and even angrier at the fact that he now had to let some brats on his ship.

Katara turned to the children and smiled, "Come with me. I'll take care of you,"

The black eyed boy glared at Katara, "We don't need any help from Fire Nation scum,"

"But Sayven," said a little girl, "she saved us,"

"I don't care!" the boy answered, "She's still from the Fire Nation. She killed our families!"

Katara sighed and then held out her hand, hoping the boy would accept it, "I'm really a Waterbender, even if I am wearing these clothes. You trust me don't you? If I didn't like you, why would I have saved you in the first place?"

The boy glared at Katara. One of the other children, a younger boy holding a toddler's hand, tugged at the older boy's ragged shirt, "C'mon, Sayven. Mirany and me are both hungry and tired and this lady's nice,"

The boy snorted, "You're all a bunch of idiots!" The others flinched and the boy huffed. "Fine, we'll go with her, but after a day I'm leaving and letting you crybabies stay!"

Katara sighed – she could tell this was going to be just the beginning of a long day.

* * *

The soldiers returned to the general's fort to be summoned in front of the general himself. The general was sitting on his elegant, very expensive, wooden chair in the war room. He was surrounded by servents and his lieutenants as they planned thier attacks and operations. The lieutenants and servants stared at the soldiers as they sat at a long table. At the end of the table was the general.

"Did you dispose of those brats?" the general asked.

The head soldier shook his head, "I'm sorry, sir. Someone interfered,"

"Who?" demanded the general.

"A Fire Nation woman,"

The general was outraged, "You take the word of mere woman over your general?"

The soldier shook his head, "It was the wife of Prince Zuko. We couldn't harm her,"

The general's looks turned from rage to sudden interest, "The wife of Prince Zuko, you say? I know that spoiled brat of the Fire Lord and he would never take a wife!"

"But he did, sir," answered the soldier, "he was there to state it as well. He said they just been married,"

Now the general was even more interested, "Did he now? Hmm..." The general stood up and spoke to a servant nearby. "Ready my carriage! I think I will go and pay Prince Zuko a little visit,"

The servant nodded, "Right away, General Zhao,"

* * *

_Chapter 8 is done! (breathes)It took me a very long time to do this certain chapter because of all the things that happen in it. I worked for 2 hours nonstop. (passes out)_

_PLEASE READ (about Beelzebub): "Beelzebub" does translate to "Lord of The Flies", but back then, flies were thought to be the souls of the departed, so he can also be called "Lord of The Souls". Beelzebub is often portrayed as Satan's second-in-command in such things as the poem "Paradise Lost" and the webcomic "Dealing with the Devil". Beelzebub is also called "Baal'zbub", which was the original Hebrew word. Often, Beelzebub and Satan are interchangeable. Sometimes they are not. In "Paradise Lost", the names of demons that went down to Hell with Satan, named Moloch, Belial, and Mammon, are featured. Beelzebub is from a Pre-Christian society's mythology, in which Beelzebub was the lord of the dead, thus him being the "lord of souls". Beelzebub was later integrated into Christianity when it first came around. – ZeroSoul_


	9. IX: Sayven, ashes, and other things

_Yes, I know my grammar is bad – stop reminding me of how I failed grammar class miserably! I can't help it if proper English isn't my first language (my family is Creole and speaks this weird psuedo-English Jamaican Caribbean thing). Also, I'm not too sure about Uncle's real name, I think it's General Iroh…if I'm wrong, someone tell me– ZeroSoul_

* * *

**muted fate, chapter IX: sayven, ashes, and other things**

Flying through Hell, Aang saw that all the demons and tortured souls were slowly emptying out through several opened doorways hanging in mid air while other spirits entered Hell and peeked around (_'Who in their right mind would want to visit Hell?' _Aang thought and then he realized he was one of those spirits out of their mind). Aang turned to Beelzebub, who just had finished flying over the sulfur fields.

'_Where did The Devil and Thanatos go?' _Aang asked.

Beelzebub shrugged and flew between some rocky pillars, **_'I doan know. There's billions o' billions of realms out there and with all the doors open, they could be in any one o' them,' _**

Aang looked as they approached one of the doors in the air, _'Do you know which way we're going?' _

Beelzebub laughed, _**'Coarse I do! Belial and me used to escape to the mortal realm when The Devil would have one of her hissy fits!' **_

Beelzebub picked up speed as he flapped his wings. Aang felt wind rush at his face as Beelzebub went through the air. He flapped his wings even more as they passed through one of the doors. The inside of the doors was a misty gray place, like a tunnel. There were several other doors floating nearby them. Aang was about to let go of Beelzebub's hand when Beelzebub's grip tightened.

'**_Stay close tah me, kid,' _**Beelzebub said, **_'this place is dangerous – another dimension ya know – ya lost here and ya'll be forever. No up or down or left or right or anything either, I tell ya, – just one helluva confused place,' _**Beelzebub led Aang through the misty passageway and continued talking. **_'We demons got troubles going through these dimensions sometimes since we got flesh and not pure essence like spirits,' _**He then added with a smirk. **_'But then again, so does angels,' _**

Aang looked at him, _'Angels? You mean…there's actually angels?' _

_'**Doan be stupid! 'Coarse dere's angels! If weren't angels, what would be keepin' us demons from the gates o' heaven – 'sides fact that the gates burn ya skin if ya touch,'**_

'_Ever seen an angel?' _

Beelzebub laughed, **_'Seen one! I used to BE one long 'go 'fore ya parents o' ancestors were even born! Ya, me, The Devil, Mammon, Avarice, Belphegor, 'n Leviathan too! We all used to be angels! Yeah, we all used to be the top angels too – well, that was until The Creatrix started that big plan o' hers/his,' _**

Aang paused in thought at hearing this, _'…so, you've seen The Creatrix and everything? Does that mean you know how time began and how the first people came on the earth?' _

Beelzebub smiled wickedly at Aang and then laughed, **_'Now doan be tryin' to trick me, kid! I'm a 56,784 years old 'n I know that NO ONE – I say NO ONE – is s'posed to know how things REALLY began! Even I doan know how it began 'cuz I used to know when I was an angel but as soon as we got kicked out, parts of memories got wiped 'n stuff,' _**

'…so no one knows?'

Beelzebub smiled, **_'No one but The Creatrix herself/himself,' _**

Aang then paused again, _'What happened in Heaven? I mean…why did you get thrown out?' _

Beelzebub's looks hardened, **_'Tell dat story tah ya some other time, kid,'_**

Beelzebub came to an open doorway and went through it. Instantly, Aang felt warm air wash over his body and blinding sunlight hit his skin as he fell from the door and onto soft terrain. Beelzebub landed flew nearby him and then landed on the ground, folding his wings into his body. Beelzebub breathed in the air of the realm and let out a sigh.

"Belial an' me used tah come here often and escape," Beelzebub said, "Was fun 'til we got caught an' we both hung upside down fer that 'cuz the rules say we're not s'posed tah,"

"Wait…" Aang said. He looked at himself and saw that he was still flesh. He even touched himself – skin. Cold clammy skin. He then got off the ground and looked at Beelzebub, "We're…we're _solid_ here! Does…does that mean people can _see_ us?"

"'Coarse people can see us…well, to a certain point I s'pose," Beelzebub answered, "Regular peoples can't see our demonic aura o' anything like dat so they think we're human like dem, which we en't. 'Coarse good side o' dis is dat we can see other spirits an' stuff," He tapped his horns. "Regular peoples can't see this, but peoples like priests o' Benders can,"

"So where do we go from here?" Aang asked.

"We go to the nearest town," Beelzebub said. He pointed towards rising smoke over the woods, "Looks like we en't that far from civilizashun, huh?"

"…yeah…" Aang said as he looked at the woods. He felt a little uneasy about the woods, remembering the woods on the island he died on. He stayed close to Beelzebub as they went through the woods. Aang himself was nervous and kept jumping at every shadow.

Beelzebub took no notice of Aang's discomfort and continued on walking, looking at every tree and leaf with interest. Finally, he spoke to Aang: "So…why'd ya do it?"

Aang looked at it him, "Do what?"

Beelzebub looked at Aang and smiled, "Aw, doan be all stupid on me. Ya know what I mean," When he saw Aang's blank face, he clarified. "Why'd ya become a demon, o' 'coarse? What else am I gonna ask ya?"

Aang shifted around uneasily at this and sighed, "I…have to protect someone,"

"Who?"

Aang looked up at the sky, filled with nostalgia. "It's a girl, she was a friend of mine…before I died. Now she's The Vessel for the new Avatar to come through but there's something after her. There's this spirit called The Shadow that's going to try and kill her and if that happens we're all doomed to die. This was the only way I could go back without causing total chaos,"

"Seems you caused chaos by letting The Devil meet Thanatos,"

Aang chose to ignore this statement and decided it was time to ask Beelzebub a question, "Why did you get thrown out of Heaven?"

Beelzebub paused and looked uneasy. Aang decided it was one of those things you shouldn't talk about or bring up, so he decided to temporarily drop the topic. After walking for what seemed to be an hour, Beelzebub announced that he was tired and that they should get some rest. They were still in the woods. Aang set up a small fire just as the sun began to go down over the distant trees and Beelzebub went away from a few minuets and returned with two squirming rabbits.

"What's that?" Aang asked, pointing to the rabbits.

"Our meal," Beelzebub answered as he tossed one of the rabbits to Aang.

Demon instincts taking over, Aang gripped the rabbit. It looked up at Aang with huge sad brown eyes that seemed to say 'please don't eat me'. Aang made a face as he stared at the rabbit.

"Beelzebub, I don't eat meat," Aang said.

"Ya doan have tah eat it. Just snap its neck open 'n drain it all of its life fluids," Beelzebub answered casually, "See?" Beelzebub then demonstrated for Aang as he quickly snapped the neck of the rabbit open and sucked the dribbling blood out. Aang grimaced at the demonstration. Beelzebub then answered, "Ya're a new demon, kid, so ya can't go too long without feedin',"

Aang made a face, "Isn't there…another way?"

Beelzebub paused for a minuet and Aang could have sworn that he had seen him momentarily blush a little. The blush faded away quickly and night finally fell over them.

Beelzebub then quickly shook his head, "No, dere isn't another way," Aang sighed and held onto the rabbit. He felt like letting it go but then he would go hungry. Beelzebub then said, "Ya didn't expect da life of a demon to be any easier dan a life of a mortal, did ya?"

Aang didn't reply. He closed his eyes and whisper a silent "I'm sorry" to the rabbit as he snapped it's neck open and feasted on the blood. The blood felt neutral slipping down his tongue but it was refreshing – like crimson colored water. He discarded the rabbit's body, licking the remnants of blood off his lips.

Beelzebub glanced at him from over the fire, his eyes seemed twinkling with a little sadness mixed in with subtle joy as he looked at Aang. Aang twitched nervously, remembering Beelzebub's sexual preferences.

"…what…what is it?" Aang said as he sat nearby the fire, and across from Beelzebub.

Beelzebub snapped out of it and shook his head, "No, it en't nothin', kid. Doan mind me. Ya just looked a bit like Belial back for a minuet,"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Aang said, "…why do you have an accent?"

Beelzebub looked a little amused by this question and smiled, "'Cuz I en't got no real tongue,"

"_What_?"

Beelzebub opened his mouth wide enough so that Aang could look. Aang stood up a little and leaned over the fire a little and gasped. Inside of Beelzebub's mouth was a silver tongue. Beelzebub saw his surprise and closed his mouth.

"How…how did _that_ happen?"

Beelzebub's smile thinned out and he looked down at his hands as he spoke: "Let's just say someone and me had a fallin' out o' sorts,"

Aang sat down on the ground, intrigued by Beelzebub's story of how he got his silver tongue, "You mean…with The Creatrix?"

Beelzebub shook his head, "No, much after that. It was some time after we had all gone down to Hell – at least a year o' so. All of us has our positions 'n stuff 'n The Devil was pretty hot n' angry back then, so we left her alone. Dis was before Belial was created too. I was with Belphegor. He was older than me 'n we had gotten serious 'n he wanted me to move into his domain–"

"Domain?" Aang asked.

"All us higher demons got domains in Hell – now doan interrupt! Anyways, I said 'Yes' to Belphegor. But the only problem was Belphegor had Leviathan as a roommate. One time I was in dere waitin' for Belphegor 'cuz I wanted to surprise him 'n Leviathan tackles me 'n tries to force me into bedding him. One thing leads to another 'n Belphegor's at the door 'n he gets the wrong idea since Leviathan is mountin' me right around then 'n he's so angry 'n heartbroken that he rips my tongue so I won't 'enchant any others with my lies'."

Beelzebub paused in thought, rubbing his chin as he was stuck in the memory of having his tongue forcibly removed. He then continued on speaking, "I was mad with pain, I'll tell ya. I wanted tah die so badly. Belial was The Devil's smith and he made me this tongue. It took me some gettin' used ta since we demons are allergic ta silver 'n such but silver was the only metal dat would work 'cuz it's malleable 'n stuff 'o so Belial told me,"

Beelzebub gave Aang a weak smile to cover the pain the memory was causing him. Aang remained silent, now uneasy from the gruesome telling of Beelzebub's story. He found that he was tired and wanted to sleep.

"I'm going to sleep," Aang said. Beelzebub gave him a little nod. Aang laid down on the grass and closed his eyes. Normally, when he was alive and in his former body, he would have made a bed of leaves or something – but what the point? It wasn't like he would freeze to death or anything since he was already dead. Slowly, Aang closed his eyes as Beelzebub still watched him.

* * *

With all the time they were in the town marketplace, Uncle had managed to purchase the following: food, medicine, maternity clothes (for Katara obviously), scrolls on childcare and the like (for Zuko obviously), and tea (Uncle's payment for doing the shopping). Uncle was directing the guards to load the things on the ship when Zuko and Katara arrived.

Surrounding Katara were five scrawny, ragged looking children They were huddled close to Katara, glaring maliciously at Uncle and the other members of the Fire Nation. One boy in particular looked down right hostile.

"Who are they?" Uncle said, walking over to Katara and pointing to the children.

"They're our…guests," Zuko growled, his voice expressing growing inner rage. He then added, "_temporary_ guests,"

"They're orphans," Katara said, "and some soldiers were going to hurt them,"

"I don't know, Katara. The ship is no place for children," Uncle began.

"That's what_ I_ said," Zuko growled.

"There has to be a place where they can all stay, just for a little while!" Katara pleaded.

The boy holding the toddler's hand spoke up, "Most of us have relatives on Hishigata Island. We've been trying to get there,"

Uncle paused in thought. Children were always trouble, especially unruly orphans, but he saw the pleading look on Katara's face and sighed, "I suppose…we could put them in one of the abandoned guard's barracks down below…" He then added. "But they have to stay out of the way and do what they're told,"

"Of course they will!" Katara answered. She then smiled widely – the first time she had in a week and some days, "Thank you, Uncle,"

All of the children ate loaves of bread that Katara had found in the cupboard of the kitchen. Most of the children sat on the floor, chewing happily. Only one the children, the oldest boy who was known as Sayven, picked at his food with high scrutiny. Then he sniffed it, as to make sure it wasn't toxic. After more inspection, he finally ate.

"Explain to me why we're letting these little monsters eat our food?" Zuko said to Katara.

"If you're going to be negative, you _can_ leave," Katara said.

"And let you and these brats run amuck on my ship? I don't think so," Zuko answered.

"Do you even _own_ this ship?" Katara asked.

"Of course of do! I'm a prince!"

"In exile,"

Zuko grumbled in reply. At this point, the children were done eating.

"Now," Katara said, smiling down at the orphans, "tell me about yourselves," The children didn't say anything. Katara then pointed to herself. "I'm Katara,"

Seyvan glared at Katara, "Don't see how our names are any _your_ business,"

"Sayven, don't be rude!" said a girl.

"Yeah, she was nice," said the boy holding the toddler's hand. Sayven snorted in reply.

"Can throw that one overboard?" Zuko asked, pointing to Sayven. Sayven glared at Zuko.

"No!" Katara answered.

Zuko grumbled and Sayven stuck out his tongue at the Fire Nation prince and then retracted it when Zuko noticed.

"I'm called Pepper," said the girl from before. She had deep brown eyes and stringy black hair.

"_Pepper_?" Uncle asked.

Pepper looked a little embarrassed, "…not all of us remember our real names. I think I was named after my Mama," She then nervously played with her hair.

"I'm called FourEyes," said the boy from before. His hair was blonde and short and he had blue eyes. He added, "I used to have spectacles but they broke some months ago,"

"I call myself Rain," said the boy holding the toddler's hand. The boy had red hair in a curly, chaotic mess. He then pointed to the toddler, who was sucking her thumb and had straight dark red hair. A big, long, faded and patched golden-yellow ribbon was tied around her neck, "This is my sister. Her real name is Mirany–"

"RIBBON!" the toddler protested.

"–but she likes to be called Ribbon," Rain finished. Rain tried to pick up and hold the end part of the golden-yellow ribbon, but Ribbon smacked his hand away from touching it.

"MINE!" Ribbon yelled and then went back to sucking her thumb.

"Our parents were tailors. When our house burned, this ribbon was the only thing we could find," Rain explained. He patted Ribbon on the head, "Ribbon was really small back then. Our mother had just named her," Rain the pointed to Sayven. "And that's Sayven. He's the oldest,"

Katara then realized one of the children hadn't spoken. She then saw one of them was in the corner, staring at their surroundings. It was a small girl. She was a tiny little thing, shaking a little, with a bony body, her skin alabaster, her hair white, and huge crimson eyes. She clutched a full burlap sack and stared at everything, everyone.

Katara smiled warmly at the tiny child, walked over to her, and bent down to her height, "Hello there, what's your name?"

No answer. No reply. Not even a gesture that the girl even heard. The girl kept staring into nothingness.

"We call her Ashes. When we found her, she was just sitting in the remains of her house – staring at nothing," FourEyes said, "and she doesn't talk,"

"Is she mute?" Uncle asked.

Pepper paused, "…yes,"

"She does damn well can speak," Sayven piped up. He folded his arms, "She's just too fucking stuck up!"

"_Sayven_!" Rain said, he covered Ribbon's ears protectively, "You know my sister mimics whatever she hears!"

"Well, it's true!" Sayven said, "She used to live in a big mansion and her Dad worked with those Firebenders and he was crooked at hell!" He pointed to Ashes. "It's her Dad's fault we're this way right now!"

"Sayven, stop it! Leave Ashes alone!" FourEyes said.

"Make me!" Sayven said.

Sayven, stop being a bully!" Pepper yelled.

Sayven then quieted and looked at the ground angrily. The boy was angry and his face was made up but it was one of those "Nobody-listens-to-me-and-I-didn't-get-my-way" looks (which was the exact one Zuko had on his face at the moment. Ashes still started into nothing.

"Prince Zuko, I think we've found your long lost son," Uncle said to Zuko.

"More like brother," Katara added. Before Zuko could protest, Katara then turned warmly to the children, "Children, let's stop fighting and let me show you to your room!"

"We have a room?" Rain said.

"Great!" FourEyes said.

"Thank you, miss!" Pepper said.

Ribbon clapped her hands in joy. Ashes and Seyvan said nothing. Ashes stared and Seyvan still had his face made up. Katara smiled and led them out of the kitchen.

"Where's the room?" Katara asked Uncle.

"Follow me," Uncle said.

The children were bouncing around, bubbling over the top with happiness as they went down the hallways. The guards took momentary glances at the children and then decided it would be for the best not to ask questions. Uncle and Zuko walked head of Katara and the children.

"Uncle, you must agree with me in saying that bringing these brats on the ship is idiotic," Zuko whispered.

"Yes, Prince Zuko, I do agree with you," Uncle said, "but it makes Katara happy to care for them, and her happiness will ease her pregnancy. Anyways," He then smiled. "this is a good opportunity for you to learn some parenting skills," He then stopped at the door. "Oh, here were are!"

Uncle opened the door to a dim, dusty, room. Inside were dusty, hard looking cots lined up against the wall. Blankets and pillows were discarded around the ground. There were also abandoned clothes, trash, and some boxes filled with junk as well as a stinking trash barrel.

"I don't like it," Pepper said, clinging to Katara as they entered.

"Now, now, it can't be as bad as it looks," Katara said, patting Pepper on the head.

Everyone stepped into the room. Uncle found an some lamp and tried to find a match lying around nearby.

Sayven stepped into the room and wrinkled his nose, "It smells like piss and junk,"

"You know, for a little boy, you have a very _foul_ little mouth," Zuko said.

Sayven took one look at Zuko, "And you have a huge scar on your face," He then laughed. "What'd you do? Get hurt by your own fire, Fire Bender?"

"I'll show you fire, you little brat!" Zuko growled. Flames ruptured from his hands but before he could attack Sayven (who didn't seemed bothered), Uncle quickly rushed over and restrained Zuko.

"Come on, Sayven," Katara said, walking over and leading Sayven away from Zuko, "Let's go over here before my –" She coughed out the word. "–husband gets mad at you," As Katara led Sayven away from Zuko, Sayven stuck out his tongue at Zuko, making sure Zuko would see.

"Let go of me!" Zuko snapped at Uncle. Zuko then tried to calm his increasing rage and now wore the "I-really-hate-that-damn-kid" look.

"Oh, don't look so sad," Katara said to the orphans, who were a little afraid of being in the room alone. She then smiled at them, "We just have to fix up the place!" She went to one of the windows and pulled the cover off of it. "Let's get a little light in here!"

The windows revealed an underwater scene. Brightly colored fish were swimming about in salt water. An large eel streaked pass the window and shocked some of the fish, making a meal out of them. A squid blew blank ink at a predator. The children were amazed at the life going on in the window and they stared at it. Then they rapidly began to open the other two windows. The water refracted light from the outside sun and let a azure light to the room.

"See? I told you it wasn't all that bad," Katara said.

"It might just get better," Uncle said. He had located a box of matches under a cot and lit some of the lamps. The room brightened even more.

"I wanna sit under the window!" Pepper proclaimed as she sat on a cot right under one of the windows.

Instantly, the children scattered around, claiming their own cots in a flurry. Katara stepped away from them and went back to Uncle and Zuko, who were standing nearby the door.

"They're…like a swarm locusts," Zuko said, watching the children rush around.

"Be nice," Katara said, "they're sweet and they probably haven't had a roof over their heads or a good meal for who knows how long. It's a hard world out there…especially when you don't have anyone to care for you!"

Zuko was about to reply, but he saw the angered look in Katara's face and decided it would be the best to keep his mouth shut in this argument.

"Prince Zuko! General Iroh!"

Zuko and Uncle turned to the hallway to see a guard rushing towards them. He looked out of breath.

"I've been looking for you both and when you weren't above thought–" the guard began. He was gasping for breath.

"What happened?" Zuko said.

"General Zhao has arrived here, sir," the guard said, "He wishes to have a word with you,"

Zuko clenched his fist, "General _Zhao_? That pompous ass! What's he going here!"

The guard continued, "Something about orphans and your wife,"

Zuko looked at Katara accusingly. Katara looked back at him, not knowing who this Zhao person was. The children were standing nearby the door to see what was going on. Zuko drew a deep breath and tried not to look so peeved at the fact General Zhao was in their midst.

"Go tell General Zhao that we will be up there shortly," Zuko said, calmly.

"Yes, sir!" the guard said, and rushed away.

As soon as the guard was out of sight, Zuko walked over to Katara, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THOSE SOLDIERS WERE ZHAO'S!"

"Who's Zhao?" Katara asked.

"Calm down, Prince Zuko," Uncle said, "don't take it out on Katara,"

"But that ass Zhao is here!" Zuko answered, "And since little miss bleeding heart here interfered, I'm going to have to put up with him!"

"Why can't you just refuse to see him?" Katara said.

"You don't get it, do you?" Zuko said, "I'm a prince, but I'm in _exile_! Zhao is a general who's got a very ranking in the Fire Nation army and there's no stopping him if he just decides to sink our ship, especially when we're docked in a town he controls!" He rubbed his temples in irritation and grumbled. "I'm surrounded by idiots, idiots and brats!"

"It's not my fault! I've never the guy!" Katara yelled.

"Well, you're going to meet him now! This is _your_ mess!" Zuko said, grabbing Katara and rushing away from the room.

Katara called to Uncle, "Uncle, will you watch the children for me?"

"WHAT!" Uncle yelled in panic.

Zuko was walking fast, holding onto Katara. Eventually, Katara pulled away from him.

"Wait a minuet!" Katara said, "Why the hell do I have to come?"

Zuko then stepped close to Katara and spoke through clenched teeth to her in a whisper, "Because for all he knows, you're my wife. And if Zhao suspects anything fishy about us and if he figures out the actual truth, he will inform Fire Lord Oza and things will go straight to hell from that point for all of us, including those brats you care about so much! So smile, look nice, act like my wife_, and keep your damn mother shut unless I tell you to open it!_"

Katara sensed Zuko was under extreme stress and decided it would be the best to just comply with his wishes for now and yell at him later. Zuko led Katara up into the top level of the ship. They stood outside of the doorway to the open.

"Try to look sick," Zuko said to her.

"Look sick?" Katara said.

"I have an idea that just might work," Zuko answered, "and would it kill you smile and get close to me? We're supposed to be married!"

"Fine," Katara said. She got a little closer to Zuko and he put his arm around her waist. Katara made a face and glared at him, "What are you doing?"

"We're supposed to be married, _remember_?" Zuko hissed, "I'm your husband, you're my wife,"

Katara glared at the hand on her waist, "Fine, but if that hand goes anywhere else but my waist, we're going to have problems – marriage or not,"

Zuko chose to not listen to this comment – he had better things to worry about. The two then stepped outside of the ship, clutched close together. Sitting on top of a rhinoceros, surrounded by soldiers, some feet away from the ship was General Zhao himself. He looked down at Zuko and Katara from his height. Katara took one look at General Zhao and felt her stomach quiver. The child suddenly twitched and Katara started to feel the cloud of sickness start to hover over her.

"Prince Zuko! What a reunion this is!" Zhao said in a very false, overly friendly tone. He got off his rhinoceros and walked over to Zuko and Katara, "Tell me, what brings you to my humble little territory?"

"Just a little shopping for my new bride," Zuko answered. Katara smiled weakly. She felt nausea come back like in the marketplace with the crone.

"And this must be the lucky girl," Zhao said, looking at Katara, "What's your name, girl?"

Katara stalled for a moment. She then realized that with the Avatar gone and now being placed on a Fire Nation ship, she was no longer a fugitive and no longer needed to assume another name. "Katara," she finally said.

"You two look _very_ _happy_. May you both have many happy years and be blessed with children," Zhao said.

'You don't know the half of it,' Zuko and Katara both thought. 

"How about we continue our discussion inside of your ship, Prince Zuko?" Zhao suggested.

Zuko stiffened, "I'm sorry, General Zhao, but my lovely wife has been ill lately She needs bed rest and quiet. I only brought her along because she insisted on it,"

Katara was already looking pale and sheepishly nodded. She held onto Zuko, hoping she wouldn't get ready to faint again.

"It won't take very long," said Zhao, "and this will be men's talk. Your wife can stay in her room,"

Zuko forced a smile of false friendliness, fighting the growing temper. "Let me just have some words with my wife,"

Zuko then faced Katara, turning her around so that they were standing sideways, still wearing the false smile, about you go inside for a while so I can talk to General Zhao alone?"

Katara nodded, play acting a faithful young wife, "Of course…" Katara coughed out the word. "…_husband_,"

Zuko then leaned towards her and made to kiss her on the side of her face facing away from Zhao and his soldiers. Instead of kissing her cheek, he quickly whispered into Katara's ear, "Go into the kid's room. Stay there until I come. Don't leave it,"

Katara gave a subtle nod and Zuko stepped away from her. Katara went back inside of the ship. Zuko was left with Zhao. Now both Zhao and Zuko dropped their acts as soon as Katara left.

"Just you and me, Zhao," Zuko said, with the familiar hostility in his voice.

* * *

Aang was shaken awake by Beelzebub at midday. The two fed on two more rabbits and then continued their walk through the woods.

"Beelzebub, how are we going to find The Vessel and The Shadow?" Aang said, "At this rate, they'll both be long gone!"

"Aw, doan start fussin' at me, kid!" Beelzebub said, "We need tah getta map 'n a compass so we knows where we're gonna be goin' first! Plus, we can make some bigger trips soon as ya wings come in!"

Aang didn't reply. He was getting tired of walking around with the demon and not knowing what was happening to Katara and he wondered if she was safe where she was at now. Mainly, he wondered if The Devil meeting Thanatos would affect their realm.

"Here we are! Told ya I'd get ya here!" Beelzebub said.

Aang and Beelzebub were on top of a grassy knoll looming over the town. Aang looked down at the town before them. It was a very small town in the woods – no major marketplace or anything, but it had a few inns and a healer's shop. Then Aang's eyes widened in amazement when he realized another feature of the town.

Spirits.

Spirits, demons, goblins, and everything else you can think of.

All of them were floating above and in the town. People walked about and went on their daily business, oblivious to the creatures around them. The spirits themselves were causing all sorts of mischief, such as upsetting barrels of food or drink or whispering evil ideas in the ears of men, women, and children. Some hovered over people, causing them bad luck. Aang felt he should say something, but his words were caught in his throat. It was overwhelming to see how many spirits had invaded now that all the doors were open.

"Kid! Ya okay?" Beelzebub called to him. He was already at the bottom of the grassy knoll they had been standing on.

"I…I don't know…" Aang gasped. He fell to his knees, "Is this…is this…this…_chaos_ all my…_fault_?"

Beelzebub made a sympathetic face towards Aang and sighed, "C'mon, kid. I'll buy ya a drink at an inn an' we'll talk dere,"

Beelzebub walked towards the town, picking up stones along the way and stuffing it into his shirt, while Aang followed him. Beelzebub then selected one of the finest inns in town, called The Modest Elixir. The Modest Elixir had a tavern on the bottom and rooms upstairs. The inside of the tavern was dimly lit and filled with drunken yells and the starts of brawls. Aang stayed close to Beelzebub as they walked towards the counter where the manager of the inn was.

"And what will you young sirs be wanting in this place! Be off with you!" the manager said. He was a balding man in his late 40s and wore a dirty smock, "I'll have no hooligans in my fine inn!"

Beelzebub pulled four stones out of his pocket. Aang tilted his head at Beelzebub but Beelzebub took no notice. The manager looked at the four stones, but did not see stones, but four gold pieces instead. His eyes were dazzled by greed as he looked at the gold.

Beelzebub then spoke, "Now that I have ya attenshun, sir, my brother and I are ambassadors for our king and we are tryin' tah travel tah another city. Now, we want complete privacy – no maids or nothin' 'n I want one of ya finest rooms, with good curtains on da windows 'n a lock on the door as well,"

In back of the manager, where the doors to the kitchen were, a couple of teenaged girls and a few women waved at Beelzebub and Aang flirtatiously. Beelzebub gave one of the girls and wink and she fainted right then and there. Aang just blushed and did nothing. The manager ignored the fainted girl and took the coins.

"Why of course my two sirs!" the manager said. He clapped his hands, "Jina! Jina, you lazy girl! Get in here!"

One of the girls hurriedly rushed from the kitchen, her eyes still locked with Beelzebub's. Her face was flushed with happiness. The manager spoke to her. "Jina! Quit your day dreaming and show these two men their rooms!" The manager dug in his pocket and pulled out a rusty key. "And show them a good time as well!"

"Yes, sir!" Jina said, smiling at Beelzebub.

Jina showed Beelzebub and Aang up the stairs in the back of the tavern. Jina prattled away with Beelzebub, clinging to his arm and still flirting away with him. Aang did his best not to laugh at how the girl was throwing her feet to a demon in disguise. Jina continued on talking even as she unlocked the door to the room. The room was in the top of the inn, wooden, with two small beds and a table with chairs. There was only one large window, covered with a crimson curtain.

"This is where you'll be staying," Jina said, "It's a such a nice room!" She then looked at Beelzebub. "And the beds are big enough for two as well,"

"Thank you, Jina, I'll call ya if I need any whorin' done!" Beelzebub said, pushing Jina out the door.

"_HEY!"_ Jina yelled.

As soon as Jina was out the door, Beelzebub promptly locked it. He then smiled at Aang, who was sitting on his bed and quietly looking at Beelzebub.

"Women! Can't live with 'em 'n can't live without 'em, huh?" Beelzebub said.

Instead of replying to this, Aang said something else, "How did you do that?"

Beelzebub looked at him, "Do what?"

Aang forced a crooked smile, "You know. With the stones. The guy took them,"

"Oh, that old trick?" Beelzebub said. He pulled a stone out of his pocket. He pressed the stone in his palm and squeezed it tightly. He then showed it to Aang after a few moments of squeezing and it shined with a golden light, "Dat's just a glamour. It's an illusion ya put over somethin'. Very easy," He tossed the golden stone to Aang. Aang caught it and looked at it. "'Coarse we demons can see right through it but stupid folks like da inn manager fall for it easy,"

Aang then sighed, "Beelzebub…" He then looked deep into Beelzebub's eyes. "…did I do something _really_ _wrong_ when I let The Devil be with Thanatos?"

Beelzebub paused and looked at Aang, "…do ya wanna know da truth?" Aang nodded. "The truth hurts, kid,"

"I want to know,"

Beelzebub sighed and took a seat next to Aang, "Okay, kid, make yourself comfortable because this is going to take a while to explain…"

* * *

_Okay, reason why I am ending right now is because my grandmother is in the hospital. She just had a heart attack and I've been a little busy and I knew I had to get this up before someone comes over my house and harms me. (nervous laugh) So, I present this long chapter! The next one will take a shorter time for me to put up, I promise! - ZeroSoul _


	10. X: Men's talk

_Thank you for the 700 and plus hits! I'd like to thank those who favored my story and reviewed it as well, I'd like to thank (in absolutely no sort of order): Anime master Inu, Ataraia, Ice Vanes, idlepianist23xDedrena, Maron Kanzaki, patheticteenager, Spleef, Spleefie, Whispers in the Wind, Yakumo1human, puppidawg, Mermaid Ninja, Onnie, Frost-and-Sleet, thread of fate, jasikaermine, I love Appa, Sophie-chan, hi, KiaGirl07, Christine, Just me and myself, and kayko15. _

_NOTE: "Lucifer" in Latin means "Morningstar". "Satan" in Hebrew means "Advesary". _

_- Zerosoul_

* * *

**muted fate, chapter X: men's talk **

Beelzebub sighed and spoke to Aang in a clear voice:

"Ya see, kid, at da start of Hell, Heaven, and all da realms in in-between – there had to be a balance of power, of good and evil, or order and chaos, 'cuz in order for mortals to exist they needed things like balance and in chaos, mortals can't live. In order for dis to happen, The Creatrix's power must always be above everyone else's and no one else must rise to that level of power, least chaos rise. Dis is one of da oldest rules in da book.

"Now, 'fore Heaven 'n Hell, dere was only The Creatrix 'n all her 'lil angels up in her 'lil realm. Ya see, kid, The Devil 'n all of us were angels back then. So was Thanatos, 'cuz this was 'fore mortals and dere was no need for death. Now, The Devil 'n Thanatos had dese feelings for each other – big romantic non-sex feelings, not like all that lusty shit that goes on now. Now dey weren't s'posed to have these feelings 'cuz we angels are s'posed to be pure 'n nothin' like horny mortals.

"Now, The Creatrix knows dat a union between The Devil 'n Thanatos would spoil everything 'cuz he/she's got dis idea that dey're never s'posed tah meet 'n fall 'n love or it'd be the end for her/him. So, The Creatrix takes The Devil 'n da rest of us 'n tosses us into Hell with the first sinners of the mortal realm. Now, Thanatos becomes the Angel of Death, 'o Da Grim Reaper, now dat dere's sinners 'n death about in da new mortal realm but he still has feelings for The Devil 'n he'd still has tah go down 'n lead some souls tah Hell but The Creatrix sees this 'n figures a way to make The Devil fall out of favor with Thanatos.

"The Creatrix makes it so that we demons need the blood of the guilty sinners to survive and by the time we got down tah Hell, we were all hungry. Now, dat lake of blood – da same one you were born in, kid – was our only source of nourishment den since The Creatrix had drained the other sinners of all their lifeblood just to fill the lake. The Devil was still our superior, she got the first taste of the blood lake, not knowin' about da trap.

"Soon as The Devil enters the blood lake, the spirits of da deadly sins that reside in the lake – does are da spirits that cause ya tah change from spirit to demon, kid – take The Devil and impregnate her. It took only nine days before The Devil bore the first true demon ever in Hell 'n she named her 'Morningstar' but he calls him 'Adversary'. Ya prob'ly won't see him, kid, since he's always in da lover depths 'o Hell torturing the _worst_ sinners 'n I can tell ya he loves his job too much tah leave.

"But moving on now, kid, as soon as Thanatos brings down a soul to Hell, The Devil wants to smother him in kisses 'n such, but da first thing Thanatos sees is da kid wit The Devil 'n thinks The Devil has been cheatin' on him wit one of us since The Devil was da only female dere. So, Thanatos wanted no part of The Devil 'cuz of dis 'n The Devil was so heart broken 'n angry dat she flung Adversary down into da bowels of Hell. If da kid wasn't immortal, he woulda prob'ly died. Belphegor 'n me saved 'im though.

"The Devil still loves Thanatos, y'know, despite Adversary. Still, The Devil was bound to Hell because of Adversary's birth. But ya see what The Creatrix forgot was dat The Devil can still tempt souls and as long as she can tempt 'n seduce souls, she can still get free 'n she knew dat de only way she would get out of there would be by letting a pure soul let her out. Ya see, kid, she knew ya were pure at heart – ya prob'ly still are in some manner,"

Aang didn't know what to say. He felt like there was a hollow pit in his stomach, sucking up all emotions that he should feel. He looked at Beelzebub.

"…are…are you saying that…I might cause…the end of the…_world_?" Aang choked out in a tiny voice.

Beelzebub suddenly embraced Aang and held onto him tightly. Beelzebub then said, "O, kid, doan think so negative of yourself! Sure, The Creatrix may hate ya but the world isn't gonna end!"

Aang swallowed and felt almost like passing out from Beelzebub's touch, "Beelzebub…I…"

Beelzebub's grip tightened and he continued on speaking, "Demons are grateful to ya, kid. We hated The Creatrix and his/her's tyranny over us wit all her angels 'n shit. He/she's been rulin' us for hundreds o' years now 'n ya might just've ended it! But doan worry, kid, dis chaos won't last for long! Maybe it'll make things better dan dey were before!"

Aang didn't know what to say. On one hand, he felt a tiny bit of reassurance at Beelzebub's words and on the other hand he was close to panicking because a homosexual man was touching him.

"Aang, you make me think of my sweet Belial so much o' Belphegor 'n me 'fore things went sour," Beelzebub said. He rested his chin on Aang's neck and stretched his mouth open, bearing pearly white fangs, ready to bite into the flesh on Aang's smooth neck, "…you make me feel so _complete_…"

"Beelzebub…" Aang breathed. He could feel Beelzebub's warm breath on his neck. Aang's voice was a shaky whisper, "….Beelzebub, please…please…let…go…of…_me_…"

Beelzebub had his fangs ready to strike, but at hearing Aang's plea, he loosened his grip and Aang pulled away from him immediately. Beelzebub moved away from him as well and got off the bed.

"I'm sorry, Aang, I…" Beelzebub said, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. He then started pacing, "I'm sorry, kid. I'm just a little hungry – just having a rabbit doesn't cut it for me sometimes. I…" He blushed even more and then rushed over to the window. He began to quickly open it. "I…I'm goin' tah go get a meal. I'll be back!"

Beelzebub's wings stretched from his body and flapped as he jumped out of the window. Aang remained on the bed as he watched Beelzebub fly into the night. Aang felt just as embarrassed as Beelzebub did, but decided to push the uncomfortable feeling of Beelzebub's skin against his and force sleep onto himself. He laid down, trying to think about other things besides Beelzebub.

* * *

Katara found she had arrived in the room just in time. The children were wreaking havoc in the room and Pepper was currently having a "Why?" discussion with Uncle (who's patience was obviously wearing very thin).

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"Because," Uncle said.

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"Because," Uncle said.

"Pepper," Katara said, touching the girl on the shoulder, "why don't you go play?"

"Okay," Pepper said, and went to go join the others in their game.

"Young lady, you are blessing is disguise," Uncle said.

"How was it?" Katara said.

"The children were a good reminder of why I haven't had my own brood," Uncle answered, "Where's Prince Zuko?"

"Talking with General Zhao," said Katara, "He said it was something like 'men's talk' so I couldn't come or something like that," 

"Oh…_no_," Uncle sighed, "I should go and get him before Zhao and him start trying to kill each other like before," Uncle then hurriedly left the room.

As soon as Uncle was gone, the children stopped their game of tag and crowded around Katara, who was feeling woozy again and decided to rest on a cot. Sayven and Ashes were the only children who kept away. Sayven scowled on his cot at the others who left him to be by Katara's side while Ashes laid on her cot and stared into nothing.

"Miss," Pepper said, pulling on Katara's sleeve, "are you noble?"

"Noble?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, 'cause I heard soldiers call your husband 'prince'," said Pepper.

"Does that make you a princess?" Rain asked.

"Princess?" Ribbon mimicked.

"Will you be queen?" FourEyes asked.

Katara wasn't really sure what to say. She then smiled a little, touching her stomach as the child jerked, "Yes…I guess that would make me princess…"

"Wow! I've always wanted to meet a princess!" Pepper said, a huge smile on her face.

Rain, at this point, saw the light dimming in the sea in the windows and realized it had to be close to nighttime. He got up, taking Ribbon by the hand, and led Ribbon to their cot where he got her ready to sleep.

"Is it hard being a princess?" Pepper asked.

"A little," Katara answered.

"How many butlers and maids do you have?" FourEyes asked.

"None so far," Katara said.

"Can you make laws?" FourEyes asked.

"No…" Katara answered.

"Do you have a jester like the princesses in the fairytales?" Pepper asked.

"No," Katara answered.

"Did your husband rescue you from a dragon like in the fairytales?" Pepper asked.

"Not exactly," Katara said.

Pepper was getting more excited by the minuet and questions came pouring out, "How did you two meet? Did he wake you up from a deep sleep with a kiss? Do you think you'll have children? Is he going to be king one day?"

Katara bit her lip, not sure how to answer these questions. She then patted Pepper on the head, "Aren't _you_ a curious little girl?" She then smiled widely at FourEyes and Pepper. "Why don't you two go play?"

FourEyes and Pepper looked at each other. Seeing how this was all the information they could get, they started up another game. Katara breathed a sigh of relief and laid down on her bed, looking towards the window. It was darkening outside and it was harder to see what was in the water. She closed her eyes and could hear the ocean sloshing against the sides of the ship. FourEyes and Pepper, now joined by Seyvan, played tag in the background, only to be shushed by Rain.

"Guys! Be quiet!" Rain said, "Ribbon is trying to sleep,"

"Don't see why she has to sleep so early," Seyvan said.

"Ribbon's younger than us and needs more sleep or she's cranky," Rain explained.

"Fine, fine," Seyvan said, "Let's play something else then,"

The others decided on a game of seeing who could tell the best scary story. Rain declined from joining them and sat besides his sister on her cot. Katara opened her eyes and looked at the boy, staring at his sleeping younger sister.

"Rain," Katara called him.

"Yes, miss?" Rain asked, walking over to her.

Katara smiled at him, "You take very good care of your sister. You must love her a lot,"

"Thank you miss," Rain said, blushing a little, "I do love her a lot," He looked at Ribbon, who was still in a deep sleep. "We're all we have,"

Katara sighed longingly and looked towards the window. "I used to have a brother. I took care of him though instead," Katara felt a pang of sadness for Sokka and fought back bitter tears.

"Are you okay, miss?" Rain said, seeing the saddened look on her face.

"Fine," Katara sniffed, "I'm fine, Rain. Go…go back to your sister,"

Rain nodded and returned to his sister's bedside.

* * *

"Let's continue this conversation inside, shall we?" Zhao suggested, with a smile.

"Let me show the way," Zuko answered, his voice filled with hostility as he forced a smile onto his face.

Inside of Zuko's ship and behind the closed doors of the captain's room, Prince Zuko and General Zhao sat across from each other with a table between them. The table was covered with maps and compasses, but they both ignored them and watched each other like two lions rivaled for survival in the harsh wilderness would.

"What do you want, Zhao?" Zuko demanded.

"What could you possibly mean, Prince?" Zhao asked.

"Don't toy with me!" Zuko snapped, "I know for a fact you didn't come down here just to wish my wife and I well,"

"I'm just curious at the rumor of you marrying someone," Zhao answered.

"What rumor?" Zuko answered. He made sure his voice did not waver in speaking so that the following lie could not be detected, "I married her and I'm not afraid to admit it,"

'This boy must take me for a fool! Years and years of training in the military teaches you how to figure out falsehoods from the spies of your enemy,' Zhao thought, 'And he is lying through his teeth right now. But I can't show. No…not yet,' 

"Yes, but I don't see why," Zhao answered. He then smirked, "We're both men, Prince Zuko, so let me ask you deliberately: why did you marry her? Is it just because you played a little game of sword-and-sheath with her and fucked her in the open like the peasant she probably is?"

Zuko found himself fighting both the urge to strangle Zhao and color from the embarrassment of Zhao almost being close to the truth. Zuko then calmed himself down, _'He's just trying to push my buttons…I know it. I can't let him rule me,' _

"I don't know who you think you are, Zhao," Zuko growled, "but I suggest you be cautious of what you say about the love of my life,"

"Oh come now, Prince Zuko!" Zhao said, "As if a prince, even though exiled, would marry some unknown girl – rather than a wealthy princess as so to move up in the world – simply out of the blue! You can't expect me to _not_ be a little suspicious!"

Zuko got up from the table and looked Zhao in the eye.

"It's lonely in exile, Commander Zhao," Zuko said, "and the sea is a cruel mistress and not the best of company. Now, I suggest you leave. My wife is ill and I must to tend to her,"

"I see," Zhao said, getting up from the table, "I'll show myself out, Prince Zuko," Before leaving, Zhao stopped at the door and whispered to Zuko. "I think Fire Lord Ozai will find this bit of news interesting, don't you?"

Zuko's heart thundered in his chest and he didn't reply. As soon as Zhao left, Zuko let out a shuddering breath of relief as so to loosen the tightness that had been building in his chest as soon as Zhao had arrived at the ship. He felt like he had just climbed the highest mountain and was taking the trip back down.

* * *

"Are you all comfy?" Katara asked Pepper.

Pepper nodded and looked up at Katara with a wide smile, "Yes. Thank you, miss,"

"Don't mention it," Katara answered, patting Pepper on the head.

Night had come, just as silent as usual, and the room was mostly dark now except for the lit lamps. The children had settled onto their own cots. Katara felt the need to assert herself into a motherly position and tuck them in. She had just finished tucking in Pepper, FourEyes, and Rain. Katara then walked over to Seyvan. Seyvan sat up on his cot, glaring at her.

"Don't touch me," Seyvan hissed.

"Okay, okay," Katara said, backing away from the hostile boy. She then went to Ashes. Ashes was lying on her bed, with the sheet kicked aside. She was sleeping, but tossing and turning and groaning with eyelids blinding racing under the skin. Katara felt the girl's forehead, but could detect no fever. She was just having a nightmare. _'Poor thing,' _Katara thought. She then looked up from sleeping Ashes to see Seyvan was watching her.

"Is she like this every night?" Katara asked him. Seyvan didn't answer and Katara could only sigh as she looked at the tormented girl, pulling the cot sheets over her, hoping that the nightmare would end. She then went to the lamps and had blow out the tiny flames. When the last one was left, Rain stirred and spoke up.

"Miss," Rain said softly, "can you leave one lamp on? Ribbon doesn't like it to be completely dark,"

Katara smiled, "Of course, Rain,"

"Thank you," Rain answered.

'_I'm so tired and hungry,' _Katara thought as she laid down on a cot nearby the doorway, _'but Zuko hasn't come yet. He better come soon, or I'm leaving…'_

Soon, Katara had drifted off to sleep. Pepper sat up and looked over at FourEyes, who was on the cot in front of her.

"A bed! No more sleeping in the streets!" Pepper giggled happily as she snuggled down into her cot.

FourEyes smiled at her, "It's warm inside too,"

Seyvan grumbled something and he sat up in bed with the blanket over his head. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a knife that had been concealed from before. He stroked the knife, ready to use it when threatened.

Rain stirred a little and looked up at Seyvan, "Why are you such a grouch, Seyvan?"

"Yeah, what's got your goat?" Rain asked.

"It's the Fire Nation that's got my goat," said Seyvan, "and my house, my family, and our old lives," He then hissed through his teeth, "And here you all are eating out of the palms of their hands!"

"Seyvan, why can't you see this lady's nice?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't even _look_ like a Firebender. Or act like it," Rain said.

"Can't say the same for her husband," Seyvan answered.

"Seyvan, at least show some consideration to the lady," FourEyes said, "She saved us, fed us, and gave us a place to stay. She might even get us to Hishigata Island," He then paused and added, "She reminds me of my mother almost,"

"Me too," Pepper said, "My Mama was kind too and her eyes were always a little bit sad too, like the lady's,"

The door suddenly opened. Seyvan jumped out of his cot and looked at the door, knife in hand.

'"Who's there?" Seyvan demanded.

"Put that away, kid," answered Prince Zuko, with an asserting voice. He wasn't about to be pushed around by some dirty, arrogant, faced little boy, "before you hurt yourself,"

Sayven growled in reply. Zuko ignored him and went to Katara, who was now deep in sleep and shook her awake.

"Katara. Katara, _wake_ _up_," Zuko said.

Katara stirred awake and looked up at Zuko, still half in her dream, "…Aang?"

"Aang? Who's Aang?" Zuko said.

Katara, at hearing Zuko's voice again, finally woke. She then faintly blushed and then shook her head, "No one. Nobody. Not anymore," She then looked up at Zuko. "Did Commander Zhao leave?"

"Yes, he's gone," Zuko said, helping Katara. He then sensed the children were watching then and immediately slipped into "good husband" mode, "Come on. Let me take you to your room so that you can rest properly,"

Katara nodded sleepily and leaned on Zuko. Zuko fought the urge to hotly blush in front of the eyes watching them and led Katara to the door, and out of the room. On the stairs up to the top floor, Katara's knees suddenly buckled and she crumpled the stairs.

"Katara," Zuko groaned, forcing her to sit up, "don't faint on me now,"

"I…fine…just…sleepy," Katara muttered.

"Katara, wake up! I am not carrying you!" Zuko said, shaking her.

Katara could only murmur as her eyelids closed again. Zuko growled a curse, seeing how this argument was lost, and lifted Katara up onto his back and struggled to carry her. Katara slept on, not aware of Zuko huffing and puffing to carry her up the stairs. After some more minuets of Zuko staggering to carry Katara, he finally reached her room and he forced open Katara's door and laid her on the bed.

Katara still slept on peacefully – moonlight from the window hitting her face, giving her an angelic appearance. Zuko sat down on the bed next to her, feeling his energy drained, fatigued like Katara from the long day of play-acting. Zuko laid down and fell asleep next to Katara, both of them exhausted.

* * *

Aang woke up a few hours before dawn. Beelzebub had returned and was sitting on his bed. Aang got a look at him to see his shirt was spattered with blood and dried blood was caked around his mouth. He seemed to be in a daze.

Aang got up the courage to ask him, "What happened?"

Beelzebub snapped back to reality. He then looked at Aang and smiled, showing blood-flecked fangs, "Gorged myself on guilty blood. It was sweet and succulent. I couldn't stop drinkin' until it was all gone,"

"On what?" Aang asked. He then grimaced, "On _who_?"

"Ya don't really want tah know," Beelzebub said, getting off the bed. He began to strip out of his bloodied clothes, "It won't do me any good though – havin' all this blood in me. I'll be sluggish for a while,"

"Beelzebub, about before," Aang said, "where you trying….to _feed_ on me?"

Beelzebub paused and turned scarlet. He didn't answer the question and Aang decided to drop it as well with the other questions Beelzebub couldn't (or was it wouldn't?) answer. Aang wrapped himself up even tighter in his blanket and tried to get more sleep but found he couldn't. Sleep no longer came easy like it did when he was alive. Beelzebub eventually laid down and went to sleep. Aang got out of bed and walked to the window.

He felt strange and restless looking at the full moon through the open window. Something deep inside of him was stirring, strangely and newly alert – as if some sort of parasite

_(inner demon) _

was being awakened. Even looking out at the night, he could see people out – living their lives, or what would be left of them and even though Aang once longed to live this way again, he felt that need, that feeling suddenly disappear. He felt strange, he felt an emptiness where his

_(am I truly undead now?)_

soul once was. He then swung out a leg onto the window ledge and sat, scrunched in the window's frame and looking down on the people with cold neutral eyes. Then he looked at the ground

_(would it matter if I fell from here? would it matter if my neck broken and my blood poured out? would I feel anything?)_

which was at least more than a few feet below him. He thought of Sokka.

_(gone)_

He thought of Momo and Appa and then

_(gone. gone. all gone. only I am here and I feel I am gone)_

he realized that Katara was the only one left alive. How could

_(only I am here and I feel I am gone like momo. like appa. like sokka)_

he help Katara and defeat the Shadow if he himself

_(gone. gone. all gone. all fall apart. all fall down.)_

felt dead?

_(ONLY I AM HERE AND I FEEL I AM GONE)_

Aang sighed, pulling away from the window and closing it. He laid back on his bed, staring into the ceiling, words ringing in his head.

_(ONLY I AM HERE AND I FEEL I AM GONE. ONLY I AM HERE AND I FEEL I AM GONE. ONLY I AM HERE AND I FEEL I AM GONE. ONLY I AM)_

Aang forced a tiny laughter.

"I am nothing but a corpse. A walking corpse! I'm just a zombie!" Aang said, laughing still. He looked at his hand and took one of his finger. He gripped the finger and snapped it with a loud 'CRACK'.

_(nothing. no feeling. not feeling. not pain. not joy. not sorrow. nothing. nothing. nothing. noth…)_

"Nothing," Aang said, playing with the broken finger.

He saw pale sunlight filtering through the window and he realized that dawn had come. As son as the light hit him, Beelzebub woke up with a sluggish groan. Aang sat on his bed and watched the demon roll out of bed and pull himself up from the ground by clinging to the bed.

"Holy shit my head fuckin' hurts," Beelzebub murmured. He then looked at Aang, slurring his words as if he was drunk, "…wotsamatta wit ya kid? Ya look all sick 'n pale 'n sheet…"

"Nothing…nothing's wrong," Aang answered, "Maybe you should lie down or something,"

"Nuh uh woan do me any good if ah just do nuttin' all day…" Beelzebub said, standing up. He then wobbled around the room and then fell back down onto the ground.

"People are going to think you're drunk or something," Aang answered.

"Let peoples tink what dey wanna tink but if we wanna do what you what 'n stop dat spirit – wot's 'ish name again? I fergot but we gotta go out 'n get dat map 'n compass…" Beelzebub answered, "I'll be fine onesh I get outside…" He then smiled as he pulled himself off the floor. "Doan yah worry yer perdy lil head 'bout dit, kid, I'll be fine soon!"

Aang remained on his bed, looking at Beelzebub – wondering if he was serious or not. Beelzebub leaned on the door and looked at Aang.

"Well? Are ya comin' o' not kid?" Beelzebub asked him, still looking a sluggish, "Ya wanna help ya friend don't'cha?"

Aang nodded and forced a tiny smile, "Sure,"

"Well, let's go then!" Beelzebub said.

They walked down the stairs and into the tavern. It was early in the morning, but there were still a few people there. Some of the girls were serving up breakfast for some of the men there while they talked amongst each other. Beelzebub steps were slow and sluggish, but after a while his mind began to clear up.

"I'm startin' tah feel a little better," Beelzebub said.

"You sound better," Aang said.

"All dat blood in me was just an overfloodin' o' energy dat needed tah be used," Beelzebub answered, "I just needed tah walk da excess off a bit. Speakin' o' blood, kid, did yah feed yet?"

Aang was a little hungry but he was currently being tempted by the scent of regular food that was clouding all around Beelzebub and him in the tavern, "…can we have normal food?"

Beelzebub shook his head, "I wouldn't suggest it, kid. Regular food clogs your essence - you'd be like I was a few minuets ago, maybe worse,"

"Let's just go and find a map and compass," Aang said, "I'm fine,"

Aang and Beelzebub were close to the door when someone called out to Beelzebub from behind them. It was one of the girls that was working in the tavern. She was a younger girl than Jin though, and had to be about 13.

"Aren't you a little…young to be working in here?" Aang asked the girl.

"I saw you come in here yesterday, but I was too shy to say anything," the girl said. She then smiled, "My name's Kiki. What's yours?"

"My name's not important," Aang answered and walked out the door.

Beelzebub followed him into the street, "What was dat all about?"

"What?" Aang answered. He looked around the town to see a sign in the distance for a shop for travelers. He started walking in its direction.

"Dat little girl in dere liked you 'n yah didn't even give her a smile," Beelzebub said.

"I've got better things to worry about," Aang answered.

"Aw, doan be such a sourpuss, kid," Beelzebub said, "How old are ya anyhow?"

"112," Aang asked. They passed a store window. Aang looked into the glass and found he was physically changing as well. His hair was growing back in a thin crown, and he was getting a little taller. Normally, Aang would've shaved the his head at this point but

_(I feel I am gone)_

what was the point now? He also felt

_(I FEEL I AM GONE)_

as if he was no longer Aang, just Aang's restless spirit that didn't want to die yet. As if he was just another ghostly copy of the true Aang, who was long gone and dead.

Beelzebub let out a low whistle, "112, eh? Not too bad, but you're still a kid. I bet ya've never even kissed a girl, let alone have a girlfriend,"

"I kissed a girl once," Aang admitted, "and then I died,"

"'Oh, she was special wasn't she?"

"She's The Vessel now,"

"And I assume you had somethin' tah do wit dat prob'ly?"

"Yeah…" Aang then trailed off as he looked at himself in another shop window. His eyes were so dark so

_(inhuman)_

empty looking. He sighed and continued walking. Beelzebub had seen him look in the window and smiled at Aang.

"A little surprised to see the years go by so fast, kid?" Beelzebub asked.

"A little. I always wondered what it would be like to get older. I had the body of a 12-year-old before,"

"Here we are," Beelzebub said.

Beelzebub opened the door of a tiny shop. A woman approached and greeted them. Aang would have normally greeted back, but he was too busy staring at the spirit on the woman's shoulder. It was a tiny blue impish spirit with a bulbous head and large black eyes. It was almost transparent and stared at Aang.

"Beelzebub…." Aang murmured, tugging at his sleeve.

"Not now, kid," Beelzebub said, not even looking at him, "Ya doan see nothin', right? Nothin' at all?"

Aang got his drift and nodded.

"It's so good to see two nice young men for a change," said the woman to Beelzebub and Aang, "Those Fire Nation soldiers have been on high alert – bossing everyone around like they own them – ever since that guard got killed last night,"

"Guard?" Aang asked. He glanced at Beelzebub, who paled immediantly at the mention of the guard.

"Oh yes, happened late last night too," the woman said.

"We're here to buy a map and a compass," Beelzebub said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, of course I can get that for you, sonny," the woman said.

"What about the guard?" Aang pressed.

"The guard? Well, the guard was on patrol I suppose," the woman said, "when something got him – I think it was some sort of bear. Well, whatever it was, it left a mess of him. Ripped his heart clear out. They just buried him this morning but the other guards are afraid of the woods now, though some of them think we decent townsfolk had something to do with it,"

"I don't think it was any of you…" Aang said, glaring at Beelzebub.

Beelzebub had paled and looked like he had shrunken a little from the mention of the guard. He thanked the woman for the compass and the map quietly, paid for it, then left the shop. Before Aang went out the store to follow him, he turned to the woman.

"Miss," Aang said, "how have you been doing lately? You look a little sick,"

"Well, to tell the truth," said the woman, "I have been feeling a little sick in the heart for a few days now. The healer says I might get better,"

"Get better," Aang said. He then left the store to find Beelzebub sitting in the shadow of a store across the street. Aang walked over to him. Beelzebub looked up at Aang with pleading eyes. Aang clenched his fist, "You did it didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, Aang," Beelzebub murmured, "I just wanted a little nip 'n de man's blood was so sweet 'n filled with so many sins," Beelzebub played with his fingers, not looking Aang in the eye. "He was a terrible mortal – an awful mortal who had committed so many sins 'n his blood was so tasty and delicious…" He paused. "This realm would be better without him. He really was a bad man,"

"I'm sure, but he didn't deserve to die," Aang answered.

Beelzebub swallowed, "…I know…"

Aang saw the sadden look on Beelzebub's face and sighed, "Well, it wasn't completely your fault. C'mon. We should probably get go back to the inn and see if we can locate The Shadow or my friend,"

"…okay," Beelzebub said, standing up.

"So…what was that thing on that woman?" Aang said, trying to steer away from the gloomy subject.

"A parasite," Beelzebub said, "It feeds on the life energy of mortals. That woman's heart will give out eventually and the parasite will take what's left,"

"Can we do something?" Aang asked.

"No. She might make it. She might not. It's the way things work,"

Aang didn't answer. They headed back to the tavern when someone grabbed Beelzebub by the shoulder.

"Beelzebub! Is that you?"

At the voice, Beelzebub froze in his tracks. Aang turned around to see who it was. It was a young man, about Beelzebub's age. He had fiery crimson hair – short and spiky. He had spiraling goat horns and his wings were ragged and blood stained. He had hooves as well. Beelzebub stretched a thin smile at the demon.

"Hello…Belial," Beelzebub said.

Aang looked at the demon – so this was the Belial Beelzebub talked about so much, huh? Belial looked at Aang, "I see you got a new feeding boy, Beelzebub. That was quick of you,"

"Feeding boy?" Aang asked.

"What do ya want, Belial?" Beelzebub growled. He glared at Belial, his eyes angry and hostile towards the other demon.

"Just wonderin' what brings you up from Hell," Belial said, "How's that tongue of yours? Still working well I hear. Best example of craftsmanship by me," He stepped close to Beelzebub and took his chin in his hand, jerking Beelzebub's face up at him. "Even after all these years, your face hasn't changed a bit. You're still handsome…"

Beelzebub spat on Belial, "Get out of here, Belial. We're not together no more, remember?"

Belial snorted and wiped the spittle away, "Still feisty as ever I see. Well, I suppose you'll come around eventually," He gave a wave to Aang. "Let me know when you want to join 'Beelzebub's playthings' club,"

Beelzebub snarled and Belial just laughed and walked away. Beelzebub looked infuriated and chewed on his lips.

"…so that's Belial?" Aang asked.

"Not the Belial I used ta know," said Beelzebub. Aang nodded and Beelzebub started to walk back tot the inn at an intense pace. Aang walked nearby him – silence going between them both. Suddenly, Aang felt his knees tremble and his energy drained. His breath came in shallow gasps and he leaned against one of the shop's walls.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Beelzebub asked.

"I feel…tired…really…tired…" Aang gasped.

"Here, lean on me," Beelzebub said, helping Aang stand. He then looked towards the woods in back of the town and started heading towards there. As soon as they were a few feet away from the prying eyes of the townsfolk, Beelzebub rested Aang against a tree, "Damn it, kid! When was the last time ya fed?"

"Ye…yesterday…" Aang slurred. He felt exhausted and his eyelids felt heavy.

"No! Doan fall asleep!" Belial said, "Kid, ya were just made a few days ago – ya need tah feed at least three times a day," Aang's head dropped again and Beelzebub shook him. "Doan fall asleep! If ya go ta sleep ya might never wake up again! Here,"

Beelzebub lifted Aang onto him and pressed Aang onto him and pressed Aang's head to his neck. Aang murmured sleepily.

"…wha…" Aang murmured.

"Aang, feed on me. Just bite down and take my blood," Beelzebub said. Aang shook his head and Beelzebub gripped him, "Doan argue! Just bite!"

Aang's demon instincts took over and instantly his jaw opened and his fangs clamped into Beelzebub's neck. Dark black red blood came flooding out and Aang gulped it down. As he drank,

_(memories. thoughts. feelings.)_

he was filled with a

_(my/beelzebub's thoughts. my/beelzebub's feelings. memories gone by.)_

happy, ecstatic

_(belphegor. his/my lover. his/my one and only. him/me in belphegor's arms. beelzebub/me crying out in ecstasy. leviathan. leviathan lusting after beelzebub/me.)_

feeling. After drinking for a few minuets,

_(screaming. screaming. ohcreatrixohcreatrixdon'tlethimhurtmepleasedon'tlethimdothis)_

Aang pulled away from Beelzebub, shaking violently feeling old pains of Leviathan digging his claws in Beelzebub's back as he mounted him with the serpent tail wrapped around Beelzebub's body.

"Dat should keep ya full for a while," Beelzebub said, "since I'm a stronger demon dan ya,"

Aang forced himself to stand, but still leaned on Beelzebub, "Beelzebub, why didn't you tell me I could feed on you?"

"I…didn't want ya tah know," Beelzebub answered.

"Why?"

"Cuz…" Beelzebub colored. "…kid, it's a different thing when ya feed on other demons. When ya feed on other demons. When ya feed on animals or guilty mortals, it satisfies the need to feed. When ya feed on another demon, it satifies the hunger but…" Beelzebub turned a deep red. "..but you share things with the other demon. Demons feeding on each other is meant to be a more personal…intimate…thing…" He then trailed off a little, fumbling with his fingers. "Understand?"

Aang nodded, now he was blushing as well.

"Let's go back ta da inn," Beelzebub said, helping Aang stand, "so we can look at da map 'n see if we can help ya friend,"

"Beelzebub…" Aang murmured.

"Yeah?" Beelzebub asked.

"…are those scars still there?" Aang asked.

Beelzebub froze, "…what scars?"

"The ones on your back. From Leviathan. Are they still there?" Aang asked.

Beelzebub looked down and answered quietly, "…yes…"

"You should take care of those…" Aang said.

Beelzebub didn't answer him, lost in the memory of what caused those markings.

* * *

Zuko woke up after an hour and a half of rest. He sleepily sat up in bed and felt a headache coming on. He looked in bed next to him to see Katara was still sleeping soundly, laying on her side. Zuko, even after knowing the child was coming and play-acting "the good husband" and "the good wife" for all to see, still could feel nothing for the girl.

But why didn't he?

Perhaps it was all the bad blood between them. Of course, Katara was not the most horrible person in the world. 'It could be worse,' Zuko thought. And in a way, he did have some level of respect for her since she was the woman carrying his child but

_(love)_

he didn't love her. He would feel no flutter of joy or excitement in his heart when she was near he felt a cold

_(together in child, separate in heart)_

neutrality. Katara murmured in her sleep and rolled onto her back. Zuko looked at her body and saw through her dress that her stomach was starting to curve and bulge. Gods, how long had it been since she's had the child? Zuko counted the days briefly and found it had been two weeks. He put a hand gently on Katara's belly and felt a twitch. Zuko almost jumped away from the feeling, but then felt a little flame of pride rise in him.

'At least you can sleep easy, son,' Zuko thought (naturally assuming he would have a son to pass down his line to) as he got out of bed. He decided it would be best if he went to his room, figuring Katara wouldn't love the idea of sharing a bed with him.

Katara only murmured again as Zuko got off the bed. Out in the hallway, Uncle walked over to Zuko.

"Prince Zuko! I've been looking all over for you!" Uncle said, "I heard Commander l Zhao was aboard and you were talking to him but then I got caught up in a game of–"

"Zhao is gone," Zuko answered, letting out a breath of relief, "and thank the gods for that," He then walked towards his room. "I'm going to sleep,"

"Didn't you sleep in Katara's room?" Uncle said.

Zuko stopped walking and made a face, "Well, we weren't doing what you're probably thinking,"

"I didn't say anything, Prince Zuko," Uncle answered.

"You implied it," Zuko answered.

Uncle shrugged innocently, "What's a man to think of two youths who share a room late at night with no one around?"

Zuko let out a grumble and went to his room. He was starting to prefer the company of Zhao than having to deal with this constant nightmare.

* * *

_Okay…about the "sword and sheath" thing….you see, it was an idea I had. I know that the Fire Nation is like a military/army based society and so they probably would refer to certain things as weapons…so…yeah. (sweat drops) I thought it'd be interesting to use "sword and sheath" instead of them saying "sex". By the way, if you don't know – a sheath is something a sword goes into. (winks) Sort of like a medieval version of "pencil and pencil sharpener"._

_Yeah, I'm strange like that. – ZeroSoul_


	11. XI: the ties that bind

"_Maybe you stand by me through good and bad makes all the difference in my life  
Day by day sweetheart I find these are the ties that bind  
The little things you do that please me so oh the way you always understand  
When several joys bring peace of mind these are the ties that bind"_

- Don Williams

* * *

**muted fate, chapter XI: "the ties that bind" **

Pepper found herself waking up from what was once a deep sleep. She simply couldn't rest in such a strange new place. She had been out on the streets for so long that sleeping in a cot with a blanket and pillow was foreign to her. The low hum of the inner workings of the ship was a new sound to her. She tossed and turned for a little while until she finally gave up sleeping altogether. FourEyes was watching her silently. Pepper felt his eyes and looked at him – there was something strange in his eyes as he looked at her.

Pepper gave a weak smile, "Can't sleep either?"

"No," FourEyes breathed. His voice was small, as if his throat had shrunk. He was still staring at Pepper strangely.

Pepper decided not to look and him. The look in his eyes was making her feel awkward. She started to get out of bed, "I'm going to go up to the princess. She said we could always go there if we couldn't sleep,"

As soon as Pepper was standing up and off the cot, FourEyes got off the bed and walked over to her. He took her hand, "I'll come with you!"

Pepper blushed a little and took her hand away from FourEyes, "…maybe someone should come with us," She then quickly added. "There's safety in numbers,"

Seyvan then suddenly sat up. He had his eyes closed, but he had been listening to their conversation. He turned to FourEyes and Pepper, "I'll come too,"

"Seyvan?" FourEyes asked, frowning, "Why? You don't even _like_ the princess,"

"Just like Pepper said – there's safety in numbers," Seyvan quickly answered.

FourEyes scoffed but Pepper smiled, "The more the merrier!"

Seyvan smiled at this, knowing he had won this battle with FourEyes. FourEyes grumbled something and forced open the door. It creaked open loudly. Rain stirred in his bed and rolled onto his side. Ribbon still slept on. Ashes continued to toss and turn in her current nightmare. Seyvan, Pepper, and FourEyes stepped out of the room and into the hallway. It was late at night, and very dark. Most of the guards were already sleeping in their rooms and those who were on duty were sleeping on their feet. The heat coming from the coal fueled heart of the ship filtered upwards and it was most humid in the area they were in.

"It's so…quiet," FourEyes said.

"I know. Where is everybody?" Pepper asked.

"It's late at night! They're all probably asleep!" answered Seyvan.

There was a creaking noise behind them and Seyvan spun around but saw it was only Ashes opening the room's door and closing it. She then walked up to the trio, a blank look in her eyes.

"What's she doing here?" Seyvan growled.

"She must have seen us leave," Pepper answered. She then smiled at Ashes, "Do you want to come along, Ashes?"

Ashes made no true reply and stared into nothing. Then after a minuet, she slowly nodded. Pepper and FourEyes smiled but Seyvan scowled. The children continued down the hallway and came to a guard who had nodded off during duty. The children decided to quietly pass by him and then go up the stairway leading to the other levels. It was dark and the sound of them going up the stairway echoed through the area.

"Where's the princess' room?' FourEyes asked.

"Do you guys really think she's a princess?" Seyvan said, folding his arms, "She doesn't look like she has noble blood in here to me,"

"Looks can be deceiving," answered FourEyes.

"Lies are deceiving too," Seyvan answered.

"I think it's this level," Pepper said as she walked through a doorway, "She said she was right above us,"

This level was closer to surface and less humid. There was more cool air from outside circling through it as well. The guards eyed the children suspiciously. They huddled more close together under the watch of the guards at the doorway. There was two of them.

"Isn't it past your bedtimes?" one of the guards said.

"We can't sleep," FourEyes said, "and the princess said we could go to her,"

The guard scoffed but the other said, "Let 'em through, Ishikawa. I saw Prince Zuko and his wife with them,"

The guard sighed and let the children pass. They rushed by him. The guard continued talking to the other guard, "You really think he married her?"

"Figure he must have some sort of burning passion for the girl to carry her up the stairs earlier,"

"That's true,"

Now the children ran into another roadblock on their trip – which room was the princess in? There were three elegant looking doors but none of them gave a clue to who slept in which room.

"Well this is a fine kettle of fish," Seyvan grunted, "I knew this was a bad idea,"

"Then why did you come?" FourEyes said to him, "It would have been fine if just Pepper and me came,"

"Guys, please let's not fight…" Pepper began.

Seyvan and FourEyes were already heated up and arguing while Pepper tried to calm them down. Ashes, who was on the sidelines, watching everything, suddenly turned away from them and went to one of the doors, opening it.

"Ashes!" Pepper gasped.

Ashes walked into the room and Pepper went after her. Seeing Pepper was no longer present, Seyvan and FourEyes ceased their fighting and followed her as well. Ashes continued walking into the darkness of the room and towards a bed pushed toward the upper left corner of it. On the bed was the princess, Katara, sleeping soundly. Pepper was the first to approach the bed and stood next to Ashes, who had gone back to staring into nothing.

"P-Princess…" Pepper whispered.

Katara stirred a little, "…mm?"

"Princess, it's us," Pepper said.

Katara opened her eyes a little and looked at Pepper, "Pepper?" She smiled a little at Pepper and the others. "What are all of you doing here?"

FourEyes smiled a little bit and walked over. Seyvan remained at the doorway. He walked besides Pepper, "We can't sleep,"

Katara smiled and sat up with a yawn, "Do you want to stay with me?" Pepper and FourEyes nodded. Katara smiled. "Climb in,"

All the children eagerly laid down next to Katara, except for Seyvan. Seyvan simply grumbled and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. Soon, they all fell asleep.

* * *

Early that morning, Zuko mustered up enough stored courage and patience to go and talk to Katara on his own without the urging of Uncle or anyone else. He carefully opened Katara's bedroom door, just peeking in case she was dressing or anything that would cause her to throw things at him again (how he didn't want to repeat _that_ accident again). He found, instead, three of the children in her bed, all snuggled down and sleeping like kittens to a mother cat.

Zuko heard footsteps coming towards him at a fast pace from the side and he instantly grabbed hold of what was coming towards him. Zuko then saw that it was Seyvan (who had heard Zuko coming down the hallway and hid in the shadows of the room).

"Who do you think you are?" Zuko said to Seyvan, "I've been trained in the arts of war and you're just a little street rat,"

"Let go!" Seyvan growled, but Zuko's grip on the scruff of his shirt was tight. Zuko held Seyvan in the air and Seyvan kicked and growled and twisted, in all attempts to get free.

"You know, I have the power to have you tossed in the dungeon," Zuko said. The boy was starting to be a serious thorn in his side.

Seyvan didn't reply – because at this point he gripped the arm that was attached to the hand that held him captive and bit it as hard as he could. Zuko let out a yell and let go of Seyvan, clutching his arm. At Zuko's yell, Katara was pulled away from sleep and sat up instantly, wondering what was going on. The other children woke up too, and stayed close to Katara. Zuko was too busy cursing about his throbbing arm to notice.

"Zuko, what the hell are you doing?" Katara growled.

"That little bastard _bit_ me!" Zuko yelled, pointing to Seyvan. Seyvan, at this point, quickly scowled at Zuko and then scampered out of the room. Zuko glared at Katara with his patented 'this is mostly your fault' look.

Katara turned to the children around her, "Pepper…FourEyes…go…off and…play somewhere…else,"

Pepper and FourEyes slowly moved away from Katara and then rushed by Zuko, avoiding his eyes. Ashes didn't move. She was in a deep and peaceful sleep and she refused to let it be disturbed. Zuko then shut the door to the bedroom.

"Why do you always have to be such a bully?" Katara hissed.

"I'm not the one that started it!" Zuko answered, "First off, that little monster tried to tackle me and then he bit me!"

"Now, I know Seyvan is being a little difficult–"

"–_little_? He's a royal pain in the ass!"

"–but he'll come around eventually. I was–"

"_Eventually_? Don't you mean '_never'_?"

Katara broke off mid sentence and made a face at Zuko, "We could have probably avoided this entire situation if you had just stayed in your room. Why did you come here anyways?"

Zuko sighed and rubbed his hurting arm, "Katara, don't get too attached to those brats. We've set a course for Hishigata Island and we'll be there in about seven days or so,"

Katara made a face. "Who says I'm getting attached?" she huffed, "I know they still have families. I'm just taking care of them,"

"You mean you're playing mother until further notice," Zuko answered.

"I'm just being nice," Katara hissed, starting to get out of bed. Ashes only rolled onto her side and continued sleeping.

"You shouldn't be on your feet," Zuko said.

"I've been in bed enough to rest," Katara answered.

"You were on your feet all day yesterday. And then you exhausted yourself. I'm carrying you around again,"

Katara glared at him, "Since when do you care so much about what I do? There's no one around that would care if we act like we're married," Zuko was about to open his mouth when Katara answered for him. "Ashes is dumb. She probably doesn't even understand us when we talk. I'll be fine on my own,"

Zuko let out a grumble, "Fine then, I'm going," And then he left Katara's room. He found that Pepper, Seyvan, and FourEyes were playing tag in the hallway and almost knocked him over. "Damn it! The hallway of _my_ ship is _not_ your playground!" Zuko yelled.

Pepper, Seyvan, and FourEyes were a little startled by him, but then decided to continue playing. A little miffed, Zuko went off to go practice his Firebending.

* * *

At inn, behind the locked door of their room, Beelzebub and Aang sat on one of the beds with the map spread out between them.

"Okay," Aang said, "the last time I saw The Shadow, it was before I died. We were on an island somewhere…" He traced his finger along the map and pointed to an area in the middle of water. "…here,"

Beelzebub looked at the location of Aang's finger, "Sorry, kid, but dere en't nothin' dere,"

Aang looked at the map, "But...but this was where we were!" He looked up at Beelzebub. "I'm positive, because we were going to travel all night to Huo Island, but Sokka saw an island where we could rest," He pointed to the map. "And Huo Island is right here. I couldn't have _imagined_ that island we were on,"

"Dis Shadow fella," Beelzebub said, rubbing his chin, "tell me somethin' kid…ya told me he was a spirit, who was he in his past life?"

Aang bit his lip, "He was an Avatar, but he turned evil in life and couldn't redeem himself in death,"

"Well, if he was an Avatar, dat means he had tah master Earthbending. He could have raised land up from beneath da sea if he used Waterbending tah part it," Beelzebub said. He then asked another question: "And how long has da Shadow been dead?"

Aang paused, "…long, very long. It has to be at least…maybe a thousand years ado. He was the 13th Avatar, so that's a while back,"

"A while back, indeed…" Beelzebub mused, "If he's old number 13, dat would make him…" He briefly counted on his claws. "At least 1, 539 years old…give o' take,"

Aang's eyes widened, "Really? _That_ old?"

"But what bothers me…is why he would come after ya and your friends? What did he do exactly?"

Aang paused, remembering the painful memory, "…he killed me. And then he killed my friend, Sokka…" He gripped the part of his chest where his hear once was. "…and then he killed my flying lemur and…my flying bison Appa…they were my friend too…" he sniffed and tears welled in his eyes. A dull pain filled his chest.

_(but why?)_

It was a terrible, empty, feeling.

_(why does it ache?)_

Aang felt his heart aching from the pain and loss. But why did his heart still ache when it was gone and all he was was a reanimated corpse.

_(why does it hurt so much?)_

Aang sobbed, "Even though I was gone…I knew…I knew he had killed them…only Katara survived…"

Beelzebub patted Aang on the head as Aang cried his eyes out.

* * *

"You know, Prince Zuko, you _could_ try talking to her a little more," Uncle suggested.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Zuko hissed.

"I mean, actually trying to talk to her as a person," Uncle said.

Zuko let out a growl. He had only been able to practice his Firebending for a short amount of time until Uncle interrupted him. Zuko was finding that the entire conversation was souring his mood.

"Don't you think I've been trying to do that for the _past_ _two_ _days_?" Zuko snapped, "It's impossible! She's a Waterbender and I'm a Firebender! She probably blames me for everything that's wrong in her life right now and she hates with a passion!"

"She doesn't hate you, Prince Zuko," Uncle said, calmly. He was starting to feel like neutral ground for two warring countries and didn't want it to remain that way, "she just doesn't understand you very well. The problem I see here is that you two lack common ground to talk about,"

"We lack common ground, Uncle, because we have _absolutely nothing_ in common!"

Uncle fought the urge to sigh as he rubbed his temples, "At least try talking to her without losing your temper, Prince Zuko,"

Zuko let out a grumble and went back to his Firebending.

* * *

Aang had finished crying. He felt a little bit better, after releasing those bottled up emotions. Beelzebub had still been thinking while Aang had cried. After Aang had calmed down, Beelzebub continued on speaking.

"But what I doan get is why he left your friend alive," Beelzebub said, "and why he killed ya 'n everyone else but dis 'Katara' alive,"

Aang blinked, "What are you saying?"

Beelzebub was still thinking, "I doan know, kid. If ya were tellin' me a tall tale I'd say it was filled wit holes, y'know? Things doan add up here,"

Aang looked at Beelzebub, "What is it?"

Beelzebub gave a shrug, "Call me ol' fashioned, kid, but if I was an old restless spirit, I wouldn't be off tah seek trouble 'n wreak havoc 'n kill da new Avatar, 'cause he'll just be reborn and I'd have tah do it all over again. But if he's a spirit, he can't kill the livin' tah begin wit unless he was summoned or somethin' but stuff like that takes lots o' power…" He shook his head. "…sounds weird tah me,"

Aang drummed his fingers in thought, "Wait…"

"What is it, kid?" Beelzebub asked.

"It was something an Avatar spirit told me…" Aang said. A wheel turned in his head, "Iwatansei!"

"Iwatansei?"

"Iwatansei told me that The Shadow was nothing but a spirit and that necromancy and other dark arts had been outlawed years ago!" He then added. "What if he was wrong?"

Beelzebub's eyes widened, "Kid, what are trying' tah say?"

"I'm saying that there might be a necromancer still around!" Aang said, "What if there's still someone out there practicing dark arts? What if they summoned The Shadow to kill me because I was the Avatar?" Aang the paused and shook his head. "No, that still doesn't make any sense! Why would they kill me? I'm an Avatar. I'd just be reborn and they'd have to look for me all over again! It would have made more sense if he had given me to the Fire Nation…"

Beelzebub touched Aang on the shoulder, "Not as crazy as it sounds, kid. Dis Shadow maybe a spirit, but any spirit or demon can still tempt a mortal wit all sorts of promises. Let's say dis Shadow wants a body? All he has to do is promise some fool da riches of some long gone kings. O' course, dere's always a catch to dealin' wit spirits 'n such,"

"Always a catch…" Aang murmured, remembering all the catches that seemed to be present in his undead life.

"Now kid," Beelzebub said, "if we're going to fight dis Shadow, we've got tah know what we got in our arsenal. I can fight 'n do a 'lil spell here 'n dere since I'm pretty good at magic. What about ya?"

Aang thought for a moment, "Beelzebub, do you still have some of those stones?"

Beelzebub nodded, "Yeah,"

"Let me some of them,"

Beelzebub dug into his pocket and gave Aang a handful of stones. Aang took the tones and then concentrated on them, resting them in one open palm with another open palm. He focused as hard as he could, remembering all those years of training with the Airbender monks in the temple. Slowly, the stones began to hover in the air and soon they began to spin in a circular motion. Aang smiled – overjoyed and amazed that he still had his Airbending powers even though dead. Then the stones began to suddenly pick up speed and then went flying away from Aang's palms, hitting different things in the room and cracking the window a little.

"I can still Airbend…" Aang murmured in disbelief, "Btu how? I'm dead aren't I?"

"Well, Bending is always going to be a part of ya kid," Beelzebub said, "no matter what happens to ya body, as long as ya spirit is still in tact, ya will always be a Airbender 'n nothin' else. Plus anyways kid, ya not really dead. Ya just sorta…reborn in a way as somethin' else," Beelzebub shrugged. "Sure ya can't eat regular human food 'n ya doan need sleep o anythin', but ya still hang on tah ya personality 'n ya emotions. Demons can even father children with mortal women if we want tah. 'Coarse those spawn would be misfits 'n such,"

Aang let these words sink in, "…I should start practicing my Airbending again then. It feels like I'm getting stronger,"

"Probably cause ya body is agin'," Beelzebub scanned Aang's body. "Ya started tah grow like a weed! Ya have tah be at least hittin' ya early teens pretty soon!" He then laughed. "It'll be a royal riot when ya voice changes!"

Aang blinked, "…my voice is supposed to change?"

Beelzebub laughed as he got off the bed and stretched, "Yeah. What? Ya can't think ya goin' tah sound like a little girl all ya like can ya?" He then laid down on his bed. "Well, I'm a little tuckered out. I'm gonna take a nap. What about ya?"

Aang shook his head, "I think I'll study the map, maybe do down to the tavern to see if I can figure out where my friend is at least,"

Beelzebub shrugged, "Suit yourself,"

But as soon as Beelzebub was asleep, Aang (now feeling very subconscious) walked towards the window to see his reflection. He found that found that his height had increased almost by a foot and his new stringy dark silver hair had now grown down to his ears.

* * *

Zuko had found that with the lack of brats, Uncle, and Katara – he was able to concentrate better on his Firebender.

_(one with the flame inside)_

Zuko felt flames spark

_(one with the inside passion.)_

from his hands as he went through several practice moves. He sent a burst of flame in one direction

_(girl)_

"**Pepper!" **Zuko gagged, stumbling in his what-was-once-a-fluid move and falling on the floor. Now that his concentration was broken, the flame disappeared a few feet in front of Pepper.

Pepper stood at the doorway of the room, looking up at Zuko with innocent eyes. Zuko grumbled as he got off the floor, glaring at Pepper. He then noticed something was different about the girl. Her face had been scrubbed clean and her hair had been neatly combed and braided. She was wearing clean clothes (which was actually a cut and mended bed sheet made into a dress).

"Pepper! What are you doing down here! I could have killed you!" Zuko yelled at the girl.

"W-We were p-pl-playing hide-n-go-seek…and…I was…looking…" Pepper stammered, shaking with fear.

Zuko growled, "Didn't I say my ship is not your playground just a few hours ago?"

"Y-Yes…" Pepper said.

"Then what were you doing playing on it?"

"B-but we couldn't play in our room b-because your wife was cleaning it so we had only the hallways…"

Zuko blinked, "Wait, why she was she cleaning it?"

"When she came to find us after we left her room, she saw bugs on us and she made us burn all our clothes and then she washed all our hair and made us take baths and made us clothes and…"

"WHAT? YOU HAD LICE?"

Pepper flinched and was starting to feel scared again, "I…I didn't…know…"

Zuko was still raging, "Gods! You probably brought a black plague on my ship! I should probably throw you all overboard!"

Pepper, at this point, couldn't take being yelled at anymore and began to do what any girl like her would. She began to cry. Loudly. She was still a little girl, after all, and had never learned how to swim. Zuko panicked as soon as Pepper's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Gods…" Zuko said. He didn't know how to deal with children, especially little girls. He then realized he had to think of something quick before someone heard Pepper cry. He quickly thought of something to comfort the girl and embraced Pepper, "Pepper, I was just kidding! You're not going to be thrown overboard! It was a joke!"

Pepper smiled a little and looked up at him, "Really?"

'If someone sees me hugging this little girl I'll kill myself,' Zuko thought. He forced a smile down at Pepper, "Really,"

Pepper's eyes widened and she held onto Zuko's waist with a big smile, "Okay!"

Zuko let out a sigh of relief and let go of Pepper. However he found a problem – Pepper wasn't letting go of him.

"…um…Pepper…you can…let go of...me now…" Zuko said.

* * *

"Kid,"

"Yeah?"

Beelzebub sat up on his bed. Aang was on his own bed, still looking at the map, "If we're gonna fight dis Shadow…we're gonna need reinforcements. Dere's no way we can do this on our own,"

Aang rasied an eyebrow. "What's going to help us?" Aang asked, "Regular people can't see or sense spirits, let alone fight them. We'd need…" He gave a shrug. "…someone like a Bender or another demon…"

Beelzebub nodded, "I would say Belphegor or Belial, since they were good fighters, but I don't know where they are now,"

Aang was about to answer when a sharp pain came from his shoulder blades. He yelped and whimpered as he rubbed his shoulders. Beelzebub looked at Aang.

"Are ya okay, kid?" Beelzebub said.

Aang grunted, speaking through teeth clenched in pain just as another sharp pain came from his shoulder, "…my…shoulder…hurts…"

"Looks like it's ya time kid. Ya wings are comin' in," Beelzebub said.

Two mounds rippled an arched in Aang's back. He gripped and tore at the bedsheets as he could feel the skin on his back breaking.

"Easy, kid, easy…" Beelzebub said, just as Aang let out a piercing screech, "I was hopin' ya'd have ya wings come in a place further away from town…"

Aang started to yell even more as the skin on his shoulder blades began to have slivers of broken skin form in them and dark half congealed blood dripped out of it. There was a knock on the door. It was the inn manager.

"Everything okay in there? I don't want anything bad to happen to my best customers!" the inn manager said.

"Everything's fine!" Beelzebub said, quickly, "My…uh…associate is just havin' a bit o'…uh…food poisoning! He'll be fine!" This answer sufficed the manager and he left.

Aang let out a yelp of pain, and two wounds opened in his shoulders. More dark blood leaked out and two limbs outstretched themselves from his body. Beelzebub looked in amazement at Aang's wings. They were trembling, blood stained ivory feathers.

"Oh…oh wow, kid…" Beelzebub gasped, "…your wings…are so…so…beautiful.." Aang's body was trembling. He was shaking all over and felt like collapsing. Beelzebub helped him stand up. He was still shaking. "Come on, kid. We should go out 'n take those wings for a test run. No use havin' 'em 'n not knowin' how to use 'em,"

Aang sheepishly nodded. Beelzebub took Aang and opened the window. He outstretched his own wings and flapped towards the woods with Aang clinging to his back. Beelzebub made sure he flew high enough so that those below would think they were just birds. He landed in the middle of the woods, far away from town. Beelzebub then seated the still exhausted Aang against a tree.

"How ya feelin', kid?" Beelzebub asked him.

Aang let himself smile a little, despite the pain coming from his shoulders and the strange new weight of the wings, "Like crap,"

"That's just the pain talkin'," Beelzebub said, smiling widely – baring his fangs. He helped Aang stand, "Try to flex your wings. See how well you can control them,"

Aang focused, but found he could barely lift the new appendages. He let out a grumble, "It's no use. I've never had to do something like this before,"

"Don't give up, kid!" Beelzebub said, "It's takes time to learn how to use wings! Just think of them as a second pair of arms or legs,"

Aang nodded. He focused again but found that the wings were still weak and difficult to move but after some constant motion for a few hours, the wings picked up strength.

"That's it, kid!" Beelzebub said to Aang as they practiced flying in the air, "Just keep flappin'!"

Aang suddenly panicked as he began to drop from the air and frantically clawed at a tree. Beelzebub gripped his hand and kept Aang in the air, "Easy, kid, I got ya,"

"Beelzebub, won't someone see us?" Aang asked.

Beelzebub shook his head, "They'd only see specks or two people floating. They can't see our wings or horns or anything extra like that, remember?"

'Young Avatar!'

Aang craned his head in the direction of the voice. He saw a familiar spirit hovering over the treetops towards him.

_"Iwatansei!"_ Aang gasped, looking at the spirit.

* * *

Zuko looked around the corner. Seeing that there was no one around, he quickly dashed inside of the captain's room and shut the door.

"Something wrong, Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked. He was playing a game with one of the navigators.

"Uncle, you have to help me!" Zuko begged, "She won't leave me alone!"

"Katara?" Uncle asked.

"Not Katara!" Zuko groaned.

"Then who?"

Zuko grumbled with embarrassment, "…the little girl…"

Uncle looked at him, "Which little girl,"

Zuko made a face, "…Pepper,"

"Pepper? What's she done?"

"She…" Zuko sighed. "…she won't stop following me around!"

"Following you?"

"Yes! She's been following me around like a lost puppy! And…she...will…not…stop!"

Uncle chuckled, "Oh, Prince Zuko, she probably just likes a little,"

"WHAT!"

"Oh yes. It's very normal for a little girl her age,"

"SHE'S A CHILD!"

"Exactly. She'll grow out of it eventually. Plus, you could always brag you have a mistress," Zuko's jaw dropped open in horror at this and Uncle went back to his game. "I'm joking, Prince Zuko,"

Zuko growled, "Well, I've had it with women. First, Katara, now Pepper…I'm ready to kill myself,"

"Pepper's just a little girl. Surely you're not afraid of a little girl who just innocent admires you?"

"It's not innocent! It's embarrassing!" Zuko growled, "Don't I have enough problems in life right now?"

"You're overreacting to this, Prince Zuko,"

Zuko let out a grumble and decided it was time to face the music and went out into the hallway. Pepper was peeking at him from behind the corner. Zuko sensed her eyes and as soon as he looked in Pepper's direction, she ducked behind the corner.

"Pepper, come out. I know you're there," Zuko sighed.

Pepper timidly walked from behind the corner. She looked at Zuko with innocent eyes, standing right nearby the corner she had just come from.

"Come here, Pepper," Zuko said. Pepper walked over to Zuko, looking up at him, "Pepper, why are you following me?"

Pepper looked down at her feet.

"Pepper, please stop following me," Zuko said. Pepper looked up at Zuko with big sad eyes. She was on the verge of tears again. Zuko sighed, "Pepper, don't...don't cry…" Zuko sighed as he looked at the little girl's face. 'This is just perfect! I can't get rid of her without making her upset! She's like some sort of parasite latched onto me!' Zuko thought. He then said, "Pepper…if you really want to be...be around me…I could use…someone to…" Zuko coughed. He could hardly believe he was saying this. "…help me…with…stuff…"

Pepper smiled, "REALLY?"

"It's a lot of work though," Zuko quickly said, realizing that Pepper was just getting a little too enthusiastic about the job, "And you have to get up early. Really early. And, you know, it really is a boy's job but–"

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Pepper exclaimed, hugging Zuko around his waist, "I'll be the bestest helper ever, Prince!"

Zuko was too busy looking around to see if someone was looking at them. He suppressed a groan, 'I think I just made the situation a little worse…' He then took Pepper by the hand, "Okay, let me just show you to your first job…"

"Yes, sir!" Pepper said.

Down the hallway and a floor below, Katara was exhausted. She had discovered lice on Pepper's head only some hours ago after Pepper gave her a hug. Immediately, Katara had their beds cleaned, clothes burned, their hair washed, and she made them new clothes out of mended extra bed sheets. In general, Katara had played "mother" for all six children but that wasn't what had actually tired her out.

Fighting with Seyvan had done that.

Seyvan was a stubborn and willful little boy, with a deep hatred of the Fire Nation and distrust of all adults around him didn't make things easier. Why couldn't he be like Ashes? – quiet, well behaved, silent as the grave, but well behaved!

Seyvan had thrown a fit when his clothes had to be removed and burned, his hair scrubbed, and was forced to bathe and wear mended bed sheets.

Katara laid on her bed, seriously considering Zuko's opinion on tossing the boy overboard. He simply wasn't adjusting well like the others. Even as she laid in bed, she knew the other children were playing in the hallways, while Seyvan kept to himself and scowled at any adult who looked at him twice.

'He's too young to be so bitter…' Katara thought, 'I have no love of the Fire Nation either for what they've done and what they still do but…' She sighed. '…I know Seyvan would be a happy child if he wasn't so angry and bitter…'

She closed her eyes gently – thinking of her own hatred of the Fire Nation. Yes, she hated the Fire Nation for starting the war and killing her mother and taking away her father, but how deep could that hatred go now? She rubbed the twitching life in her belly and thought bitterly of a child who had been cursed with Firebender blood and was doomed to the violent ways of the Firebenders and it's nation. She felt her chill a little, thinking of all the tales she would hear about children of mixed Bending blood.

_'I hope you're not a Firebender…'_ Katara thought, directed towards the growing child in her. The door opened a little. Katara turned her head and saw Ashes at the door. She smiled at Ashes.

"Hello there," Katara said, smiling at her. Ashes walked over to Katara. Katara found that Ashes was the perfect companion. She never complained or commented, all she did was stare into nothing or gesture with her head. Katara sometimes wondered if Ashes could speak at all. Katara sat up and patted Ashes on the head, "What are you doing here? Everyone else is playing,"

Ashes looked at Katara and then looked at her stomach. She then looked at Katara with curious eyes. Katara smiled, trying not to show her underlying bitterness, "Oh. You noticed, Ashes? You're the first one I'm with child,"

Ashes looked at Katara's stomach. She murmured something.

"What was that, Ashes?" Katara asked.

"…bee…bah…" Ashes choked the words out of her throat, "..bay...bee…baby…your…baby…esss…pek…shall…." She looked at Katara and then spoke in a plain voice: "Your baby is special,"

Katara blinked, "Ashes…you can speak?"

Ashes had gone back to staring into nothing. Katara sighed – she was obviously tired out and hungry as well. She was hallucinating, but sleep wouldn't come to her right away. She got off the bed and took Ashes by the hand and headed for the door.

"Come on, Ashes," Katara said to the girl kindly, "let's go get something to eat,"

Ashes made no reply.

* * *

The Avatar spirit studied Aang's face closely. He then cocked his head to the side, _'You've changed very much, young Avatar, and I just do not mean the flesh,'_

Aang nodded, "I know. But what are you doing here, Iwantansei? Shouldn't you be in the Avatar realm with the other spirits?"

_'I came looking for you,'_ Iwatansei said, _'I have much to tell you. Let us settle on the ground so I may tell my tale,'_

All three of them landed on the ground, where Iwatansei recalled his story while Aang and Beelzebub listened intently.

_'I knew something was wrong when all the doorways opened in our realm,'_ Iwatansei began, '_There were thousands upon thousands of them. The rest of my fellow spirits were afraid to venture from the realm and thought it was a sign that the end was near. I remembered you leaving with Thanatos and you not returning. The opened doors meant that Thanatos had left his post. The only way he could have done that is if he was reunited with The Devil. You hadn't returned and I knew that it wasn't a coincidence._

_'I was brave enough to venture out of the realm and used my spiritual sense to track you. I landed in Hell, where your Avatar spirits trail suddenly ended at a lake of blood. I had to shake down a small imp to know that a spirit had been transformed into a demon and taken off with one of the higher demons to the mortal realm._

_'But I had no way to reach the mortal realm even with all the doors opened, I didn't know the way and I had to find you fast before any other changes happened. So I had to strike up a deal with a high demon to gain access to this world and find you, young Avatar,'_

"But why, Iwatansei?" Aang asked, "What would cause you to come all the way here?"

_'Because I saw The Shadow,'_ Iwatansei said.

"WHAT?" Aang gasped.

Iwatansei nodded, _'When I first came to this world and traveled some time, I saw him at a village. He was in disguise, the image of a crone glamouried over him, but I could see with my spirit eyes what he was and the instant he saw me, he disappeared,'_ He then added. '_Strange though. He seemed to be branded,'_

"Branded?" Aang asked.

"Means he was summoned, kid," Beelzebub said, "when anyone has da guile tah summon a spirit like Shadow, dey brand the spirit wit magical enchantments 'n such so that it keeps them under their control," he rubbed his chin. "That means we were right thinkin' he had been summoned,"

"Do you know where he went?" Aang asked Iwatansei.

_'I could sense his putrid and sin filled essence a thousand yards away, or more,'_ answered Iwatansei

"Then you can help us!" Aang said, feeling overjoyed.

"Doan be so anxious, kid," Beelzebub said.

_'What? Do you not trust me, child of sin?'_ Iwatansei sneered at Beelzebub.

"Now lemme tell ya somethin', old man. I en't no low class imp o' nothin' like da shit," Beelzebub snarled. He then pointed to himself, "I'm The Lord of Souls – Beelzebub – 'n I was wit The Devil in Heaven n' Hell so doan be scornin' me just cause ya think I'm pure evil cause en't o I would've killed da kid 'n ya a long time ago. Hell, I wouldn't even be here! Fact o' da matter is dat we high demons en't black 'n white like dat, understand? We got choices 'n wills!"

Iwatansei was silent.

"Now, all I wanna know is which high demon ya made a deal with," Beelzebub said.

Iwatansei let out a whistle and something flapped from above them and onto the ground next to Iwatansei. Beelzebub looked up at the high demon and gasped:

_"…M-Morningstar!"_

* * *

_Yes, I know. I haven't been updating. Here are several reasons why. Take your pick:_

_1 – A monkey ate my head_

_2 – My family has been going through some issues_

_3 – Not enough time due to job searching and such_

_4 – Went on a road trip and got lost in Mexico_

_5 – Found the lost city of Atlantis and got caught up stealing gold_

_6 – Got addicted to Invader Zim and couldn't stop watching_

_7 –Went on hunger strike to protest lack of new Avatar episodes_

_8 – My friend the giant flying squirrel flew me away to Krypton so that we could kill Superman_

_9 – Taking mad scientist class_

_10 – Alien abduction_

_- ZeroSoul_


	12. XII: what a wonderful world

_"I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day,_

_the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world"_

- "What a wonderful world"

* * *

**muted fate, chapter XII: "what a wonderful world…"**

The high demon was abnormally tall with skin the color of polished ivory. His eyes dark and soulless, lacking pupils, and his hair an unruly and curled silver that resembled a crown of snakes from how chaotic it looked. He was dressed like a prince of high nobility would, wearing a cape, some armor and fine looking silken clothes. There was a third eye in the middle of his forehead, but it was closed. His ears pointed and his face handsome, proud, and disdainful. He had two pairs of wings – one pair black feathered and one pair white leathery bat wings. His beauty had an ethereal quality.

"Morningstar!" Beelzebub said, walking over to the demon, "Wow, you've grown a lot! Ya almost taller than me! What are ya doin' here away from Hell?"

Morningstar looked at Beelzebub and blinked, "…have we met?"

Beelzebub rolled his eyes, "Aw, doan tell me ya doan _remember_ me! After all da time we spent together 'n all the fun we had?" Morningstar blinked. Beelzebub sighed. "Ya could never say my name right so ya used tah call me 'Dad'.."

The demon's eyes widened in recognition.

"_Beelzebub!" _the demon yelled, instantly gripping Beelzebub in a tight bear hug, "I've missed you so much! It seems to have been centuries since I last saw you!"

"It has been centuries!" Beelzebub said.

"It's been far too long," Morningstar said.

"Looks like we all have catching up to do," Aang said, looking at Iwatansei.

_'A lot of catching up,'_ Iwatansei replied, _'Young Avatar, may I have a word with you?'_ He looked at Beelzebub and Morningstar. _'In **private**,'_

Morningstar flapped his wings and scowled, feeling offended and was ready to protest when Beelzebub put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Come on Morningstar. I need tah go back tah da inn anyways. Why don't ya come wit me?"

Morningstar smiled at the idea and Beelzebub looked at Aang, extending out his wings. "We'll be back, but don't wait up," Beelzebub said to Aang. Then Morningstar and Beelzebub took to the air and both were gone within a few minuets.

_'Young Avatar,'_ Iwatansei began, _'Was the need to return to the mortal realm so great that you risked the order of a thousand realms?'_

"You don't understand!" Aang answered, "The Vessel is in danger because of The Shadow!"

_'The Vessel or the girl herself?'_ Iwatansei said, _'I know all about the girl, Young Avatar – how she believed in you, how she looked up to you, how she was your friend, and how you grew to love and cherish her,'_ Iwatansei's eyes narrowed. _'And how you share one single kiss before you died, a kiss you poured all your heart and soul into because you cherished her,'_ He then glared at Aang. _'But you knew, Young Avatar, you knew that one day – you would be ripped from her, one way or another – by death or by your duties as the Avatar. And that day did come – when the Shadow cruelly killed you and the other boy. You came back for the girl, not for The Vessel she is!'_

Aang made a face, "…we have to find The Shadow before he finds Katara,"

_'That is not my main concern," Iwatansei said, "My concern is what type of Bender this next Avatar will be,'_

"Well…" Aang said, after a pause, "It goes Water-Earth-Fire-Air, so the next Avatar should be an Waterbender, right?"

Iwatansei shook his head, _'Wrong,'_

Aang looked at him, "_Wrong_?"

_'Very wrong, Young Avatar – or is it, Young Demon now?'_ Iwatansei said, a flicker of a tiny smirk on his face.

* * *

Seyvan was waundering around the ship. He was bored, more bored than usual and there seemed to be no cure for it. He found nothing interesting was going on, so he took to spying on the others to see what they were doing. He rubbed his hurting head furiously – that woman had scrubbed it too damn hard! Growling, Seyvan looked around in the room he and the others had been sleeping in for the past few days and saw an airvent. He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention and saw Rain was the only one left in the room and he was too busy playing with Ribbon. 

'_What a sissy,' _Seyvan thought, _'always playing with girls,'_

He stood up on the bed and gripped the grate on the air vent. It was rusted and pulled away easily. Seyvan tossed the grate on the bed and with one swift jump powered by his legs, he gripped the ends of the vent and crawled into. Rain, nor Ribbon, took any notice. They were too busy playing patty-cake.

Seyvan crawled around in vent and found that it went all around the ship. There were even grates below him where he could peek inside of the rooms. The smell of food and pieces came wafting towards him and he went in that direction and found that he was above the kitchen. He looked through the opening and between the thin bars to see the cook and Katara there. Katara had Ashes by the hand.

Katara seem to be fumbling with words and looked a little embarrassed, "…what should a…uh…expectant mother…eat?"

"Oh, well congratulations!" the cook said, "An expecting mother should have lots of vegetables and fish – double portions so you can fed the baby and you!"

'_Wow. Knocked up already,' _Seyvan thought. Still, he thought about Ashes holding Katara's hand. She was already eating out of the palm of their hands. He wondered about FourEyes. FourEyes was annoying but he was smarter than the rest.

Seyvan continued crawling around in the vents. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Katara was still speaking to the cook. Seyvan didn't hear the rest of the conversation because he was too far away.

"If you're going to have a baby," said the cook, " be very careful. We have rats on this ship and I've heard terrible stories,"

"Rats? I haven't seen any!" Katara said.

"Oh, they're clever and sneaky little rats. Bit by bit they take stale bread but they don't think I notice, so I left out some poisoned food here and there, just to make sure to get them," the cook answered.

"_Poisoned_ food? But what if someone eats it by mistake?"

"Oh, no worries dear. It's a very little bit of poison. You'd have to keep eating the bread for at least seven days continuously for it do any harm,"

In the air vents, Seyvan searched around and followed FourEyes' voice to find him in the captain's room, playing a game with the older man, called Uncle.

"I win," FourEyes said.

"Best two out of three," Uncle answered.

"This is the fifth game," FourEyes said.

"Then best six out of twelve," Uncle said.

"Do you want me to have a handicap?" FourEyes asked.

"No! I'm just warming up!"

"Okay, okay…"

FourEyes, who was supposed to be smart (or so Seyvan had once thought), had also fallen in the Fire Nation trap. Seyvan let out a sigh. Was he the only one left who wasn't completely lost and blinded by them? He then instantly thought of Pepper. Sweet, pretty, little Pepper. She was sometimes annoying and even a hand full but she was still smart enough to see evil hiding right in front of her.

It took Seyvan longer than he had expected to find Pepper, because she wasn't on the top levels of the ship. He took route after route after route but finally he found her in the lower part of the ship. The smell of animals and dirty hay came to his nose and Seyvan made a face. He looked into the room and saw down below several rhinoceros snorting and growling in stalls. Seyvan looked closer into the room and saw that obnoxious Fire Nation prince and Pepper standing side by side. Seyvan spied a sign nearby the entranceway that stated 'RHINOCEROS: EXTREME CAUTION'. The Fire Nation prince and Pepper stood in front of the stalls.

"Pepper, these rhinoceros," the Fire Nation prince was saying, "now you need to be extra cautious in cleaning them. They're foul tempered, mean and vicious beasts that will rip you apart in a min–"

The Fire Nation prince then stopping scaring Pepper when he realized Pepper was petting one of the beasts. He let out a grumble as one of the rhinoceros licked Pepper on the face.

"I'm gonna name you Sula! " Pepper giggled, petting the rhinoceros.

"Don't name them, just clean them," the Fire Nation prince said.

"Yes sir!" Pepper said.

Seyvan growled – now seeing that Pepper was long gone. He was fairly disappointed in the others for being so blind and seeing how he was the only one. Now he was the only one left who would see through the clever façade they had put up. Seyvan continued crawling through the vent, wondering what else he could see when something furry crawled over his hands.

"A rat!" Seyvan hissed, rolling onto his side. He hated rats desperately, knowing all the diseases they carried and so forth. It was indeed a very large rat with big red eyes, staring up at Seyvan. "Scam! Get out of here!" Seyvan said to the rat, lifting his foot and kicking it.

The rat skillfully moved out of the way and glared at Seyvan.

_(So you think your smart, huh? So you think you can just do that?)_

It was a low and hissing voice that crept into the back of Seyvan's mind. Seyvan froze, staring at the rat. The rat stared at him, it's tiny paws seeming to rub together.

_(So you think you can just kick me like that? Do you, you little monster?)_

Before Seyvan could even utter a word, the rat lept onto him, biting down into his neck, drawing a thin line of blood. Seyvan yanked the rat off of him and flung it down the vent. The rat landed on its feet, still glaring at Seyvan.

_(You think this over but it isn't. Oh no, oh no, you little brat, you little monster. It's just begun. The horrors have just begun…)_

And just like that the rat disappeared, fading away into a darkened mist. For a few minuets, Seyvan was frozen, unable to move or speak about what he had just witnessed. Then, slowly, he looked for the nearest exit in the vents and jumped down into a hallway after moving the grate. He was still shaking all over, but decided to put it away. It was just a rat and he had been bitten several times before.

Perhaps would go and steal some more of that bread from the kitchen. Eating it usually calmed him down…

* * *

_'The Avatar Cycle is like a wheel, young Avatar. It goes in a simple pattern from Avatar to Avatar – water, earth, fire, air, water, earth, fire air…and so on and so on. Now, let's add a few problems to this perfect and orderly wheel,'_ Iwatansei began. 

_'You were the very last Airbender. Now all Airbenders are extinct. So think of this problem as a big part of the wheel missing – about a fourth of it. Oh, and another problem – the Vessel and her Sire are of different bloods – Water and Fire – so that's another piece missing since it's dangerous to mix Bending blood. Oh, and this Avatar will be in direct line to Fire Lord Ozai, who is the tyrant you were to once battle – and that's the biggest chunk of all!_

_'Now you no longer had a wheel, young Avatar, young Demon – you have half of one and we all know that half a wheel does not turn very well! **Understood**?'_

Aang paused.

"I see…" Aang said. He then sighed, "…then we can just hope for the best. I have faith in Katara and Zuko. I know it'll all work out in the end,"

Iwatansei snorted, _'Then you must realize that the next Avatar will be a Firebender,'_

"What?"

_'That is the problem with mixing bloods, young Demon. The dominant element will take over and that will be Fire in this case and since The Avatar Cycle is broken now, there is no way to stop it. Who knows? Maybe that tyrannical Fire Lord will succeed in conquering all of the world?'_

Aang didn't reply as he sat on a nearby rock. The sun went down and darkness fell over the forest. Aang lit a fire and looked at the starlit sky as he fed on a rabbit he had caught. Drinking blood now no longer bothered him and it came to him naturally, just like breathing and speaking.

"Where are Beelzebub and Morningstar? It's been over two hours?" Aang asked.

_'It'd prefer not to think about such foul things those two would do alone behind closed doors,'_ Iwatansei answered.

Aang raised an eyebrow, "You think they're…?"

_'Of course I do. I've know a few Demons in all my spiritual afterlife and even a few when I was alive and I know they only care for their bloodlust and the pleasures and sins of the flesh,'_

Aang remembered Morningstar hugging Beelzebub, "…oh…"

Iwatansei and Aang sat in silence. About an hour later, Beelzebub and Morningstar flew into their midst.

"Where have you two been?" Aang asked.

"Not doing much…" Morningstar panted. He looked exhausted and his hair seemed messier than usual. There was dried blood on his neck and two fresh puncture wounds.

"So what have ya two been doin'?" Beelzebub asked casually. He was wearing Morningstar's cloak and had dried blood on his lips. When he realized Aang was staring, he licked them nervously.

'_Not as busy as you two have been,'_ Iwatansei remarked. He then continued, '_The search for The Shadow begins at dawn. Now I suggest we all rest. We'll need the energy to travel,'_

With Aang felt hunger pains and got up, "I'll be back. I've got to get feed or I'll pass out,"

With Aang leaving, this left Beelzebub and Morningstar with Iwatansei. A silence went between the two groups.

* * *

Seyvan was still missing and by the time night began fall, Katara was getting a little worried. She hoped he hadn't snuck off of the ship or anything or gotten lost. Even as she tucked the children into bed and said goodnight, Seyvan still didn't show up. But by he time Katara went up to her room, Seyvan was found. 

By Zuko.

"LET ME GO!" Seyvan yelled.

At Seyvan's voice, Katara rushed towards it and entered Zuko's room. Zuko had Seyvan pinned down onto a table in the room. Seyvan was squirming and growling and saying all sorts of curses and threats at Zuko, but Zuko held him tight.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"He was sneaking around my room and he was stealing too," Zuko answered, "and I caught him," Seyvan growled and kicked but Zuko held onto him.

"Well, at least let go of him! You're holding him like he's an criminal!" Katara said.

"Last time I checked, stealing is a crime,"

"He's just a mixed up kid!"

"No, he's a selfish brat who doesn't appreciate anyone for what they've done for him!" Zuko argued back and Seyvan kicked him at this point and he clenched his teeth in pain. "I'll let him go when he calms down at least,"

Katara sighed and stood there for at least fifteen minuets through Seyvan's beastliest curses, swears, and struggles before he finally ran out of steam and stopped, but a scowl remained on his face.

"Okay, Seyvan," Zuko said, "have you finally calmed down?" Seyvan growled something under his breath. "I'll take that as a yes," He let go of Seyvan and Seyvan immediately rushed away and out of the room.

Katara was mute with surprise. She then spoke, "You handled that very well. I thought you were just going to beat him senseless,"

"I considered it," came Zuko's honest reply, "but I reconsidered," He subconsciously rubbed his scar. "It was probably for the best not to use force,"

Katara paused, feeling that his would be a good moment for them to talk but felt her mind going blank on her, "I'm...uh…" She then smiled awkwardly, 'How in the world do you talk to someone you don't really like but sort of have to get along with for the sake of the kid he knocked you up with?'

The awkward silence was broken by Pepper, who just happened to peek into the room. Behind her was Ashes, also peeking at them.

As soon as Zuko heard the door creek, he instantly looked towards Pepper and Ashes, "Pepper what are you doing here?"

"I finished cleaning the rhinoceros," Pepper answered innocently, "and polishing your dojo, and making tea, and arranging flowers, and washing windows,"

Zuko tried not to shown his annoyance on his face. He had been hoping it would have kept Pepper busy long enough so that he could be alone for a little while. So far, those were the only sort of meaningless tasks he could make up for the girl.

"Then…go…play or something," Zuko answered.

"Okay! Come on, Ashes!" Pepper said, taking Ashes by the hand and leading her away.

Katara was left in a silent shock and could only stare at Zuko. Zuko looked at her, "What?"

"You're making that little girl do work?" Katara said to him.

"She won't leave me alone! She insists on stalking me no matter where I go!" Zuko growled.

"She's following you around?" Katara asked.

"Yes! It's annoying and embarrassing to have a tiny girl be your shadow!"

Katara couldn't help but giggle at the idea of Pepper following Zuko around, "Oh, that's so adorable! She must like you a lot! "

"Why does everyone keep saying that!"

Katara, for the first time it seemed, smiled in Zuko's presence, "Well, whatever you think, Pepper thinks you're special,"

"I know, I know…she's so sweet it gives me a toothache but every time I try to get rid of her, she starts to cry,"

"She cries only if you hurt her feelings a little bit. She's so sensitive about everything you say about her,"

And then, for the first time, Zuko and Katara carried on a normal conversation without any angered or begrudging feelings towards each other and it was all thanks to Pepper's interventions in Zuko's life. The conversation only turned sour when Zuko stated the following:

"We shouldn't be getting too attached to them. We're only a few days away from Hishigata Island and they have to go back to their family members," Zuko said after a pause between the two.

Katara made a face, "Aren't the one who has the little girl as his servant?"

"I'm not getting attached to her though. She's just an annoyance to me right now," Zuko said.

"That's not true!" Katara said, "You care for her as much as I do! I can see it in your face!"

"…I don't think so…" Zuko answered.

So a very nice conversation broke out into an argument and Pepper, Seyvan, and some of the other orphans listened to the door as if children listening to their parents arguing. The argument only ended when Katara got frustrated enough and left for her room to go to sleep.

* * *

At dawn, Iwatansei pointed the group in the direction of where he sensed the Vssel and all four of them took to the skies and flew from the forest and far away from the little town – only stopping periodically so that the demons Aang, Beelzebub, and Morningstar could feed. 

Their travels went on day and night. Minute by minute.

Then minutes turned slowly into hours. On a Fire Nation ship, Pepper had recently donned the outfit of a Fire Nation page. Ashes still did not speak, but clung to Katara's side and often came up to Katara's room to sleep. FourEyes was helping Uncle in his Pai-Sho games. Ribbon was sick in the middle of the night and Rain had to stay up all night and day with her while Zuko and Katara watched the two in shifts.

Minuets to hours. Hours to days. Four whole days had passed.

Seyvan was distant and cold as ever. He refused to speak to anyone.

Finally, someone lost their temper with him and smacked Seyvan.

This was Katara.

It was on the morning of the fourth day. Katara had been a raw nerve since the child inside of her no longer gently twitched, but demanded things. Sleep now, eat this, get up now, moodswing now, get sleepy but don't sleep, and repeat. And then there were those insane cravings that made her feel even more self conscious about the weight she was supposed to gain. She was feeling like a slave to her own body, and the child was some sort of parasite. Zuko, Uncle, and everyone else saw she was irritated and stayed out of her way.

Katara had only been sleeping for an hour or so when her body forced her to wake up and go to the kitchen and eat food until she felt she needed to stop. When she got in the kitchen, Katara found Seyvan crawling back into an air vent with an arm full of bread.

"Seyvan!" Katara sharply yelled.

Seyvan was startled and dropped to the floor.

"Seyvan, this has gone on for long enough," Katara said, "I've been treating you with nonstop kindness and you haven't even said 'thank you' or anything!" She then sighed and kneeled to his level. "I know I shouldn't yell at you like this but there's no really no need to skulk around like a thief anymore around the ship. You're always welcome here,"

Seyvan lowered his gaze at Katara and said in a hissing, scornful voice that almost seemed inhuman. Katara looked at him with horror and thought she was hallucinating to see the boy's face suddenly twist and turn hideous and his eyes turn a villainous ruby red.

"I'd rather be a thief than a Fire Nation whore," Seyvan said.

Katara felt a nerve suddenly be pinched and instantly she hit Seyvan around his face. Seyvan was more startled than anything else and stumbled backwards onto the ground. He looked at Katara as she got off the ground.

"How dare you," Katara growled, "…you…you little monster…"

Seyvan's appearance returned to normal and he looked at Katara with an appearance of hurt and betrayal, despite all that had been said and acted on his part. He sniffed and then rushed off like he always did. Katara let out a sigh, but now she no longer felt hungry and went to the children's room.

Zuko was there. He was sitting on a cot, playing cat's cradle with Pepper, using string from Katara's sewing kit. Katara smiled a little and walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko said, looking at Katara.

"What am I doing here?" Katara said, "I usually come down here. You're the one that usually doesn't,"

"We're playing cat's cradle!" Pepper said, excited.

Zuko tried to hide his shame, "Pepper, why don't you go play for a tiny while?"

"Okay!" Pepper said, rushing off towards the hallway where FourEyes, Ribbon, and Rain were playing tag. Unfortunently, she left Zuko with tangled string on his hands.

"Wait! Pepper! Get me out of this thing!" Zuko said. Pepper was already gone and no longer paying attention. Zuko looked at Katara. "A little help?"

"I don't know, what have you done for me lately?" Katara said.

"I let you eat this ship's weight in food," Zuko answered.

"Be nice, I'm feeding two," Katara said. She sat across from Zuko and tried to untangle the string from his hands, "What are you doing playing with Pepper anyways?"

"She wouldn't stop bugging me!" Zuko said, "She wanted me to play with her and I did! Is that so wrong?"

"I think it's cute that you'd play with her,"

"More like embarrassing,"

She paused, "Zuko…can you talk to Seyvan?"

"What? Why me?"

"You're both men. Well, a young man and a boy on the verge of puberty. I think you should try talking to him,"

"Katara, I think you're forgetting one crucial detail – Seyvan hates Firebenders and he hates me most of all!"

"Well…I stopped hating you when I got to know you better. There! Done! "The string came off of Zuko's hands easily now.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'stopped hating'?"

Katara shrugged, "Well…at first I hated you with all my heart because I never really met you. I mean, all the times we ever interacted before were negative because you were chasing us. But now…I guess I should start warming up to you since we're in this together…baby and all,"

Zuko smiled bitterly, "At least the child can think her parents are in love,"

* * *

Soon, the travelers Aang, Iwatansei, Morningstar, and Beelzebub had to rest on the ground so that the demons could feed. At the same time, Aang's voice began to warble and crack. 

"Looks like your voice is changin', kid," Beelzebub said, laughing at Aang's voice.

"It's not funny! "Aang said, his voice scratching and screeching. He then made a face when he listened to his own foreign sounding voice, "How long does it stay like this?"

"For a human – a couple of months maybe," Morningstar said, "for a demon – about a week,"

"WHAT? I have to stay like this for that long?" Aang whined.

_'We could use the rest. I'm travel weary,'_ Iwatansei said.

"But we'll lose The Shadow!" Aang protested.

"Kid, we've been at it for at least three o' four days," Beelzebub said, "And have ya looked in a mirror lately? Ya in no condition tah travel!"

Aang was still furious about having to stop travelling when he knew they were so close but he knew Beelzebub was right. His hair was long and scraggly, filled with tangles and knots. His old Air Monk clothes were ragged, filled with holes, and dirty. He felt a little exhausted – only taking in blood in tiny bursts so that he wouldn't pass out.

"Fine," Aang huffed.

They set up camp in the deep woods. Iwatansei and Beelzebub went off to look for a nearby town, leaving Morningstar and Aang.

"So…" Aang said to Morningstar. Having a conversation with Morningstar felt so awkward to him, "…what are you doing in the mortal realm?"

"I'm looking for my mother," Morningstar said, "She always favored this realm and I know she's here somewhere," He clenched his teeth, "with that damn Thanatos,"

"By your mother…you mean The Devil?" Aang said, "But, Beelzebub said she…"

"Didn't want me? Beelzebub runs his mouth sometimes, doesn't he?" Morning said, with pursed lips, "But I suppose that's expected. Anyways, I've seen a side of my mother few se. She may despise me for keeping her from her lover but I am still her single brood and she still has a natural...maternal love for me, despite all things. She just prefers that others not see that side, thinking it would ruin her image.

"When I was born out of the sins of so many and her womb, she despised me and flung me down into the pits of Hell. I was a strong baby though, so I was left unharmed but I got hungry and scared and I started to cry. And as soon as I began to cry, she came rushing down to get me. And she held me and cradled me and nursed until I felt better.

"I suppose my mother found it ironic that I, a child of sins and evil, could be so beautiful. My mother had always been there for me because deep down she loves me. So has Beelzebub and the other high demons. We're like a big family – a big on the dysfunctional side – but a close family none the less,"

The last part of Morningstar's statement disturbed Aang on many levels for many reasons.

"But if you see Beelzebub as a part of your family…then…what are you two…doing…now?" Aang said. He then flushed, "I mean…you…relationship…"

Morningstar laughed, "You are far too innocent sometimes!" He then explained. "Let me tell you my side of the story: demons are natural sinners – on purpose and by accident. I once devoured one of my lovers in a fit of passion!"

Aang felt a look of horror creep across his face and Morningstar smiled.

"Oh, it was pure accident though," Morningstar said, "I was pretty young and in that rebellious stage of my youth. You see, we were having sex and I nipped her and I did it over and over and over again until she bled to death. She was mortal though," He shrugged. "Pity. Mortals die far too easily. They're so weak,"

Aang hoped that such a mistake wouldn't befall him, "But...Beelzebub and you…"

"It's a little complicated. Beelzebub and the other high demons raised me, but Beelzebub always spoiled me with love. A real pure love, like parent to child. Also," Morning smiled a little at this, "I admit I did have a tiny bit of a love for him, a crush so to speak. I was small and I really did like him, but I would always be like a ;son' to him. So I got rebellious and demanded to be called Adversary and got my own domain in Hell torturing the most wicked souls. I also made sure to lose my virginity in the most obscene way possible but you don't want to hear about that little venture,"

Aang quickly shook his head.

"So, in a way, yes, my friend, I _am_ committing a form of incest," Morningstar said, "by having an intimate relationship with someone I see as a father,"

Aang tried not to look completely offended and grossed out so not to offend Morningstar.

"Can you tell me something?" Aang asked, "Are…are all demons…homo…sex…ual?" He was embarrassed to ask the question, but he had to know. He then quickly added. "Not that there's anything wrong with it, it's just that I don't–"

Morningstar cut him off, "No, of course not! We're _bisexual_ of course!"

Aang looked a little surprised at hearing this.

"Don't look so shocked," Morningstar said, "We demons are children of sins. We lust for life. We explore all knowledge – carnal and physical. We do not hold back. We let our need and drive take us away. It's simply out way to celebrate free love. I, on one hand, have already celebrated my free love with twenty men and thirty-two women, mortals, demons, spirits, and all sorts,"

Aang twitched. He couldn't imagine himself being like Beelzebub and Morningstar and being interested in other men. "But…am I going to become like…the rest of you?"

"I doubt it. You don't seem the type. There are plenty of female demons, but I would suggest you use caution. Some of them are succubus and shape changers and would suck the life out of you. Demon females are a little more complicated…and they tend to devour after sex or even during. I was almost eating alive once!"

Aang paused, "…I don't think I'll be doing it anytime soon…" He stirred the fire with a stick. "…I'm fine being a virgin…"

"You're a virgin? Wow. I figured Beelzebub and you went at it,"

Aang was so shocked he dropped the stick, "WHAT? DID HE SAY THAT?"

"Huh? Oh no. Beelzebub said you didn't do anything but I thought he was just lying so that I wouldn't get jealous,"

Aang felt his face turn red, "..let's change the subject…"

"Fine, fine…"

Aang found that it was a little relieving to talk to Morningstar, who seemed to act around his age (or the age his body was rapidly heading for). Soon, Beelzebub and Iwatansei returned.

"We would have come sooner but…" Beelzebub began.

_'…but **someone** had to use glamouried money and got thrown in jail when the store owner had a sixth sense,' Iwatansei said, 'I had to wait until nightfall so that I could help him out,'_

Beelzebub shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a trouble maker,"

So the demons and the spirit rested and when the sun rose again, they were off back on their journey.

* * *

Two days passed and the Fire Nation ship was delayed getting to Hishigata Island because of bad weather. But then on that faithful morning, the Fire Nation ship docked at Hishigata Island. 

"Good morning!" said a cheery voice into Zuko's ear.

Zuko grumbled and looked up at Pepper to see she was leaning over him. Zuko jumped back from the girl.

"How did you get in here?" Zuko said.

"The guards let me in," Pepper said.

"Well, use the door. It's too early to get up," Zuko growled, "Go back to sleep,"

"But we're at Hishigata Island!" Pepper exclaimed, "Ribbon and Rain are leaving today!"

Zuko rolled over, "I'll deal with it when I finish sleeping," Zuko then laid down and suddenly felt something wasn't right. He reached up and put his hand through his hair and then glared at Pepper. "Pepper! Did you put bows in my hair again?"

"No," Pepper said, starting to giggle.

Zuko yelled, "Pepper! How many times do I have to tell you not to do this!"

Pepper dashed from the room, still giggling. Zuko growled as he yanked bows from his hair. After he got dressed, he went looking for Pepper.

"Katara! Have you seen Pepper?" Zuko asked as he entered Katara's room.

Katara was on her bed reading about childbirth. Ashes was sleeping beside her. "I wouldn't know. I just got up," She had the blanket pulled up over her and she was wearing a nightgown. She looked him in the eye, "Today is the day. We're finally at Hishigata Island. They're all leaving…" She sighed, with downcast eyes. "They all have family…"

The idea of giving up cheery Pepper, intelligent FourEyes, silent Ashes, gentle Rain, and innocent Ribbon would be like giving up a limb to Zuko now. Only Seyvan was the outsider – skulking around corners, looking angry and feral at everyone who dared enough to get close him. The other children chose to now ignore their now disposed leader and Seyvan ignored those who were once his friends. Seyvan now chose to not cross paths with Zuko, nor Katara. He was alone and remained alone.

"Do you think we could kind of drop Seyvan off here?" Zuko asked.

Katara smiled, "Now that's the best idea I've heard from you involving idea,"

"Throwing him overboard was a bad idea?"

"It was good, but immoral. Pepper told me Seyvan once mentioned a grandmother here," She then looked at Zuko. "Why don't you round up the others and I'll get dressed,"

"Meet you topside,"

Zuko left and Katara got out of bed.

"You can come out now," Katara said. Pepper crawled out from under the bed.

"Thanks for hiding me, princess," Pepper said. She stood up, dusting herself off. Ashes sat up and yawned.

"It was nothing, Pepper," Katara said. She looked at Pepper, "I used to do the same for my brother,"

Pepper did attempt to learn a little bit more about this mysterious brother, but Katara chose to skillfully avoid the subject. She started to dress herself. Pepper was fairly independent and could brush her hair and dress herself but Ashes needed help with everything. It was like taking care of a life-sized doll. After all of this was done, they arrived on topside.

"You three look lovely," said Uncle to Katara, Ashes, and Pepper.

"Thank you, Uncle," Katara said. She found it was just easier to call him "Uncle" since first names seemed very awkward between them.

Zuko was leaning on the railing of the deck, waiting for them. Rain was playing with Ribbon. FourEyes was reading a book. And standing next to Zuko was a sour faced Seyvan. Seyvan looked more pale than ever. He coughed constantly.

Katara frowned when she saw him. She knew Seyvan had been an outcast, not partaking in meals but stealing from the kitchen. Her heart softened a little towards the boy, "Seyvan, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine!" Seyvan hissed, holding himself as if he was freezing.

Two adults and six children left the ship and entered the town. The town seemed very small and people were scarce. Those chosen few not hidden away looked ragged and rushed quickly back indoors. There was a haunting fear in their eyes that disturbed the visitors.

"Zuko, something is wrong here," Katara said, "Look at all these people. They look sick,"

"Or they're afraid," Zuko said, knowing the reputation of the Fire Nation and there they were in Fire Nation clothes and with a ship.

"I don't think so," Katara said. She gestured towards a field of crops nearby – all hung over and blighted with disease, "All the plants are dead here,"

"You're right, something is wrong here," Zuko said, "I can sense it," He looked at Rain and Ribbon. "Where do your relatives live?"

"By the fishing port. I'll show you the way," Rain said.

* * *

"Over here!" Aang called. 

Aang's eyes were sparkling with joy. After so many hours of travel, they had reached their destination. Beelzebub, Morningstar, and Iwatansei flew nearby Aang. Aang pointed down below.

Ahead of them was Katara and the others, walking on the ground.

* * *

_PLEASE READ: Yes, I am highly aware of how long it took to write chapter twelve but bear with me please. I'm only planning about 7 more chapters before the story ends, maybe less, and school has been a little tough, junior year and all. Anyways, I'd like to say thanks and sorry it took so long. – Zerosoul_


	13. XIII: some kind of monster

"_And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own"_  
– "No One Mourns The Wicked"

* * *

**muted fate, chapter XIII: "some kind of monster" **_or_** "no rest for the wicked" **

Aang felt his heart would burst with joy. Katara was alive and well – but it was more obvious now she was pregnant by her rounded belly. It wasn't too much but it was a little noticeable.

"Look at this _dump_," Morningstar said.

He was right in saying so. Every plant was withered and animals laid dead left and right. Fish of all sizes were belly up in ponds and even in the ocean nearby as the current moved them more and more out to sea, no longer having the life energy to fight it.

"What happened here? A blight o' somethin'?" Beelzebub asked.

"No," Iwatansei said, "spirits,"

Several blue, large headed, semi-transparent spirits were crawling around – unnoticed by the people and invisible to their natural eyes. They had dark eyes and whatever they touched was slowly drained of its life, people, plants, and animals included.

"It's that same parasite, the one that was on that woman back in town!" Aang gasped, recognizing the blue parasites.

Those blue parasites were joined by redsnake looking ones with sharp teeth and multiple eyes. The red ones went around snacking on the energies of animals.

"Since all the doorways are open, these things can come from anywhere and to here," Morningstar said, "and they must see this place as a free meal,"

"We have to warn them!" Aang said, "Katara and the others are down there!"

'_Relax, young demon,'_ Iwatansei said, _'Spirits will avoid someone dwelling in as strong a spirit as an Avatar. Even in its dormant state now, it possesses great strength,'_

Aang nodded and then said, "Is the Shadow nearby? Can you sense him?"

'_Yes, very near,'_ Iwatansei said, _'but he's masked himself off so his trail is faint. He must have taken on some sort of mortal form,'_

"Then let's split up," Aang said, "I'll go with Katara and the others, and the rest of you will take a different section of the village,"

With this said, the four split up and went into different sections.

The fishing port Rain had led them to was very small and there was only one boat left. An older man was lounging in a chair when he saw them coming and jumped up.

"Mari! Fire Nation!" the old man said, "Get me my sword!"

"Uncle!" Rain called. He waved to the man. Ribbon waved as well, "It's me! Your nephew!"

The man looked down at Rain just as an older woman came up from the depths of the boat. She looked at Ribbon and Rain and slowly approached them. She studied their faces and was taken aback as soon as she recognized them.

"Well, I'll be damned! If it isn't Jaenil and Tana's kids!" said the woman. She glared at Zuko and Katara, "And with Firebenders, I bet,"

"We mean you no harm," Katara said, "We've been taking care of your nephew and niece for the past few days. What has happened here?"

The man paused, "A blight struck the land just some weeks ago. All the animals and crops are dying off. Most people have left by now. Some are even getting sick. I managed to have some food in storage so we'll be fine for now,"

"Auntie!" Ribbon said, hugging the older woman.

"Aren't you just sweet?" the woman said, "But where are you parents?"

"There was…an accident," Rain said, "We were the only survivors,"

"Do you know my family?" FourEyes asked Ribbon and Rain's aunt and uncle, "I'm looking for my older sister. She came here to live with my grandfather some years ago to apprentice medicine. Her name is Izumi,"

"Do you mean Izumi?" said Rain's Uncle,"A tall girl with brown hair – wears spectacles? She lived at the edge of town, just head across from here,"

"Thank you," FourEyes said.

"I suppose this is where we part," Rain said to Zuko and Katara. The boy never looked happier, "Thank you for all your help. We'll never forget you both,"

Katara fought back tears as she hugged Rain and Ribbon, "We'll never forget either,"

Rain and Ribbon continued to wave goodbye to them as they walked away from the fishing port. So now the children numbered four.

Above them, Aang flew. He watched Katara, longing to speak to her but then realized she wouldn't even recognize his new demonic self. He then glanced at the pale looking boy, who coughed constantly as he walked.

A dark misty aura was enclosed around him.

'_That aura…' _Aang thought, _'…it's almost like The Shadow's!' _Now Aang followed then even more closely.

The group stopped at a house. Katara knocked at the door. There was a few minuets before the door opened. A woman was at it. Her hair was pinned into a bin, spectacles set on her nose.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the woman asked. She then laid eyes on FourEyes, and instantly hugged the boy, "Haru! You're alive!" She looked up at Zuko, Katara, and the others. "Come in, all of you. My home is your home,"

The inside of the house was small and dusty. Izumi served tea, with an overjoyed look on her face. FourEyes was smiling too. Pepper was the only one who wore a frown.

"Grandfather's heart gave out months earlier just as the blight happened, so I became the town's only doctor," Izumi said, "I tried to send a letter to Mom and Dad but when I didn't get a reply, I got worried but I couldn't have left my patients," She smiled. "But the worst is over now. The town is going to get back on it's feet after my treatments,"

"You say you're a doctor," Katara said, "Will you do me a favor, please?"

"Anything! I owe you more than you can imagine for taking care of my little brother!" Izumi said.

"Can you take a look at this little girl?" Katara asked. She took Ashes by the hand, "Her name is Ashes but she doesn't speak, and I think she can hear a bit. Can you figure out what's wrong?"

"Of course I can," Izumi said, "I've dealt with things like this before. A lot of children here didn't speak after they saw their parents or siblings die from the blight,"

While the adults talked, FourEyes and Pepper went outside and had their own talk.

"So I guess this is goodbye," FourEyes said.

"Yeah…" Pepper said, looking down.

FourEyes smiled a little, "Well…who knows? What about your family? Aren't they on the island?"

Pepper nodded, "Yes, my two uncles, but…" Tears formed in her eyes. "I don't know. I don't want to go with them. I want to stay on the ship. I want to be the prince's apprentice," She then added, looking FourEyes, "And I _don't_ want us all to split up," Tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto the ground as she sniffed.

"Hey! Don't _cry_!" FourEyes said. He took Pepper's hand, "Listen, Pepper, it's not fair to your aunts to not go with them just because you don't feel like it. They love you. They're your family and they want to take care of you now that your parents are gone. And don't get upset over me. I'm just one boy. They'll be others like me and who knows? We may see each other again one day,"

Pepper sniffed and nodded, rubbing the tears from her eyes, "Thank you, FourEyes,"

"I'll miss you, Pepper,"

Then FourEyes leaned forward and kissed Pepper on her tear stained cheek. Pepper blinked and then hugged FourEyes. She then kissed him back. Now the two children were hotly blushing and then went back inside of the house.

"Come on, Pepper," Zuko said, "we're going to leave Ashes here for a while with Miss Izumi,"

"'Kay," Pepper sniffled.

"Pepper? What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing," Pepper sniffed, rubbing her redden eyes. She then changed the subject, "Where will we go now?"

"To Seyvan's grandmother's house," Zuko said, overjoyed that they were finally getting rid of Seyvan, "Miss Izumi was kind enough to tell us where she lived,"

Izumi and FourEyes waved good-bye to Zuko, Katara, Pepper, and Seyvan. Now the children were just two. They headed towards the woods, where Izumi had said the cottage laid.

Above them, Aang followed but found a demonic aura coming from the direction of where they were headed.

"Kid!" called a voice. Aang turned to see Beelzebub and Morningstar flying towards him. Iwatansei was following.

"You sensed it too?" Aang asked.

"The aura is strong," Morningstar said, "It must be The Shadow,"

"But what's he doing here? Is it a trap?" Aang asked.

'_Let us go up ahead and see,' _Iwatansei suggested.

The four flew ahead of those on the ground and saw the aura coming from a small cottage. It was an old shack now, that was in a state of decrepitude. On the porch was an old crone, sitting in a rocking chair with stick in her bony hands, probably to support herself when walking.

"There he is!" Aang said, pointing to the crone, "Let's get him while we still can!"

"Hold up, kid," Beelzebub said, "dere's somethin' weird going on here. He should 'ave sensed us by now and he doesn't seem tah care very much. Let's wait and see what happens,"

Down on the ground, Zuko and Katara looked at the shack with distaste. The crone rocked in her chair, glaring at them and something about her made Katara very uneasy with her. She kept as much distance as possible from her.

"What do you want?" the crone asked them. Obviously she didn't like having people bother her.

"We believe this is your grandson," Zuko said, pushing Seyvan forward.

"And it sure is," the crone said, getting off of her chair. She approached Seyvan and took him by the arm, dragging him towards the house, "Thank you for giving me my grandson," And then she went into he shack, shutting the door. Just before the door shut, Seyvan looked at Zuko and Katara, coughing and his eyes in a feverish panic.

"Did we do the right thing?" Katara asked Zuko.

"I'm sure we did," Zuko said, "Seyvan will do much better around his family,"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Katara said, "She didn't seem to be the motherly type,"

"He'll be fine," Zuko said. He looked at Pepper, "I guess you're the only one left, Pepper,"

Pepper nodded and looked down, "..yes…"

"Where does your family live?" Katara asked her.

Pepper sighed, "They're my two uncles and they live nearby here. I once came to see them here a year ago," She pointed towards some smoke rising up from between some tall trees. "There. That's where they are,"

Two adults and one child walked from the cottage towards the smoke. Above them, three demons and an avatar spirit watched the cottage.

"I don't get it!" Aang said, "Katara was right there! He didn't even blink or go after her!"

'_Let's take a closer look,' _Iwatansei said, _'He may want to kill Katara but he may have a planned ahead for how he's going to go about it,' _

The four of them got closer to the cottage and landed on the roof. The tips of Beelzebub's claws heated and burned a hole in the shack rooftop so that they could see a little inside as well hear. The inside of the house was one room, and it was barren.

"Get in here, you little brat!" the crone said to Seyvan. She flung Seyvan into the corner of the room. Seyvan was shivering and coughing, "And if you _dare_ get sick on the floor, I'll beat you within an inch of your life!"

Seyvan coughed even more and the hacked, "…you're a good actor…but you're not…my grandmother…she's…dead…"

"My, my, what a smart little boy _you_ are!" the crone said, cackling. She gripped Seyvan's face in her wrinkly hands, her nails like long claws, "No, little boy, you are _not_ my grandson and I am _not_ your grandmother,"

"Let go of me…you…witch!"

"_Insolence_!" The crone raked its claws against Seyvan's face, leaving deep bleeding marks in the boy's face. "I just happen to not be your grandmother, or a woman, or mortal at all–"

The crone's voice crackled into a deep, more masculine voice. Her eyes turned red and gave off a glow. Her torso and below became dark mist.

"I am simply a shadow of my former human self," said the crone, now slowly becoming its true shape, "You, my arrogant boy, are my descendant – thanks to those days and nights of sharing my bed with all sorts of whores. That venom I gave you should have made you unconscious by now, but _no_, you had to keep on fighting it, eh boy?"

Seyvan had a look of fear in his eyes, "What…what are…you?"

"Me? Why I'm your _ancestor_! You come from _my_ _lineage_!" it proclaimed, "And I need your body to house my spirit so I can be rid of the bindings of this accursed spell!" The crone cackled. "Oh, I didn't know! Oh I didn't know until I tasted your blood – your tasty wicked blood – the blood of my blood!"

Now the crone was gone and was replaced with the shifting mass of dark mist with glowing red eyes.

"Y-you're…the…_rat_!" Seyvan choked.

"I am more than that, boy," hissed the dark mist, "I am the rat, the crone, the leviathan, the once reigning king, and the most powerful Bender to exist! _I am raw_ _power incarnate_! But the accursed binding of this summoning prevents me from accomplishing my true task at hand!"

"What do you want with me?" Seyvan whimpered, ready to cry.

"I have waited and waited for eons and eons for this moment! My moment of _revenge_! Sit still, boy!"

Seyvan screeched as The Shadow gripped him around the neck by an outstretched dark claw. Seyvan gagged and twisted in the grip of the monstrous spirit.

"If I simply turn your neck the other way, it should just stun you long enough. Of course, the pain will be excruciating for _you_…" The Shadow hissed.

Seyvan was close to The Shadow that he could actually smell the malevolent entity. It reeked of ancient dried blood and smelled of a decaying corpse in a graveyard on a hot summer night. Seyvan choked – too stunned with fear to move or fight back. All that pent up rage and courage had disappeared in an instant.

Outside, Aang gasped and rose up in the air only to slam down through the ceiling at break neck speed. Beelzebub, Morningstar, and Iwatansei followed him down. Aang looked towards The Shadow as straw and wood fell from the broken ceiling and prepared himself for what he was about to see.

* * *

The house that belonged to Pepper's uncles was made of stone and had a solid wooden door. There was no one outside and no animals wandering around, so Katara took it upon herself to knock at the door. She gave three solid knocks and no one came.

"Is there anyone home?" Katara asked.

"They're always home," Pepper said. She approached the doorway and unlocked the door. She stepped into the house calling, "Uncle Jullan? Uncle Syren? It's Pepper! Hello?"

Zuko found candles on the wall and lit them. The room was very simple. There was wooden table and a fireplace going with food in a pot over it. The table had been set up for a simple meal.

"Where are they?" Zuko asked.

"They're usually in the study in the back if they're not out here," Pepper said, "They're scholars and they like to read a lot or something,"

Pepper approached a door in the back and Zuko was about to follow her when he realized Katara was frozen in front of the table.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, something's very wrong here. Look at this food," Katara said.

Zuko looked at the food laid out the table. Upon closer inspection, it was rotting away and filled with maggots. The cups of wine set out in glasses had a thin layer of dust over the liquid tops.

"It's old," Zuko said, "at least maybe three days or so,"

"Three whole days?" Katara said, "Who would leave food lying here for three whole days?"

"If they were busy all of a sudden and forgot about it, perhaps,"

"Or if they suddenly got sick and–"

Katara and Zuko suddenly looked at each other.

"Oh my _gods_!" Zuko said, "_PEPPER_! DON'T GO–"

Zuko rushed to prevent it, but Pepper's sudden scream of terror confirmed the very worse. Pepper was standing in a room filled with books and papers. There in two chairs were two dead men, now shriveled up corpses with their eyes sinking back into the sockets. Their mouths were agape in horror, as if they had been screaming while they died. Their skin was discolored and had black blotches on it. The room smelled of decay.

Pepper was standing there, her young mind frozen in shock from what she was seeing. Tears filled formed into her eyes as she fell onto the ground and began to wail.

"My gods…" Katara breathed, looking at the corpses, "…those poor souls…"

Zuko helped lead Pepper away from the room and out of the house. The little girl was so wracked with grief he had to carry her out of the house. Katara shut the door to the study and hoped no one else would have to go in there.

"What about the house?" Katara asked.

"We'll tell Izumi about it," Zuko said, "If we handled the corpses, we could catch the blight ourselves," He sighed. "It might have been a blessing in disguise. If those two were carrying it, we could have handed Pepper over to them and she would have had it too,"

"Let's just go get Ashes and leave," Katara said.

"What about Pepper?" Zuko asked.

"What about her? She has no family left. She may as well stay with us. And Ashes can't tell us where they are. Pepper once said that she had none left,"

So Zuko and Katara walked away from the house, with Zuko carrying Pepper on his back the entire way. Pepper held onto him tightly, as if she was afraid he would disappear or if he would drop her. He did neither.

* * *

They saw The Shadow in all his dark splendor – a wriggling chaotic mass of darkness with glowing crimson eyes, stinking of the dead he had killed in his life past and now. The Shadow dropped Seyvan on the ground, turning his attention to Aang. Seyvan fell to the ground like a limp rag doll – his body frozen from the shock and trauma.

"Well, well, well…" The Shadow said to Aang, laughing, "…if it isn't the disposed of Avatar? You seem to be a little bit more on the demonic side the last time we met,"

"You _bastard_!" Aang hissed. He sent a gust of air towards The Shadow but The Shadow easily split itself in half to avoid it.

"Sorry to disappoint you, boy," The Shadow said, "but I'm nothing but a branded spirit. You can't lay a finger on me even if you wanted to!"

'_Who summoned you?'_ Iwatansei demanded.

"That's only for my knowledge," The Shadow said in a malicious, yet well guarded tone.

"Den I suppose ya won't mind if we take _dis_!" Beelzebub said. He flapped over to the other side of the room and grabbed Seyvan

The Shadow spun around, his eyes glowing bright with anger, "You leave my future body alone!"

"Monkey in da middle, kid!" Beelzebub said to Aang, tossing the limp Seyvan into Aang's arms, "Take dat boy away from here before he dies!"

"But–" Aang protested.

Beelzebub let out a screech as The Shadow gripped him by the arm – the mere touch burning his flesh like a strong acid – and flung him into a wall of the cottage.

"_Beelzebub_!" Aang yelled.

'_Save the boy, young Demon!'_ Iwatansei commanded. He pulled out his sword that had long been by his side since death and slashed at The Shadow. The Shadow didn't have time to evade the attack and yelled in pain as some of his mist was severed.

Seyvan coughed and Aang realized how cold the boy really was. He was fading fast. Aang spread out his wings and flew up high through the broken roof and tried to find Katara. The Shadow was about to pursue him when Morningstar attacked him in a berserk rage for harming Beelzebub. Aang rushed away and tried to find a safe spot among the trees where he laid Seyvan down on the ground and found that his body temperature was dropping.

'_He's going to die!' _Aang thought.

_(He's going to die! He's going to die just like I did! He's going to die so young just because of The Shadow! He's going to die unfulfilled and unhappy!)_

"NO!" Aang verbally protested to his thought. He pushed on Seyvan's slowing and tiring heart, urging it to keep on pumping blood, "Live! C'mon, kid! You've got to LIVE!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry that you had to find them like that," Izumi said, "Those two were the most intelligent men I had ever met. That is how the blight always was. It struck people suddenly and slowly drained them of their energy until they were gone. I'll make sure to give them a proper burial and burn their belongings,"

Katara and Zuko nodded. They were sitting at the kitchen table with Izumi after telling her the news. Pepper and Ashes were sitting side by side. Pepper was silent, her cheeks wet from tears. She would have cried more but found she had no more tears to cry with. Ashes was as silent as ever.

"As for Ashes," Izumi said, "from what I can see in her throat, it is severely scarred – possibly by smoke or the like. There is significant damage there and it may cause her pain to speak at all, henceforth why she is silent all the time,"

"Ashes' house burned down," Pepper said in a very small voice, "but before that I remember her talking all time,"

Ashes said nothing and she stared into nothing.

"Other than speech, I find Ashes to have a heightened sense of hearing and vision," Izumi continued, "She's probably good at plenty of other things. You should try finding her some sort of hobby and maybe that'll take her mind off of her voice,"

Katara looked out the window, "It's almost sunset. We should get going now,"

"Don't be strangers," Izumi said, waving goodbye. FourEyes waved goodbye as well. Pepper looked at FourEyes and felt a horrible pang at her heart but chose not to cry. She promised herself to be strong and not shed any more painful tears.

"Where have all the others gone?" Uncle asked Zuko and Katara when they arrived back on the ship.

"To their families," Katara sighed, "Pepper and Ashes are the only ones left," She held Ashes' hand and Zuko held Pepper's.

The ship moved away from the docks. Pepper took one last look at Hishigata Island and soon felt the reality of the situation seep in. Tears came to her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Pepper?" Zuko asked. Pepper hugged his waist and began to bawl loudly, "Pepper, what's wrong?"

And Pepper cried. She cried insanely until her eyes were red and she was hiccuping and sniffling.

* * *

Seyvan's heart jolted at the pushes and started to function again. Aang was relieved to hear the boy's heart was beating again, but he continuously coughed. He decided to glamouried himself up with human looking skin and glamouried up some stones as well into money. If worst came to worst, he could always find a village to hide in and keep the boy living for at least a little while. Slinging Seyvan over his shoulder, he spread out his winds and took to the air again.

"Hold on, kid!" Aang said, even as Seyvan started to grow cold again. He scanned the village below for any sign of Zuko or Katara but found none. In the distance he could see the familiar Fire Nation ship. It was slowly leaving the shores of the island. Aang murmured a curse and flapped his wings even harder than before. He just had to get there but there was only one chance. ..

Katara looked towards the island as they slowly drifted away from it. Pepper had stopped crying just a few minuets ago and was clinging to Zuko like a lonesome daughter to her father. Ashes stood next to Katara. In the distance, Katara could see something flying towards the ship.

_'A bird?'_ Katara thought, _'No, it's far too **big** to be a big. What is–'_

Aang's eyes saw Katara gazing up at him and he felt a horrible nostalgia wash over him. How he had missed her! He then realized he was going far too fast to land gently and tried to slow down but it was too late. He tumbled onto the deck of the ship – like a star falling from sky – doing his best to make sure Seyvan wasn't hurt.

Aang looked around to realize all eyes were on him, especially Zuko, Katara, and Uncle. He stood up and handed Seyvan to Katara, as calmly as possible.

"I...I found this boy alone in the woods," Aang said, "He is gravely ill and is very close to death,"

* * *

Iwatansei swung again at The Shadow. The Shadow took a part of his misty body and formed a sword to clash with Iwatansei's own spirit sword.

_'WHY?'_ Iwatansei demanded.

The Shadow dodged a raging attack from Morningstar and Beelzebub, who had just regained consciousness. He looked Iwatansei straight in the eye and said, "Why? Why do you ask? Why do you even seem to care?"

_'I, too, am an Avatar Spirit, Shadow,'_ Iwatansei said, '_Why would one as yourself continue such evil acts even after your death thousands of years ago? Why not simply redeem yourself?'_

For a brief single space in time, The Shadow's eyes molded with a sort of mixture filled with an emotion that others would deem unknown to him – sadness.

"No one mourns the wicked," The Shadow said, "And with that there is no rest for the wicked," He then spoke venomously. "But they'll pay! They'll all pay! I'll bring this realm to it's knees by myself!"

Morningstar swung his own sword through The Shadow but he had already vanished slowly into the air.

"He's gone!" Moringstar said, "We have to go after him!"

"Let 'im go, Morningstar," Beelzebub said, holding Morningstar back. He held up his arm from when The Shadow had touched him. All sorts of magical inscriptions were branded into it, "I think we have other problems and this inscription should give us some clues,"

Iwatansei nodded, _'For once, I am in agreement with you. Let us locate the young Demon and see how he fares,'_

* * *

Seyvan's condition had worsened. Katara had placed the ill boy on her bed, in her attempts to make him better. He was freezing cold and coughed constantly. Katara now saw something different in Seyvan now that all the barriers of his fierceness and hated were gone – a scared and ill boy who had been through too much for him to truly bear any longer.

"He's been poisoned," said the ship medic, after examining the boy. Seyvan was still coughing and looking pale, "I doubt he'll survive this. It'll only be few hours now,"

"There must be something we can do," Uncle said.

Katara was holding Seyvan's hand. It was almost as cold as ice.

"It's too much in his system by now," answered the medic, "and a severe purging of all of it would kill him even faster than that poison already is. There's nothing we can do,"

Zuko eventually left the room. He went up on deck to catch a breath of fresh air.

'I should have listened to Katara,' Zuko said, 'She could see…she could tell something was wrong!' He let out a sigh and realized that it would all be over for Seyvan soon. 'I know he was a miserable kid but he doesn't deserve to die…'

He then noticed the stranger was sitting on the railing of the ship about six feet away from him. He sat as if he had no fear of being pushed into the water and drowning and had perfect balance while he sat on the railing. The wind was blowing his white hair over his face.

Zuko approached him. "You seem familiar," was the first thing he said to him.

The stranger looked towards him calmly and said, "I do? I could say the same thing to you,"

"Could you now? But tell me something…how did you manage to fly onto my ship?" Zuko asked.

The stranger smiled good humorously, "I jumped from a very high mountain,"

Zuko paused and tried not to show his irritation towards the stranger. He then continued on with the conversation, "What's your name?"

The stranger paused, "It's Suryan,"

Zuko paused again. He could swear he knew him from somewhere, but he couldn't place where, "Thank you, Suryan, for bringing Seyvan back. You're welcome to stay for as long as you like,"

"That's good. I have no where to go," the stranger, now Suryan said.

Zuko nodded and left the deck. The stranger, now alone, and now Aang once again – had been burning to ask where Katara was but he figured that would sound a little odd coming from someone who was supposed to be a complete stranger. He decided it would be best to just follow Zuko down below and see if he could find a way to talk to Katara on his own.

* * *

_'I sense he's on this ship,'_ Iwatansei said as he landed on top of the watching point on the Fire Nation ship. Beelzebub and Morningstar landed nearby him. Darkness had fallen and thunder seemed to shake the seas. Lightning crackled and a heavy rain began to fall.

"Maybe we should sneak on board," Morningstar said.

"I've got it covered," Beelzebub said. He spotted two guards walking around on patrol nearby them. Beelzebub quickly pounced on the men and bit into their necks, paralyzing their bodies instantly and making sure their screams were muffled. He then stripped them of their clothes and the tossed the two men overboard. He tossed one of the clothes up to Morningstar, "Suit up. Den we can go below deck,"

Morningstar and Beelzebub quickly change and then headed down below in search of Aang. Iwatansei – being only a spirit – followed them unnoticed by anymore.

Katara still sat beside Seyvan. Uncle had tried to coax her to come away from the boy's side for a little while but Katara wouldn't be budged. She still held onto the boy's hand. Pepper and Ashes were with her. Ashes had fallen asleep in her lap and Pepper was sitting beside the chair she was sitting in. She was slowly starting to nod off into sleep.

"Katara?"

Katara looked towards the door. Zuko was there. She gave a small smile, "Hello, Zuko,"

"You've been in here for over an hour," Zuko said, "You should get up and eat something,"

"I'm fine, really," Katara said, "I'm not all that hungry, actually,"

Zuko sighed, "Suit yourself," and he left her.

A few minuets later, Aang poked his head through the door. Katara heard his footsteps and looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting you," Aang said, "I just bought you some water to drink from the kitchen. You probably would like a little water," He gave a nervous laugh.

Katara narrowed her eyes at him, "How did you know that?"

Aang bit his tongue, "Oh, you know…lucky guess…gossip…stuff…"

"You're a horrible liar," Katara said, "but I'd like to thank you for saving Seyvan's life…or what is now left of it,"

'Wow. She's change so much,' Aang thought, 'If I didn't know her from before, she sounds exactly like a noble lady. Then again, she doesn't even look like the Katara I used to know,'

Katara had physically changed over time. She wore the red Fire Nation clothes loosely as to serve as future maternity ware. Her hair was worn loosely now, since she often lacked the energy to braid it. She seemed far older now and wiser. Aang then realized the same could be said for him. He wore regular peasant's clothes and his hair stringy and long enough to obscure his Air Monk tattoo on his head. He now had the body of a 17 year old boy and his voice was deeper as well.

"What is your name?" Katara asked.

"Aa….I mean, Suryan," Aang said.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Seyvan," Katara said.

Aang nodded, "Thank you," He observed Seyvan and said, "How is he doing?"

"Not so well," Katara said, "the doctor said it would only take matter of hours or so before he.." She stopped at this.

Aang paused. He stepped over to Katara, putting his hand on her shoulder. He then whispered into her ear, "You can heal him, Katara,"

Katara looked at him, "How did you–"

"It doesn't matter," Aang said, "I know that if you really try, you can heal him and save him. Please, Katara…you have to believe in yourself, like I believe in you,"

"But I can't…I don't know how…" Katara began.

"Use what you have with you to heal,"

Katara sighed and looked at the cup of water. She focused on the liquid held inside of the clay cup and felt it's moisture and its fluidity. She could slowly see the molecules and she realized that she could push and pull them with her mind.

_(come)_

Katara felt a strange and foreign force take her body over as she raised her hand and beckoned the water out of the glass. Katara Bended the water to her will and it came out of the cup and towards her. She turned towards Seyvan and gently opened the boy's mouth as the water went down his throat. Seyvan briefly coughed for a few minuets. After a few minuets, he returned to laying still and Katara was suddenly pulled out her trance.

_'…what…what happened…?'_ Katara said. She thought she might have blacked out for a moment but then she realized Seyvan's hand was cold and limp. _'It's finally over,'_ she realized as she shed a single tear from her eye.

Seyvan suddenly jerked.

Katara looked at the boy and found that he was breathing easy. The color was slowly coming back into his face and he even turned onto his side. Katara smiled, seeing how Seyvan was well again. She took Ashes from her lap and put her on the bed as well as Pepper. All three of them slept peacefully.

"Thank you f–" Katara said.

She then realized Suryan was gone. She smiled a little bit, supposing that he was probably shy of her. Yet, she couldn't help but feel something strange and familiar surrounding the boy.

_'He reminds me so much of…' _Katara thought. She then dismissed the thought, '_No, that's silly. It can't be him. Even if he did come back he wouldn't be that age or look that way,'_

* * *

One chapter down, about six or seven more to go. Did I mention this fanfic takes place after "The Storm" episode? I don't think I did. Just to make sure there were no complaints about continuity issues that people are **bound** to annoy me to death about. Remember, this is sort of an alternate history fanfic Also, I demand feedback about my story, please. It lets me know about what I should and shouldn't do. – ZeroSoul 


	14. XIV: the crimson letter

_"I took a walk down a road,  
It's the road I was meant to stay.  
I see the fire in your eyes,  
But a man's got to make his way.  
So are you tough enough for my love?"_

"Coming Home"

* * *

**muted fate, chapter XIV: "the crimson letter" **_or _**"our hedgehog's dilemma" **

"It's late. You should rest,"

Katara looked towards the door to see Zuko was there. She nodded, "Yes, I should," She then smiled a little towards. "Seyvan is starting to breathe all right and the color is coming back into his face. I think he's going to be okay,"

"That's good," Zuko said. His response neither entirely happy or sad. Simply neutral towards the troublesome boy. He glanced at Katara's bed now occupied with Pepper, Ashes, and Seyvan's bodies, "but where do _you_ plan on sleeping?"

Katara shrugged at this, "In my chair I guess,"

"The chair? All night long?" Zuko asked. He shook his head, "You can't do that," He then added, "And you shouldn't be on your feet so much either. You were walking around all day long,"

Katara was feeling very irritated – she hated being treated like she couldn't anything, "I can walk fine. I'm not completely helpless just because I'm pregnant. And anyway, I don't have anywhere else to go to sleep, now do I?"

"Well, there is–" He stopped and colored suddenly.

"What?"

Zuko turned away from her. He was embarrassed at what he was about to say, "Forget it. You wouldn't like it anyway,"

"Like what?"

"The idea,"

"What idea?"

"Well, it's…that…I…" He trailed off.

"What is it?"

"…my room…"

Katara couldn't help but stare at Zuko for even mentioning the idea. To be honest, she wasn't exactly sure how to react to the idea of sharing a bed with him. There was a friendship, or at least mutual respect between the two of them, but there was no actual attraction on a sexual level so it really shouldn't bother her. She had shared a bed with her brother Sokka before when they were travelling sometimes. On the other hand, she wasten years oldat the time and they were brother and sister.

However, she couldn't decide where to answer "yes" or "no".

"I _told_ you it was a bad idea," Zuko answered.

Katara finally let out a sigh; "It's late. It's a been a long and stressful day. I'm very tired right now. I don't care if I sleep on the floor, in a chair, or in your bed right now. It'll only be for one night anyway. Let's just get it over with,"

* * *

Aang was feeling a little sleepy. He was probably worn out from all the action from earlier on. He needed somewhere to sleep. He decided that the deck would probably do the job – considering how he was just a walking corpse and really needed no comfort to sleep. He was about to head onto the deck when someone rapped him on the shoulder. 

Aang turned around to see that it was Beelzebub dressed up in Fire Nation soldier clothes. He looked almost human since the outfit covered most of his body.

"Beelzebub!" Aang whispered to him, "What are you doing here?"

Beelzebub gave a smile, "Let's just say a friend lent Morningstar an' me deir clothes," He gave Aang a pat on the back. "C'mon! We found a room and everythin',"

"Hey you!" said a Fire Nation soldier to Beelzebub, "What are you doing fraternizing when you're supposed to be in the barracks?"

Beelzebub quickly smiled at the soldier, "I'm just talkin' to my…um…sister's kid here. Family, y'know?"

The Fire Nation soldier nodded, "Okay, but keep it brief. We've got a job to do!" The soldier then left.

"That was close," Beelzebub said, "Let me show you tah da room quickly 'fore we get into anymore trouble, kid,"

"I can't believe you managed to get on board,"

"Da sky's da limit when you're a demon,"

* * *

"I'm letting you know right now that if I feel anything touching me, I'll leave and sleep in the chair," Katara said to Zuko as she laid in bed next to him. 

"What makes you think I'll attempt _that_?" Zuko said, "I'd be pretty idiotic on my part,"

"Exactly," Katara answered.

"_Hey_! I don't verbally abuse _you_ on a daily basis!"

Katara couldn't help but smile, "But it's more fun with you,"

Zuko chortled and blew out the lamp and it was dark. Only the sound of the storm brewing outside and people murmuring in the hallways was the only noise. Even though they were sharing a room and a bed, there was great distance between the two. Katara was on one edge of the bed and Zuko on the other edge.

Although they were no longer hostile to each other, they was nothing to get them to get adjusted to the whole "touching each other even in the friendliest manner" part. In truth, they both seemed very neurotic about even touching each other a little bit unless it was for show and needed to be done. If it were in their own natural environments, they would each shrink away from handshakes, friendly hugs, and the like.

"Can I ask you something?" Zuko asked Katara.

"Sure," Katara said, "seeing how we're now too _nervous_ to sleep right now,"

Zuko looked at her; "Do you remember anything about…that night…"

Katara sighed and rolled over to face Zuko. Now they were facing each other.

"Not very much really…" Katara said, "I remember waking up briefly and seeing…someone…maybe it was you, I can't remember that well now…and I remember sleeping and there being something on top of me. I felt that and I felt a brief pain and then I went on sleeping,"

"I don't remember much either. I do remember pain too and I felt…I don't know how to describe it…awkward after it. As if I had been trying to walk on ice but I kept falling down,"

Katara paused, "What are going to do now?"

Zuko shrugged, "I can't go back home. You're going to have a baby. Pepper, Ashes, and Seyvan might as well be considered our children now since they have no other family. And I really don't like the idea of you being on the ship. What happens if there's an accident? There's no way you can swim and having you on some small boat isn't my idea of you being safe,"

Katara nodded. "We should try to settle somewhere. Like a island and let me have the baby there,"

Zuko paused, "That sounds like a good idea and it's our only option, really,"

Katara let out a long breath, "…yeah…"

"Something's bothering you," Zuko said.

Katara got a little bit closer to Zuko, "I'm worried about the baby. I've always heard stories of how babies of mixed Bender blood are defectives and die or they're still–"

"Shhh. Don't think about that," Zuko said and he wrapped his arm around her. Katara laid her head on his chest, "Try to think about how beautiful the child is going to be,"

Katara nodded and soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

The crew barracks were very small and it was two bunk beds per room, which took up most of the space. Aang had the bottom bed while Iwatansei rested his ghostly body on the top one. Morningstar only had to spend a few minuets looking out the window to see the storm occurring to get very seasick and spent the rest of the night with the cover over his head. 

"Somethin' wrong kid?" Beelzebub asked Aang.

Aang had been staring up into nothing with his head rested on the pillow, "It's nothing," came his answer and he rolled over and faced away from Beelzebub and did his very best to sleep.

* * *

Morning light shined on Katara's face. She stirred in her sleep to find Zuko's arm was strewn across her. She rolled over onto her other side to find that the bulge in her stomach had increased a little bit more and found it even more difficult to turn over or sit up. She had to adjust the way she moved in order to sit up. Her balance seemed entirely thrown off. On top of this, she was intensely hungry. As soon as she sat up in bed and Zuko stirred awake. 

"Up already?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," Katara said. She smiled at him, "You still look exhausted,"

"I sleep normally until later but I'm a light sleeper and you woke me up," Zuko answered.

"Not used to sharing a bed with someone, are you?" Katara asked with a tiny smirk.

"Don't start–"

The door opened and Katara quickly hid under the covers, hoping that no one would get the wrong idea if they saw Zuko and her sleeping in the same bed. Zuko looked towards the door and Pepper entered the room.

"Pepper, will you _please_ knock on the door before you come if it's closed?" Zuko sighed.

"Why?" Pepper said.

"Because I could be doing something," Zuko said. He then flushed and added, "I mean...I could be…in a…meeting…with…a person…"

"Okay then," Pepper said, "but Seyvan woke up,"

"Seyvan's _awake_?" Katara said, getting up from under the cover.

Pepper nodded. She the led Zuko and Katara to the next room. Seyvan was sitting up in bed. He looked at Katara and Zuko – the fierceness gone out of his eyes.

"I'm…sorry," Seyvan choked.

* * *

Aang found that not only having to feed on rats was disgusting on multiple levels, but didn't stop his hunger from quickly returning. He could tell that even though Morningstar and Beelzebub had both fed, they were still hungry.

"Hopefully," Morningstar stated, "we won't be on this ship for too long," He had recovered from sea sickness an hour ago after feeding.

"Beelzebub, there has to be another way for us to feed," Aang said.

Beelzebub paused, "We need either people o' animals. Though I did hear raw meat may work sometime, but dat may just be a rumor. We may as well stick wit rodents since eatin' people would cause problems since it's a ship 'n ev'rybody seems tah know ev'rybody. If people suddenly go missin', dey start askin' questions,"

"There can't be enough rats to feed us all," Morningstar said.

"We'll just have to ration ourselves," Beelzebub said, "One rat per every two days or one rat split for each of us per day,"

"A single meal?" Aang asked, remembering his exhaustion when he went without for a long period of time.

"It'll have tah do fer now," Beelzebub said, "We doan really have dat many options available tah us, but we gotta be _careful_. If a demon goes too long wit'out feedin', it can get pretty _nasty_. Da instincts take over 'n anythin' is a target fer blood,"

Aang sighed and laid back down onto his bed. Things like this often made him wish he had reconsidered becoming a demon.

* * *

Seyvan's hair was long and stringy, glistened with sweat. His eyes were downcast and sad looking.

"Can I speak to you alone?" Seyvan asked Zuko. Zuko was a little bit surprised by Seyvan's request. This would be the first time the boy had spoken to him in a non-hostile tone. Zuko simply nodded and Katara took Pepper and Ashes from the room, and closed the door.

"You seem very talkative all of a sudden," Zuko said to Seyvan.

"I've had time to…think," Seyvan answered.

Zuko studied Seyvan's face for a moment. _'He has to be only a few years behind me,' _he thought. While Seyvan was still feral, Zuko had never really the chance to notice the boy was actually at the age of impending maturity. Zuko then remembered the crone at the shack and asked, "What happened in the house?"

"I really don't…" Seyvan began, "…I really don't _know_…I…" He trailed off.

Zuko could sense the boy was hiding something, "…Seyvan?"

"I was sick when everything was happening. I might have been hallucinating while I was in the house. Everything is mostly a blur when we got off the ship and I was suddenly back here," Seyvan said, "But I know for a fact that woman back there _wasn't_ my grandmother. She was…somebody…something else pretending to be her. My grandmother is dead actually…I don't have any family left really…"

This news didn't truly surprise Zuko the slightest. He had actually heard rumors of people posing as children's parents and then later selling them off to labor camps to harvest crops or make clothing for the upper class or as slaves or servants. Most of these children were actually orphans. Yet, another thing still bothered Zuko about Seyvan.

"I have always wanted to know," Zuko said, "You always seemed to hate the Fire Nation and Firebenders because of what happened to your family but I think it was something else,"

"To be honest, it was," Seyvan answered, truthfully, "But I guess I should start from the beginning. I lived with my father and two sisters. My mother after giving birth to me. My father…blamed me for her death. Sometimes my grandmother, who lived on Hishigata Island, would come to the house and take care of my sisters, but she'd blame me too. Everyone blamed me for her my mother. Every night I would go to bed covered in bruises and leave the house with black eyes and an aching body. But I bottled up my troubles,"

Zuko paused, "…your father _hit_ you?"

"_Everyone_ hit me. They all _hated_ me. My father because of his loss of a wife. My sisters because of their loss of a mother. My grandmother because of her loss of a daughter. They didn't see me as a son, or brother, or grandson. I was a _murderer_. I killed someone they all loved and they punished me in their own way as much as humanely possible for them. I was beaten, kicked, starved, locked in closets, locked in the attic, locked in rooms, locked outside my own home in the bitterest winter, and into the cellar with no light or heat. They wanted her back and instead they had _me_. I was a nuisance. I was hopeless. I wasn't intelligent, or strong, or a child prodigy – I was an ignorant little peasant boy who couldn't understand why he was being hated and wondered why there was no one to protect him from his own _family_,"

Seyvan stopped at this point but Zuko said, "What happened?"

Seyvan shrugged, "I snapped eventually. I cracked under the pressure. I couldn't take it anymore. I attacked one of the village boys who picked on me and all that pent up abuse in me unleashed itself. I think I might have killed him. There was a lot of blood everywhere after I was through. I was scared after what I had done and I hid in the cellar and blocked the doorway behind me so that no one could open it. It was iron, so I knew I would be safe. I thought my family would kill me. I thought I would be hung. I thought the worse…and the worse came,"

Seyvan paused for a moment. His breathed in deeply as the memory of what occurred to him slowly came back to him in all its horror, "I later found out from my friends that Ashes' father had been undergoing business with the Fire Nation and was getting a lot of money from them, but he had been cheating them. When the local lord found out he was being cheated on the bargain, he sent for an army to burn our section of the town, where Ashes' father lived, as punishment.

"During this time, I had been hiding the cellar. I survived by eating some of the food that was stored down there for winter. It was cool so things were preserved very well. I kept warm by making small fires. It was a happy existence for me. No one hurt me and I was happy. I spent two days down there and nobody looked for me. Then one night, the Fire Nation army attacked. It was a stealth attack and no one really knew what was happening until later. I didn't know what was happening until I heard the screams from outside the cellar door. I went to the door and…and I could hear my family yelling in pain as they were being burned alive – eaten whole by the greedy flames. I could hear my sisters scratching frantically at the cellar door – trying to get inside and away from the heat. I tried to open the door but the heat made the iron too hot and I couldn't open it. They were trapped and I was trapped. There was nothing I could do for them. I was helpless,"

He choked and coughed, and began shedding tears, "I could only sit there and listen as my family burned to death and I couldn't even rescue them . Their screams lasted for hours and hours until…silence. Complete and horrifying silence. Half the day passed before the iron cooled and I opened the door…and…and they were all burned to a crisp. I could barely recognize any of them. It was all horrible. I knew my family hated me, but they were all I had. I didn't wish their deaths. I blamed the Fire Nation bitterly for their loss and I held this bitterness with me. I kept it close by my heart. The anger and refusal to forgive that should have been turned against my family was now against the Fire Nation,"

Seyvan paused and looked at Zuko, "But I can see the error in my way now. You were just trying to help me. You and your wife. I…I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Seyvan looked in Zuko's eyes at this point. "Will you forgive me? Will you please forgive me? I…I'll…understand if you refuse…I know I was a horrible kid…"

Zuko paused. He had a sudden memory of when he himself had begged for forgiveness once from a higher authority and it was refused in the harshest way. Seyvan saw his hardened face towards him and turned away from Zuko. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I forgive you, Seyvan," Zuko said.

Seyvan's eyes were filled with years and he hugged Zuko around the waist.

'_What is this? 'Let crying children hug me' day?' _Zuko thought. He then tried to pry Seyvan off of his waist, "Okay, Seyvan, stop crying now.Your tears aresoaking my clothes,"

Seyvan let go of Zuko, "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so happy…" He then added. "But I don't have any family left. Does that mean I'm going to stay with you and your wife?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Yes, and while you're at it you may as well call me 'dad',"

"_Really?"_

Zuko suddenly realized Seyvan didn't see the underlying sarcasm in his statement and whirled around, "No! Not seriously! I was just kidding!" Seyvan looked crushed at hearing this. Zuko grumbled. _'Gods, did all these kids learn the sad puppy dog eyes from each other?' _Zuko thought. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Listen, Seyvan, I can't be your father because I'm only sixteen and you're…how old are you again?"

"Well I think I'm twelve and three quarters," Seyvan answered, "but I think my birthday happened a few days ago, cause…I don't know…I feel older. I might be thirteen,"

That made things a little more complicated, "Seyvan, you're thirteen and I'm sixteen. Having you as my son would probably me a little…_strange_. You'd probably be better as my younger brother,"

"But I look young enough to be your son and you can always tell people you adopted me,"

_'You don't look young for long when you're thirteen, Seyvan,'_ Zuko thought, though he wanted to say it to him, '_I can tell you're only asome monthsor so away from maturing,'_

"Let me talk about it with my wife," Zuko answered, as he approached the door.

"Can I come?" Seyvan asked.

"No, you stay in bed," Zuko said, "You were just poisoned and dying yesterday, so I figure you should get a little rest,"

"Fine," Seyvan said, and he curled up in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Katara was up on the deck with Pepper and Ashes. She decided that having the girls out in the sunlight for a little while would cheer them up since the previous day had been a little sad and stressful. Eventually, Katara found that she couldn't stay on her feet much longer (probably because she had been walking all day) and had to find a place to sit. She found the deck floor was fine – since sitting in chairs and on beds all the time got boring after a while.

"Miss," Pepper suddenly asked Katara, "what's going to happen to us?"

Katara looked at Pepper, "What do you mean, Pepper?"

"Who's going to take care of me and Ashes and Seyvan since we don't got any family?" Pepper asked.

Katara couldn't help but hug the little girl. She was sometimes too adorable to bear, "We will, Pepper! We'll take care of all of you, just like before,"

Pepper paused, "…does this mean you'll be our _mother_, Miss?"

Katara hesitated a little at saying yes to this. _'Pepper has to be about eleven or twelve. She's actually old enough to be my little sister,' _Katara thought, _'But they do need a family…' _She then smiled at Pepper, "Yes, Pepper. You, Ashes, and Seyvan can all call me 'mother' if you like,"

Pepper's eyes seemed to widened and she hugged Katara. Ashes, who had been sitting beside Katara the whole time, suddenly stirred and looked towards Katara.

"Yes, Ashes, you too," Katara said, hugging the mute little girl. Ashes didn't make any reply.

"Am I interrupting something?" Zuko asked Katara.

Katara looked up at him, "Actually, yes,"

"I can I call you 'Dad'?" Pepper asked Zuko.

Zuko paused and looked at Pepper and then looked at Katara. He then sighed.

"Pepper, will you take Ashes and go play somewhere?" Zuko asked.

"Okay!" Pepper said and took Ashes to play on the other side of the deck.

As soon as Pepper and Ashes were out of hearing distance, Zuko fumed at Katara.

"Damn it, Katara! Did you tell them we're going to adopt them?" Zuko asked.

"What are you so angry about? Of course I did!" Katara answered, "I might as well tell them now – they really don't have anywhere else to go, do they?"

"They're old enough to be brother and sisters!"

Katara shrugged at this, "So? Almost everyone knows they're probably adopted guessing by their ages. It's no big secret. People adopt children all the time,"

"Katara, are you forgetting one crucial detail – that I'msixteen years old and have no idea on how to raise children,"

Katara stood up and looked Zuko in the eye, "What's to know? They already like you and me. All there is to parenting is love and logic, or that's what my grandmother used to always say about it," She smiled. "I'm sure we'll be happy and in the end, that's all that really matters, isn't it?"

A shadow fell over the deck and Zuko froze at seeing it.

"An eclipse?" Katara asked. She too had noticed the sudden darkness.

"No," Zuko said bitterly as he looked up, "Zhao's ship,"

Zhao's ship had come up right alongside them – blocking the warm sunlight. Pepper and Ashes instantly went beside Zuko and Katara as soon as the ship approached, not knowing what to expect.

"What do we do?" Katara whispered to Zuko.

"Nothing. Zhao rarely comes to me like this unless he has some bragging to do," Zuko whispered back.

A plank came from the larger ship and plunked down onto the deck of their own ship. Zhao and some of his men came down the plank and stepped onto Zuko's ship.

"Commander Zhao," Zuko said, through his clenched teeth, "to what do we owe the honor of your unexpected visit?"

"That's_ Fleet Admiral_ Zhao," Zhao answered with a toothy smile, "Your father promoted me,"

"My congratulations," Zuko said, "but what are you doing here?"

"I'm simply playing messenger," Zhao said in reply, "How about we discuss this in a more private area?"

"I'm sorry but it's unsafe below deck for strangers," Zuko answered, "My son has been ill and it's highly contagious. We just got over it,"

"A son I see," Zhao said. He glanced at Pepper and Ashes. Pepper hid more and more behind Zuko. Ashes held on tighter to Katara, "and two little girls. Well, I suppose _this _shouldn't surprise you then,"

Zhao handed Zuko a letter dyed dark red with a wax seal in the shape of a flame on it. Zuko's eyes widened at the letter and he stared at it. He quickly took the letter and looked at it, as if it was a note dictating his death. Zhao saw his nervous face.

"Have fun with it," Zhao said to him, smirking. He then boarded his ship and the ship left.

"At least it was a bit better than the last visit we had with him," Katara said, "and shorter too," She then looked at Zuko. "What's wrong?"

Zuko looked at the letter and started to walk away, "Take care of the children. I'll be talking with Uncle a while…a _long_ while…"

Katara was left clueless about the letter. Zuko found Uncle in the captain's room playing a Pai-Sho with one of the crew members.

"Hello there, Prince Zuko," Uncle said. He then looked at Zuko's grave face, "What's wrong? You look like you've just met death face to face,"

Zuko showed Uncle the crimson letter. As soon as Uncle saw the letter, he cancelled the game, got rid of the crewmen, and locked the doors so that no one could enter the room. Uncle sat across from Zuko at the table he was playing Pai-Sho on. The crimson letter sat on the table between them.

"So, your father finally has wished to speak with you," Uncle said, "but I would have imagined you being overjoyed at hearing from him. Yet, Prince Zuko, you look nervous,"

"A lot has happened in the last month," Zuko said, "Katara and I actually talked about settling for a while, or at least until she had the baby,"

"So this ruins your plans?" Uncle said.

Zuko sighed, "That's the problem. I don't know if it will. I'm convinced Zhao told my father about Katara and me. Knowing my father, he'll probably disown me forever. I was…I was actually happy without having to chase the Avatar or worry about going home again. Now I have to go home only to hear about his anger towards the both of us,"

"You will not know what your father has decided until you read the letter," Uncle answered.

Zuko paused and looked at the letter. The scarred area of his face itched as he glanced at the letter – the symbol of all things from the Fire Nation and his father. He gripped the letter and opened it, pulling out what the parchment inside. Zuko opened the letter and then closed it back, putting it back into the envelope.

"What does it say?" Uncle asked.

"A lot," was Zuko's answer. He got up and headed towards the door, "I need time to think. I'll be in my room. No disruptions,"

Uncle saw Zuko leave. After he was gone, he himself looked at what the letter had stated and he too, after reading it, felt just as perplexed as Zuko.

* * *

Aang sat up in bed. Beelzebub was looking at the scar on his arm from the battle with The Shadow. Morningstar looked over towards him in curiosity.

"What does it say?" Aang said to Beelzebub as he was looking at the scar.

"It's a bindin' spell fer a summoned spirit – probably made fer The Shadow considerin' 'ow I got it from 'im," Beelzebub said, "It's a bit 'ard tah read, but so far I manadged tah get one part translated: _'And thou shalt have no harm done upon by veesel, by her sire, by her child or children previous, by babe, by thou master, or master's servant by thine own hands.'_"

"The Shadow can't harm Katara?" Aang asked.

"Not directly," Iwatansei said, "nor can he harm her sire, her children, the Avatar in her body, the man who summoned him, or his servants,"

* * *

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Aang said, "The Shadow is all against the Avatar living, so why would he agree to having a binding on him that keeps him from harming her?"

"I'll see if I can translate some more," Beelzebub said.

Katara saw Zuko going down the hallway and she approached him.

"Zuko," Katara said to him.

Zuko looked at her briefly and then continued walking, "Hello, Katara,"

Katara followed him, "What's wrong? You're acting funny,"

Zuko walked into his room and looked at Katara, "Shut the door," Zuko sat on the bed and Katara shut the door. "Where's Pepper and the others?"

"Keeping Seyvan company while he's still in bed," Katara said, "I was going to the kitchen,"

"Then let's whisper," Zuko said in a hushed tone, "I don't want them hearing us if they're in the next room,"

Katara sat next to Zuko on the bed.

"I got a letter from my father," Zuko said.

"Yes? What's so bad about that?" Katara asked.

Zuko paused, "I suppose you haven't heard about the situation I'm in with him, have you?"

In truth, Katara had actually heard bits and pieces of it from gossip and the loose tongues of crewman. She had never directly asked since it seemed like a touchy subject. So, Katara shook her head in reply. Zuko quickly explained to her.

"Oh…" Katara said, "I see…"

"Now you see why I'm like this," Zuko said, "I can't really understand why that after all this time he would…" He paused.

"What did the letter say?"

* * *

Beelzebub finished translating the other part of the inscription, "_'Let thou know and obey thine master and lord of the empire of fire and let him pay homage to them in his acts of the empire.'_"

'_The Empire of Fire?'_ Iwatansei asked.

"Fire Nation – it has to be," Aang said, "So someone from the Fire Nation must have summoned him," He clenched his teeth. "Damn it all! They'd do anything for power!"

Beelzebub scanned the last part of the inscription, "Hold on, there's one more part I can make out…"

* * *

"It…" Zuko said. He sighed and looked at Katara. "It really had nothing to truly do with you, Katara. If I were you, I'd leave it alone. What happens between my family and I doesn't truly concern you. There's a lot of…differences…between how you and your family interact and my family and I interact,"

Katara looked at him and made a face, "Zuko, you must be joking with me! Sure, I may not know anything about how noble families work but I'm still a part of _your_ family, and so the baby! So _don't_ try to leave me out of anything involving you!"

Zuko wasn't a little surprised by her strong reaction. He then kissed her on the lips.

* * *

"Ahah! Here we go!" Beelzebub said as he looked at his arm, "Dis last part is a little bit more cryptic dan da other two,"

"What does it say?" Aang asked. Iwatansei, Morningstar, and him gathered around Beelzebub.

"It says…" Beelzebub paused as he began to slowly translate. "_'Let this shadow of his mortal self watch over the vessel and deliver her and her sire into the hands of our great lord of the flame empire. All this done shall have this lost soul found once again to his bones.'_"

"The Shadow is going to give Katara over to The Fire Lord!" Aang gasped.

Iwatansei was musing over something else, _"…'this lost soul found once again to his bones'_…" he then spoke to Aang, Beelzebub, and Morningstar. "I think The Shadow is a little stranger than we all think he is, my friends,"

* * *

Katara was shocked by the sudden kiss. Zuko then held onto her and whispered to her.

"Even though it may not be true, I still think of you as my wife, Katara," Zuko whispered to her, "and I want to protect you and the baby from harm,"

Katara didn't know what to say, but she held onto him as well. Finally, Zuko spoke again.

"I've been forgiven," Zuko said.

Katara looked at him, "…what?"

Zuko sighed, "I've been forgiven by my father. He wants me to return back to the Fire Nation immediately…with _you_,"

Katara's eyes widened at the news, but Zuko wasn't done yet.

"And he wants to meet _you_," Zuko said, "He knows about the _baby_,"

Now it all became crystal clear to Katara – like a cloud lifted away to reveal the unseen bottom of a well. Zuko wasn't worried about himself or the fear of returning home – Oh no, it was more than that. It was far worse than that. – but her own personal safety as well. The mere thought of being faced with Fire Lord Ozai – king of the Fire Nation – sent an arctic chill down Katara's spine.

"Y-you mean...we…we have to go see…" Katara began. She could barely speak from under the immense weight of the news.

Zuko nodded. He looked pale and rubbed the back of his head, "Yes – we have to go see my father…Fire Lord Ozai – lord of all the Fire Nation," He swallowed hard. IT seemed like ages since he had mentioned the name out loud.

Katara felt another shiver down her spine. When she thought of Fire Lord Ozai, she thought of his cruelty, his power and his determination to conquer. She then looked at Zuko's face to see that he was nervous as well.

"What are you miserable about?" Katara asked him, "From what you told me, you would have been happy to go home. Isn't that why you had been chasing the Avatar from before. What's wrong?"

"Everything," Zuko said, laying onto his back, looking stressed, "I was happier not having to worry about returning home or chasing the Avatar. For once in my life, it felt like I was free from hi and now…and now it feels like he's dragging me back under. He doesn't even call me his son. There's no warmth. There's no love. He just wants me to return there with you for whatever purpose he has in his mind," He shrugged. "For all I know, he could be dying all he needs is a quickly heir to manipulate in his last days. I'm a _tool_ – not a _son_,"

Katara paused and then laid her head on his chest.

"But you're not alone anymore, though," Katara said, "You have Pepper, Seyvan, Ashes, and Uncle. You have people who love you. And most of all, you have the baby and you have me and that's something your own and your father can never have,"

She kissed him on the lips. Zuko could feel himself smile a little – mostly in a "I-don't-really-know-what-to-say-right-now-so-I'm-going-to-smile" smile. Katara smiled back at him in the same way.

"I should probably go right now," Katara said, "and see how Seyvan is doing,"

"I haven't heard anything from him," Zuko said, "and he's in the next room,"

"That's what I'm worried about," Katara said, "When I was a kid, I always used to listen to my parents talk in the next room," She then yelled at the wall. "Are any of you listening to us in here?"

"No," came Pepper and Seyvan's voice.

"I see your point," Zuko said. He got off the bed, which was easier for him but harder for Katara, who suddenly began to feel off balance. "Do you need some help getting up, Katara?"

"No! I do it!" Katara said. After several futile attempts she groaned, "Okay, help me up," Zuko helped her stand. "I don't get it. I'm suddenly have trouble keeping my balance,"

"Probably just the baby getting bigger," Zuko answered as he helped her out the room.

* * *

Aang let his wings slide out of his body and stretch them since they had been cooped up. He gave them a strong shake as he stood up.

"Watch it!" Morningstar said as feathers fell all over.

"Sorry," Aang said as he folded the wings back into his body. He walked over to the door, "I'm going topside for some fresh air,"

"Kid, there's somethin' I've been meanin' tah tell ya," Beelzebub said. He walked over to Aang, "Kid, I was listenin' tah some o' da other soldiers 'n dey were sayin' how dat girl dere is a _wife_ to a nobleblood Fire Nation prince,"

Aang blinked, "…so?"

"Kid – no offense but – how dumb are ya? Listen, kid, I know ya like dis girl but ya can't go battin' ya eyelashes at her 'n stuff o' her husband could 'ave ya killed! It'd be a big insult tah 'is pride! He's got noble blood 'n if ya screw wit his wife – no puns intended dere – he'll got every right to kill ya! Got it?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah…I got it. I'll be fine," He then left the room.

'_A warning is futile, demon,' _Iwatansei said to Beelzebub, _'That Young Demon is prone to all sorts of trouble,' _

"I know," Beelzebub said, "but he's gotta learn how tah mask his emotions o' he's gonna get hurt! It's a dangerous world out here. He's still a kid. He doesn't know how evil da world can be to him,"

"He'll grown out of it," Morning star said. He got off of the bed and draped his arms around Beelzebub, holding him close. "We all eventually do. It's a coming of age thing,"

'_Except he died before he came of age,' _Iwatansei said.

Beelzebub said nothing in reply.

* * *

It was late at night. Pepper, Ashes, and Seyvan were all asleep – worn out from the long day. Zuko was asleep, still nervous about what was to come from visiting his father once again. Katara fared far worse. After Zuko had talked to the ship navigator about the changes in where the ship was headed, Katara began to feel ill. She tore away from a gory nightmare, drenched in her own sweat, and then was sick on the bed sheet. Zuko himself was having his own unpleasant dreams but wasn't reacting as badly as Katara was.

"I'll…go get the ship doctor," Zuko breathed as he got out of the bed and went into the hallway. He sighed – rubbing his temples to get rid of a headache he could feel was coming on. He went to go get the ship doctor and let him deal with Katara. He stayed outside the room.

"You should probably be in there with her,"

Zuko looked to see Uncle standing in front of him. He then sighed, "I don't think so. I'm the reason why she's so sick now," He sighed. "It's all my fault,"

"How so?" Uncle asked.

"We're struck between a rock and a hard place," Zuko said, "We have to go to the Fire Nation and meet my father – which makes both of us very unhappy – or we could try to hide and I'm sure my father would come after us," He looked at Uncle. "I may not fully understand my father sometimes, but I know his habits. If we tried to run, he'd come after us. This is the easier way to go in the long run,"

Uncle smiled at Zuko, "You and her are having a hedgehog's dilemma. You know about the hedgehog's dilemma, don't you, Prince Zuko?"

"Of course. It's a children's fairytale," Zuko answered, "Two hedgehogs fall in love but they hurt each other when they try to touch because of their quills. But if hedgehogs were afraid to touch, they'd all die out. So they have to bear the pain of touching if they want to survive," He then sighed. "Don't say anything, Uncle. I'll go in,"

Uncle just smiled. Zuko entered the room to just witness Katara getting sick in basin the ship doctor supplied her with. The ship doctor was just leaving as Zuko.

"It was just nausea – nothing serious," the ship doctor said to Zuko, "All she needs is a bit of rest," He then added. "And I do suggest you get some new bed sheets,"

"Great," Zuko groaned. The ship doctor left the room. Katara took a swing of water from a glass and spat into the basin. She looked at Zuko.

"Sorry about your bed," Katara said to him.

"It's okay," Zuko said. He reached into a closet and pulled out some fresh sheets, "We all get sick eventually and anyway, I suspected you'd get sick again,"

Zuko laid down in bed next to Katara, "Tomorrow we start heading for the Fire Nation. Are you ready?"

Katara smiled at him, "Ready as I'll ever be,"

Zuko smiled and couldn't help but kiss her on the forehead, "You're more brave than I am," and then he turned off the light.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Hedgehog's Dilemma – most well known in the anime Shinseiki Evangelion, this is actually a psychological term. It's the idea that when two individuals become close, they hurt each other – either purposely or by accident – ZeroSoul _


	15. XV: home coming

_"Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence."_

- "The Sound of Silence"

* * *

**muted fate, chapter XV: "home coming" **_or _**"meeting the fire lord" **

That night turned into dreams – and time seemed to slowly move forward as the ship headed in direction of the Fire Nation. Katara was bedridden for the first couple of days of the journey. It was no longer the idea of meeting the Fire Lord that was making her ill, but the pregnancy itself. She was starting to feel a staring on her body more often and having less energy.

"You're doing far too much," Zuko said to her as she laid in bed, "Your body is trying to tell you to take it easy,"

"But I'll go crazy if I have to stay in bed all day!" Katara answered.

"Take up a hobby or something," Zuko suggested, "but you have to stay in bed for a little while until you feel better – and you can't do that walking around chasing after Pepper and the others,"

Katara sighed, "Okay, okay – I'll stay in bed,"

So Katara took up her old habit of sewing so that as long as she was to remain in bed, she was at least getting something done. Seyvan was, in contrast to her, feeling much better was up and about – although he couldn't do too much. It made Katara's happy to see the boy go from filled with hate to happy and healthy.

"What'cha doing, Mom?" Seyvan asked Katara, jumping next to her on the bed. It was late afternoon – Pepper was off with Ashes and Zuko was off either watching them or doing whatever. Katara was left to sit in the bedroom and sew and keep herself occupied.

Also, Katara couldn't help but dislike being called "mom" – it made her feel so…old! For being a pregnant young woman, she still didn't like to feel so old.

"Just…making clothes…" Katara said as she looked at her sewing. She had been intended to make a small dress for either Ashes or Pepper but over time it had turned into a small dress only an infant could fit. "I guess baby clothes," she sighed.

"Have you picked out names yet?" Seyvan asked.

"No, not yet. Your father and I were going to wait until the birth," Katara answered. In truth, Zuko and her couldn't agree on a name because they didn't know the gender of the child. So they made an agreement that if it was a girl, she would name her, and if it was a boy, he would name him.

The ship suddenly jolted and Seyvan tumbled off the bed. Katara put her swing aside and looked towards Seyvan.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Seyvan said.

A few minuets later, Zuko entered the room. He looked at Katara.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her.

"I'm fine," Katara said as she looked at Zuko, "but what happened?"

Zuko paused, "We just entered Fire Nation waters. We'll be at land within twelve days or so,"

Katara looked at Seyvan, "Seyvan, why don't you go off and play with Pepper? She's probably tired of playing just with Ashes right about now,"

"But I didn't do anything!" Seyvan pouted.

"_Go_," Zuko growled.

Seyvan grumbled but left the room. Zuko then sat on the bed next to Katara.

"Did you tell them where we're going?" Zuko asked Katara.

"I told them we're going there for a little while and nothing else," Katara said, "They fretted a bit about it but I told them it wouldn't a big thing,"

"It is a bit of a big thing, actually," Zuko sighed, "I've been away from home for so long…I'm nervous about what will happen when we get there,"

"What are you so worried about?"

"Well, for one thing, you're pregnant and it's starting to show–"

Katara glared at Zuko, "Are you calling me fat?"

Zuko quickly shook his head, "No, I'm not! I'm just saying that you look very pregnant–"

"You _are_ calling me fat!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You're implying it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You jerk! You think I'm gaining this weight on purpose like this? _You_ did this to me!" Katara yelled at him.

'_My gods – just when I thought it was over,' _Zuko thought, _'She's having a mood swing,' _

Katara then burst into tears, "You don't even _care_!"

"Katara, please calm down–" Zuko began.

"SHUT UP!" Katara yelled at him.

Katara may or may not have continued yelling at him during her moodswing because Zuko quickly left the room before she could start throwing things. _'One moment she's a puppy and the next moment she's ready to bite my head off,' _Zuko thought. He then realized Seyvan and Ashes were standing across from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked, more directed to Seyvan.

"…nothing…" Seyvan answered, "What happened? We heard yelling,"

"Nothing!" Zuko snapped, "And where's Pepper?"

"I dunno," Seyvan said, shrugging.

* * *

Aang found that the serious lack of food for Beelzebub, Morningstar, and him caused them all to be irritable. They were down from one meal per day to every-demon-for-himself. Aang fed on whatever he could find – including rats, any birds that flew close enough to ship, and even fishing off the side off the boat. There were other problems as well. At mealtimes in the crew quarters he had to either hide so he'd miss the meals or simply scrape away the food somewhere else no one was looking since he couldn't eat it. As hunger pains seemed to chew from inside of him, he sat on his bed, trying not to think about it. 

"We've got trouble," Beelzebub annouced as he entered the room.

Aang looked towards him, "It can't be any worse than starving,"

"It can," Beelzebub said, "I just heard from some o' da crew 'n dey say we're goin' to da Fire Nation. We'll be dere within a few days,"

"_What_?" Aang said, jumping off the bed, "You must be kidding!"

"The sooner the better," Morningstar said, "I hate this ship,"

Beelzebub shook his head towards Aang, "I wouldn't joke around wit something like dis, kid. Da crew's all angry 'cause dey'll be outta a job soon but I'm more concerned about what we're gonna do once we get dere,"

Aang made a face, "Fire Lord Ozai is there. But we'd only be in trouble if I was still alive but since I'm here and…" He groaned. "I need time to think,"

Aang made his way onto the deck. It was only up there it seemed like he could think clearly. The water, the sun's reflection in the smooth waves – it reminded him so much of how happy he used to be. He heard the sound of feet in back of him and saw through the corner of his eye a little girl standing in back of him – what was her name? He had heard it before. – staring at him with wide curious eyes. This girl had been constantly following him around whenever it seemed possible for her and studied him closely. Aang had said nothing to her so far but – and he had to admit this – she was getting annoying.

"_Oh_…" Aang said to the girl, "…hello there…"

The little girl was wearing a red and black dress with her long black hair settled on her shoulders. Her almond eyes staring up at Aang.

"Hi," the girl said to Aang. She then paused and asked him, "Are you an angel?"

Aang could have fallen off the railing he was sitting on if he didn't have such good balance. The girl – _'Pepper. That's her name. Zuko yelled at her once,'_ Aang thought. – observed and gaged his reaction. Aang calmly got off the railing and walked over to the girl.

"What makes you think I'm an angel?" Aang asked. He remembered what Beelzebub ahd said to him, _'Be careful wit kids. Dey're smarter dan ya think most o' da time, 'n some o' dem have gifts 'n can spot a demon o' angel o' whatever a amile away,'_ Aang wasn't sure if Pepper was gifted but he could sense she knew something about Aang.

"Because you got wings," answered Pepper.

'_Oh, so she's just using common sense,'_Aang realized. He then smiled at Pepper, "Okay then, you caught me,"

"You really are an angel?" Pepper asked, smiling.

"Yes," Aang said. He put a finger to his lips,"I'm an guardian angel but you can't tell anyone about me or I'll have to leave, okay?"

"Okay," Pepper answered, "but who's guardian angel are you?"

Aang smiled and patted Pepper on the head, "I'm your mother's. But you can't tell her, alright? I'm here on a secret mission and no one is supposed to know about it,"

Pepper nodded.

"Pepper! _There_ you are!" Zuko said. Pepper went over to Zuko, who had just arrived on deck, "You have to stop disappearing like that! You have _no idea_ how much your mother yells at me if I keep losing you like this,"

"I'm sorry," Pepper said.

"Just don't do it anymore. Come on. It's time for your training," Zuko said.

"_Again_?" Pepper whined.

"Don't start complaining," Zuko said, "Go and get changed,"

Pepper grumbled something under her breath and the left the deck. Zuko looked at Aang. After all this time, he still couldn't place the face.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to someone I know, would you?" Zuko asked.

Aang smiled, "We're all related in some way, I guess, Prince Zuko,"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Aang, "Suryan, I never told you my name,"

'_Shit!' _Aang realized. He then quietly said, "I…overheard some crew…guys…mentioning it…"

Zuko didn't believe him for a minuet but didn't let it show. He the said, "I hope my daughter wasn't bothering you,"

"_Daughter_?" Aang choked, "You mean you and–I mean…wow, that kid's _yours_? She's pretty…old," (There was no other way to word the questionpolitely)

"It's no secret she's adopted," Zuko said, "Her an dthe two others. You look almost like a kid yourself, Suryan,"

"The curse of youth," answered Aang, smiling.

'_I've seen that smile before,'_ Zuko thought but he just nodded and turned away.

* * *

Katara was feeling much better – the mood swing had ended and although her head was pounding, her nausea from before had subsided. She was sick of staying in bed and got off of the bed to find something off about her body. 

"Oh gods," Katara groaned, "I _am_ getting fat!" Her stomach was noticeable and it made it hard for her to walk. She could feel the weight – as if a small ball was sitting on her pelvis. It wasn't too bad but for once the once slender Katara, it was the worst nightmare ever.

She eventually wobbled on deck to see Suryan, sitting on the railing.

"Hey," Katara said to him.

Suryan turned and looked at Katara briefly and then turned back around, "Hello, miss,"

Katara walked next to Suryan. Suryan kept on looking towards the sun slowly coming close to setting on the watery horizon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Katara said, "I can come out here and feel so calm after everything else,"

Suryan looked at her, "Are you happy?"

"As happy as I can be right now," Katara sighed.

"Are you _really_ married to that guy?" Suryan asked.

Katara laughed and smiled, "You sound like an old friend of mine. Yes, I'm married to Prince Zuko,"

"I'm sorry. It's just hard to believe. You're both very young,"

"I come from a village where I'm atthe official marrying age, so this is nothing new, or at least to me,"

"What village? You don't look like you're from the Fire Nation, like he is,"

"Water Tribe. Where are you from?"

"Oh, um…" He shrugged. "Down below, so to speak. But we kind ofmove around a lot…"

"Like the Air Nomads?"

Suryan blinked, "…what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, about that…" She sighed, "…you remind me so much of my old friend I used to have. You look a little like him, if he was a few years older,"

Suryan gulped, "What happened to him?" he asked in a dry voice.

"He died," Katara said flatly, and then she walked away after that. Suryan let out a sigh.

* * *

'_He can't be who I think he is,' _Zuko thought, _'He's far too old. He might be a relative – maybe a brother or something like that. But he…he had tattoos on his head and hands. If he really is the same person – then he should still have those tattoos,'_ He shook his head. _'He can't be the same person. He died. Even if you are the Avatar, you can't come back as the same person, with the same body…' _

A loud _'thud'_ came from behind Zuko. He turned and looked at Pepper.

"You fell. Try again," said Zuko.

"But I've alreaedy done it five times!" Pepper whined.

"You're going to keep doing it until you get it right," Zuko said.

"_No_! I _won't_ do it again!" Pepper proclaimed.

"Fine. Go ahead and quit if you want," Zuko said, "_You're_ the one that agreed to this,"

Pepper growled but gone back on the balancing board. She slowly stepped on it – one foot in front of the other. Zuko watched the girl – she had good balance but she got distracted too easily. _'A very short attention span,' _Zuko realized. Not to mention that she was prone to frustation.

"I don't see why balance has to do with being a page!" Pepper huffed at one point.

"Pepper, there's something you should know," Zuko said, "Do you know why most nobles have pages?"

"Cause they're rich?" Pepper suggested.

"No. They're mostly used for _spying_, Pepper. Well, that and delivering messages and such, but once in a while, I need you to spy for me. Why do you think most pages are boys?" Zuko said.

"Cause they're stupid?" Pepper suggested.

"_No_. Because of their strength, but I need someone who's not suspicious as they are. You're perfect forbeing apage, if you would have the patience for it,"

"I'm patient!" Pepper huffed, crossing her arms.

"_No_, you're _not_,"

Pepper grumbled and continued walking along the plank and eventually she reached the end of it. She jumped off of it and looked at Zuko "I did it!"

"Good," Zuko said, smiling, "now all you need to do is to learn it so that you can do it faster while carrying things,"

Pepper made an unhappy face, "…I don't like you right now,"

Seven days passed and Pepper's skill as a page increased. She could sneak around unnoticed most of the time and deliver messages as well as spy.

* * *

"Only five more days…" Zuko murmured one morning. His mouth felt dry and his dreams had grown increasingly unpleasant as he thought about going home. 

"What did you say?" Katara asked him. She slept on her side, half-asleep, half-awake.

"Nothing," Zuok sighed, rubbing his forehead. He could feel a hedache coming on, "How are you feeling?"

"Ten times heavier," Katara grumbled.

"Look on the bright side," Zuko said, "at least it's not permanent,"

"Yeah, but it'll seven more months before it's over," Katara sighed as she sat up in bed, "but really, what's botheirng you?"

"Maybe it's because I'm having second thoughts about going back," Zuko sighed, "Katara, did I ever tell you I have a–"

"_DAD_!" yelled Seyvan, opening the door, "Pepper hit me!"

A few seconds later, Pepper tackled him from behind and started pulling his hair while Seyvan tried to wrestle her off of his back.

"You pulled my hair, you big dummy!" Pepper said.

This was normal brother-sister bickering that seemed to strangely increase throughout the days between Pepper and Seyvan. Normally, Zuko would have a little bit more patience with the two but the extra stress was making his patience go dangerously thin.

Zuko sighed, "Okay, we're going to make a new rule – _no fighting so gods-damned early in the moring! It'san hour before dawn! **Go back to sleep right now!**_"

Pepper and Seyvan then stopped fighting and left the room in fear. Zuko groaned and laid on the bed with a sigh.

"And you said wouldn't be a good father," Katara said, with a knowing smile.

"Don't start," Zuko answered, "it's too early,"

Five days passed without major events on the ship, except Zuko slowly looked more nervous each day. On the fifth day, Zuko didn't even get out of bed, saying he was sick. That night, Katara sat next to him, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating a mile a minuet.

"Are you still nervous about going back home?" Katara whispered to him. She heard the sound of Pepper and Seyvan laughing and having a pillow in the next room. Katara yelled, _"**Go to sleep in there!** It's way past your bedtime already!" _

Grumbles and groans were heard from the other room. Zuko sighed, "At least they're excited about going. We're going to be at land by tomorrow afternoon, at least,"

Katara kissed him, "Everything is going to be okay in the end, " She then asked, "Is Uncle coming with us?"

"No. He doesn't want to come and I don't blame him," Zuko replied, "He's going to stay on the ship, I guess,"

* * *

Everything was not okay for Aang. He was on the verge of starvation, as so was Beelzebub and Morningstar. Morningstar was faring better since he was closer to divine than Beelzebub and him. Aang tried to control his hunger by taking bits of raw meat from the kitchen and draining them of what blood remained in them. It was a little, but it kept him sated for a half an hour or so. He often tried to preoccupy his thoughts with other things than being hungry all the time. 

He thought about Katara and how much she had changed and he as well. _'We're complete strangers now,' _Aang thought, _'She's Zuko's wife and mother to be and I'm Suryan, a demon about to die from starvation,'_

The impending arrival to the Fire Nation and simply increased his sense of fear, next to dying from starvation. Even though he was a different person now and he had not even met the Fire Lord, he couldn't help but feel some sort of dread. _'Still,' _Aang realized, remembering the enchantmentsburned intoBeelzebub's arm, _'whoever summoned The Shadow is in the Fire Nation. I've come too far to stop now. I've got to find out what the hell is going on,' _

* * *

The sun was slowly rising into the sky. Zuko and Katara were still sleeping in bed. Katara opened her eyes to find Zuko sitting up in bed. His eyes were filled with anxiety. 

"You're going to get grey hairs if you keep that up," Katara said to him, "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"At least an hour," Zuko answered.

Katara sighed, "Don't worry. It'll all be over today,"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Zuko answered.

They laid in silence. Zuko stared at the ceiling. Katara listeneed to the sound of nothingness and the felt the slow rocking of the boat on the waves. The door opened and Pepper and Seyvan instantly jumped onto the bed. Ashes slowly came into the room and stood nearby – quiet as never juxtaposed next to her rambunctious and loud siblings.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Pepper and Seyvan chanted.

Zuko glared at the two of them, "This _better_ be important or I plan on _not being veryhappy_ with the both of you,"

Pepper looked at Zuko and said, "But there's a gate and a whole bunch of people outside!"

"What?" Katara asked.

"Look out the window!" Seyvan said.

Zuko grumbled and sluggishly moved from the bed to the window and looked out of it, pushing aside the curtain. He gasped at what he saw.

They had entered a large wooden gate painted red and fold – the gates tot he Fire Nation and there thousands upon thousands of people were standing nearby the gate and the bridges that surrounded it. Red and gold confetti was flying through the air. They were all cheering in excitement. Katara stood next to Zuko to see the large city they entered – all cheering for the return of the exiled prince. Zuko fell on the ground. His heart had seemed to stop from the entire scene.

"…my _gods_…I'm home…"

* * *

The palace dwarfed all the other brick buildings in the city and rested on a whole different section - a large hill it appeared to be. As soon as they stepped off the ship, they were greeted by servants, who instantly went to take bags and other things. A young woman was with them. She was about Katara's age and looked simliar to Zuko. There was a smirk planted on her face, and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. 

"Brother," said the young woman, "I was wondering when you and your so-called wife would be here," The tone was in a false friendliess.

"_Zula_," Zuko said between his teeth, "…what the hell are you doing here?"

"Father wants me to show you and your…_family_…around," answered the young woman with a smirk. She turned her back to them, "Follow me!"

Katara and Zuko, with Seyvan, Ashes, and Pepper behind them, followed Azula up the steps leading to the large flame engraved doors of the palace. Two heavily built guards opened the door for them. They entered and walked down the hallway.

"Who is she?" Katara whispered to Zuko.

"My sister," Zuko whispered back.

"You have a a sister? Why didn't you tell me?" Katara asked.

"I was going to tell you, but I actually hoping she wouldn't _be_ here," Zuko grumbled.

Zula eventually led them to a large throne room where everything was crimson and golden in color and large tapesteries of Fire Lords long past hung from the ceiling. Statues of different great Firebenders were aligned in a row along the walls as well.

Seated on a large throne surrounded by a large ring of fire was Fire Lord Ozai, and Katara – for a single space of time – forgot to breathe.

Fire Lord Ozai was tall – abnormally tall – at least six feet. He was a giant. A stern face, the cold looking golden demonic-looking eyes – the entire room had an ethereal appearance to it and it centered around him.

* * *

"Where do we go now?" Aang asked Beelzebub. 

Moringstar, Beelzebub, Iwatansei, and him were standing on one of the street corners of the Fire Nation capital. At first, Aang felt nervous about being in the Fire Nation but Beelzebub reassured him that he was, technically, a whole new person. They stood in the market area, looking as normal as possible (even though they were drawing a little attention to themselves since some girls did turn their heads and smile at them). They were all feeling much better since they fed.

"She's lookin' at ya, kid," Beelzebub said, with a smile.

"Gods…" Aang groaned as he covered his face, "…I hope she doesn't come over here,"

"Don't be such a stiff," Morningstar said, "Why don't you have a little fun while you're here in the city? The women, the men, the lights, the warmth – ah, I love civilization!"

"I've got more important things to worry about than girls," Aang answered. He looked up towards the palace, "Like how to get into that palace,"

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Beelzebub said.

'_A place like that,' _Iwatansei said, _'is bound to be under heavy guarding – especially for someone as powerful as this Fire Lord is supposed to be,'_

"Whoever summoned The Shadow is _in_ the palace! I _know_ that!" Aang said in a hushed tone, "We have to go in there and get to the bottom of this, once and for all!"

"It's risky…" Morningstar said.

"Yeah, but it can be done," Beelzebub said. He winked at Aang, "If en't humanely possible, it's demonly possible," He then explained. "Let's get a hotel o' somethin', get somethin' tah eat, and den we'll figure outda rest,"

Aang then realized a tiny crowd of young women were standing some feet away from them. He flushed and said, "Let's leave…before they start following me,"

* * *

The Fire Lord looked towards Zuko and Katara. Zula breathed a sarcastic "good luck" to Zuko and left the room. Katara stretched her head so that she could look the immense manin the eyes.

"So I find you here again, Zuko," Fire Lord Ozai said to him as he got off the throne. The flames receeded as he walked off of it and in front of them.

"Hello, Fire Lord," Zuko said, as neutral towards his own father as possible.

Fire Lord Ozai directed his attention towards Katara and was about to say something when he noticed Seyvan, Pepper, and Ashes clustered nearby her, as if pretending they were part of her shadow and hoping to not be noticed.

"What's this?" Fire Lord Ozai said with a great distaste in his voice towards the three children, "Who are _they_?"

"They're ours," Zuko said, "We adopted them,"

"Not by your blood then?" Fire Lord Ozai said, "Let me see them,"

It took a bit of urging to make all three of them come forward and face the Fire Lord. Only Ashes didn't seem to be fretting over it. The Fire Lord studied the three of them.

"And what's your name?" Fire Lord Ozai asked Seyvan.

"Seyvan," Seyvan quietly said.

"How old are you, Seyvan?" Fire Lord Ozai asked.

"I'm going to be thirteen soon," Seyvan said.

"Ever thought of joining the military?"

"No," Seyvan answered flatly.

The Fire Lord then looked at Pepper, "I can tell by your clothes that you're a page, aren't you, little girl?"

Pepper looked at him, "Yes, sir,"

"How old are you?"

"Eleven, sir,"

"You sound very proper for a little girl. Who taught you to speak?"

"My father, sir,"

Fire Lord Ozai then looked at Ashes, "And what about you?"

"She doesn't speak," Katara quietly said. She then looked at the Fire Lord, "Her name is Ashes. She's about nine, I think,"

Fire Lord Ozai turned his attention to Katara, and approached her. Pepper, Seyvan, and Ashes returned to her side immediantly.

"So, you must be the wife I've heard so much about," Fire Lord Ozai said to Katara, "The one who married the exiled prince," He then added after he noticed Katara's stomach. "and is going to have a child by him, I see," He the looked at Zuko. "May I speak to you alone?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes, of course, but where will my wife and children stay?"

Fire Lord Ozai had to simply snap his fingers and two servants came into the room, "Why don't you take my daughter in law and their…children…to the east wing. There's a room prearedfor her in there,"

So, Zuko and Katara were seperated from each other to leave Zuko to talk of seriousness. As soon as Katara and the children left, the mood in the room changed from warm and friendly to cold and business like. The Fire Lord turned from Zuko and sat back on his firey throne.

"It's amazing," Fire Lord Ozai said, "You left here a weepy boy and return here a man with a pregnant wife and three children," He smiled a little. "It's as if you weren't planning to retun here after all. Did you already neglect your ideas and hopes of coming home?""

"I did," Zuko answered, "My wife and I were going to move to an island somewhere and live there until the baby was born,"

"Ah," Fire Lord Ozai said. He sounded niether happy or entirely angry, "But what kind of noble starts adopting peasant children off the streets?"

"It was my wife's idea," Zuko answered, "She felt sorry for them, so I let them stay,"

"I see, but I won't have peasants running around my palace,"

"What do you suppose I do with them? They're my own children, even if not by blood,"

"What would you say if I wanted to enroll them in the military for some time? We're trying to take the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe capitals but it's hard to do on their own turf. They have enough power to rival our own,"

"All of them? I don't think it would work, no disrespect intended, Fire Lord. Seyvan was recently ill, Pepper is still having trouble with discipline, and Ashes can't speak and she's a frail little thing as well,"

"In these times, all sorts of people are enrolled into our army, including girls anddumb like that girl,"

Zuko paused, "I'll think about about. I don't mind Seyvan – he could probably use the training – but I'm not sure about Pepper and Ashes,"

"Another concern is that wife of yours," Fire Lord Ozai suddenly added.

"What does Katara have to do with him?" Zuko asked, feeling a little nervous.

Fire Lord Ozai smiled – a smile that stated he knew more than Zuko did, "You have no idea what your wife will give birth to, do you, Zuko? I expected you to not know, naturally, but I suppose I should inform you,"

Zuko paused and waited for the Fire Lord to speak.

"Zuko," the Fire Lord said, "your child, and my grandchild, will be the next Avatar,"

Time seemed to slow down as Zuko realized this. He couldn't' believe or disbelieve the words. He just stood there frozen until the reality of what Fire Lord Ozai said fully sunk in. _'That's why he let me come home,'_ Zuko realized, _'By bringing Katara here, I've delivered the Avatar right into the hands of the Fire Nation,'_ He couldn't help but smile at the bitter irony. _'I accomplished what I had been trying to do for so long without even knowing it,' _

Fire Lord Ozai stepped off the throne and approach Zuko, laying a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back home, son…"

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: God, I hate doing these sometimes. Okay, Zula is NOT (I repeat) NOT a fanmade character. She is actually in the show. Her first cameos are in "The Storm" and "The Siege of the North, pt. 2". Also, I have no clue how Fire Lord Ozai really looks, so I sort of made some of it. Yes, I also realized I left out Uncle Iroh. I'm sorry. There was a part with him in it, but it made this chapter far too long and it wasn't really necessary. - ZeroSoul_


	16. XVI: a land of vermillion, pt 1

"_The cruel angel's thesis_

_will soon take flight through the window,_

_with surging, hot pathos,_

_if you betray your memories._

_Embracing this sky and shining,_

_young boy, become the legend!"_

- The Cruel Angel's Thesis

* * *

**muted fate; chapter XVI: "a land of vermillion, part one"**

Aang remained alone in the inn while Beelzebub and Morningstar went to feed on unsuspecting victims in the now dark city. Aang couldn't fully bring himself to feed on people and was content with feeding on animals, which made him feel bad enough considering his past vegetarianism. Iwatansei remained in the hotel room, still unseen by the people.

"Why don't youcome to the palace with us?" Aang asked him.

'_I'd rather not,'_ answered Iwatansei, flatly,'_I sense an unsettled force in that place and it bothers me too much to set a foot near it,' _

"Yeah, it creeps me out too," Aang said, "Hey, the Fire Nation wasn't here when you were alive, was it, Iwatansei?"

'_No, but that was years and years ago,'_ Iwatansei said, _'when I was alive, there were no separate nations or kingdoms. Everytihng was together in harmony on giant land. Trouble only arose when an earthquake caused the continents to separate and severed the people's bonds to each other. An Avatar is only used to keep a balance when light starts to overpower dark or vice versa,'_

"The First Avatar – do you know what caused her to be born?"

'_I know not. She is a spirit far older than our full ages combined,'_ Iwatansei said, _'and she is a spirit from ancient times who rarily speaks. She is ancient – almost as old as time itself. She may not even remember her past hersel. She comes from a world, you or I or many other knew not. A world forgotten by all, but I remember her saying that it was very peaceful and very simple, as were the people,' _

At this moment, the window oepend and Morningstar and Beelzebub entered the room. They smelled like fresh blood. Aang notcied that all the blood they must have taken gave their skin a somewhat rosy coloring – as if they were actually human.

"Let's get going!" Beelzebub said, giving Aang a whack on the back, "I just came up wit da most perfect plan _ever_ on how tah get in tah dat palace!" He smirked. "Ya gonna _love_ it too, kid!"

"Good luck," Morningstar said as he flopped down onto a bed in the room, "I've just want to sleep off all that blood,"

"I'm going to need your help for this plan too, Morningstar..." Beelzebub began.

* * *

"Why didn't you ever tell you had a sister?" Katara said to Zuko.

It was while Zuko was getting ready to go to sleep. He had been quiet all evening long after his father's revelation. He found Katara resting in a bedroom in the east wing. Seyvan, Pepper, and Ashes had one of the guest room next to them and had two beds.

"I try to not think about her that much," Zuko replied.

"Why not?" Katara asked.

"We don't have–"Zuko began. The sound of noisy laughter ruptured from the next room and Zuko yelled, "GO TO _SLEEP_ IN THERE!" and then he turned to Katara, "My sister and I _really_ don't like each other,"

"Well, _all_ brothers and sisters fight once in a while," Katara said.

"No, no, you don't get it," Zuko said, "We _really don't_ like each other,"

"As in mutual dislike?"

"As in hate. If we weren't related, we'd probably plan on killing each other eventually,"

"You can't be serious–"

"Listen, Zula – my sister – is a serious little _bitch_,"

"Don't say that about your sister!"

"Do you know my sisterbroke my leg _on purpose? And _tried to strangle me?And purposely try to drop a pile of bricks on me? And drown me?"

"Why? Is it becauseyou two had a misunderstanding or–"

Zuko shook his head and laid down next to her in bed as the lamp nearby went out.

"It was all about favoritism," Zuko sighed, "Mother liked me best and father likes her best but it was sort of – I don't know – the other way around. I don't really know. We were just kids. Mother liked me, and Zula wanted her to like her, but I didn't want to share. Father liked Zula, and I wanted him to lke me, but she didn't want to share. Then mother died, and the first thing Zula did was try to strangle me. She was just seven, and I was eight, but she had strength. I guess she thought it was my fault Mother died. It sort of went downhill from there. She would have killed me if our governess at the time hadn't yanked her off of me. I still have the mark on my neck,"

A loud thud came from the next room and the sound of Seyvan yelping in pain.

"_Dad!_" Seyvan yelled, "Pepper pushed me!"

"Seyvan, you _stupid crybaby!_" Pepper yelled. The sound of her wrestling Seyvan on the ground.

Katara had noticed that Pepper and Seyvan were becoming signifigantly more aggressive with each other. Their light little games of tag often escalated into full blown fights – either Pepper or Seyvan being the root of the problem. While the two didn't seem to hate each other, there was an odd amount of either spite or play that just went overboard. While Seyvan was more likely to tell, Pepper was more likely to beat the living daylights out of him.

"_If I have to come in there **one more time**, both of you are going to have a lot more to worry about than that!" _Zuko yelled. The noise instantly turned to silence. He looked at Katara, "Katara, this is _the last straw_. We _have_ to do something about them. They're too wild right now,"

"Well, my brother and I were like that when we reached that age," Katara explained, "When you're about Seyvan and Pepper's age, you're sort of muddled between childhood and adolescence. It can be hard to move to the next and sometimes problems happen,"

"Yes, I know, Katara, I was their age too once, but it's getting out of hand," Zuko sighed, "They should be taking all that energy and doing something with it," An idea popped into his head. "Katara, I was talking to my father and he thinks it would be a good idea to send them itno the military,"

"_What_?" Katara said, "That's insane! They're just kids!"

"I'm thinking at this rate, it's a good idea," Zuko answered, "I was there age when I went to the military. They could use the discipline and the training, and not to mention that it would stop them from being so aggressive with each other. And they can't spend the rest of their lives not doing anything. Most children their age are either in school, or learning a trade,or in the military or on a farm or something. And there are other children there age in the military as well, they won't be alone. Ashes can even be with children like her – that can't speak or hear. They'd probably be happier there than they are here,"

Katara made a face. She was having mixed feelings. On one hand, she wasn't sure it would be wise to let Seyvan, Pepper, and Ashes go alone towards the military. She remembered how badly it felt to separated from her parents for a very long time, even at slumber parties. On the other hand, they were getting a little rambunctious and with her constant mood swings, she wasn't in the mood half the time to discipline them. Also, it would probably be nice for them to be with others their own age once in a while. Not to mention that since they were adopted, they most likely wouldn't suffer too badly from seperation anxiety.

"I don't know…" Katara said.

Another thud came from the other room, following by a loud crash and Pepper crying and Seyvan panicking and apologizing to her.

"Send them to military," Katara sighed.

"That's _it_! I'm going to _strap_ those two down to their _beds_ if it gets them to sleep!" Zuko growled as he angrily left the room.

* * *

The top of the palace walls had pointed parts on top and there were towers nearby as well with guards watching things, so it was ill advised Beelzebub and Aang enter by flying. Beelzebub suggested an idea of stealth.

"Ya'll be what I like tah call a gentleman caller," Beelzebub explained.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"A lady's man,"

"Huh?"

"A boytoy? A rentboy? A callboy?"

Aang blinked in reply.

"A male concubine, kid. Ya goin' tah be a male concubine fer a noble lady," Beelzebub flatly said.

Aang despised the plan, but it seemed like it would logically work. Beelzebub had observed Aang's effect on the women and speculated that a noble woman would probably want to buy him off ("Ya'll fetch a good price kid!" Beelzebub joked. Aang wasn't very amused by it). The plan was to take Aang to the palace gates and enter so that he could be sold off to a noble woman. Once inside, Aang could easily sneak about and figure out what was going on. Aang's main concern laid with two things: his dignity and virginity.

'_It's for the greater good I guess,' _Aang thought, _'and hopefully I won't get someone too old or weird,' _

Beelzebub bought a cart off a farmer with glamouried stones and had Aang sit in it. Aang was clothed in all sorts of elegant clothing and Morningstar – who seemed to enjoy his misery at the time – even helped him with his hair so that he looked like a very expensive male concubine.

"What do we have here?" asked a guard.

"Just some wares for some noble woman to enjoy," Beelzebub said, smiling at the guard.

'_Why am I sensing I should have just said 'no' to this whole thing?'_ Aang thought.

* * *

Of course Zuko's sudden reappearance into her life had spoiled her future plans, more or less, and she acknowledged this. But being the intellligent woman she was, Zula was determined to rise above this problem. She had been planning for this moment only after consulting her astrologist, who had prophesized someone unexpected would come back into her life. (Zula, like her father, had a very superstious side) But, not only had her obnoxious sibling returned – he had bought the whole family along as well! A wife (with child and of low birth, no doubt) and three kids (also of low birth).

"He must _love_ peasants!" Zula chortled to herself. She was in her silk gown, her hair down, and thinking the usual darken thoughts as she did before bed. She sat in a chair nearby the elegant wooden dresser she had (complete with mirror and jewels). Her room was large and she had separate places as well since her father had given her one of the towers in palace area specifically to her.

The bedroom was elegant, and perfect for a young woman at her age of sixteen (she had just turned fifteen some weeks ago). Not to mention that she _deserved_ that room – being the famous Firebending child prodigy she was. Yes, a girl as beautiful and well know as she was–

Zula froze.

She could hear the familiar giggle of the other noblewomen in the palace – distant cousins, closecousins,aunts, and the like gathered in the courtyard, which was directly underneath her east bedroom window. Zula rushed over to it to gasped. A man had arrived with a young man about her age in a cart.

The man was _gorgeous_. As if there was some sort of ethereal quality to him – as if his beauty was above being human himself. No doubt – she could tell by his elegant clothes, appearance, and mannerisms – that he was male concubine and possibly one of the most expensive ones she had seen so far.

'_He looks like an angel,' _Zula thought, smiling.

Now, Zula, being a young woman of high birth, had a wide choice of men to marry but never really cared for settling down or becoming a mother other than moving up in the world or simply for bragging purposes. To put it frankly, she, like many young noblewomen with nothing better to do and raging hormones, just liked being pampered, held, and spoiled by a man instead of having to deal with the pain and frustration of having a healthy relationship.

Logically, she was well know among the high class male brothels and its members within the uppercrust of society, and as long as she remained with her father's good graces and did as he commanded without fail, the Fire Lord would turn a blind eye to his daughter's personal exploits – which would often be looked down upon by the elder nobles in the family.

Thus, Zula had a very bad relationship with all the other elder nobles in the family and was always scheming and dreaming about how to show them up since they smiled in her face but whisper "whore" and "hussy" behind her back.

She was dressed and down in the courtyard within a matter of minuets.

"Hello! What do we have _here_?" Zula said with a wide smile, looking towards the man and the boy in the cart, pushing her female relatives out of the way. She looked towards the man, "We rarily have the sellers come up to the courtyard so openly – there _is_ a backway,"

The seller looked at her with a big smile, "Well, miss, let's just say I'm a bit new in town! So, how much are ya lovely ladies willin' tah pay for a night with my brother!"

The boy in the cart hid his head, abashed, but a fight soon broke out among the noble ladies over who was getting him first. The seller nudged him and encouraged him to speak out. Zula soon found herself punching her pushy cousin in the nose – blood streaming from the older girl's nose.

"You stupid whore!" the cousin yelled. She then wailed, "My nose! My delicate and lady like nose!"

"Aw, shove it up your ass, Lu! "Zula answered. She then turned to the other women, "Anyone else want some?" The noble women – who weren't as rough and tumble as Zula – quickly backed away and left the courtyard in a hurry. The boy in the cart gulped and paled and the seller smiled at her.

"Congradulations, miss! Ya just one yaself afirst classcallboy!" the seller said. He gave the boy on the cart a little bit of a nudge.

"Beelzebub, don't _leave_ me with this _psycho_!" the boy whispered to the seller, inaudible to Zula.

"Lighten up, kid. Just spendda night wit her 'n find out what ya can 'n I'll see ya inda mornin'!" the seller whispered back to him. He then pushed the boy towards Zula, "He's all yours, miss!"

"Which brothel should I have him returned to?" Zula asked as she fished out gold coins from her pocket and handed them to the seller.

"I'll come fer himda morning, miss! Have fun!" the seller answered.

And like lightning, the seller was gone – leaving Zula with the boy. The boy gulped.

* * *

Seyvan was restless in his bed, most likely because of the rope was was keeping him tied down onto the bed. Pepper was tied down as well. Ashes was the only one who was free to move around as much as she liked. Seyvan looked over at Pepper. She was sleeping peacefully – even after he accidentically pushed her into a hard wooden stand in a fit of childish anger towards he.

"Pepper," Seyvan whispered, "Pepper, wake up,"

"Mm?" Pepper said. Her eyes flickered open and she looked towards Seyvan. They were tied to their bedposts by the waist, but it still allowed some minor movement, "Seyvan, we have to go to sleep or Dad'll yell at us again,"

"Yeah, but Pepper," Seyvan whispered back, "I just thought about something,"

"What?" Pepper asked. Ashes was sleeping next to her and rolled over in the bed.

"If we have the same parents, that would make us brother and sister," Seyvan said.

Pepper shrugged, "Yeah. So?"

"But, Pepper, we're not really related!"

"…so?"

Seyvan groaned, "Pepper, that means that evne though we have the same Mom and Dad, we're not really related at all! Even Ashes isn't related to us!"

Pepper blinked, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Seyvan grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head, "Yeah, sure, go back to sleep. I guess I'm just thinking weird thoughts because I'm sleeping,"

* * *

Zula laid on the bed and looked at Aang. Aang was positioned nervously on a chair nearby the bed. _'I knew this was a bad idea. I should have said no. I should have said no…' _Aang thought over and over again. He was on the verge of a panic attack. Zula smiled and got off her bed, walking over to him.

"You look really nervous for a boy who's in the business," Zula said to him with a smile.

Aang gulped, "Let's just say this is a whole new frontier for me,"

"But there's something weird about you," Zula mused – more speaking to herself than to Aang, "Your eyes are so dark and your skin is so pale…it's like you're not even human. In fact…"

Zula suddenly grabbed Aang's hand before Aang could even protest or move away. Her eyes widened in horror and she moved away from Aang in one full swift jerk and back towards her bed. She looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"You're not human," Zula said in a quiet tone, her voice not even above a whisper. Aang's eyes widened in a panic but Zula continued, "I know what you're about to say – how did I know?"

Aang swallowed and looked at Zula, "What makes you so sure I am?"

Zula laughed – a big hearty laughter and smiled at him, "I have a sixth sense. It's in our blood, from my father. My brother would have inherited it if he wasn't so closed minded to the other forces at work in our lives. I've been able to spot ghosts, demons, angels, and others ever since I was a babe, but now my question is what are you doing here?"

It was like a game of cat and mouse. Zula had made her move and now Aang had to make his. He knew this girl could tell he wasn't human, so it would be futile to try and lie about it. Plus, he was here for a purpose.

"So, what brings you to the Fire Nation, eh?" Zula asked, cocking her head at him, "Are you seeking something here? The ghosts I often meet have something to fulfill that they couldn't do while living,"

"I'm on a mission," Aang said, flatly.

"A mission? That would make you an angel then? A messenger and worker for the gods?" Zula said, interested. She smiled at him, "What kind of angel are you?"

"A bad one, if I am an angel to begin with," Aang said, quietly.

Zula smiled at him and kneeled into his lap with her arms wrapped around Aang's neck and looked him into his eyes. Aang felt blood – or whatever fluid was going through his undead veins – run suddenly cold as she remained so close to him.

"Aren't you a little young for this?" Aang breathed.

Zula's smile stretched out even more, "You have no idea. You can't be that far off from my age, either,"

"But–" Aang began.

Zula put a finger to his lips, "Don't think. Don't speak. Just act," and she kissed him on the lips.

Aang pushed her off of him and looked at Azula, "Miss, I've think I've misled you," He then sighed – feeling very wound up at the moment. "I'm not human. You know I'm not. I don't think I can give you what you want,"

"You're so..innocent," Zula commented, with a playful smile on her face, "You're the first boy I've met that seems to be afraid of a little fun and games," She undid the robe she was wearing and let it fall to the floor. Aang gaped at her natural beauty but then realized what this meant.

'_I'm not ready for this…' _Aang thought, feeling himself starting to sweat.

But Aang found it hard to leave. He found himself – for the first time – torn between what to do, as if there were two different Aangs inside of him arguing: the child and the teenager – Aang and the new identity Suryan. Aang was a twelve year old boy and he wanted out. Suryan was a seventeen year old demon and he wanted in.

Zula wrapped her arms around Aang again, "Tell me – is there some rule in Heaven against being with mortals? Did the gods tell you to stay away from us because we're trouble,"

'_If they did, they were right,'_ Aang thought. He then began, "I really don't you under–"

Zula kissed him again before he could fully reply, and that kiss was enough to get any young man up and ready.

* * *

Daylight streaked across the sky but Zuko was already up. Katara laid asleep in bed. Zuko sighed and looked at her. _'How can I tell her that our baby is going to be the next Avatar?' _Zuko thougth, _'And another thing is bothering me – how did father know? Even I didn't know it,' _Katara sleepily murmured something and rolled otno her side. She looked feverish and was sweating. Her eyes opened after being stung by salty sweat and she looked at Zuko.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her.

"Is it me…or is it _really_ hot in here?" Katara said.

Zuko sighed, "You're from the Water Tribe. You're probably not used to the heat here. I feel fine,"

"I'm melting," Katara said as she sat up in bed. She groaned as she struggled to get out of bed, "and I can hardly move!" She eventually got out of bed and headed towards the door. "And back is killing me!"

'_At least we're both suffering on some level,'_ Zuko thought.

* * *

She laid in his arms and he looked at her and sighed. She had to be about Katara's age, maybe a bit older, or was that just coming from how she presented and carried herself? Her glossy black hair spread out over her smooth body. Aang sighed again and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why?" Aang breathed in an almost inaudible whisper. He was more asking himself about the situation he was currently in.

Was it because he knew that by being close to this girl, he could remain nearby Katara and be sure of her safety? Was it that seeing Morningstar and Beelzebub's romance made him feel a mixture of loneliness and somewhat jealous that they at least had each other? Or was it just that his longing love for out of reach and out of the question Katara left a vortex in his heart that needed to be filled by someone else so that he could numb the pain of losing her to Zuko through his own death?

"Good morning!" Zula said to Aang cheerfully. She smiled at him, "Funny. My governess used to say angels didn't like mortal girls, but I guess she was wrong," She then sat up and looked at him. "But are you an angel or a devil?"

Sun light filtered from the window in the room and shined on her naked ody. Aang looked up at her female beauty and took in a shallow breath as he looked at her. She smiled at his reatction, and kissed him. He showed dislike, but didn't resist.

'_I hate myself,' _Aang thought, _'I hate myself for doing this,' _

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Suryan," Aang breathed.

"I'm Zula," Zula said, "Have you heard of me?"

Aang shook his head, "I haven't really been around that long,"

"The Firebending prodigy? The daughter of the great Fire Lord himself? The beautiful and talented lady of high birth?"

Aang choked, "…the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai?"

Zula smiled at him and left the bed. She started to get dressed. Aang sast up in bed and looked at her.

"Well, you did me a favor and I'll do you another favor," Zula said to Aang, "What is your mission for? I doubt you came here just to be a lady of high birth," She winked at him. "or did you?"

Aang paused – not sure how to reply to Zula. He then realized he was going to have to tell Zula his motives if he was going to use her to his advantage.

"I'm looking for a necromancer," Aang said.

"Ah. A sinner against the arts and works of life and death, eh? That's to be somewhat expected," Zula said, not surprised by his request.

"There's an evil spirit on the loose because of him being resurrected to his former powers and only a necromancer can do that," Aang said, "and I need to know how and why,"

Zula smiled, "That's easy enough. Look in that closet and get some clothes. They're from a boy page of mine – you look about his size. If anyone asks, just say you're my manservant. Now, when you get dressed, follow me,"

* * *

"_What_?" Seyvan said, "You're sending us to the _military?_ What'd _we_ do?"

"You didn't do anything," Zuko said, "but I think all of you could use the training and it'll be good for you in the end,"

Ashes' face was blank. Pepper looked concerned but Seyvan was outright refusing the idea of being sent away. Katara was off in the kitchen eating and Zuko remembered how tempermental she was being a the moment and left her alone.

"Can't I do something else?" Seyvan asked, "Like learn a trade or something?"

"I think you being an archer or a swordsman would be far more helpful, considering we're at war," said Zuko, "and the military isn't all that bad. It builds character, and there's others your own age,"

"You said getting me getting a scraped elbow builds character!" Seyvan protested.

"Don't argue with me, Seyvan," Zuko growled.

Pepper, who had been silent the entire conversation, suddenly spoke up, "Are you _sure_ there will be other children?"

Zuko looked at her, "Why, of course. They don't send kids to the battlefield, you know. When you get there, you'll be split up by gender and perhaps current status, considering Ashes. You'll be able to talk and make friends – sort of like a school,"

"A school that teaches you to hurt people," Seyvan scoffed.

"Oh, don't _start_, Seyvan," Zuko growled.

While Seyvan was no longer hostile towards people, he had developed a habit of talking back. While Zuko and him argued back and forth about the ethics of teaching children to grow up and becoming killing machines, Pepper paused in thought. She then looked at Pepper.

"Okay," Pepper said.

Zuko and Seyvan both looked at Pepper.

"_What_?" Zuko and Seyvan asked.

"I'll go to the military," Pepper said.

"Pepper, you can't go! You're a _girl_!" Seyvan said.

"You're not the boss of me," Pepper huffed.

Zuko couldn't help but smile at her. _'She's a pain sometimes but she's a child after my own heart,' _he thought. He then looked at Seyvan, "See? Pepper has the right idea,"

Pepper stuck out her tongue at Seyvan. Seyvan made a face and folded his arms, "Fine. I'll go if Pepper goes, but that's the only reason why,"

"That's good," Zuko said, with a smile, "because you'll be leaving in seven days at the crack of dawn, so I suggest you start thinking about what to pack,"

Pepper rejoiced. Seyvan growled. Ashes just stared.

* * *

After stuffing herself with at least triple portions of food for her breakfast. She still found the heat to be unbearable and had to go back up to the bedroom and change her clothes soaked with sweat. On the bed, she found a thin, red and gold, cloak that ppeared to be made of some sort of silk. There was a note on it that said _'wear this to keep cool'_. She figured it was from Zuok. She put the cloak on and found it fit nicely and did keep the sun off of her skin and out of her eyes. She did feel a little bit cooler. She then left the room and decided to explore the castle.

* * *

The room smelled like mold and dried blood. Zula stepped in it and Aang followed her. She had led them to an old tower in the back of the palace that was abandoned and slowly crumbling apart. Zula closed the door behind them and a lamp in the room flickered on. Aang looked around the room. Ancient scrolls laid around the room alongside potions and ancient books. Aang looked at the scrolls and it appeared to be written in blood. Several things had been depicted in the scrolls – a circle with missing fragments, symbols for all four know elements and three unknown ones, Avatars from long past, angels, demons, and other things. Rats and spiders crawled from under the scrolls and around on the ground.

"I supppose it would put me in the gods' good graces if I told you all I know," said Zula with a smile. She sat on a window ledge and pushed away the dusty and cobweb filled curtain. It was sunny outside and thick lines of light came intot he dismal room. The private courtyard was right nearby the old tower. She then said, "This is the only place we can talk openly. Father has spies everywhere in the castle. He sees and knows almost everything that goes on, one way or another, but no one dare comes here,"

"It most likely would," Aang said, "but I can make no real guarantee,"

"I can't tell you the whole story. You'd probably have to go tomy fatherfor that," said Zula, "One day, my father went on a search for any man who was a master of necromancy, stating that they wouldn be paid in full for serving the imperial family through their actions Some days later, an old man came from the lower city – where all the peasants and low bloods live – with a cart full of scrolls and such, all you see here. All of this was his. He was a small little guy, blind in one eye, and baldingbut he knew his stuff,"

"What happened to him?" Aang asked.

"I really don't know," Zula answered, "I wasn't there the night of the day whatever spell or something was cast, but this tower was his to work in. He said there were supernatural forces present here – probably the ghosts. They're dormant during the day but at midnight, they are awake and it is a awful thing to see them if you are like me or my father. That is why he dares not come near here. The ghosts are aggressive, angry, hateful of the living, and they _will hurt you and even kill you if you are foolish enough to come_. A ghost broke my arm in three different places once when I was here.

"That old man was locked in here for months, many months, and he never left. Many didn't know about him. But one night, he was here and maybe he made a turn for madness. Then he went to the lower city and made a proclamation – several prophecies of what was to come in the future. They are written down somewhere here. I do not know where, but I know a bit of it. Then after that he was gone. As for the prophecies, the nobles don't believe a bit of it but the lower city believe strongly. As for me, I –"

She stopped speaking and looked out the window to see something that interested her greatly, even more than the conversation. Aang walked over to her.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"'_Lo, and behold,'_" Zula breathed, "_'that a woman shall walk the royal gardens dressed in the color of flames and she shall be the sacred mother. And you shall kneel before her, for she shall redeem us all of the great sins we shall have commited against the gods,'_"

Aang looked through the window and into the private courtyard. There were plants of all sorts growing there. He saw a young woman down below with a gold and red cloak over her. He then cauhgt a glimpse of the woman's face and realized it was Katara. He looked at Zula's face to see she was thinking about something.

"Well, this would explain a lot," Zula said, with a bitter smile, so that peasant girl my brother knocked up is the sacred mother," She looke dat Aang's face. "What's wrong, Suryan? You look like you've seen a ghost,"

"You know…she's…" Aang began.

"That she is the sacred mother? The 'serralinde', as some would say? Of course I know," Zula said, "It was in the prophecies given by the necromancer and even father confirmed that the lady in gold and red would give birth to the next Avatar for our nation. It's a well kept secret and only those in the capital and the imperial family know of it,"

Zula then moved from the window and put her arms around Aang's neck.

"Zula, what are–" Aang began.

"You never told me what kind of angel, you are," Zula said, "Are you a good or a bad one?"

"I'm no angel," Aang said, "I'm some kind of devil,"

"But you're _my_ devil," Zula said and kissed him.

Aang broke away from her, "I really shouldn't be doing this. I…I shouldn't be…"

Zula smiled, "Fine. I should probably go and see this new sister in law of mine. You can do as you like for now. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet an old friend here in the tower?"

* * *

The garden courtyard was lush and filled with all sortsplants. The plants were healthy and green - most of them flowers giving off a pleasant scent. A servant was wathering some of the vines on a fence and pruning some of the flowers as well. Katara walked over to them.

"Hello," Katara said to them, with a friendly smile.

The servant looked at Katara and dropped the water canister and the knives she was holding to prune the plants. There was a look of fear on her face.

"I'm sorry if I scared you…" Katara began.

The servant fell on the ground and bowed to Katara, her forehead touching the dirt, "Oh, sacred mother, forgive me! I have sinned! Yesterday, I took three apples from the dinner table! Oh, pardon me, sacred mother!"

Katara blinked, "Miss, I think you have me confused with someone else,"

The servant didn't move from the grond, "I am not confused, sacred mother. I am only a sinful human being in your divine presence. Forgive me!"

Katara looked at the servant – not truly sure what to say.

"Why do you call me 'the sacred mother'?" Katara asked her.

"'_A woman shall walk the royal gardens dressed in the color of flames and she shall be the sacred mother,'_" the servant murmured, "I am honored to be in your divine presence,"

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, noble men and women in real life did have concubines, both male and female, so it isn't strange at all, especially if you live in a big city. In fact, it's still done up to this very day in some countries. I enjoy being accurate, don't I? - ZeroSoul_


	17. XVII: a land of vermillion, pt 2

"_Angels and demons were circling above me_

_Breaking the hardships and starry ways_

_The only one who doesn't know happiness_

_is the one who couldn't understand its call"_

- Inner Universe

* * *

**muted fate; chapter XVI: "a land of vermillion, part two"**

"What do you mean by 'sacred mother'?" Katara asked the servant.

A hand suddenly rested on Katara's shoulder. She turned around to see Zuko's sister standing behind her.

"_Leave_!" Zula barked at the servant. The servant ran away from the girl instantly and went back inside the castle. Zula looked at Katara and smiled. She then looked at Katara as if she was studying her – like a hawk measures upits prey it is about to kill for a meal, "So…you must be _her_,"

"Excuse me?" Katara asked.

"You know. The girl my brother knocked up," Zula said, with a knowing smile.

'_Why am I sensing Zuko was right about her?'_ Katara thought. She then said, as pleasant as possible, "You must be Zuko's sister I've heard so much about,"

"Oh, I'm sure you've heard about _me_," Zula said with amsile, "Zula – the Firebending prodigy, the beauty, and the warrior princess. But I want to know about _you_,"

"_Me_?" Katara asked.

"Yes, _you_! I don't know a _thing_ about you! For instance, you _surely_ can't be a lady of high birth, and since you're about my age, this whole affair probably _wasn't_ planned – if you catch my drift – _if_ you are married to my brother,"

Katara could have strangled the girl, but fought her slowly boiling rage, "I am married to your brother. His ship came to my island and it was love at first sight. We were married there," It was a lie, but she wouldn't give Zula the benefit of the doubt.

"_Really_ now? So how did he do it? Was it the 'I'm in exile, feel sorry for me' or the forceful bodice ripping approach?"

Katara made a face, "Let's change the subject,"

"_Oh_! My _sincerest apologies_, miss of the soon to be of the childbearing hips! It's just that it strikes me a little bit_strange_ that my older brother – a prince who has all sorts of more attractice women fall at his feet – would pick a country bumpkin like you for a wife,"

Katara, who decided it would look bad sherepeatedly stabbedZula with one the pruning knives nearby, just left the garden. Zula just smirked – she was enjoying the whole affair.

* * *

Aang sat in one of the old and dusty chair in the tower. The sunlight shined through every window and crack in the wall. He felt like going to sleep when something crawled through the window. Aang sat up instantly and saw that it was Beelzebub.

"Man! Dis place is almost as hot as _Hell - _literally!" Beelzebub said, "'N none of da people are even sweatin' it!"

"I know," Aang said quietly.

"So?' Beelzebub asked, smirking at him, "How did it go wit da lovely lady?" Aang meekly shrugged. "Oh, I see. A little embarassed about it? _Ah_! No longer a virgin 'n still actin' like a kid. You're a piece o' work,"

Aang changed the subject, "How did you find me?"

Beelzebub shrugged, "I flew 'n looked in da windows. No one really noticed me. It seemed like dey were all busy wit somethin' else,"

"What is it?" Aang asked.

Beelzebub sighed, "Morningstar likes it here – reminds him of home, I guess. Iwatansei hates it though – somethin' 'bout this place spooks him bad. I doan knowwhat. Seems pretty fine to me. So, what did ya find out?"

"A lot," Aang answered, "the Fire Nation knows Katara is the vessel and the Fire Lord was looking for a necromancer and he got one, but he made a series of prophecies. All this stuff in here is his, but he's dead right now. Here, look at this," Aang showed Beelzebub the scroll with the fragmented wheel with all four elements and three unknown ones. Beelzebub's eyes widened when he looked at it and he paled. Aang looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Forbidden stuff, kid," Beelzebub breathed, "I'll tell ya somethin' – dose other elements are stuff not meant tah be used – it can cause major damage, I've seen it in action before The Creatrix put a stop tah it,"

"But I need to talk to the Fire Lord to get the full story," Aang said. He then paused and finally said, "I've got to stay here, Beelzebub,"

Beelzebub looked at Aang, "Are ya sure about dat, kid?

Aang nodded, "The only way to get to Fire Lord Ozai is through his daughter, I figure. The closer I get to her, the closer I get to him," He looked at Beelzebub. "Will the rest of you be okay without me?"

Beelzebub nodded, "Yeah, we'll be fine. Maybe Morningstar 'n me will probably buy a house somewhere 'n stay here. I sort of like it too. I'm not sure what Iwatansei will do though,"

Beelzebub gave Aang a pat on the back.

"You watch out for yaself, kid. It's a dangerous world out here 'n ya have tah be on ya toes tah survive. Ya gotta think or ya don't live to think at all, but don't worry – ya won't ever be totally alone. We'll keep an eye on each other, believe me," Beelzebub warned and like that he was gone.

* * *

At the end of a long day after Seyvan, Ashes, and Pepper had fallen asleep, it was a blessing just to sit in bed and wait for sleep to overcome. Katara sat in bed, looking out the window as a cool breeze wafted through. The door opened and closed and she turned to see Zuko enter.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Zuko asked her as a lamp flickered on.

"Just thinking," Katara answered. She then looked at Zuko and said, "Your sister is a _bitch_,"

"I _told_ you she was," Zuko said with a smile, "No one believes me until they meet her in person,"

Katara then paused, "Zuko…what does 'sacred mother' mean?"

Zuko paused, "…where did you hear that?"

"The gardener. She took one look at me and started calling me that. And then she tried to confess all her sins to me,"

Zuko was silent.

"Zuko, what does it mean?" Katara asked him.

Zuko was still silent. He then sat on the bed next to her.

"Katara," Zuko said, "you and I both know about mixing Bender bloods and elements – that it produces nothing but monsters and freaks," He sighed. "Katara, there's something I've been meaning to tell you about the child you carry. The people here have know it for a long time. I only just found out through my father. A _single public secret_ in the entire Fire Nation capital and the noble family…" He stopped.

Katara was mute in surprise and not sure what to even expect from Zuko or what to say in reply.

"Katara, our child is going to be the next Avatar," Zuko breathed, "That's why you are the 'sacred mother'. You are a symbol of divinity made flesh; the one who would bring a powerful being into the world,"

Katara paused and held herself tightly as the truth went running through her mind. _'So that is what it means to be a sacred mother,' _Katara thought, _'My child would save the world…if she wasn't going to be the grandchild of the Fire Lord and in the hands of the Fire Nation,'_ But there was no escape from this bitter reality. She couldn't possibly find a way out of the castle – she had the feeling she was being watched at all times by unknown and unseen eyes.

And she began to cry because it was too much to face right now.

'_Okay. Not exactly what I was expecting to have as a reaction but I think I would cry too if I was her,' _Zuko thought. Zuko asked, "Are you okay?"

'_I need to stop. Crying won't help this situation,' _Katara thought, _'I guess I can only hope for the best from the child. I'll raise her to not be a pawn of the Fire Nation and maybe she can still help us all as the Avatar,' _

Katara then dried her eyes, "I'm fine. I guess I'm just…crying for joy,"

Zuko knew it was an obvious lie, but he decided to leave it alone. He then changed the subjet, "So, how was it meeting my sister?"

Katara growled, "_Horrible_! I think she enjoyed making me angry,"

Zuko shrugged, "Well, she hates me so it's understandable why she would dislike you as well. I would say the best thing to do is try and get back at her, like I do. Or just ignore her. Either or, she's not going to change her ways,"

Katara grumbled in reply.

* * *

The lower city was a sight for sore eyes. People lived in simple wooden shacks – almost like hideous lumps compared to the beautifully made brick buildings of the upper city in the capital. The peasants lived here – the fishmongers, the serfs, the inbred farmers, the ugly and malformed children – the scum of society that even the most bloodlusting warlord would turn his eye away from. It was hot and humid in the lower city, as it always was, the present of animals made it stink even worse than the people who couldn't find water to bathe in.

A miserable existence only plagued by the need and will to survive. Yet, as unfortunate as their own lives were, as awful as it was to go to bed filled with misery, woe, and an empty belly, and to rise up again at dawn to toil in the fields and eat simple roots until the crops came in as starvation stared you harshly in the face, there was a simple glimmer of hope.

"The sacred mother! The serralinde!"

They too had heard from a servant in the upper city come down to the dismal area of where they acted out their lives and proclaim the faith and hope that another had said months ago.

"_The sacred mother has arrived! The serralinde has come!_"

Now even the landlords and landladies could hear their dependants chanting in the muddy streets and in their shacks and out in the fields in joy that their redemption was near.

"_Redemption is near! Forgive us, sacred mother! Forgive us, serralinde!"_

Now all had heard the cry from the lower city and knew that something had been put in motion.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Zula asked Aang. Aang sighed and didn't look at her. He was sitting up in bed and had his wings stretched out. They often got cramped up staying in his body all the time. Zula looked at him. She was lying on the bed nearby him.

"Nothing's wrong," Aang asked.

"Suryan, I wish you could stay with me forever. I've never really felt anything for anyone else, but I guess they weren't the one I was looking for," Zula sighed as she looked at him, "How long are you going to stay among mortals?"

Aang looked at Zula. He thought of things. Zula's beauty. Katara's pregnancy. Zula's body. Katara's distance. Zula's smile and laughter. Katar's sadness and pain. Her pride. Her piousness. Her Firebending. Her Waterbending. Her fire. Her ice. Her sexuality. Her childbirth. Her own Aang. Her own Zuko.

"I must stay here untilt he next Avatar is born," said Aang.

_(Aang the Avatar child. Suryan the demon youth.)_

"I must protect the Vessel fom harm,"

_(Aang the corpse. Suryan the undead.) _

"That is my sole purpose and duty,"

_(Aang's death. Suryan's life.)_

"For if the next Avatar were not to be born, the world would fall in chaos,"

_(Aang. Suryan. Aang/Suryan. Aang is Suryan? Am I?) _

"And that is why I am here."

_(Aang isn't Suryan. Suryan isn't Aang. They're different now. They're no longerinterchangeable.) _

"But I still need a companionship, of sorts,"

_(Aang loves Katara. He loves her purity, her kindness, and her way of making everything better in the end. Suryan loves Zula. He loves her brashness, her pride, and her body to fill his needs.) _

"And that is why I need you,"

_(Aang hates Zula. He hates her because of her pride and howhorrible she treats people.Suryan hates Katara. He hates her for not being there for him and choosing Zuko over himself.) _

"Would you want to spend the rest of your time with me?" Zula asked Aang.

_(Suryan wants Zula. Aang wants to find out what is going on.) _

"Yes, I would," Aang replied.

_(But which one am I? Am I Suryan or am I Aang? What do **I **what in the end? Which one do I love? Do I love Zula or do I love Katara?) _

Zula smiled at him and kissed him, "Your wish is my command, my lord – _Lord Suyan_,"

* * *

Time is rarily measured by those whose lives are filled and rambunctious at most times. Too busy to measure time, it simply flies by, unnoticed. Four whole days went by when Zula introduced Aang to the rest of the noble family as Lord Suryan, who was to marry into the family. Three days later, Katara found herself waving goodbye to Pepper, Ashes, and Seyvan as they boarded a ship in the still starry twilight of impending dawn. A week went by before Zula was given the approval to let Suryan into the family, since he was no threat against anyone's power or authority.

Weeks turned into months. And soon three whole months went by. Pepper, Ashes, and Seyvan returned briefly home to a teraful Katara. They had all grown taller. Pepper's hair had grown so long she had it held up in buns and Ashes' hair waas resting down her back. Seyvan's hair looked like he had attempted to cut it but now it was ragged and grew out at all ends. Seyvan, also, – oddly enough – refused to say a word to anyone.

"What's wrong with him?" Katara asked.

"His voice went all funny a week ago," Pepper explained.

"_Oh_. I see," Zuko said as he looked at Seyvan smiling.

Seyvan's maturity continued on through their time at home and even when they wentr back. His voice settled on a deep and masculine tone. Pepper was considered to be the most obedient of the future child soldiers in the girl's faction. Ashes remained silent but there was a rumor floating around that she had set her sights on a mute boy named Kenta,who couldn't walk on his own and gave him asmall smile. The three of them, although being split up amongst the boy's faction, the girl's faction, and the other's faction on the training island, remained in contact one way or another – either through secret meetings or messages sent through others.

Three months later, when they returned, Zuko and Katara were shocked to find Pepper had a scar on her face from her temple to her jaw line.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"Some girls were picking on me and one of them scratched me with a knife," Pepper answered.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine," Pepper answered, "The other girl is worse,"

"How?" Zuko asked.

"I took the knife she hadand jammed it into her hand. She won't pick me on me anymore," Pepper answered.

The amount of fights Pepper was involved with increased dramatically. She was seen as a teacher's pet and a target for older and stronger girls, but Pepper fought back with all her strength and often won. And with the commander's favor on her side, the opposing girl often got what was coming to her.

"Pepper! Where are you?" called a girl.

"I'm up here, Lyra," Pepper answered. Lyra looked up the tree to see Pepper sitting in the branches. Dusk was setting over the island that they were all trained on – at least a hundred miles from the shore of the Fire Naton.

"It's almost dinner," Lyra said, "and Ms. Lulei is worried about you,"

"I'm coming," Pepper grunted as she jumped from down the tree.

"What were you doing up there anyways?" Lyra asked.

"Hiding. I had to do it again," Pepper grumbled.

"How many?"

"Three girls – all from the upper cabins,"

"Wow. What happened?"

Pepper sighed, "One black eye from a punch, three loose teeth from a kick to the jaw, and a broken nose from a elbow ram. They weren't that hard,"

"I wish I could fight as good as you, Pepper,"

Pepper turned on Lyra, "Don't _say_ that! I don't want to fight them! I wish they were friends instead of my enemies!" She sighed, "I wish they would just leave me alone…"

Lyra patted her friend on the back and led Pepper into the mess hall. Located outside of the hall were Seyvan and a few of his friends. It was a mixed group. The upper cabins – which rested on a hill on the island – were reserved for older boys and girls while the lower cabins were reserved for younger boys and girls. Each cabin had it's own special sections, but there were a few differences. In the lower cabins, boys' and girls' cabins were kept together but in the upper cabins they were seperated by a thick forest and a few trainer cabins set inbetween, just to be sure.

Since his maturity, Seyvan had bene moved to the upper cabins with all the other older boys, but he still remained friends with all the other boys in the lower cabins. Pepper remained in the lower cabins, though the den mother was discussing having her moved to the upper cabins as well since she wasn't far from maturity herself. Ashes and all the other children like her had their own separate cabin nearby a lake at the other end of the island. They were all bunched together and often not watched very closely at all. Nobody believed that a bunch of dumb children could do any harm.

One of the boys watched Pepper and her friend enter the room, "Hey, Seyvan, your sister is pretty cute,"

Seyvan took one look at the boy and punched him in the mouth. He then growled at the boy, "I swear to the _gods_ that if you even touch her I'll make you feel tha pain ten times over!" He then stormed away from his friends.

"What's _his_ problem?" the boy Seyvan had punched asked.

"Seyvan's protective of his sister," answered one of the boys.

"Yeah, but he overreacts!" said another boy. He was from the upper cabins and a little bit older than all of them, "She's not even his _real_ sister!"

"What do you mean?" asked the hurting boy as he spat some blood out of his mouth.

"Don't you know?" said the other boy. He had know Seyvan for longer than the others since they both were in the upper cabins, "Seyvan and Pepper are both _adopted_. They're not really even _related_," He shrugged. "With a deal like that, Seyvan could probably _marry_ her!"

One of the boys made a face, "Gross! Who'd want to marry their _sister_!"

"You don't _get_ it," the other boy said. He then explained, "Pepper and Seyvan are _not related by blood_. That means that Seyvan can go and get married to Pepper without any trouble because they're not blood. It's not like it's bad or anything," The boy shrugged. "Hell, if I was Seyvan, I'd be protective too. What's better than having a girl be there waiting for you hwne you're all grown up? At least you don't have to run around searching for her,"

The other boys, who weren't as mature as him, still thought it would be disgusting if Seyvan took an interest in Pepper. Nobody really knew what was going through Seyvan's mind at the time, but many took notice that he didn't even look at any other girls than Pepper.

On the other side of the island, Ashes was enjoying herself. Though her and other children were isolated from the others, they had fun in their spare time. The lessons were fairly easy and they were taught often simple things, such as taking commands or speaking to each other using signs. Most of the time, they would bask in the sun on the lake shore and make up their own games.

While some of the others played in the crystal clear lake water, fully clothed, Ashes remained beside Kenta with admiring eyes. Kenta was about her age, with medium length black hair and blue-grey eyes. His legs didn't work, so he sat in a rickshaw like object as he wheeled himself around. Like Ashes, he didn't speak, but he understood what people said to him.

One of the trainers came by the lake and groaned at the scene. She was the youngest trainer, but the most patient, which made her perfect for dealing with the inept students. However, the job caused her high stress.

"Oh no! Not _again_!" she groaned, "How many times have I told you all not to go into the lake _with your clothes on_! You'll all catch colds!"

Like yesterday, and the day before that, the trainer was forced to stip all the children and have their clothes dried and cleaned so that they wouldn't be sick, because there was nothing worse than having to deal with a sick, dumb, child. Ashes, Kenta, and two others couldn't avoid it, even by being forcibly dry, and caught colds.

"Great…another headache," the trainer groaned, "You four get some rest while I make dinner, okay?"

Ashes, Kenta, and the othe two sat on their beds and were silent. Ashes looked at Kenta and made her first attempt to try and communicate with him.

'_How are you?' _Ashes asked, signing towards Kenta. The trainer had taught them all how to sign to each other with their hands – mainly because she needed a way to talk to the children who couldn't speak, among other things.

'_My head hurts,' _Kenta signed back.

Even though the conversation was simple, the two built on it and soon they were inseperable from each other.

* * *

Back in the Fire Nation capital, Katara was facing a moral crisis.

"Oh no…" Katara groaned, "…not again…"

The lower city was continually sending all sorts of gifts to the palace, intended for the sacred mother– food, clothing, toys, and anything else they could find, buy, or steal. Katara – who had grown up a peasant herself – tried every single way to try and stop the gifts, but the more she asked them not to , the more she was showered in. It was more or less of a moral dillemma for her that she agonized over, but Zuko didn't see what the problem was at all.

"I don't see what the problem is," Zuko said to her that day, "They're just trying to show how important you are to them,"

"Zuko, I can't _accept_ things from people that don't have much to begin with!" Katara sighed, "These people are _peasants_! They probabyl took food out of their children's mouths so that they can give me these things!"

The other problem Katara was facing that she was feeling worse and worse and often found herself bed ridden. She could feel the child anxiously kicking her from within, as if to remind her that the time was drawing near.

Some days later, Zuko faced his own problems, though they had nothing to do with the lower city, but a noble living inside of the palace. One day, Katara and Zuko were out walking – nothing special about, simple walking because there was nothing better to do at the moment. Then someone tapped Zuko on the shoulder, he turned around to see who it was, and he instantly got a punch to the jaw.

When he came to, he saw a noble lady standing over him. She was tall, with long curly black hair, and wearing an elegant gown embroidered with flowers and other summer scenes. In one hand, she grasped a large fan. She wore simple sandals on her feet. She was beautiful, but her darken skin and golden eyes suggested she wasn't of pure blood.

"…aunt sutashia…" Zuko gulped, as if he was looking at the Grim Reaper himself, "…what a _pleasant_ surprise…"

"Zuko…" the woman growled. She then procedeed to hit him with the fan as she scolded him, "_You stupid little nephew! Did you think you could hide from me forever? How dare you come back and show your face without even greeting me! After all I've done for you after all these years, you still don't appreciate me! You stupid boy! Don't think that because you're half-grown that I won't beat you within an inch of your life! Let me remind you that–"_

"Excuse me," Katara said to the woman, "but why are you beating my husband senseless?"

The woman stopped abusing Zuko and looked at Katara. She then contineud abusing him yelling, "_And how many times have I told you about protection! We had a two hour discussion about this and you still don't listen to me! You men are all alike! You all would rather listen to your balls than your brains! What happened–"_

"Excuse me," Katara said again.

The woman, once again, stopped harming Zuko and looked at Katara, "Oh, yes. Terribly sorry about that," She then coughed and formally introduced herself. "I am Lady Sutashia. As I'm sure my lout of a nephew hasn't mentioned, I was his sister and his governess for at least fourteen years. I had them since they were babies,"

'_This explains **a lot**,' _Katara thought, but simply smiled at the woman.

"I'm afraid I haven't been very ladylike towards you, miss. You must be my idiot nephew's wife. How do you do?" Aunt Sutashia said, with a smile

"Very well," Katara answered.

"I'm afraid I must be off now," Aunt Sutashia said. She then yelled at Zuko, _"And stand the fuck up **straight**! You slouch too much!" _She then smiled at Katara. "Have a pleasant day,"

And just like that, Aunt Sutashia was gone, leaving Katara confused and Zuko were several scratches on his skin from being beaten with her fan. While getting ready for bed, Zuko picked this time to give a small explanation.

"Aunt Sutashia was our governess for the longest I can remember," Zuko said to Katara, "She's not really my aunt by blood. She's actually my father's step-brother's lover's bastard child,"

"I figured she wasn't your real aunt," Katara said, "She doesn't look like you,"

"Her mother was a prostitute from the Earth Kingdom," Zuko said, "and her father was from the Fire Nation. Her father was a spy and he was over there in the Earth Kingdom for a while. I guess when he found out he had a daughter, he bought her back here, but she's not really considered to be a noble, only half,"

"She seems really tough on you," Katara said.

"She really doesn't get along with nobles…or people in general," Zuko sighed, "and she has a short temper, not to mention she's prone to violence. She was only thirteen at the time she was our governess, so she did the best she could with Zula and me,"

"But she _really_ doesn't seem to like you," Katara answered.

Zuko shrugged, "She likes me, but in her own way. Sutashia isn't the one to coddle you, really. The one she _really_ doesn't like she is my sister. She won't even _speak_ to her after…well, it's better if I don't go into that. And she sort of has a reason to be angry because I sort of…ran away from her and joined the military and didn't speak to her. The last time I saw her was…when I was exiled,"

"Really?"

Zuko nodded, "She had only found out and the ship was sailing off, but I saw her coming towards it to say goodbye. She didn't reach it in time, and she stood there on the dock. All she could do was wave to me as I sailed away. Wave and weep. That was the only time I've ever seen her cry,"

* * *

Aang was forced to watch Katara from afar – either from the window as she was in the garden or from the ground looking up at her in her bedroom window. She barely knew him and now, he barely seemed to know her. He hoped his engagement to Zula would bring him closer to figuring out the mystery, but he could find no time with Fire Lord Ozai where it was just the two of them and no one else. On the other hand, Zula seemed to be growing more possessive of him, as if she was taking notice that he was thinking about some other woman besides her.

"What's wrong with you?" Zula demanded one evening.

"What?" Aang asked.

"You've been loking as if you were thinking about someone else," Zula huffed, "Is it another woman?"

"No," Aang answered. This was a mixed lie. He was actually thinking about Katara and also wondering where Beelzebub, Morningstar, and Iwatansei were doing.

"Then what is it?" Zula asked him, "You've been distant all day long,"

Aang sighed, "I've just been thinking, that's all," and he would say no more to her on the subject.

Their relationship hadn't changed – the level of affection towards each other still remained but there was another level where the two knew the fact that they were just using each other for their own personal gain. Though not mentioned out loud, they both knew it. Aang was using Zula to get closer to Fire Lord Ozai and to finding out the mystery behind The Shadow. Zula was using Aang to prove to the other noble women that she wasn't a whore and to gain some better ground with them. The truth dampened on their personal feelings for each other, but they continued to kiss and go beyond that because they still felt a carnal need.

No one had actually known where Iwatansei had gone. Beelzebub speculated that he ahd probably decided that his job was done and returned back to the Avatar Realm. Wherever the ancient spirit was, he had left the Fire Nation capital as silently as he had came.

Morningstar and Beelzebub, on the other hand, remained in the capital, and enjoyed themselves very much while they remained there. Using glamouried stones, they bought their own house and plot of land in the loiwer city as well as a few peasants. They lived as rich landlords – sipping fresh blood and lounging in luxury as the people that lived in shacks on their property toiled in the fields for potatoes and other meager vegetables. They dressed up as foreign aristocrats from a land they made up and lived – more or less – happily.

Time soon slowed down neough on one fateful day when Katara suddenly woke up and realized that she was in her ninth month of pregnancy and she could have the baby any time now.

* * *

_The countdown to the end begins soon. - ZeroSoul_


	18. XVIII: crying out for love

"_Roaming inbetween the worlds of sleep and awake _

_Seems so far away from where I've been and untrue but unafraid_

_Intrusting -- my soul -- I know I must be taken to see the world that is_

_Not so far from now"_

Living Inside The Shell

* * *

**muted fate; chapter XVII: **

"**crying out for love at the center of the world" **_or_

"**the monster that shouted 'love' at the top of the world" **

She sat up and looked at Zuko, "I think I'm almost ready,"

It was early in the morning, the sun was on the verge of rising and most likely, everyone else in the castle was asleep. Katara's hair was down and lying around her shoulders. She waddled out of bed (the weight of the child on her hips caused her once normal walk to altered greatly) and stood as she looked at herself. She then looked at Zuko, who had rolled over to see her.

"Ready for what?" Zuko asked.

"_Birth_, of course," Katara growled.

Zuko sleepily rolled over, "Just let me know ahead of time before anything major starts to happen,"

Katara made a face. Over the days, with the birth drawing closer, she had speculated on the birth. Most likely, there was going to be aid from a midwife or older female while Zuko would either be in the hallway, the next room, but not watching. _'My mother was right when she told me about men,' _Katara thought, _'She always said 'Men could be used to bloodshed, carnage, and all sorts of things, and they rarily have the stomach to witness the flesh, blood, and mess of childbirth – what bought them into the world themselves,' _Katara knew for a fact that as soon as it happen, Zuko would avoid being in the room – he lurched when she explained to him what would happen through childbirth.

* * *

The sun was rising in the sky – giving a crimson gold splash to the sky. Aang let out a sigh and rolled over in bed. Zula's eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Hey there," Zula said, smiling. She then said to him, "Hwo do you think I'd look in a white and gold wedding gown?"

"Lovely," Aang breathed.

Zula let out a girlish giggle and rolled out of bed, starting to get dressed, "I can hardly wait! I'll really show up those royal bitches when I get married! Would you believe they said that I'd _never_ get married because I'm far too boyish! Those idiots! But they're making up for it! Today, the other woman and I are going to one of the cabins to discuss ladies' things together – probably they want to apologize to me,"

Aang just smiled in reply and Zula often loved him even more for his simple silence and listening. But often, he still thought about Beelzebub, Morningstar, and Iwatansei. And thinking of Iwatansei pained him the most, because he reminded him of being alive and being an Avatar.

'_But I'm Suryan now,' _Aang thought, _'The demon and the lover of Zula. Aang was only a kid. A goofy little kid who had big ears and always hoped for the best when the worst was in front of him. Aang was an innocent child. A simple innocent child.'_

_(And he died. He was killed by The Shadow and his corpse is on an island somewhere along with Sokka. Aang is nothing but a distant memory – the Avatar who was a child and died obscurely, almost as he had came back after a hundred years absence.) _

Aang often hoped to try some find of guidance in his loneliest moments, and tried to reach Avatar Roku, and hope he would guide him like he did before. He had even tried to reach the spirit world and find some sort of guidance, but alas, demons didn't dream and it was impossible without that.

"Good bye, sweetheart. I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, sadly enough. I'll miss you," Zula said to him, kissing him on the cheek. She then left.

Aang was left alone in the room for the next couple of hours. He sat in a chair, and took out a scroll he had hidden under the bed from the old necromancer's tower, about the three unknown elements, and tried to make sense of it.

'_It's so crpytic. I wish Beelzebub was here to help me understand most of it,' _Aang thought as he looked at the scroll, _'There are three characters – five, six, and seven – but there's no explanation to what they do. It could be encoded or something, but I can't tell,' _He paused in thought. _'Beelzebub said that they were forbidden elements – so that must mean being able to Bend them. There's fire, water, earth, and air – but there can't be anymore than that…can there?' _

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Aang said. A servant came into the room, "What is it?"

"My lord," the servant said, "The Fire Lord requests that you come to the meeting room right away to speak to him about your engagement to his daughter,"

Aang nodded, "Thank you. You may go,"

"Thank you, my lord," the servant said, and left.

Aang hid the scroll within his robe, but could barely contain his excitement as he left the room and went to the meeting room, which he found easily enough. This was the momemtn he had been waiting for after all this time. He arrived at the large doors of the meeting room and pushed them apart. He found the Fire Lord himself sitting at the end of a large wooden table. Aang closed the doro and looked at the Fire Lord – attempting to not look intimidated. He flet his mouth go dry as he looked athe Fire Lord's serious face. _'Why am I panicking?' _Aang realized, _'I'm not Aang – I'm Suryan now. He doesn't know me,'_

"Take a seat, why don't you?" said Fire Lord Ozai. Aang sat. The Fire Lord then looked at him – as if measuring up the youth compared to him, "So, you want to marry my daughter, Zula?"

Aang nodded, "Yes, sir,"

Fire Lord Ozai looked at him, "I heard of how you came here. I may not look towards the affairs of the women here, but I know they bring male concubines. You didn't knock up my daughter, did you?"

Aang shook his head, "No, sir,"

"Zula is my most favorite child. She is a Firebending prodigy. She will be great one dat in the future," Fire Lord Ozai said. He then glared at Aang, "Why whould I give her to you? Why should I let you into the royal family? I have several relatives who married their concubines, only to have them suck money from them and be a burden in the end. Why should I grant you your wishes?"

"Because I love her dearly," Aang answered.

"Love!" scoffed the Fire Lord, "What is love but an emotion, that makes men and boys weak in the knrees and causes pain for others and makes the smartest man an idiot," He then looked Aang in the eye, "What can you _give_ me, boy? An acerage of land? Money? Grandchildren? I have that and more all the others. What makes you so special so think you'll be accepted?"

Aang paused. He then thought of something Zula had said to him the night they first met, _"Like my father, I have a sixth sense,"_ He felt a smile almost come to his face, but he forced himself to look serious towards the Fire Lord.

"I know things," Aang said quietly.

"A spy then? I have plenty of those," answered the Fire Lord.

"But I know about a specific thing," Aang stated, "I know about a murder,"

Fire Lord Ozai paused and Aang's fist clenched.

"I know a murder that took place months ago," Aang said, "of two young and innocent boys by a very powerful spirit – and the single girl that survived the massacre. I know that forbidden things were done in the name of a certain goal. A certain objective,"

The Fire Lord was still silent, but he turned pale.

Aang continued on, "And the big question right now is: why? Why? _Why? WHY?_" He stood up and shouted, _"Why the blood? Why the pain? Why the sorrow? Why the chaos? Why the death? Why did people have to die! Answer me that!"_

The Fire Lord was silent – silent as death.

Then, in one swift move, the Fire Lord sent a wave of flame in Aang's direction.

Aang parted it easily with cooling air.

"You can't kill what's already dead," Aang laughed. A grim smile plastered onto his face, "Do you hear me? Do you me, Fire Lord? _You **can't** **fucking** **kill** what's **already** **dead!**_"

The Fire Lord was left in a silence.

Then, he too laughed.

* * *

The crib was golden, forged from metals and decorated with elegant jewels. It was the most splendid of the gifts given and dwarfed all the other things given to the sacred mother by the people of the lower city. Katara marveled over the gift and then looked towards the three at the door.

"Thank you. You're far too kind," Katara said.

"Oh no, no, no," answered the man of them, "It's our own pleasure. Our people are natural gift givers,"

Three aristocrats had arrived at the palace, bearing gifts. A man dressed in fancy clothing (and oddly sporting a strange accent), a woman wrapped in a veil, and an adorable little girl dressed in a dark green velvet dress. The man claimed that they were "the people from down below" and came to the Fire Nation to seek the famous sacred mother. All three of them were pale (_'A lot like that man Zula is marrying,' _Katara thought, _'Maybe he's one of them,'_). The woman, even thoughshe had a veil thatcovered her face and shaded most of her body, she had curly silver hair. The man had straight black hair. The little girl had curly black hair.

"This has really been too much, these past months," Katara said, "I was just a pregnant girl some months ago and now I'm the sacred mother all of a sudden! It's so hard to believe…"

"Seein' is believin'," said the man, "'n ya sure look like da sacred mother,"

"Well, I can't thank you two enough," Katara said, "What were your names again?"

"I'm Lord Eklepsis, ambassador fer da people from down below," said the man, "dis is my wife, Lady Chandran – I'm afraid tah say she doan speak ya tongue very well, 'n dis is our daughter, Rein," He then added. "Now, I'm lookin' fer a brother o' mine. Ya see, when we were travellin' here by sea, we were seperated in a storm 'n I've been meanin' tah find him. I hope nothin' bad has happened tah him. I believe he is called 'Lord Suryan' here…"

* * *

The Fire Lord smiled at Aang.

"My necromancer told me to watch out. He said one of my victims would come from beyond the grace and confront me, but I never expected _you_," the Fire Lord said, "Ah, that insane old man. He made prophecies before his death,"

"Death?" Aang asked, "What happened?"

"Necromancy is forbidden, you know. The penalty is death by burning at a stake," answered the Fire Lord.

"You monster," Aang breathed, "You used that old man and you killed him!"

"I maybe a monster, but I am a powerful one,"

"But why? Was my death and Sokka's worth your lust for power?"

"Sacrifices msut be made, but it shall pay off in the end,"

"But how did you do it?"

Fire Lord Ozai's smile widened, "So, you want the truth from me, _hmm_? The cause and the reason for your death? I suppose all ghosts want to know that…."

* * *

_It began ordinarly enough. I was in my personal study, reading up about the legends written of previous Avatars. I was convinced there was some sort of weakness to them – a way to inflict their godly power. Death only led to rebirth and Bending was useless against them. I had been locked up in my study for days trying to figure it out but it was futile.. A puzzle missing a piece. An enigma made of shadows. There was no way to figure out the weakness of the Avatar and no way to conquer him. And then I was faced with a dillemma – if there was no weakness to the Avatar, then how could I possibly capture him and bend him to my will? Let alone defeat him._

_'You'll never get it that way,' a voice said to me._

_I thought I was losing my mind until I saw a shadow creep up in front of me. It had glowing red eyes – like fresh embers and it was as tall as I was maybe, even taller. I could not tell what it had been in its past life, for its shape was a giant shadow itself and shifted upon its form. As a child, I had a terrible fever that had almost brought me to the edge of death. But I survived in the end, but after that, I became sensitive to the unknown forces – ghosts mainly. This was a powerful spirit, I could sense then and I still feel that power now._

_'What do you want, spirit?' I asked it._

_'To aid. To help,' it answered._

_I was always wary of bargaining with the unknown forces – demons, spirits, imps, and the like, but I had skill in the trade from years and years of experience. And I could sense the power from the spirit – this was no ordinary thing that had approached me, and I had grown desperate over time, – so I decided to at least explore it's offer._

_'What do you offer me?' I asked._

_The spirit loomed over the various scrolls and books I had pulled out and then looked at me, making a motion as if a teacher would shake his head at the student that missed the lesson entirely._

_'Useless. This shall not aid you,' it said to me, 'The Avatar is a holy person – a god made flesh – to the peple. To capture or harm him would make the people act against **you**. It would be blasphemy to them. No, you do not need an Avatar you can capture and bring him to his knees. Oh no…that is not the way. What you need is an Avatar that you can **control**. An Avatar of your **own**. A puppet **god**,'_

_His proposal intrigued me, so I let him continue._

_'An Avatar has one weakness – his humanity. An Avatar is born into the world by the flesh and blood of mortals but installed with a divine spirit that gives him the ability to bend all four elements. What experiences the Avatar has a child shapes his future as the adult. An innocent childhood shall lead a pure Avatar. A horrid childhood will twist the Avatar's mind until it snaps, and make him The Devil.'_

_It's speech grasped my mind with interest. I begged it to continue on._

_'I have been watching you, Fire Lord Ozai. Watching you for a very long time, and you are the only man I have seen in my years that comes close enough to his goal. Now listen to me closely when I say this…'_

_It paused and then spoke again._

_'An Avatar in your direct line would obey you because not only are you the Fire Lord, but an elder to them! You could train the Avatar in your own ways, teach them and groom them to fit your own will. A godly puppet controlled by a mortal. With that kind of power on your side, the people will bow to you willingly! If the Avatar is on your side, there is nothing that shall oppose you! You will not only control these lands, but the entire world! You will no longer be the Fire Lord, no, but **World Emperor!** The Fire Nation shall become **The Empire of Fire!**'_

_I had never even thought so far intot he futre. World Emperor Ozai – ruler of all of the world. The Empire of Fire – the greatest nation of all. It sounded like a great dream._

_'Tell me!' I said, 'How do I accomplish such a feat?'_

_'**Kill the current Avatar and kill him now,'** it hissed, 'I have seen him and he is but a weak child. A simple sneak attack is needed – poisoning in the food, pushed off a cliff, a snapped kneck while sleeping peacefully…all will work well as long as we are discreet about it. Then, we must make sure the next Avatar born is sired from your line,'_

_Then the planning began from that point on. I summoned a necromaner to bring the spirit to it's original glory._

_'The way you spirits strike your deals is an exchange,' I said to it after it had been summoned, 'You have given me the pathway to ruling these lands, but what do you want in return,'_

_The spirit wavered at this and I saw a strange tinge of sorrow in it's eyes._

_'I was once an Avatar, long ago,' said the spirit, 'but I was so tortured by it. This was before the people understood the power of an Avatar – monster they called me, freak, mutant, a demon made flesh. I wanted to help them, but they hated me. I went mad, and killed many before they finally struck me down and burned alive at a stake for all to see. Then they took my remains – my charred bones – and hid them and never gave me a proper burial. No one even mourned my loss - there was a celebration instead._

_'I had not given a proper burial – not even buried in the ground. No, I was burned at a stake. Because of this, I wasn't allowed into Heaven or Hell. No eternal damnation or bliss. Simple existance for all of eternity. Even my fellow Avatar spirits rejected me, saying that I had soured the name of the Avatar, and stripped me of my humanity – leaving me like this. I..I was a handsome person…but now…I…I don't…even…remember…what I…look like…'_

_If that spirt could had shed a tear, it would have done it then. Then it looked at me, as if pleading._

_'I want my bones! I want my bones back! I want to be reborn so I can start all over again! Then…then when I die, I can go to Heaven or at least Hell. I don't want to be in eternal limbo like I am now. I…I want another chance…but not as the Avatar, but as a mortal. If I cannot be reborn, at least let my burial be proper. Let me be buried in the earth, so I can may at least suffer in Hell than stay like this. I know my bones are somewhere around here – I can sense them, feel them, but, alas, I cannot touch them because I am but a spirit. A mortal must give me a burial. You must find my bones,'_

_Most spirits requested money or women or other materialistic things such as that, but not this one. There was something underneath the surface besides an urge for revenge – a need for redemption. After he was summoned, I sent out several groups of my finest historians and the like to search for the bones._

_The spirit did most of the work in the final plan. He used his previous Earthbending and Waterbending skills to part the sea and raise up an island from the sands below the waves. He made sure the island was in your direct path so that you would land on it. Then, he would kill you and any others there, but leave the girl accompanying you alive. He then made sure my exiled son reached the island by using Earthbending to move it._

_The plan was complicated, but it has worked out so far and here you are faced with me now._

* * *

Aang was silent. For a few moments, he simply couldn't say anything. Finally, he found something to say.

"So it was planned…right from the beginning," Aang breathed. He then glared at the Fire Lord, "Give me _one reason_ why I shouldn't kill your right now for what you did,"

Fire Lord Ozai smiled, "I'm afraid I have none to give you," He then yelled. "GUARDS!"

Guards came sweeping into the room and they quickly gripped Aang like a common prisoner.

"This man is a spy for the Earth Kingdom. Take him to the dungeons," said the Fire Lord.

"You _bastard_!" Aang breathed, "I'm innocent and you _know_ it!" He then felt one of the guards punch him the stomach. Aang still fought the guards, but he was still no match for them and was dragged away.

* * *

"Daddie, I wanna glass o' water," whined Rein for the third time as she tugged on Lord Eklepsis's sleeve, "Daddie, I'm _thirsty_!"

"Stop it, Lillith, or I'm goin' tah pop ya," Lord Eklepsis growled, as they walked down the hallway.

"She's just thristy," Lady Chandran answered.

"I know, but buggin' me about it en't gonna make it go away," answered Lord Eklepsis.

"Mommie–" Rein said to Lady Chandran.

"Just wait a little while longer, sweetie," Lady Chandran said.

"My good sir," said Lord Eklepsis to a noble man, walking down the hallway, "could you perchance tell us da location of Fire Lord Ozai? We are da nobles of da people from down below 'n we're here on a diplomacy mission,"

"He was last seen talking to Lord Suryan,"

"Lord Suryan? _Really now?_"

* * *

Aang grumbled. _'Another fine mess,'_ he thought. He was chained down in the dark and dirty dungeon. There were huge silver chains on his wrists and ankles. While the silver chains were not heavy, they burned his skin and caused it to blister and bleed. The dungeon had a single lamp in it – only to show him the disgusting area he was in. The Fire Lord watched him squirm with a smile placed on his face. He looked at Aang between the iron bars.

"Does it burn, spirit?" The Fire Lord asked, regarding the iron on Aang's skin.

Aang didn't reply. The dungeon floor was wet – the floor sludgy with gods know what and hay tossed onto it. Aang sat on a pile of dirty hay. It smelled, but it was a little bit better than sitting on the wet floor. He made sure he didn't keep eye contact with the Fire Lord – he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of his intense misery.

"I know for a fact that silver burns you creatures badly. Maybe I'll be kind to you and let you sample more of it, while I torture you," The Fire Lord chuckled.

Aang still didn't reply. The iron dungeon door creaked open. The Fire Lord looked towards the servant that entered.

"What is it?" The Fire Lord demanded.

"Sir, some ambassadors are here to speak to Lord Suryan," whispered the servant, sounding very nervous.

"Don't they know he is a spy?" The Fire Lord asked.

"I told them that, my lord, but they said it was a mistake and they demanded that they see him. It appears that Lord Suryan is one of their brothers," replied the servant.

The Fire Lord let out a low curse and said, "Let them in then,"

"Yes, my lord. Right away,"

After the servant had left, the Fire Lord turned his rage against Aang. Aang had barely picked up his head after hearing the conversation. 'What? Ambassadors? It's probably a mistake..' Aang thought.

"So! You're of nobleblood after all, eh?" said The Fire Lord to Aang, "Or are you just impersonating the dead son of a noblelady?"

Aang said nothing and the door opened once again. Three people stepped in – an elegantly dressed man, a woman shrouded in a veil, and a lavishly dressed little girl. Aang instantly recognized the man and the woman from the aura. 'Beelzebub! Morningstar!' Aang thought. The man made brief eye contact with Aang and gave him a knowing wink and then approached Fire Lord Ozai.

"I am Lord Eklepsis, ambassador tah da people from down below," the man said, smiling, "Dis is my wife Lady Chandran 'n my daughter Rein. We came here from afar tah see da sacred mother 'n greet da famous Fire Lord in person,"

Fire Lord Ozai shook hands with Lord Eklepsis. As the two shook hands, they curiously looked at each other, as if they were measuring each other.

"Brother!" Lord Eklepsis said to Aang, rushing over to the bars. He looked at the Fire Lord, "What is my younger brother doing in jail?"

"I.." the Fire Lord began. He then spoke through clenched teeth, "I mistook your brother for a spy," He then spoke to a servant standing near the open dungeon door, "Let him go,"

As soon as Aang was unchained, he went with Lord Eklepsis and the others and showed them to his and Zula's room.

"Nice room," Lord Eklepsis, Beelzebub in disguise, said as he sat in a chair and stretched.

"It's hard to believe it's you two," Aang said to Beelzebub and Morningstar.

"It's been a long time," Morningstar replied. He sat on the bed with Rein sitting in his lap. Aang marveled at how well Morningstar played a woman. His voice was soft spoken and with his face hidden away by the veil he was wrapped in, it was almost impossible to tell he was really a male underneath.

"But who's this?" Aang asked as he looked towards the little girl, Rein, sitting in Morningstar's lap, "She's not human, I can tell,"

Rein was a lovely looking little girl. Fully ruby lips, dark eyes, curly dark hair, and ivory skin, but Aang could tell there was something abnormal about her. He could see the tiny points of horns sticking through her hair.

"It's rude tah stare," the little girl said to Aang.

"She's our Lillith, though she's Rein tah everyone else," said Beelzebub, patting Rein/Lillith on the head.

"You mean you adopted here?" Aang asked.

"We made her," corrected Morningstar.

"Made?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lillith is a demon," Beelzebub said, "Morningstar 'n me made her," He smiled. "Demons can have kids two ways – you can knock up a girl, or you can make them using some simple magic,"

"How does that work?" Aang asked.

"Two strands of hair from each of the parents, wrapped in a sprig of mandrake, and buried in the ground under the light of a full moon," Morningstar said, "and nursed with it's mother's blood for seven days, add a little magic to keep it healthy, and you have a demon infant,"

"Really? That sounds simple," Aang said as he looked at Lillith.

"It's not that easy," Morningstar said, "especially wheny ou're the one giving up tons of blood in the process. It's draining,"

"Is her tongue silver like your's, Beelzebub?" Aang asked.

"No, she just has a lisp," Beelzebub answered.

"Does she still take blood?" Aang asked.

Morningstar paused, "Yes and no. Lillith can eat food and it doesn't bother her but she still needs some blood. She's too young to hunt on her own right now, so she often give it to her,"

While the image of cute little Lillith feeding on people did disturb Aang a little bit on many levels, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous towards Beelzebub and his new family.

* * *

In her spare time, Katara often sat in bed and read letters from Seyvan, Pepper, and Ashes. Their training wasn't only fighting but also consisted of reading and writing skills, which they often tested by writing Katara. She would often send them things back. Zuko entered the room and looked at her.

"Zuko, I'm worried about Seyvan and Pepper," Katara said to him after reaidng their most recent letters.

"What happened? Did they get into a fight or something?" Zuko asked as he sat beside her.

"No, it's nothing like that," Katara answered.

"Then what?" Zuko asked.

Katara sighed, "Zuko, I have a confession to make. I didn't want to tell you from before because I was afraid you would overreact," She paused. "You see, one of Seyvan's trainers started sending me letters months ago about how Seyvan is acting towards Pepper and she's concerned because they're supposedly brother and sister,"

Zuko blinked, "…so?"

"Zuko, before we adopted them, do you remember anything a little strange between Pepper and the other boys? Anything, a little bit noticeable towards how they were with each other?"

When he truly thought about it, Zuko did. Even though he didn't spend too much time around them, he sensed that there was some sort of ongoing rivalry between Seyvan and FourEyes – mainly because that no matter where Pepper often went, they would try and follow her, while Pepper laughed and smiled, oblivious to what was really going on. He also remembered FourEyes and Pepper going off somewhere else in the house while they were on Hishigata Island and returning.

_"Uh oh…"_ Zuko realized.

"Zuko, do you remember how Pepper told us that all of them had been raised in the same village together for the longest time? And they had been orphans together for the longest time?" Katara said, "Sometimes, when a boy and girl are together for a certain amount of time, they start to develop feelings for each other…"

"…but they're brother and sister!"

"But they both know that they're not really related to begin with, and yet they know that they're brother and sister now, and I think it's frustrating them. Also, I think it's gotten even worse since Seyvan is older now and Pepper will be too, soon,"

Zuko sighed, "Fine, I'll talk to Seyvan when they come home. They'll be here within a few days anyway,"

"Don't be too harsh towards him. He's still a little boy,"

Zuko grumbled in reply. The sun had begun to set and thunder boomed outside as rain began to pour. Katara looked out the window.

"The monsoon season must be here," Zuko sighed, "With everything else going on, I almost forgot,"

"You have monsoons here?" asked Katara.

Zuko nodded, "Yes. There's three seasons – dry, moonson, and mud. Most of the Fire Nation is actuallly swamp and desert. You can't really tell because everything in the upper city is paved over, but if you go down to the lower city, it's awful during this time of year,"

"By the way, where have you been all day?" Katara said, "It was like you dissappeared or something!"

"Oh, just here and there," Zuko answered.

In truth, he had actually been talking to some of the generals. The large comet sent into the sky by Fire Lord Ozai had returned with the recent end of the summer and struck the Earth Kingdom – decimating most of the capital, andmaking it ripe for conquest. The Fire Nation forces were moving out and closing in on the city. With the Earth Kingdom taken, their goal was in sight. The other concern ws within the lower city – there had been an increased amount of mutilated animals and peasants in the fields – their blood drained away by puncture wounds or their chest cavities opened up and the hearts removed. Bloody footprints nearby suggested some sort of cannibal feeding frenzy. The third concern was with Aunt Sutashia, who seemed to pop out of nowhere at random moments in time and abuse him with her fan for varied reasons, and he had to devise a plan to avoid her as much as possible.

But it was getting late now. They were both tired and the upcoming dreary monsoon season wasn't making it any better. They settled into bed with the lamp light extinquished as rain heavily poured onto the rooftop and echoed through the rooms and hallways.

* * *

Beelzebub, Morningstar, and Lillith didn't leave until late into the night. Before they left, Beelzebub had some words with Aang in private.

"Kid, that Fire Lord knows what we are," Beelzebub said, "He touched me 'n he knew I was a high demon. He could probably sense it in Morningstar too. Be careful around him, kid,"

"I will," Aang said.

"Remember, you're one of da people from down below," Beelzebub said with a wink, "Come tah da outskirts of da lower city sometimes 'n you'll see. Dere's a whole cluster of us there – living as rich as ya could get! Men, women, 'n children – all demons,"

"I'm fine here," Aang answered, "but I'll keep it in mind. Goodbye, Beelzebub,"

"Goodbye, kid. Take care of yaself, okay?"

And Aang was left alone to await Zula's return from her venture with the other noble women.

_'So we're at a stalemate, Fire Lord? Isn't that ironic?'_ Aang thought, _'I can't touch you without giving myself away. You can't touch me without angering my high demon friends. No where to go. No forward. No back. No enter. No return. No escape. The eternal loop. Double or nothing. All or none. Isn't that a fucking kick in the pants?'_

So he would wait. And the Fire Lrod would wait. None of them unable to move until the other. An eternal stalemate for the both of them.

* * *

The rain continued on for the next two days. The cobblestone streets were covered over with grime and sludge from people's muddy feet. Everyone mostly stayed inside. No one would dare venture outside into the rains. Katara laid in bed on the second night, some hours after midnight. Zuko was lying asleep next to her, but she couldn't fall asleep. It was as if her body was forcing her to stay awake. The sound of rain echoed through the room.

Suddenly, she sat up and felt rapid movement coming from within her. Thunder bellowed as she felt another and grabbed her sotmach. Tears ran down her cheeks as she yelped at the increasing pain coming from within.

Zuko stirred, "Katara? What's wrong?"

Katara groaned and gasped, "Oh gods…Zuko, I think I'm ready to have the baby,"

Zuko rolled over sleepily, "Okay, that's nice," It took at least two minuets for what Katara had said to sink into his mind. _"WHAT?"_

Katara gasped and panted, "…baby…_now_…"

Zuko then realized three things: one – his wife was going into labor and two – there was no midwife available at the moment because of the rains which meant that three – he was going to have to ask someone for help and he knew only one person, which made him groan. _'It's for Katara…it's for Katara…'_ Zuko repeated in his head over and over again as he approached the tower door. It was raining heavily outside, making the entire courtyard have an inch of rain over it. He knocked at the heavy wooden door loudly and after a few minuets, it opened.

_"What the **hell** do you want? It's two hours after midnight! I need my beauty sleep!"_ yelled Aunt Sutashia.

"Hello, Aunt Sutashia…" Zuko breathed.

"Boy, it's the _middle_ of the _fucking_ _night_! What the _hell_ do you want?" yelled Aunt Sutashia.

"Katara went into labor," Zuko breathed, "and I need your help,"

At hearing this, Aunt Sutashia ran towards the main palace, almost knocking Zuko over, "Then what are you _standing_ here for? We have to _help_ her, you idiot!"

The pain was almost too much for Katara. She fought to stay conscious but it was too difficult. She took it raspy breaths as Zuko and Aunt Sutashia entered the room. Aunt Sutashia sat next to Katara and looked at her.

"She's in rough shape for a healthy girl," Aunt Sutashia said, "but it is her first delivery," She glared at Zuko. "No thanks to you,"

"I told you already, it's not my fault," Zuko growled, "How much longer?"

"I'd say five more hours," Aunt Sutashia said.

"_That_ long?"

Aunt Sutashia then proceeded to whack Zuko with her fan at hearing this statement, "Don't be such an _air head!_ Childbirth is like pushing a watermeleon through your legs – which is about as painful as taking your lip and stretching it to the back of your neck! Would you like me to simulate that pain for you?"

"No, that's okay. I'll use my imagination," Zuko growled.

"Good then! Now make use of yourself and boil some water, get some rags, and get ready to catch!"

"I understood everything exepct for that last part, "

"Don't be stupid! I'm not going to get my clothes dirty catching _your_ baby! _You're_ the father! Take some _responsibility_!"

"But – but I _really_ don't want to–"

Aunt Sutashia, once again, started to whack him with her fan as she yelled at him, "Oh, all you men are the _same_! You can stand to look up a girl's skirt but when your child comes out, you don't want to be in the _room_! Now grow some _balls_ and get ready! What are you _waiting_ for? _Get moving!_"

"Yes, Aunt Sutashia…" Zuko groaned as he went to do as he was told.

The next three hours were grueling for all three in the room. Finally, there came that final moment when blood was splashed everywhere – on the bed sheets, on the floor, and onto Zuok and the cried of a wailing infant went through the room. Zuko – his face flecked with Katara's blood – looked athe small child. Katara panted and passed out – her energy gone.

"It's a girl," Zuko breathed, trying not to sound dissappointed.

"A joyous day _indeed_!" Aunt Sutashia said, smiling, "You _finally_ did something right, nephew!"

Katara laid silent, but she had heard and she found herself smiling.

The first sunlight that laid on the baby's soft skin outlined her features. There was small mop of hair on the head. For having just been born some hours ago, she moved often – legs kicked, arms flailed, and the like. However, there were some things that concerned Katara and Zuko greatly.

The eyes were mismatched – one yellow and one blue. The hair had streaks of both black and silver. The baby would twitch, writhe, and even attempt to bite if held by anyone else that wasn't Zuko and Katara. Aunt Sutashia tried to hold the infant, but she instantly wailed and screamed until returned to Katara's arms. Also, she had teeth – a row of very sharp, pointy, little teeth and when she bit things, she bit _very hard_, though she didn't bite Katara or Zuko. The last thing – which severly creeped Zuko out – was how she looked at the adults around her, as if there was some sort of spark of understanding in the baby's eyes whenever they spoke.

The two of them sat in the bedroom, after cleaning up the mess of the birth, and observed the baby. Aunt Sutashia decided to leave the two alone to be with their infant.

_'She maybe the Avatar, but she's still of mixed blood, and it shows,'_ Zuko thought.

"She needs a name," Katara said as she held her tiny daughter. Zuko was more worried about the defects in the baby but in Katara's eyes, she was perfect the way she was and had no fear holding or coddling the infnat.

"You were right about her being a girl," Zuko said, "So you pick,"

The child looked at her parents and moved around a bit in Katara's arms. Katar kissed the baby on her soft cheek.

"Sadako," she whispered. The child looked at Katara and suddenly wailed.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"She's a little tired, I guess," Katara said as she rocked the infant.

Zuko suddenly felt the ground start to move underneath him and he saw one of the glass windows in the room start to splinter and crack. A glass cup filled with water in the room shattered instantly. Katara rocked the baby and put her in the golden crib, brought in from the other room. The infant ceased wailing and fell asleep.

"She looks like a little angel when she's asleep…" Katara breathed as she admired small Sadako.

"Katara," Zuko said as he gestured to the almost cracked window and shattered glass cup. He looked pale, "I think there's something a little strange about the baby…"

Katara's eyes widened, but small Sadako slept on peacefully in her crib. Sadly, she didn't continue on sleepin, for Fire Lord Ozai stepped intot he room. Katara glared at him. As soon as the Fire Lord entered the room, Sadako snapped her eyes open and looked up at her grandfather.

"What are you doing in here?" Katara sked.

"To see my grandchild, of course," answered the Fire Lord as he walked over to the crib. He observed the infant and smiled at it. Then, in one single move, snatched Sadako from the crib.

_"SADAKO!"_ Katara yelled. She would have grabbed her child back if soldiers hadn't ushered themselves into the room – the ends of their metal spears pointed at Katara and Zuko's throats.

"You _bastard_…" Zuko hissed at the Fire Lord.

"Sacrifices _must_ be made, my son," said the Fire Lord, "and I surely cannot raise the new Avatar with her _parents_ getting in the way," He shook his head. "The peasants shall be sad to hear the sacred mother died in childbirth and her sire killed himself because of it,"

"You can't _do_ this!" Katara protested.

"Of course I can. I'm the Fire Lord," answered Fire Lord Ozai, with a smile. He then said to the guards, "Kill them both,"

Zuko may have yelled something, but it went unheard of, for Sadako screeched at this point. It was a cry so loud that all the windows in the room shattered instantly. The metal ends of the spears twisted, split, warped, and bend. The room shook andbrick and tile fell from the ceiling. Several guards' ears began to bleed; some of them began to develop open wounds on her palms and bleed from the eyes and mouth. They dropped their weapons and backed away from Zuko and Katara.

"It's the power of the _gods!_" gapsed one soldier. Then he and other guards simultaneouslyswallowed their tongues and blood burst from their mouths and splattered onto Zuko and Katara, who were frozen in horror at what was going on.

Sadako's tantrum continued on as she kicked and screamed in the Fire Lord's arms, refusing him entirely. In an attempt to hush the angered infant, the Fire Lord tried to cover her mouth, but Sadako bit the hand and drew blood. The Fire Lord screeched and let go of Sadako. Zuko jumped forward and grabbed the infant, even before she could touch the ground.

The Fire Lord staggered back, his hand heavily bleeding from the deep, teeth marks. As soon as Sadako entered Zuko's arms, she ceased crying. The room stopped shaking and all the guards laid on the ground dead, lying in pools of their own dark blood. Zuko stood up and glanced at his father as he gave Sadako over to a shaken Katara.

"I admit defeat. You may _keep_ your precious baby," the Fire Lordsnarled and left the room, clutching his bloody hand.

After he was gone, Katara rested on the bed and cradled small Sadako, who had settled into a deep sleep.

"What are we going to do?" Katara breathed, as she started to cry, "Zuko, your father was going to kill us and take Sadako,"

"It's okay, Katara. I feel like crying myself," Zuko sighed, "but we can't live in fear of him. My father saw how Sadako reacted to being seperated from us. He knows now that we're the only ones who Sadako accepts. You saw what she did to the guards, and he knows that. We're at a stalemate now. He can't touch us and he can't touch Sadako,"

Zuko sat next to Katara, admist the chaos and the blood. Sadako suddenly opened her eyes and cooed at him, smiling a little bit as she outstretched her hands towards her parnets. Bright sunlight filtered out of the cracked remains of one of the windows – splintering the light into different parts and displaying it on the walls beside the bits of blood splattered from before.

* * *

_If anyone has any questions, don't fear to e-mal me and I'll reply. Also,don't ask me how Katara and Zuko are going to get rid of the bodies. (wink)– Zerosoul_


	19. Epilogue

"_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on_

_I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound_

_And together we'll keep on walking, because we can't go back_

_Even now, the inerasable sin deep in my chest hurts, but…Darling_

_I remember the painfulness of the love I lost back then" _

- Kesenai Tsumi Inerasable Sin

* * *

**Epilogue: **

The remains were ancient – they had to be at least a thousand years old, maybe even more. All that had been found were scattered onto the table. There was only a ribcage, a skull, an arm, and a leg left though – all charred black and engraved with various sigils from the past, most likely done by an ancient pick of some sort. The dark shadow loomed over the bones.

"Is this it?" asked the Fire Lord.

'_Yes,'_ said the spirit, _'I can tell they are mine, and I thank you for finding them…I…I can be reborn now…'_

"I have five magicians working on it right now," said the Fire Lord, "and it should be done within a month or so. You have been a great help to me, spirit. Once you have your body, I will make sure you are well off in your new life,"

'_Thank you, but it is not truly necessary,' _answered the spirit, _'The bones and having a body are enough for me,' _

"As you wish it, spirit,"

* * *

It had been a week and Seyvan, Pepper, and Ashes had returned from their training to rest. Seyvan had grown taller and more muscular. Pepper and Ashes had gone through the most radical changes though. Pepper, despite her still childish looks, had matured. Ashes still did not speak, but she no longer stared into space – she smiled, she laughed, and most of all, she wrote down things or signed when she wanted to say something. She also seemed a little bit older as well.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Seyvan hissed at Zuko.

"You _know_ what I mean," Zuko answered.

Zuko was talking to Seyvan on his own while Pepper and Ashes marveled over small Sadako with Katara.

"Why would I like Pepper?" Seyvan said, "She's my _sister_!"

"Seyvan, I'm not your trainer, I'm your father," Zuko said, "and I know that Pepper and you are not related by blood, so try to pretend everything is fine,"

Seyvan growled and folded his arms.

"As much I _know_ you don't like it," Zuko answered, "you can't have Pepper, Seyvan. She's still your sister – blood or not. It's still considered _incest_,"

"By _you_,"

"_Yes_, by your mother and me, but that's the only opinion that really _matters_,"

Seyvan scoffed, "And what if _we_ don't think it is?"

"Then I think you're going to run into a lot of problems, because incest really isn't something that people like having in the family,"

"This _sucks_! How come _I'm_ the only one that's in trouble for this! I didn't even _touch_ her!" Seyvan yelled, "Those are just _rumors_ running around! They're not even _true_!"

"You're _not_ in trouble, Seyvan. I'm just warning you ahead of time before things get complicated," Zuko answered.

"Then how come _Pepper_ isn't getting this treatment?" Seyvan said.

"Seyvan, you and I both know that Pepper probably isn't the one causing this," Zuko said, "You matured faster than her and now that I think about it, you probably liked her from before, didn't you, Seyvan?"

Seyvan growled.

"She was supposed to be _mine_," Seyvan said, "When we were just orphans on the street, we banded together and FourEyes and me made a deal that if he left, I could have Pepper,"

"Does Pepper know about this?" Zuko asked.

"No," Seyvan said, shaking his head, "Pepper never really knew, or maybe she did and didn't let us know? I'm not really sure. She acted like she didn't' notice that FourEyes and me both liked her. She's so innocent…" Seyvan trailed off.

"So?" Zuko asked.

"So _what_?" Seyvan said.

"Your trainer said that she would see you two go off together sometimes. Did you…?" Zuko asked.

"_No,"_ Seyvan said, cutting him off. This was a boldfaced lie, but Zuko sensed it.

"_Don't lie to me, Seyvan,"_ Zuko growled.

"I'm not lying," Seyvan answered.

Zuko still didn't believe him, "Tell me _the_ _truth_ and tell me _now_ before _I lose my patience_,"

Seyvan made a face and looked won at the ground.

"…all right, fine," Seyvan breathed, "I tried to touch her, but only once and she pushed me away, _okay_?"

Zuko still sensed part of that statement wasn't true but he let Seyvan slide.

"Fine," Zuko said, "but leave her alone, _understand_? There's plently of other girls out there beside Pepper, Seyvan,"

Seyvan scoffed and left the room. That night, when everyone else was asleep, Katara laid in bed with Zuko. Sadako slept peacefuully in her golden crib.

"Did you speak to Seyvan?" asked Katara.

"Yes," Zuko said.

"What happened? He was in a bad mood for the entire evening," Katara said.

"A lot of things," Zuko sighed, "I think Seyvan is interested in Pepper, but from what he told me, Pepper isn't that interested in him. What did you learn from Pepper?"

"Pepper wouldn't talk about it," Katara said, "She would always steer away from the conversation if I tried to bring it up,"

Zuko sighed, "Do you think after this whole incident, we'll _ever_ have more kids?"

Katara paused, remembering the pain of childbirth, "I don't _think_ so,"

* * *

Crickets were chirping in the warm night. Morningstar was in Lillith's bedroom, tucking her into bed. Beelzebub was outside on the porch as Aang stood nearby.

"Can you decipher it?" Aang asked.

"Yes, I can," Beelzebub said. He looked at the scroll Aang had given him with the list of three unknown elements, "It's coded so that only few can understand it,"

"Well? What are they?" Aang asked.

Beelzebub sighed, "I doan know if I should tell you…"

"Please, Beelzebub! The new Avatar could have these powers!" Aang pleaded.

Beelzebub sighed again, "Okay, kid. But I'm only sayin' it 'cuz it's fer ya,"

Beelzebub then glanced over the scroll and looked at Aang.

"_Metal, Mind, Reality," _Beelzebub whispered, _"The three great unknowns that unleash chaos upon the lands from their great powers. To bend Metal – Metalbender. To bend your Mind – Mindbender. To bend Reality itself – Realitybender. These are the instruments to destruction and the calling for the apocalypse. They are forbidden, for their power is dangerous. Only an Avatar of mixed Element blood can bring such terrible things into existence once again. After that, it shall become flooding back to the children born after that," _

Aang was frozen in shock at hearing these things and instantly he knew that this new Avatar would be different from all the others now that the three forbidden elements had been unleashed:

Metal.

Mind.

Reality.

It was a whole new game to play now.

**_END._**

* * *

_That's it! Fin! Finito! Le End! The End of the epic saga known as 'muted fate'! I'd like to thank my fans, my brain, myself, and everyone who reviewed. (sends out hugs and kisses, and then leaves) – ZeroSoul _


End file.
